


【冬叉】施雪的各种短篇——PWP分区

by shixue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixue/pseuds/shixue
Summary: 就是各种pwp，存档，再写新的会跟在这个后面更新。因为是pwp所以有各种各种各种乱七八糟的play，看清章节note吧，tag我不太会打，别打我……基本按写的先后发的，早期比较黑历史请会心一笑摸摸我的头不要作嘲讽脸靴靴





	1. Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> phone sex，就，如题

夜风从耳边刮过，带走夏夜的燥热与喧嚣。

Rumlow这样一动不动地趴在屋顶大约有两个小时了，狙击枪仍旧稳稳地靠在肩膀上，手指轻柔地扣着扳机不曾移动分毫，连呼吸都像融入静谧的空气一般几不可闻。

其实rumlow不太会接这类狙击的活，不管是以前四处漂泊的雇佣兵时期，还是后来九头蛇神盾两边跑，直到现在神盾解体自己被归为戴罪立功的灰色战力，rumlow都是实打实的近战派人士。只是这次的目标和神盾高层多少有些利益关系，不能让那个每次狙击都边吃边话痨个不停的神射手出动，而同样以狙击见长的前winter solider现bucky barnes去出别的任务还未归来，rumlow就耸耸肩接下了这个任务。

反正上面派活，他也没得挑。

Rumlow倒不是对工作本身有什么怨气，只是想到已经因为任务两周没见过面的bucky预定今晚就会回来，自己却被派出来不能等着迎接他这事让rumlow稍稍有点腹诽。不过他也不是那么儿女情长的人，大不了快点干完这一票闪人，反正他的冬日战士也不会再次消失不见，总会在那里等着他回来的。

是的，他总是会回到自己身边。

露出一个连自己都没太察觉到的微小笑容，rumlow重新把注意力集中在瞄准镜里闪亮的十字光标上。镜中的窗口许久没有变化，被狙击枪瞄准的人仍在开会，却不知道有人正在等待他站起身完全暴露在枪口下的那一瞬间。

“叩叩，check check。”

一直只有白噪音的耳机里突然传来的说话声让rumlow愣了一下，然后才反应过来是有人在跟他讲话，而那有点欠揍的腔调让他马上反应过来是谁。

“Stark？”

“嘿！Rumlow~怎么样？还没出手吗？”

“嗯。”Rumlow小心翼翼地把枪托的重心从肩膀上往支架转移了一点，以防说话的震动影响准星，“怎么，任务有变吗？”

“啊哈~没~只是刚刚接到你太太，她想问你晚上想不想来玩点脏脏的游戏~”

Rumlow还没反应过来这话是什么意思，耳机另一端就传来了tony的一声痛呼，一阵细微的噪音后换了另一个声音。

“Rum，是我。”

Rumlow不得不又浅又长地吸了口气，平复突然涌上心头的悸动，使用了stark卫星的内部线路信号异常清晰，rumlow几乎听得清bucky念着他名字时双唇轻轻触碰的声音。

“我很想你，rum。”

缓缓地吐出刚才吸进的空气，rumlow有点懊恼战后把记忆还给bucky这件事，要知道想从winter solider嘴里骗出一句情话是困难等级至少3个s的任务，而现在动不动就顶着一张冰山脸投出暴击直球的bucky对rumlow的心脏实在是不小的考验。

“我知道了。”Runlow稳住呼吸回答着，视线一点也没从瞄准镜上移开，“你任务还顺利吗？”

“嗯，对方的保镖非常弱，揍人还没有你平时打我的疼。”

Rumlow想起bucky惹自己生气后认真地站着不动由他打的样子，忍不住露出一个歪着嘴角的笑容，还没来及回答，就听到耳机那端传来bucky悠悠的叹气声。

“很想你，也很想你的身体，rum……”

刻意放慢轻缓的语调像是最动人的情话，撩拨着rumlow紧绷的神经。

“真的，想念你在我身下的样子，很可爱。”

“Winter……”Rumlow忍不住出声阻止，已经两周没有见到bucky，天知道rumlow有多想念那条冰冷的手臂覆上自己身体的刺激感受，还有bucky在快要到顶时在他耳边呢喃的情话，用的就是这样低沉深情的声音，“我在任务中，别让我分心。”

“只是个A级的狙击任务，我想你应该不会因为这么一点影响就失败吧，rum？”

又是这种糟糕的语调，runmlow从来不知道自己已经饥渴到只是听bucky叫出自己的名字就变得口干舌燥起来，他很想把这归结为长时间趴伏不动的疲累，但作为一向自傲的前特攻队长，如果有人指责你连两小时都趴不住的话rumlow一定会毫不犹豫地举枪突突了对方。

好吧别逃避了，你只是想那个小混蛋了而已。

“winter，现在别闹，我很快就会完成任务回去。”Rumlow勉强平复心情冲着领口的袖珍话筒说着，想要安抚听起来就像是因为任务而肾上腺素爆发无处发泄的恋人，他顿了顿，脸上爬上了几缕绯红，“我……今晚随你玩。”

耳机中传出bucky独有的短促笑声，让rumlow无比想念他微微勾起一边的嘴角，明显被取悦了的对方却好像完全不想放过他一般再度开了口。

“那，你想要我怎么玩你呢？”

脑海中因为这句话而不可抑制地搅起了一场风暴，rumlow都能感觉得到自己呼吸的频率已然改变，像是往平静无波的湖水中丢入了一颗石子，顷刻间泛起的涟漪就一圈圈扩散成滔天的巨浪，拍打着rumlow趴伏在燥热夜风中一动不动的身体，冲刷着他灵魂深处的欲望。

是的，他想要，想要winter。

想要那只金属的手臂狠狠掐住他的脖子，把他按在能找得到的最近的任何平面上，用看似柔软红润的嘴唇掠夺他的呼吸，吞下他讶异的惊呼，啃咬他颤抖的舌尖，在他的口腔里灌满那幼稚无比的牛奶味道。

还要虐待他的身体，没错是“虐待”。不管是被尖利犬齿划破的颈动脉，还是被不知轻重的手指捏痛的乳头，甚至是被拉扯着打开到几乎崩断韧带的双腿，只要是他的winter给予的，他都乐意接受。

但是这些还不够，远远不够，他渴望那充满力量的无机质手指捅进他的身体，那是在战场上所向披靡的武器，像是刚刚射出全部子弹还滚烫着的枪管，不管不顾地直接插入他的后穴，让他烫到尖叫，痛到高潮。

不过winter可不会这么轻易让他高潮，没错这就是他最混蛋的地方，而rumlow简直爱死了这种混蛋。他会对待rumlow仿佛他是某种消耗品一般的性爱娃娃，用他坚硬如烙铁的老二插进runlow嘴里，堵住他的喉咙，还要告诉他如果想要得自己努力点弄湿这根棍子，用舌头别用牙齿，好的没错就是这样，你的嘴比世界上所有的婊子加起来都要淫荡。

当然这还远远不够，在rumlow使出浑身解数将他舔到完全勃起后，他才会大发慈悲地进入rumlow的身体，用十成十的力道，一口气插到底，仿佛连灵魂也一起捅穿。对了他还说过喜欢runlow叫床的声音，喜欢他一边被插得喘不过气，一边拼命用腿缠着他的腰求他快点，求他占有他，求他把他弄脏就像他是一个毫无价值的廉价妓女一样，彻底地操他。

最后的最后winter会射进他的体内，因为他俩所处的世界中并不存在安全套这种东西，所以winter的精液都会直接打进rumlow身体的最深处，如同滚烫的岩浆倒灌进灵魂，让rumlow感觉自己里里外外都已经是被他操透的婊子，生生世世也无法摆脱脖颈上刻着他名字的项圈。

通常这个时候bucky barnes的灵魂会暂时主导趴伏在runlow身上的这具身体，取代暴力与虐待，用更可怕的温情的手段把自己的痕迹留在runlow的灵魂里。他会抱着rumlow说一些似真似假的情话，说他爱他就像世界上只剩他们两个人，他们完全属于彼此，他两紧拥的身体之间连空气都无法插足。

Rumlow有一半的时间会因为winter而高潮迭起，直到脑浆都从老二里喷射出去，身体只能维持最基本的存活功能。还有一些时候他甚至都没办法射出来，只能像个女人一样获得连续的递进级的精神高潮，每一下他都以为到达极限了，却又因为winter的动作与话语被追赶着攀上更进一步的顶峰，在winter怀中颤抖着哭泣着久久不能平静，然后就是新的一轮激烈的性爱。

这就是他的winter，只属于他一个人的solider。

等到反应过来的时候，rumlow发现自己正在大口喘息并且呻吟着，紧紧压在地面上的性器在裤子里涨得发痛，要不是举着枪不能动弹，rumlow觉得自己肯定已经用能够到的任何东西开始自慰了。他的灵魂好像分成了两个部分，一部分冷静地盯着瞄准镜里开始移动的身影，时刻准备扣下扳机，另一部分正因为耳机里bucky压低的笑声而拉长了嗓音，发出令自己羞耻不已的渴求呻吟。

“Winter……winter……”

随着这嘶哑的低呼，rumlow扣动了食指，破风而去的子弹击碎了玻璃窗，准确地没入目标人物的脑袋，鲜血在瞄准镜上绽开一朵艳红的花。rumlow训练有素地迅速起身，手脚麻利地拆了狙击枪塞进手提箱里，如果忽略他胯下顶起一团的军装裤，这套行云流水般的动作简直能拿来拍成教学视频。

Rumlow用仅存的理智逼迫自己迅速离开，一路从防火楼梯向下跑的时候还得拼命地压抑着沸腾的肾上腺素搅浑自己的脑袋，他简直连一分一秒都没有办法再多忍耐，好像再多那么一点点，自己就要从胯下开始爆炸成一堆拼都拼不起来的碎片。

“FUCK YOU！！FUCK YOU WINTER！！！”

Rumlow一边扯着领口的话筒大骂着，一边往建筑外冲去，没注意到一辆车紧擦着他过来，猛地甩尾停在他面前，副驾驶座的门被一根泛着金属光泽的手臂推开，坐在里面的人难得的笑意盈盈，收回手把别在衣领上的话筒凑近唇边。

“Bucky Barnes AKA Winter Solider 前来支援，也许，你需要有人帮你做点善后工作？”

Rumlow没有一丝停顿，一把将手提箱甩进去，扭身钻进车里顺手带上了车门，用杀人一般的气势撞上了车里的人。

“FUCK ME，WINTER！”

The end.


	2. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟着phone sex的，car sex，如题

“FUCK ME，WINTER！”

随着比起要求更像命令的话语，rumlow一整个扑在了bucky身上，用撕咬的力道啃着他的恋人那柔软的嘴唇。只有他知道这看起来像是女孩子一样粉嫩的红唇里会说出怎样让他疯狂的话语，会给予他怎样强烈的刺激与辛辣的悸动。

“等一下，rum。”Bucky用金属的手臂扯着rumlow的领子把他从自己身上拽下来，一扬手丢到了跑车的后座，rumlow发出一声吃痛的呻吟，张牙舞爪地从后座扑过来掐bucky的脖子，重新踩下油门的前冬日战士被掐得有点喘不过气，“我们、我们得离开这！马上会被封锁搜查的，任务，rum！别忘了任务！”

“哈！你现在倒是想起我在任务中了？那么请问刚才是谁在通讯器里说些大言不惭的话？”Rumlow气喘吁吁地松开手，改为扯着bucky作战服的搭扣，看起来他是刚从任务现场被带出来就来见rumlow了，那身硬邦邦的作战服上还沾着各种奇怪的污迹，鲜血和硝烟的味道简直要让rumlow呻吟出声，为什么这该死的作战服要裹得那么严实？！这么多道搭扣是为了防止冬日战士被强暴吗？！

腾出一只手按住正在自己身上胡乱摸着的强暴犯，仍旧直视前方笔直路面的bucky发出一声几不可闻的笑声：“我可只是说了想你而已，是你自己脑补了些什么和任务无关的事情吧？Ouch！你咬我！”

Rumlow连解释都懒得解释，径直张嘴咬住了好不容易从作战服里扒拉出来的一截脖颈，也不管自己半截身子卡在座椅靠背上姿势有多别扭。嘴唇下bucky的动脉传来心跳的鼓动，rumlow非常满意对方心跳的频率也在迅速加快这个事实。

“快点，winter……”Rumlow很努力地让自己的声音听起来不像是呻吟，不过感觉上应该是失败了，“找个地方停下，忍不住了……”

“Oh，guys！虽然我也很想有礼貌地安静地享受一下性爱现场广播，不过再不拐弯你们就要错过最近的安全据点了。当然，或许你们能坚持到回到复仇者大厦？”

忽然从耳机里传出的声音带着欠扁的笑意，让车内的两人都愣了一下，反应过来的rumlow一边叫着“Fuck，stark！”一边扯下了自己的耳机和话筒丢出窗外，然后又探手去bucky的耳廓和颈边摸索着。

“别丢了啊，回去会被steve数落的。”Bucky笑着念叨了一句，猛地一打方向盘拐进旁边建筑的地下停车口，车灯在斑驳的通道壁上打出一道光晕，随即驶入一个半废弃的地下车库。Rumlow被急转弯的冲击力从后座一边甩到了另一侧，脑袋狠狠撞在了车门上，又因为急刹车的惯性滚到了座椅下面。他气急败坏地爬起来，正看到转过身的bucky手里捏着stark出品的袖珍话筒，两指轻轻用力，那个小巧的物件就碎成了齑粉，“至少要毁尸灭迹才好~”

“哈，你这个恶劣多了！我想cap会骂的估计不是我了，到时候可别想我为你辩护。”Rumlow坐在后座吃吃地笑着，大喇喇地翘起一条腿踩在bucky肩膀上，被踩住的人从善如流地握住他的小腿，没两下拽掉他的作战靴，然后偏过头亲吻着露出的脚踝。

“哦，不需要你的辩护，或许我只要允许steve上你一次他就会原谅我了？”Bucky依旧顶着寒冰般的脸，眼中却闪动着戏谑的笑意，满意地看着rumlow因为这句调笑的话而猛地伸脚踩向他的面门。当然，没踩着，只换来一个印在脚心湿漉漉的吻。

“我可不是你用来增进同僚关系的廉价玩具。”

“哦，当然不是。”Bucky的声音因为亲吻而变得黏糊柔软，他一边用唇舌描摹着rumlow的脚踝骨并逐渐往上侵袭，一边从驾驶座上挤到后座来。“但是有好东西要和好兄弟分享才对呀~？况且……”Bucky边说着边把手掌附上rumlow胯间揉动着，“你也很喜欢三人行不是吗？热爱刺激游戏的雇佣兵？”

“哈，我开始怀念不善言辞的Winter Solider了。”Rumlow挺了挺腰把自己的老二进一步送到bucky手里，“安静地做爱对你来说就那么难吗，barners中士？”

“70年前我是记不得了，但是面对Brock Rumlow AKA冬兵的婊子，我想安静温柔的性爱应该满足不了你？”解开rumlow裤扣的手指灵活异常，迫于车内空间限制没法完全脱下的军装裤被堆在膝盖窝里，bucky满意地看着暴露在视线下的小rumlow正激动地颤抖着向他打招呼。

“告诉我，rum。”Bucky舔舔嘴唇，声音不知不觉地带上了几分诱惑，“你是因为想我才这么硬的吗？弄得裤子都湿了哦。”

“Fuck！你怎么这么多废话！”Rumlow恼羞成怒地红了脸，双腿被bucky按着让他没办法跳起来殴打他的脑袋。

“说说看，你想到了什么，rum？你想让我对你做些什么？”

Rumlow狠狠咬住嘴唇瞪着身上磨磨蹭蹭的恋人，他一点也不想让那些糟糕的幻想在自己脑中重新回放一遍，光是感受到bucky冰冷的左手正滑进他t恤下摆抚摸小腹的动作就让他硬得淌水，rumlow从来不知道只是十几天不见自己就像正要脱处的高中生一样急切地想骑上bucky的腰求他操自己。

显然rumlow的瞪视并没有让bucky产生饶过他的念头，取而代之的，对方举着rumlow的双腿压向他的胸口，一边俯下身在他耳边和颈侧落下黏糊糊的亲吻，一边用粗糙的作战裤磨蹭着rumlow敏感得快要爆炸的阴茎。

“说嘛，rum。说说看想要我怎么操你？你要不说我就只是这样蹭蹭你，然后我们回大厦去参加集体电影之夜你看怎么样？”

操你的冬日战士！！操你的Bucky Barners！！

Rumlow简直气到咬牙切齿，从一开始bucky在天台上对他百般挑逗的那一刻就积攒起的欲望和怨气就快要突破临界值，从rumlow的每个毛孔向外散发着“快来操我！”的荷尔蒙。虽然他并不相信bucky能做到在分别两个星期后忍着不做任何运动，就这样带他回去参加什么狗屎的电影之夜，但以他熟知的恋人的混蛋程度，显然不会让他这么轻易就如愿以偿。

“要么现在操我！要么就从我身上滚下去让我自己撸！”前特攻队长的愤怒。

“好啊，你自己撸。”前冬日战士的回答。

Rumlow难以置信地看着bucky回答完就动作利落地爬下车后座，甚至悠闲地将前座的靠背放下来调整好，跟后座连成一片坐上去，再打开敞篷，一副吹着夜风翘着二郎腿等看好戏的样貌，简直就差手里捧起一桶爆米花。

“你……你个混蛋……”从牙缝里挤出的单词已经没了原有的威慑力，rumlow几乎想把毕生所学的全部脏话都冲着面前抱着手臂好整以暇摆明了要熊到底的家伙砸过去，但考虑到战力等级差异和目前的身体状况，rumlow只有屈辱地把长裤和剩下的一只靴子踢掉，支撑着身体坐起来，然后分开双腿将可怜地吐露前液的小rumlow暴露在坏蛋的面前。

常年握枪的厚实手掌覆上了滚烫的性器，因为不愿看到某人窃笑的脸rumlow选择闭上眼睛，却不想让脑海中bucky的模样更加清晰。动情的、生气的、委屈的、开心的、认真的、疑惑的、迷茫的、伤心的，各种各样的bucky的面容在脑海中不受控制地接连冒出，提醒着rumlow不光是身体，连思想也被这个男人操了无数无数遍。

“winter……”

“我在，rum，我在。”

“跟我、跟我说说话……就这样我没、没办法……winter……”

随着手中撸动的动作愈见加快，rumlow自暴自弃地出声恳求着。习惯了被疼爱的身体在这种温吞的自渎下很难得到满足，rumlow已然记不得自从winter solider永久性解冻后自己已经多久没有只靠自己的手达到高潮了，记忆中每一个在对方身下精疲力尽的夜晚都叫嚣着告诉rumlow别想用自己的血肉之躯满足自己内心深处的渴求。

“好的，rum。”年轻的声音轻缓地飘过来，虽然没有睁眼确认，rumlow也能凭记忆分毫不差地描画出bucky正看着他的专注眼神，而叫着自己名字的声音消失于粉嫩双唇间的性感尾音让rumlow手中的性器重重地弹跳了一下。

“想象是我在帮你做这些事情，rum。想象是我在触摸你，我的手，就是你最喜欢的金属的那只手，摸着你的老二，它烫极了，我的手却像冰一样冷，刺激得它抖个不停。你喜欢这样的对吗？”

“嗯……”Rumlow轻轻哼出一声鼻音，向上拱起身体进一步把阴茎抵在自己掌心磨蹭着，脑中不停回想着bucky的机械臂的触感，那是怎样的冰冷与强大，蕴含着毁灭生命的力量，在动作时一截截流畅运动的关节，发出细微的机械磨蹭声，拿捏准确的力道揉弄着rumlow阴茎上贲张的经络。

“如果你想要，我可以用嘴巴含着你。你知道的，在九头蛇的时候我从没替你做过这个，但现在不同了，如果你想要，我完全乐意让你操我的嘴巴，深喉怎么样？我会把你的老二一整个含进来，用力地吸它，像是要把它完全吞进喉咙里去那样。你愿意射在我嘴里吗？我不介意咽下去，只要是你的东西，rum，我都喜欢。”

“winter……winter停下……哈啊……”Rumlow已经陷入了慌乱之中，为自己手淫的动作完全错乱了节奏。诚如bucky所说，他很少会帮rumlow口交，但这并不代表他不擅长，甚至可以说他表现优秀地让rumlow一度怀疑他70年前的性向，那双女人一般樱桃色的嘴唇像是有着独特的魔力，bucky口腔里的温度能一瞬间烧毁rumlow所有的理智，让他彻底忘记自己的身体与自己是谁。

“Rum，我的rum……”Bucky的声音近在耳边，“为我射吧，rum。”

随着这蛊惑的话语，rumlow哼叫着bucky的名字射了自己一身。

“好样的，rum，真是乖孩子。”Bucky的吻开始密密地落在rumlow的脸上，从不停颤动的湿漉漉的睫毛，到挺翘的鼻尖，再到胡茬参差的下巴，黏腻的亲吻最终归于吐露喘息的双唇，伸出舌尖舔弄着丰满的下唇，得到进入的许可后扣开牙关进一步攻城略地。

Bucky的手也没闲着，金属手指伸进runlow的T恤里绕着乳头打转，温热的人类的手却把浅浅地聚集在rumlow腹部的精液收集起来，然后用指尖缓缓地送进rumlow的后穴，一次性插进了三根手指。

“等等，winter！我还……现在不行……”高潮后极度敏感的身体禁不住这样的强行侵入，拼命收缩着括约肌挤压埋进来的手指，使得rumlow不得不扭过头暂时躲开bucky的亲吻推拒着。

“嘘——”Bucky安抚地叼着rumlow的嘴唇，轻轻拉扯出一点又放开，“你喜欢这个，别骗自己，你简直喜欢得不行，下面的嘴巴正狠狠咬着我呢。”

Rumlow对这样的言语实在没有抵抗力，想想当年和冬兵的做爱，都只有他被操得疼得快死的哀鸣和爽得要命的呻吟，冬兵大大在床上实在是吝于施舍一言半语，连喘息声都像专业训练过的有氧运动腹式呼吸，让rumlow一度以为他是把操自己等同于俯卧撑之类的身体锻炼了。而现在找回记忆的bucky barners，简直像是解禁了要把这十来年亏欠的下流话都一次性补齐一样，多不要脸的言语都能从那常年耷拉嘴角的嘴巴里说出来。而偏偏rumlow还就吃这套，下面已经开始自主蠕动开合的穴口就是很好的证明。

Bucky抽出手，把粘着精液的湿黏手指放在嘴里舔弄着，满意地看着躺在座椅上的人大口喘息着眯起了眼睛。他伸手拉起rumlow的腿想环上自己的腰，却迫于车内空间狭窄不停地磕碰在这里那里挡住动作。Bucky有点急躁，干脆搂着rumlow翻了个身，把他抱坐在自己腰上。拉开拉链，双手扒开那两瓣浑圆的臀丘，硬如烙铁的凶器就迫不及待地往里挤去。

Rumlow被强行挤进来的男根撑得嘶嘶地倒吸冷气，bucky却浑不在乎地一戳到底，待runlow尖叫着坐稳了，就用手指使劲揉捏着掌中的臀肉，时不时拍打两下，屏住呼吸感受传到体内甬道内部的震颤。

Bucky把脸埋在rumlow的颈间，深深呼吸着rumlow的味道。分开的这两周并不是只有rumlow一个人辛苦，bucky也几乎快被思念逼疯。此时此刻真切地感觉到那具温暖的身体就在自己怀里颤抖，包裹着自己性器的小嘴在不停地吮吸，鼻间萦绕的也全是rumlow那随时溢出的荷尔蒙的味道，bucky才觉得自己像是被解冻了一般完全地活了过来。

然后他就开始了，彻底的攻城略地。

向上顶动的腰肢像是装了马达般高频而有力，rumlow连尖叫都来不及发出就被狠狠操了个透，内脏几乎要被捅得从嘴里吐出来似的。rumlow重心不稳只能一手扶着bucky的肩膀一手把着前排的车座靠背，而随着bucky激烈的动作整辆车都在颠簸摇晃着，更让rumlow觉得天旋地转，张了口大声呻吟喘息着。而眼冒金星的他在一片色彩斑斓的视野里，唯一看得到稳定不变的，只有bucky望着他的眼神，像冰层下的火焰，会将他冻伤，也会将他燃烧殆尽。

Bucky的手指死死卡住rumlow的腰间，一次次地将他按向自己的胯下，不用看也知道rumlow的右胯肯定已经掐出了青印，但疼痛已然不在他的感受范围内了。在rumlow一团混乱的感知世界里，有bucky疯狂砌入他身体里的硬挺，有bucky在他耳边呢喃的情话，有bucky不时舔去他泪水的唇舌，也有bucky终于满足他一切渴求的巨大而充实的幸福感。

“Rum，还好吗？”Bucky放缓了动作，抵着rumlow的嘴唇磨蹭着，他并不知道rumlow流下的泪水是因为疼痛还是快感，亦或是无法言说的悲伤，他只能一遍遍舔去滑落嘴角的泪珠，在口中流下一点咸涩的味道，“老天……我都不知道我是怎么熬过这两周的，没有你……哪里都没有……rum……”

“Winter……”Rumlow张张嘴才发现喉咙哑了，想来刚才听到的像个婊子一样哭喊的声音大概不是错觉。他俯下身搂住bucky的肩膀，把嘴唇压在对方手臂与身体相接的斑驳伤痕上，落下一个又一个深情的吻，“不会再有分别了，除了死亡，不会再有能把我们分开的事物了。”

“死亡也不会。”Bucky把rumlow从肩膀上挖起来，认真地看着他的眼睛，“如果你死了，我就殉情。如果我死了，你可以奸尸。”这么说着，bucky歪了歪头作出一副苦大仇深的委屈脸:“奸尸的时候就让你在上面好了，我估计死后比较难硬起来，只能便宜你了……”

话音未落，前冬日战士就被狠狠地弹了脑门，一张脸更委屈得泫然欲泣，把runlow气得不行:“谁要奸尸啊谁要殉情啊！有得活就高高兴兴地活一天！没得活就赶紧给我下地狱！别想些恶心吧啦的事情祸害人！”

Bucky捂着额头看rumlow气鼓鼓的脸，心中有幸福有悲伤一阵五味陈杂，rumlow最清楚这小混蛋心里有什么过不去的坎，眯了眯眼睛不动声色地夹紧了屁股，成功地让bucky倒抽了一口冷气扶住他的腰身不敢动弹。

“我一向是活一天算一天的人，要是你今天已经不能满足我了，要我甩掉你也不是不可能哦。”

Bucky明白rumlow的意思，他也没点破，只是用一个凶猛的挺身成功粉碎了rumlow高高在上的表情，几轮冲刺下来就让rumlow软成一滩俯在自己怀里，低低抽泣着神情迷乱地索吻。再度相接的唇舌带着烫人的温度，把所有说不出口的话语都绞碎了咽下去，只留下愈渐升高的体温，滚烫得几乎灼伤灵魂。

Rumlow一直夹在二人小腹之间的老二被金属制的手指撸到射的时候，bucky也在颤抖着骤然紧缩的甬道里最后冲刺了几下就射出了自己的精华。

高潮后rumlow失了一会神，再反应过来时车子已经奔驰在午夜的街道上了。他身上盖着bucky依旧温热的作战服靠在副驾驶座，只穿着一件美国队长爆款白色工字背心的人正开着车，见他动了，就转过脸露出一个浅浅的微笑。

Rumlow稍微动了动身子，立刻感觉到有点刺痛的股间正往外流淌着滑腻的液体，刺得他不舒服地翻了个身开了口:“这就结束了？看来什么小别胜新婚都是骗人的啊。”

“不，在外面没办法帮你处理，太不安心了，还是回家继续。”Bucky眼睛平视着前方的道路，伸手过来摸索着把衣服又往上拢了拢，“还有半小时到家，你可以抓紧补个眠，到天亮前我可不会放你去睡的。”

Rumlow不置可否地哼了一声，舒服地窝进座椅里，没两秒钟又从衣服下面伸出手，搭在bucky被夜风吹得凉爽的金属臂上，很快就陷入了安心的梦乡之中。

The end.


	3. 疼痛段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就，一个关于疼痛的，写来解压的段子，胡扯向

“可是这并不是我的错！”rumlow在被按在地板上的时候都还在拼命挣扎，“你不能因为这个就惩罚我！你这个混蛋winter soldier！”

可压在他身上的人并没有理会他的叫喊，只是用那有力的手指撕开了rumlow的裤子，没有完全脱下，被扯烂的裤子堆在大腿根，使得映衬在深色布料下的臀肉在黑暗中简直发光一般显眼。

Winter用两根金属的手指捏住一边浑圆的肉块，用力夹住然后拧转了大概九十度。饶是rumlow再忍耐力惊人也猝不及防地发出了尖叫，winter等他的第一声叫喊哑下去才松了手，听着对方大口喘着气的声音。

今晚他不想交流，只想把这个妄自尊大的男人彻底弄坏。

他用rumlow的外套袖子捆住他的双臂，打了死结的布料深深陷入肌肉之中。Winter将rumlow翻过身来，把他贴身的T恤向上完全推起到rumlow嘴边，然后说：“咬住。”

这是winter今晚说的第一句话，rumlow还在因为臀部的疼痛而颤抖着，他死死瞪着winter，一脸不肯妥协的倔强。Winter把金属的指头抵在rumlow嘴唇上，轻柔的声音简直像是诱拐，话语却是实打实的威胁。

“张嘴，不然我会把你的牙齿一颗颗碾碎。”

Rumlow不可抑制地颤抖起来，他终究张嘴咬住了自己的T恤，同时在心中告诉自己这个恶魔真的说到就会做到。Winter把rumlow的双腿拉直然后分开在身体两侧，用力压下直到角度达到身体的极限，然后俯身压住rumlow屡次因疼痛而弹起的上半身。

他开始啃咬rumlow，不是那种情趣的舔吻，而是确实地咬合着牙齿，感觉rumlow的肌肉在口中紧绷起来才松口转向下一处阵地。Rumlow嘴巴堵着说不出话，只有从齿缝间洩漏的喘息和呜咽表达着他难以忍受的疼痛。Winter的手指也没有空闲着，在rumlow腿根细嫩的皮肤上掐着拧着，感到手下的身体难耐地紧绷着躲闪也不曾减轻力道。

Rumlow口中的布料被唾液打湿，winter毫无怜惜的动作让他打心底恐慌起来，而下身的穴口处传来的触感让他觉得有一些更糟糕的事情要发生了。Winter用完全勃起的胯间蹭着rumlow的后穴，他甚至没有把性器从裤子里掏出来，粗糙的牛仔布料和藏在布料下的金属拉链刮擦着rumlow的下体，在会阴上下来回摩擦，扯着rumlow的睾丸和阴毛隐隐作痛。然后那一大团东西就随着winter用力的顶弄撞向rumlow的穴口，使得他简直以为winter就要这样带着外裤顶进他的体内。

Rumlow真的害怕了，他把T恤从嘴里吐出去想跟winter求饶，却在对方用力咬住他乳头的动作下变成一声拉长的呻吟。他整个人像扔上岸的鱼一样扭动着想要从winter身下逃脱，却敌不过超级士兵的力量，只能被压在地板上拉扯成双腿大张的姿势，韧带似乎都发出了不堪重负的悲鸣。

他终于忍不住了，过量的疼痛和恐慌，还有他挺立在下腹迟迟无法纾解的欲望，击溃了rumlow最后一道心理防线。眼泪开始不受控制地流下他的脸庞，大张的双唇间传出的呻吟与痛呼全都带上了哭腔，他在哭得抽搐的间隙里断断续续地喊着winter的名字，终于让身上施暴的人停下来看了看他泣不成声的脸。

见rumlow哭了，winter就起身把他抱坐在自己怀里，滚烫的舌头舔着汩汩划下对方脸颊的泪水，蛊惑的声音在rumlow耳边响起：“说吧，你做错了什么。”

Rumlow努力忍住因为哭泣而开始打嗝的抽嗒，把脸埋在winter肩膀上认着错——

“我、我不该……呜呜……不该买错成脱脂牛奶……嘤……对不起……winter……”

“Good boy。”

Winter一边夸奖着，一边拉开裤链把性器狠狠顶进了rumlow体内。

Fin.


	4. 那所遗失和残留的昨日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收录于冬叉合志《restless embrace》，各种肉各种play了一下的pwp

Rumlow醒来的时候，身边空空的床铺尚有余温。他有点惊讶于自己居然睡得这么沉，都没有听到winter起来的动静，而转念一想就明白全是那个小混蛋昨晚像烙饼一样把自己翻过来倒过去地操了个透，才害得他现在睡眠不足外加腰部一阵阵酸疼。

又在床上滚了一会儿，rumlow爬起身，随便捞了件睡袍裹上，循着响动走到洗手间。听到rumlow走过来的脚步，凑在镜子前的winter转过身打了个招呼，他半裸着上身，胯间松松垮垮地挂着一条家居裤，年轻美好的肉体就这么白花花地呈现在rumlow眼前。

“在干什么，圣诞老人？”Rumlow懒洋洋地靠过去倚着洗手台，winter半张脸涂满了泡沫，正拿着一只刀片型剃须刀似乎是在琢磨着从哪里下手。

“早上起来发现有点冒胡茬了，怕你嫌弃我老，赶紧剃一下。”这一点打趣的语气都没有的调笑话语让rumlow笑出了声，他伸手摸上winter的后背，自己昨晚在那肌肉紧实的背脊上留下的抓痕已经消得七七八八了，而天知道rumlow睡袍下那些充满占有欲的痕迹何时才能消退。

“没错，性感的胡茬可是我们这些老年人的专利，”Rumlow笑着戳戳winter肤色白皙的胸口，“小winter负责貌美如花就可以了！”

听了rumlow的话，winter眨眨眼睛把剃须刀塞进rumlow手里，又拉过一旁的凳子坐下：“那rumlow papa负责把我打扮得貌美如花吧。”

看着闭上眼仰起脸的winter，rumlow有些失笑，却也从善如流地将刀锋贴上winter的脸，一边说着玩笑话一边动作熟练地帮他刮着脸。

随着锋利的刀片在皮肤上流畅的滑动，细密的剃须泡沫被慢慢地褪下来，皮肤白细而又肉乎乎的脸颊逐渐显露出来。Rumlow的动作很轻柔，那常年握枪的手指同样适合这样细腻的活儿，舒服的触感让winter舒展了眉头露出晒太阳的猫咪般享受的表情，樱粉色的嘴唇也嘟起来，鼓着脸颊方便rumlow手下的动作。

Rumlow有点走神，他想起原先在九头蛇的时候，虽然是他负责偶尔会解冻的冬日战士的起居生活，却从来不曾帮对方刮过胡子。他的任务包括用压力喷头使劲冲洗winter身上因为任务而沾上的鲜血与肉块，包括把对方纠缠的棕发拢成一束扎结起来，也包括像投喂宠物一样把那些违规食物偷偷塞进winter的嘴巴。

却没有把他打理干净，让他恢复那个光鲜亮丽的布鲁克林男孩的步骤。

而现在，这个干净的青年回来了，在经历了自我认知重建和外界环境适应后，他在各种意义上回归了。除了rumlow不会再被任何人称作“冬日”的男人就坐在这里，剪去了半长的卷发，洗干净眼眶的迷彩，现在连脸上的胡茬也不见了，干净得就像从未被弄脏过。

于是那个陪伴rumlow渡过无数寒冷冬夜的战士，就被埋葬在这幅年轻的躯壳里，仿佛从未存在过。

剃须刀带点凉意的触感离开了winter的脸，他等了好一会儿也没有东西再落下来，于是疑惑地睁开眼，却正对上rumlow近在咫尺的脸。

贴合在嘴角的亲吻格外下流，rumlow用嘴唇吸吮着winter的唇瓣，再伸出湿漉漉的舌头划着圈舔弄，迫使对方张开嘴，再顺势滑进去在口腔翻搅出淋漓的水声。

一吻结束，rumlow已经从原本靠在洗手台的姿势滑坐在winter腿上，揽着他的后颈微微喘着气。Winter睁开眼看到rumlow鼻尖都沾上了一团泡沫，就忍不住稍稍弯起嘴角，伸出手刮了刮对方的鼻尖：“为什么忽然吻过来？就这么爱我吗？”

“也就那么爱而已。”Rumlow拉长声音含糊其辞着，重新拿起剃须刀把winter脸颊上最后一点泡沫刮掉，“只是想确认一些东西还在不在而已。”

没等winter开口问确认什么，rumlow就把挂在电热架上的热毛巾糊在他脸上。等winter把脸擦干净，rumlow一边往手心倒了须后水擦在他脸上，一边垂下目光似是漫不经心地问：“你和cap约的午饭时间还早吧？”

“嗯，steve说直接餐厅见，还早呢。”

“哦，那想操我吗？”

Winter瞪大了眼睛像是没有听懂这句话，rumlow倒是一幅无所谓的样子，把洗手台上的剃须刀、须后水什么的都推到一边，然后坐上去，对着winter张开双腿。

挑起一边眉毛，代表了感兴趣；抚上膝盖的手掌，意味着渴望；迫不及待的亲吻，表达着兴奋。Rumlow对这部分忠于原始本能的反应倒是更为熟悉，他闭上眼睛接受winter急切的吻，同时拉着对方血肉筑成的手探进自己的睡袍里。

而里面什么都没穿。

Winter的亲吻更凶狠了，他的舌头使劲在rumlow口中戳刺着，偶尔磕碰到的牙齿让rumlow尝到了细微的血腥味儿。直到他开始觉得喘不过气进而轻轻推搡winter的胸膛，这位狂野的情人才还给他呼吸的权利。而那闲不住的嘴巴顺着runlow的脖颈一路向下，在昨晚才留下的新鲜痕迹上反复吮吸，直到那些占有的证明重新变得鲜红耀眼。

轻咬了几下rumlow的腹肌，winter抬起头舔舔嘴唇看着rumlow， 被服侍的男人眯着眼露出几分难耐的表情，半敞的睡袍挂在他臂弯，虽然张着腿，下身的隐秘之处却被层叠的睡袍衣摆挡住，让人只能想象那藏在两瓣臀肉间的入口有着怎样湿热的模样。

Winter想了想，没有扯开rumlow的衣带将那碍事的睡袍撕开，而是掀起衣摆，把脑袋埋进布料中，火热的舌头舔上了幽闭的穴口。对于这个意料之外的动作，rumlow用一声惊喘回应了，昨晚被充分使用过的地方还有些敏感，受不住这么直接的刺激，winter舔了两下就转移阵地，蹭上去含住了rumlow微微抬头的男根。

睡袍的衣摆盖住了winter的脸，只留扎着小辫子的半个后脑勺在rumlow身下晃动不停，这像是钻进女士裙底一样的猥琐动作让rumlow禁不住笑出来。而很快他就没有余力去想这些有的没的了，winter火热的口腔像是面包片上的热黄油，转着圈舔过柱身再撩拨着马眼的舌头简直要将rumlow的理智融化。

Rumlow有些难耐地仰起脑袋，嘶嘶地吸着气缓解冲头而上的快感。他的手指插进winter柔软的棕发里，像是想要撕扯却马上泄了力气，只是痉挛般曲张着。当winter把那根肉棒深深地吞进喉咙时，rumlow不自觉地收拢双腿，喘息着用腿夹着winter的脑袋磨蹭，像是催促他赐予自己更多的快感。

感觉到rumlow大腿抽搐着快要到达高潮时，winter却突然吐出嘴里硬热的性器，冰冷的金属手指圈住根部掐着，完全不理会rumlow挫败的低吼。过了十来秒rumlow过了那个临界点，才缓过一口气瞪着重新站起身的winter，得不到释放的快感让他眼圈发红，瞪视也就少了几分凶猛的气势。被瞪着的男人却全不在乎，机械手掌轻轻拍着rumlow的脸颊，难得地叫他“宝贝儿”，再愉悦地看着对方因为这个称呼更加皱起的眉头。

“我不知道你想要确认什么，不过我觉得我可以让你再想不起这些黏糊糊的破事，”Winter凑过去咬着rumlow的耳垂，火热的吐息一个劲儿钻进他的耳朵，带来一阵酥麻的快感，“让你满脑子只想着被我操得好爽这件事，rumlow。”

待rumlow因为这占有欲的发言而扬起的嘴角落回原位，他才发现winter刚才凑过来是为了从他身后的镜架上取润滑剂。他是不知道什么时候起，润滑剂和其实并不会被使用的安全套成了这间屋子里随处可见的东西，而冰冷的乳液被更冰冷的金属手指带着送进他身体里的时候，rumlow也就顾不上回忆时常来拜访的美国队长看到无处不在的性爱工具时，曾露出怎样的可怕表情了。

昨晚才被完全开拓过的地方其实并不需要太多润滑，winter刚伸进了两根手指，那柔软又滚烫的甬道就自觉地含住冰冷的指头，尽心尽力地吮吸绞缠着。又抬头看了一眼咬着下唇调整呼吸的rumlow，winter没再给他过多的适应时间，抽出手扯下自己的居家裤，就把早已坚硬如铁的凶器捅进了那湿热的入口。

Rumlow发出一阵断断续续的喘息声，在winter开始用力顶撞他的敏感带时就变成了一声声哑哑的呻吟。他努力把手脚缠上winter的身体，下巴磕在对方肩膀的连接件上，蹭过那些纵横交织的伤疤时rumlow还惊得躲了一下，随即才想起来眼前的winter soldier早就不会被机械臂接触不良带来的疼痛弄得彻夜辗转反侧了。

他已经从里到外焕然一新了。

Rumlow报复般咬住了winter的颈动脉，却不知自己是在和什么作对。这疼痛还不足以让winter惊叫出声，他只是发了狠地撞进rumlow的身体里，巨大的冲击力震得rumlow几乎扒不住他。碍事的睡袍蹭在winter的腹肌上，很快就乱糟糟地滑落下去，露出rumlow已经微微吐水的坚硬性器，直戳戳地卡在二人紧贴的身体之间蹭动着。Rumlow被顶得颠簸，屁股缝里流下来的不知道什么液体黏稠地粘在洗手台上，弄得他臀下一片滑溜溜地找不到重心，被winter用力一顶就滑开使得那根肉柱几乎脱离后穴，再被握在腰侧的手按回来直到winter的耻毛摩擦着他的穴口。

被充分使用过还未恢复的ì穴口一片酥麻，rumlow觉得身体深处被捅得发酸，就单手环住winter的脖子，另一只手伸下去想抚慰一下自己以转移注意力。只是刚撸了没两下，就被winter掐着手腕扯开来，顺势拽向后方搭在自己后背。

“抓紧了，我要把你操到射。”

Winter带着点笑意的话语在rumlow耳边响起，他就给了被操得喘不过气的男人这么几秒缓个劲儿的时间，随即长驱直入插进rumlow的身体里，小幅度却快速地摆着腰，频率极快地撞击着rumlow的敏感点，囊袋拍打在臀肉上的声响几乎连成一片。早已被开发透了的rumlow哪里顶得住这种操法，哑着嗓子爆出一长串爽极了的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就猛地断了线，徒张着嘴巴哑了几秒才换上小声哀叫的喘息，而两人的胸腹之间已经被他射出的精液搞得湿黏一片。

趁着rumlow喘气的功夫，winter掐着他的腰退后一点滑了出来，被喂乖了的小嘴吸着肉棒直到暗红的龟头也滑出去才恋恋不舍地松了口，被带出来的一圈媚红马上缩回褶皱的穴口里，只有臀缝间被打了沫的润滑剂和前液搞得湿亮一片。Rumlow眼前还有点星花乱闪，却觉得视角转了一圈，面前出现自己半眯着眼睛被操得太快有点发懵的脸，而身后又结结实实被堵了起来。

过了好几秒rumlow才明白发生了什么，winter把他翻了个个儿，让他大张双腿跪俯在洗手台上从背后进入了他。Rumlow的脸就正对着洗手台前的镜子，被操到爽的纵欲脸一寸不落的印在自己眼中，射完精软绵绵的性器垂在洗手盆边缘，冰冷的陶瓷材质刺激得还在敏感期的小东西瑟缩着收进包皮里。Rumlow的身体也确实还没缓过劲来，winter一下子又插到底的动作捅得他眼冒金星，后穴的甬道还抽搐着酸胀，背后的混蛋就自顾自地抽插起来。

“你、哈啊……混蛋，给老子轻、轻一点！”

Rumlow一手扶着镜面稳住被撞得摇晃的身体，一手背过去推熊孩子的胸膛。Winter才不把被操得手脚发软的rumlow这点推搡的力气放在眼里，他抓着rumlow的手狠狠地拍rumlow自己的屁股，啪啪两声后对方就攥起手指不肯顺他的意，拳头撞在两下就被拍红的臀肉上发出一声闷响。见rumlow不配合，winter就放了他的手趴上他的背，身下也不再是大开大合的操弄，而是转着圈在那湿软的甬道里东戳戳西捅捅，饱胀的龟头来回碾压着rumlow的敏感带，搅得他呼吸都又浅又乱。

Winter金属的手指顺着rumlow的腹部到胸口一路爬上去，没轻没重地揉了两下rumlow一边的乳头，感觉压在身下的脊背紧绷了起来就转移阵地，并起两指插进rumlow口中，夹着他湿漉漉的舌头扯出嘴唇外。

“你睁眼看看嘛，rum。”Winter凑在rumlow耳边故意调笑，“你被操得很爽吧，一脸被喂得饱饱的样子。”

Rumlow一点都不想理会这家伙说出口的混账话，却还是下意识地向前看去，湿蒙蒙的眼睛眨了几下才对准焦距，镜中的人也就随着他眨眨眼睛，半眯眼睑露出一副迷茫的表情。那脸上早没了特战队长惯有的神采飞扬和乖戾凶狠，荷尔蒙爆棚的部分倒是呈几何级增长，被winter玩弄着舌尖，闭不上的嘴巴从嘴角扯出一道透明的水线，两颊布满了情欲晕染开的潮红，而被操得发汗的身体上全是星星点点新旧叠加的吻痕与齿痕。Rumlow看了一眼就逃避地转了目光，透过镜子盯着在他耳边做小动作的winter，对方比女人还漂亮的嘴唇吮着他的耳垂说着含糊不清的情话，身下却是比男人更男人的野蛮操干，插进rumlow后穴时力气大得像是要把两颗睾丸也挤进那小嘴里去一般。

“你他妈别扯这些……没用的东西！”Rumlow有些不耐烦地夹紧了屁股，红着眼眶通过镜子瞪winter。他的小兄弟已经被winter那不知哪儿学来的糟糕技巧搞得又抬起头打着招呼，而winter的性器却从始至终也没释放过，一直硬邦邦地往rumlow屁股里捅，像又粗又烫的铁棍插得rumlow身体深处都开始泛酸抽搐，“到底要不要射？！我腿都跪麻了！”

“着什么急呢？”Winter的脸埋在rumlow的颈窝里乱蹭，声音也闷闷的，“我想steve不会介意稍微等我一会儿的。”

Rumlow还没来及破口大骂“你他妈准备干老子几小时？！”，就被托着膝盖窝半举起来，rumlow一下没掌握重心撞在winter怀里，屁股里的性器滑脱得只堪堪剩个头部还被不知餍足的小嘴使劲嘬着。Winter抱着rumlow向后倒去，没等rumlow惊叫出声，向下的趋势就一个急刹车顿住，rumlow的身体顺着地心引力狠狠坐在winter的男根上，这一记猛击直接捣得rumlow精关失守，挺立的性器抽搐着胡乱射出几股浊液。

Rumlow被撞得猛了，扯直了脖颈在winter怀里痉挛着哭叫，被过度刺激搞出的眼泪涌出眼眶砸在挺起的胸口。他的身体里面也伴着高潮一阵阵抽筋似的抽动，一下一下绞紧了深深埋在里面的肉刃。Winter被他吸得爽了，脸贴着他后脖子舒服得直哼哼，又托起rumlow的屁股就着拼命吮吸的嘴巴猛插了几下，就释放在rumlow身体深处。

过于猛烈的高潮让rumlow半天都缓不过劲来，只能维持着被winter抱坐在凳子上的姿势，软在对方怀里止不住地颤抖。Winter湿漉漉的舌头在他颈间游走，不甘寂寞的手指也拨弄着他的乳头，掐着拉扯的力道用得狠了，rumlow就像触电一般身子一抖一抖的，同时哑着嗓子发出几声可怜的哀鸣。

直到winter把那两颗小肉粒玩弄得又红又肿时rumlow才喘息着缓过神来，他胳膊肘撑着winter的胸膛支起身，没想到才一动，还硬邦邦地戳在后穴里的肉棒就像出洞的蟒蛇一般猛地弹动了一下。

Rumlow瞬间就变了脸色，他确信随着他的动作从肉穴缝隙间挤出来的黏液确实是winter的儿子们，而超级士兵没有不应期的bug设定就是让屁股里那根棒子在灌了rumlow一肚子精液后，也毫无软下去的痕迹。

“出去……”Rumlow低着头从牙缝里挤出一个词，身后的熊孩子像拱玉米一样在他肩颈上乱咬，胯间不轻不重地顶着rumlow的屁股。

“不。”叼着皮肉说话的声音有几分含糊，但winter的话却带着摆明了要耍熊的坚定，“要么你自己拔出来，要么就再让我操两轮。”

Rumlow简直要晕过去，昨晚这个熊孩子就以今天是休息日为借口把rumlow来来回回操了好几轮，弄得他今天嗓子还又疼又哑，现在又不知道发什么神经，完全是一副要把rumlow操死在自己身下的态势。懒得再和这不讲理的家伙争论，rumlow勉强用分开的大腿点着地，刚把重心移过去，一阵酸麻就快速地在肌肉间炸裂，疼得rumlow猝不及防又跌坐回winter腿上，被竖直的棒子狠狠捅了个透。

Rumlow腿也痛屁股里面也痛，僵着身体不敢乱动，winter在背后嗤嗤地笑他居然真的腿麻了。他伸出完好的那只手来回抚摸着rumlow光裸的大腿帮他缓解酸麻，扶着对方的膝盖稍稍移动就听到rumlow哀哀地叫着“麻了麻了别乱动”，引得winter笑得更坏。Rumlow身上几处受袭不禁又急又气，恶声恶气地骂winter是个混蛋一点也不顾及他不再年轻的身体。

大约是这话让winter动了心思，收回手重新握住rumlow的腰，一下一下将他托举到自己的性器堪堪滑到穴口，再忽然松手让rumlow落回自己身上，硬挺的性器在那不堪重负的小嘴里捅出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。Rumlow实在没了反抗的力气，还在阵阵酸麻的腿和更加酸麻的后穴夺走了他全部的注意力，他根本没发现自己现在被钉在winter的肉棒上叫得比婊子还大声。

这放浪的呻吟显然让winter很受用，他暂停了托举抽插rumlow的动作，叼着他的耳垂含糊地说着“你一点也不老操起来棒极了”之类的情话，一边伸出右手探过去揉搓rumlow垂软的性器。Rumlow在对方怀里挣扎了一下，他可不是能七连发的超级人类，刚射过不久的器官敏感得要命，winter一碰怀里的身体就猛颤一下，伴着rumlow力度不足的推搡，让winter更是兴致高涨。

“我……这不行……”Rumlow艰难地喘着气挣扎，终究放下脸面软了嗓子求饶，“放过我……winter……求、求你，求你！”

“哦，装可怜对winter soldier可是不起作用的，你忘记了吗？”Winter再一次含住rumlow的耳垂，那一小块软肉已经带上了浅浅的齿痕，他手上的动作却全无这份温柔，手掌搓着褪下rumlow的包皮，拇指指甲覆上去来回搔刮着尿道口，“那些在hydra地下研究室里的恩爱你都忘记了吗？有哪一次是你喊‘停下’，我就停下来的？”

Rumlow瞪大了眼睛，一部分是来自性器被刻意搔弄的刺激，而更多的是对往昔生活中黑暗部分的下意识的惊恐。

没错，他并没有忘记。

并不是说美国队长找回了他的bucky，rumlow的winter就会就此消失。只要存在于这个世间过，就总会留下痕迹，刻在所有经历过的人的生命中。Winter以前不懂，不懂他对rumlow的伤害和占有都是出于什么理由，而现在他懂了，他就愿意把这个理由用更合理更温柔的方法体现出来，比如一个正式交往的约定，比如一个同居的邀请，比如激烈但不伤害的性爱和有所克制的索取。

想到这里，winter在rumlow的背后露出笑容，在他看不到的角度回味地舔了舔嘴唇。

如果你害怕改变害怕失去进而没有了安全感，那么我一点也不介意告诉你从始至终没有改变过的部分，还好好地存在我的身体里。

Winter把rumlow从自己硬挺的性器上拔起来，翻了个身将他抱在怀里。Rumlow看过来的视线大半是迷茫，有些是被操得发懵，而winter知道更多的部分是rumlow在揣测和判断，就像他在每次作战任务前会做的那样。

也就是说，现在，winter即将要做的事情，终于让他感觉到了内心深处被潜藏许久的感情——危险，与恐惧。

Winter看着他的眼睛说出一串俄语，他知道rumlow听懂了，从他难掩惊恐与兴奋并存的双眼就看得出——

“我会把你彻底操坏，rum。”

“等、等等等等！！”Rumlow根本来不及阻止，winter以冲向作战目标的速度和力量抱着rumlow撞上了洗手间的墙壁，他还来不及为撞得生疼的后背喊出声，winter硬热的性器就从下往上凶狠地贯穿了他，让他所有的声响都卡在喉咙间化成一块咽不下的硬物，彻底堵住了呼吸的通道让他就此窒息而死。

如果说之前持续的性交只是情侣间有点过分的玩闹与索求无度的情趣，那么这一刻的占有就完完全全是蹂躏与强暴。Winter的亲吻都充满了暴力因子，rumlow已经分不清嘴角溢出的是口涎还是鲜血，更有可能是在脸上肆虐的泪水。已经痛到麻木的穴口，在身体深处打桩一般冲撞的硬挺，几乎捏碎胯骨的金属手指，还有快要被震碎的内脏和捅穿的肠道。

Rumlow完全崩溃了，他胡乱摇着头哭喊着，他不知道自己在喊“stop”还是“more”，只知道winter越来越凶暴的抽插就快要弄死他了。他的手不知道该放在哪，或者说他根本不知道自己的手脚在哪里，像沸腾的岩浆般滚滚翻腾的脑袋无法传给他任何有用的讯息，他只能随着每一次被贯穿和啃咬发出受伤的小动物一般轻细的哀鸣。

Rumlow仿佛又回到了hydra位于地下金库里那个冷得滴水成冰的研究室，回到那一次次不带感情的性交与强暴，回到以单相思为借口的自我毁灭和放弃所有般飞蛾扑火的爱恋。

但这是不同的，和无望而盲目的暴力崇拜不同的，是他得到了回应。在以为一切都彻底破坏再也不会回来的时候，他才知道从某一个时刻开始，那人用金属的手指狠狠划了一道折角，把这变成了一个双向的箭头。

Rumlow混乱一片的意识里，隐隐约约地察觉到winter在喊他的名字，他努力应了一声，却连自己有没有发出声音都不知道。他好像又高潮了，小腹紧绷了太久有些抽筋的感觉，被翻出肠肉无法闭合的穴口往外汩汩涌着乱七八糟的体液。Rumlow迷茫地睁着眼，看着面前的男人用冰冷的手掌轻轻拍着自己的脸颊，大概是在确认自己有没有真的被彻底毁坏。

但rumlow迷迷糊糊地觉得他应该是坏掉了。从一开始，从身体里面，从灵魂内部，他都再也没办法停止爱这个男人了，不论他记得他忘了他温柔还是暴力，他都再也没办法离开他了。

Rumlow再次醒来的时候窗户外面已经黑了，他眨眨眼想转动一下身体，却收获了全身的骨头都被打碎般的疼痛。他小小地呻吟了一声，身边的床垫就立刻陷了下去，他那不省心的男朋友大型犬一般一脸担心地蹭过来。

“还好吗，rum？”Winter蓝绿色的眼睛里难掩关切，还有一点如释重负的放松，“你再不醒来我就得送你去医院了！”

Rumlow闻言想笑，却因为咬破的嘴唇牵扯着成了一个扭曲的表情。Winter端来水用吸管喂他喝了点，干渴到快要撕裂的嗓子才勉强说得出话：“你要跟医生说你把我操死了吗？Cap知道的话大概会揍你的。”

“哦别提steve了！”Winter懊恼地皱起眉头，“你昏过去后我就完全忘了和他约了午餐，忙着给你清洗也没看手机，他等了一小时联系不到就直接冲来家里了。真该让你看看steve以为我脑子又坏了把你弄死了的那表情，他喊我bucky时眼泪都要掉下来了，简直让人毛骨悚然。”

如果不是现在全身都痛，rumlow一定捶着床板大笑出声了。见他眼中弥漫笑意，winter又委屈地蜷起嘴唇，把手伸到被子下面跟rumlow的手十指交缠。

“你想确认的事情，确认了吗？”

Rumlow慢慢地闭上眼，把脑袋靠在winter的大腿旁，他又有些想睡了，所以回答的声音轻得几乎听不到——

“那个已经无所谓了。”

The end.


	5. 观看表演请保持安静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIY play，我为什么要把这么黑历史自己都不忍心看第二遍的东西丢上来我也是不懂（摊手

把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细找了一圈后宣告失败结束。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出来声，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心里，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，他才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在搞笑麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起了就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感，只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着爱人名字的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨得rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴许久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵，使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下吊在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎么做的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。他被烧昏的脑袋甚至想着哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气却得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留自己一个人趴跪在床上翘着腰臀用手指操自己。他蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少激动与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来直让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温和润滑剂的手柄在后穴里快速进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个！"

 

 

 

 

 

在2014年12月4日 23:54:42出现冲突的修改：把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细找了一圈后宣告失败结束。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出来声，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在高效麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起来就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体里，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感。只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着爱人名字的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨得rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴已久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵，使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下吊在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎么做的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。他被烧昏的脑袋甚至想着，哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留他一个人趴跪在床上翘着腰臀用手指操自己。Rumlow蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少激动与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸着的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温和润滑剂的手柄在后穴里快速进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个！"

 

 

 

 

 

在2014年12月5日 00:22:45出现冲突的修改：把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细翻了一遍后宣告失败告终。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出声来，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在高效麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起来就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体里，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感。只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着winter的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨的rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴已久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵。察觉到身体这样的情况使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句，全赖某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下悬在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎么做的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。他被烧昏的脑袋甚至想着，哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留他一个人趴跪在床上翘着腰臀用手指操自己。Rumlow蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少激动与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸着的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温和润滑剂的手柄在后穴里快速进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个！"

 

 

 

 

 

在2014年12月5日 10:29:44出现冲突的修改：把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细翻了一遍后宣告失败告终。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出声来，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在高效麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起来就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体里，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感。只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着winter的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨的rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴已久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵。察觉到身体这样的情况使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句，全赖某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下悬在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎样的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。Rumlow被烧昏的脑袋里甚至想着，哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留他一个人趴跪在床上翘着屁股用手指操自己。Rumlow蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少刺激与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸着的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温的手柄在后穴里欢快地进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个。"

“你……什、什么时候……”Rumlow从惊吓中缓过劲来就迅速红透了脸，一边支支吾吾地问着一边扯过枕头想挡住自己一片湿黏的下腹。没想到winter手更快的一把捞过枕头丢到地下，豹子一般灵敏地窜上床压着rumlow的双臂把他按在床上。

“现在想起来遮掩可没什么用了，baby~”Winter的舌头随着欠揍的话语从rumlow的下巴舔到眼角，留下一路湿淋淋的水痕，“发现布在门口的小机关被人动过，我就直接从消防通道那边翻出来爬到窗户这里，正赶上你脱了裤子好戏开场。”

“你知道的吧，我的夜视能力有多好，所以你的表演我可是一点没漏认真观看了啊。”

Rumlow因为这调笑的言语烧红了脸颊，他羞得都不敢去看winter的脸，虽说平日被这个小混蛋折腾着也有过让自己事后回忆起来都觉得自己比婊子还婊子的情景，但这一次可诠释他自己完完全全一手操办，就这么恬不知耻地双腿大张用恋人的睡衣和匕首把自己操到高潮，这实在超过了rumlow的接受能力。他目光游移着，瞟到被自己的精液和鞋底弄脏的床单，就赶紧跟小混蛋转移话题：“先、先等等！我刚结束任务还一身脏，等我洗个澡再……”

可惜winter立刻识破了他的逃跑计划，一个翻身就拉着rumlow跪坐在躺平的自己身上，用已经带上硬度的胯下磨蹭着rumlow仍旧敏感的下体：“这无所谓，我”

 

 

 

 

在2014年12月5日 10:59:35出现冲突的修改：把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细翻了一遍后宣告失败告终。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出声来，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在高效麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起来就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体里，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感。只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着winter的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨的rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴已久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵。察觉到身体这样的情况使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句，全赖某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下悬在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎样的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。Rumlow被烧昏的脑袋里甚至想着，哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留他一个人趴跪在床上翘着屁股用手指操自己。Rumlow蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少刺激与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸着的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温的手柄在后穴里欢快地进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个。"

“你……什、什么时候……”Rumlow从惊吓中缓过劲来就迅速红透了脸，一边支支吾吾地问着一边扯过枕头想挡住自己一片湿黏的下腹。没想到winter手更快的一把捞过枕头丢到地下，豹子一般灵敏地窜上床压着rumlow的双臂把他按在床上。

“现在想起来遮掩可没什么用了，baby~”Winter的舌头随着欠揍的话语从rumlow的下巴舔到眼角，留下一路湿淋淋的水痕，“发现布在门口的小机关被人动过，我就直接从消防通道那边翻出来爬到窗户这里，正赶上你脱了裤子好戏开场。”

“你知道的吧，我的夜视能力有多好，所以你的表演我可是一点没漏认真观看了啊。”

Rumlow因为这调笑的言语烧红了脸颊，他羞得都不敢去看winter的脸，虽说平日被这个小混蛋折腾着也有过让自己事后回忆起来都觉得自己比婊子还婊子的情景，但这一次可诠释他自己完完全全一手操办，就这么恬不知耻地双腿大张用恋人的睡衣和匕首把自己操到高潮，这实在超过了rumlow的接受范围。他目光游移着，瞟到被自己的精液和鞋底弄脏的床单，就赶紧跟小混蛋转移话题：“先、先等等！我刚结束任务还一身脏，等我洗个澡再……”

可惜winter立刻识破了他的逃跑计划，一个翻身就拉着rumlow跪坐在躺平的自己身上，用已经带上硬度的胯下磨蹭着rumlow仍旧敏感的下体：“这无所谓，我不在乎。”

“你特么的洁癖呢？！现在就忘记这茬了？！”Rumlow被winter顶的有些起火，又被对方双手卡着腰坐不起来，语气里也满是羞恼。

“我是有洁癖没错。”Winter想扑到猎物的猛兽般悠闲地看着rumlow发笑，“但把你弄脏这件事，我可一直乐此不疲呢。”

“来吧rum，让我看看你肮脏又淫荡的样子吧，作为久别重逢的奖励，我可是很想念你又紧又湿的屁股呢。”

Rumlow被winter这番话说得更为羞愤难当，却又拗不过恋人一向的熊孩子脾性，终究放弃般嘟囔着“反正你就是只想我的屁股”，向下探出手拉开winter的休闲裤，把那半硬的沉甸甸的性器掏出来在手里揉搓着。

“做得不错，宝贝儿。”Winter的声音带上了舒服的气音，更显得低沉而满溢淫靡的蛊惑，“把他吞进去，rum，你早就迫不及待了对不对？”

虽然打死rumlow也不会承认他在这四个月的日日夜夜里有多杀次因为想念winter——和winter棒极了的老二——而饥渴得自己都觉得脸红，但真把那坚硬得如同电棍的凶器抵上自己的穴口，他就控制不住想要被彻底操翻好好疼爱一番的欲望。已经被好好开拓过的后穴毫不费力地吞进了硕大的龟头，rumlow缓了口气调整了一下跪姿，又抬头瞟了一眼winter在一片昏暗中灼灼发亮的双眼，就猛地坐了下去。

又粗又硬的棍子就这样推挤开柔软的肠肉嵌入rumlow体内，过于强烈的快感让两个人都呻吟出声，rumlow身子有些发软地颤了一下，winter立刻接过主动权动起了腰，在弹性很好的床垫节奏狂乱地重重顶着rumlow的屁股，让他整个人在zij

 

 

 

 

在2014年12月5日 11:30:00出现冲突的修改：把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细翻了一遍后宣告失败告终。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出声来，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在高效麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起来就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体里，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感。只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着winter的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨的rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴已久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵。察觉到身体这样的情况使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句，全赖某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下悬在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎样的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。Rumlow被烧昏的脑袋里甚至想着，哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留他一个人趴跪在床上翘着屁股用手指操自己。Rumlow蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少刺激与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸着的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温的手柄在后穴里欢快地进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个。"

“你……什、什么时候……”Rumlow从惊吓中缓过劲来就迅速红透了脸，一边支支吾吾地问着一边扯过枕头想挡住自己一片湿黏的下腹。没想到winter手更快的一把捞过枕头丢到地下，豹子一般灵敏的身躯就窜上来压着rumlow的双臂把他按在床垫上。

“现在想起来遮掩可没什么用了，baby~”Winter的舌头随着欠揍的话语从rumlow的下巴舔到眼角，留下一路湿淋淋的水痕，“发现布在门口的小机关被人动过，我就直接从消防通道那边翻出来爬到窗户这里，正赶上你脱了裤子好戏开场。”

“你知道的吧，我的夜视能力有多好，所以你的表演我可是一点没漏认真观看了啊。”

Rumlow因为这调笑的言语烧红了脸颊，他羞得都不敢去看winter的脸，虽说平日被这个小混蛋折腾着也有过让自己事后回忆起来都觉得自己比婊子还婊子的情景，但这一次可诠释他自己完完全全一手操办，就这么恬不知耻地双腿大张用恋人的睡衣和匕首把自己操到高潮，这实在超过了rumlow的接受范围。他目光游移着，瞟到被自己的精液和鞋底弄脏的床单，就赶紧跟小混蛋转移话题：“先、先等等！我刚结束任务还一身脏，等我洗个澡再……”

可惜winter立刻识破了他的逃跑计划，一个翻身就拉着rumlow跪坐在躺平的自己身上，用已经带上硬度的胯下磨蹭着rumlow仍旧敏感的下体：“这无所谓，我不在乎。”

“你特么的洁癖呢？！现在就忘记这茬了？！”Rumlow被winter顶的有些起火，又被对方双手卡着腰坐不起来，语气里也满是羞恼。

“我是有洁癖没错。”Winter想扑到猎物的猛兽般悠闲地看着rumlow发笑，“但把你弄脏这件事，我可一直乐此不疲呢。”

“来吧rum，让我看看你肮脏又淫荡的样子吧，作为久别重逢的奖励，我可是很想念你又紧又湿的屁股呢。”

Rumlow被winter这番话说得更为羞愤难当，却又拗不过恋人一向的熊孩子脾性，终究放弃般嘟囔着“反正你就是只想我的屁股”，向下探出手拉开winter的休闲裤，把那半硬的沉甸甸的性器掏出来在手里揉搓着。

“做得不错，宝贝儿。”Winter的声音带上了舒服的气音，更显得低沉而满溢淫靡的蛊惑，“把他吞进去，rum，你早就迫不及待了对不对？”

虽然打死rumlow也不会承认他在这四个月的日日夜夜里有多杀次因为想念winter——和winter棒极了的老二——而饥渴得自己都觉得脸红，但真把那坚硬得如同电棍的凶器抵上自己的穴口，他就控制不住想要被彻底操翻好好疼爱一番的欲望。已经被好好开拓过的后穴毫不费力地吞进了硕大的龟头，rumlow缓了口气调整了一下跪姿，又抬头瞟了一眼winter在一片昏暗中灼灼发亮的双眼，就猛地坐了下去。

又粗又硬的棍子就这样推挤开柔软的肠肉嵌入rumlow体内，过于强烈的快感让两个人都呻吟出声，rumlow身子有些发软地颤了一下，winter立刻接过主动权动起了腰，在弹性很好的床垫节奏狂乱地重重顶着rumlow的屁股，让他整个人在自己胯间哀叫着颠簸。

“Oh，god！Oh……”Winter着迷地看着rumlow被顶得摇晃却还配合地摇着屁股的身姿，发出断断续续地慨然叹息，“你绝对猜不到，我有多想你……”

“God……要不是steve拉着我，我简直恨不得马上飞过去找你……”

“Rum……mine……”

Rumlow在这真切的告白中激动万分地再次攀上了高潮，他甚至匀不出一口气回应winter，告诉他自己也同样每时每刻被思念折磨，就这样只靠被凶狠地撞击前列腺的刺激而一泻千里。但持久力异于常人的超级士兵显然不会就这样放过他，在rumlow还因为持续的高潮而被钉在winter的老二上动不了的时候，他凶猛的恋人就卡着他的腰动作了起来。

烧红的烙铁般硬热的性器在犹自抽搐紧嘬的肠道里凶蛮地转了半圈，rumlow被卡着后颈按进枕头里，那件他刚刚拿来自慰的睡衣就闷在他的脸上，而身后的winter像野兽交合般快速又猛烈地在他身体里冲撞。还未缓过劲来的后穴被迫又攀上一次高潮，身体深处酸软得抽搐不已，火烧火燎地欲望在身体里电流般乱窜着炸裂。Rumlow开始觉得蒙在脸上的布料变得湿漉漉的，他混乱一片的头脑里对于自己被彻底操哭了这件事表示了微不足道的难以置信。当winter终于低吼着按紧他的胯往他身体深处射精时，rumlow发出了连自己都不敢相信的哀嚎，哭叫着乱七八糟的话语试图告诉恋人他到底有多满足多快乐。

释放后的winter坍塌下来笼罩住rumlow，他把仍旧虚软地抽搐哭泣的恋人从枕头里挖出来，牢牢地固在怀里，像是怕被抢走般不肯松手，闲不住的舌头舔毛般一下下舔着rumlow的后颈和肩膀。过了好一会儿rumlow才从激动得不能自已的情绪中缓和过来，呜呜的小声呜咽着，进一步埋进winter怀里。久别重逢的激烈性爱给了两个人巨大的满足感，一时间就这样互相搂抱着，不愿开口打破这久违的温情时刻。Winter温暖的躯体紧贴着rumlow的后背，灵活的机械臂帮rumlow按摩着被拉扯得有点抽筋的小腹，像两只终于找到归属的小兽，互相倚靠着寻求彼此的体温与爱怜。

Rumlow为这难得的温情而偷偷地生出几分感动，知道恋人也跟自己一样被无时无刻的思念所牵绊的心情实在太过幸福，他模模糊糊地叹息了一声，想要翻过身搂住winter就这样陷入深眠，谁知一动就感觉到后穴里再度坚挺起来的欲望硬邦邦地抵在他的前列腺上，宣布着自己不可一世的存在感。

在温柔的情愫如被晨光照耀到的露水一般迅速蒸发不见的时候，rumlow听到背后的小混蛋用简直勾引人去掐死他的语气慢悠悠地说着——

“着什么急呢？我可要把四个月的份都讨回来才行啊。”

Fin.

 

 

 

 

在2014年12月5日 11:59:11出现冲突的修改：把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细翻了一遍后宣告失败告终。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出声来，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在高效麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起来就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体里，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感。只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着winter的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨的rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴已久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵。察觉到身体这样的情况使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句，全赖某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下悬在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎样的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。Rumlow被烧昏的脑袋里甚至想着，哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留他一个人趴跪在床上翘着屁股用手指操自己。Rumlow蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少刺激与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸着的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温的手柄在后穴里欢快地进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个。"

“你……什、什么时候……”Rumlow从惊吓中缓过劲来就迅速红透了脸，一边支支吾吾地问着一边扯过枕头想挡住自己一片湿黏的下腹。没想到winter手更快的一把捞过枕头丢到地下，豹子一般灵敏的身躯就窜上来压着rumlow的双臂把他按在床垫上。

“现在想起来遮掩可没什么用了，baby~”Winter的舌头随着欠揍的话语从rumlow的下巴舔到眼角，留下一路湿淋淋的水痕，“发现布在门口的小机关被人动过，我就直接从消防通道那边翻出来爬到窗户这里，正赶上你脱了裤子好戏开场。”

“你知道的吧，我的夜视能力有多好，所以你的表演我可是一点没漏认真观看了啊。”

Rumlow因为这调笑的言语烧红了脸颊，他羞得都不敢去看winter的脸。虽说平日被这个小混蛋折腾着也有过让自己事后回忆起来都觉得自己比婊子还婊子的情景，但这一次可全是他自己完完全全一手操办，就这么恬不知耻地双腿大张用恋人的睡衣和匕首把自己操到高潮，这实在超过了rumlow的接受范围。他目光逃避地游移着，瞟到被自己的精液和鞋底弄脏的床单，就赶紧跟小混蛋转移话题：“先、先等等！我刚结束任务还一身脏，等我洗个澡再……”

可惜winter立刻识破了他的逃跑计划，一个翻身就拉着rumlow跪坐在躺平的自己身上，用已经带上硬度的胯下磨蹭着rumlow仍旧敏感的下体：“这无所谓，我不在乎。”

“你特么的洁癖呢？！现在就忘记这茬了？！”Rumlow被winter顶的有些起火，又被对方双手卡着腰坐不起来，语气里也满是羞恼。

“我是有洁癖没错。”Winter像扑到猎物的猛兽般悠闲地看着rumlow发笑，“但把你弄脏这件事，我可一直乐此不疲呢。”

“来吧rum，让我看看你肮脏又淫荡的样子吧，作为久别重逢的奖励，我可是很想念你又紧又湿的屁股呢。”

Rumlow被winter这番话说得更为羞愤难当，却又拗不过恋人一向的熊孩子脾性，终究放弃般嘟囔着“反正你就是只想我的屁股”，一边向下探出手拉开winter的休闲裤，把那半硬的沉甸甸的性器掏出来在手里揉搓着。

“做得不错，宝贝儿。”Winter的声音带上了舒服的气音，更显得低沉而满溢淫靡的蛊惑，“把他吞进去，rum，你早就迫不及待了对不对？”

虽然打死rumlow也不会承认他在这四个月的日日夜夜里有多杀次因为想念winter——和winter棒极了的老二——而饥渴得自己都觉得脸红，但真把那坚硬得如同电棍的凶器抵上自己的穴口，他就控制不住想要被彻底操翻好好疼爱一番的欲望。已经被好好开拓过的后穴毫不费力地吞进了硕大的龟头，rumlow缓了口气调整了一下跪姿，又抬头瞟了一眼winter在一片昏暗中灼灼发亮的双眼，就猛地坐了下去。

又粗又硬的棍子就这样推挤开柔软的肠肉嵌入rumlow体内，过于强烈的快感让两个人都呻吟出声。Rumlow身子有些发软地颤了一下，winter就立刻接过主动权动起了腰，在弹性很好的床垫上节奏狂乱地重重顶着rumlow的屁股，让他整个人在自己胯间哀叫着颠簸。

“Oh，god！Oh……”Winter着迷地看着rumlow被顶得摇晃却还配合地摇着屁股的身姿，发出断断续续地慨然叹息，“你绝对猜不到，我有多想你……”

“God……要不是steve拉着我，我简直恨不得马上飞过去找你……”

“Rum……mine……”

Rumlow在这真切的告白中激动万分地再次攀上了高潮，他甚至匀不出一口气回应winter，告诉他自己也同样每时每刻被思念折磨，就这样只靠被凶狠地撞击前列腺的刺激而一泻千里。但持久力异于常人的超级士兵显然不会就这样放过他，在rumlow还因为持续的高潮而被钉在winter的老二上动弹不得的时候，他凶猛的恋人就卡着他的腰动作了起来。

烧红的烙铁般硬热的性器在犹自抽搐紧嘬的肠道里凶蛮地转了半圈，rumlow被卡着后颈按进枕头里，那件他刚刚拿来自慰的睡衣就闷在他脸上，而身后的winter像野兽交合般快速又猛烈地在他身体里冲撞。还未缓过劲来的后穴被迫又攀上一次高潮，身体深处酸软得抽搐不已，火烧火燎的欲望在身体里电流般乱窜着炸裂。Rumlow开始觉得蒙在脸上的布料变得湿漉漉的，他混乱一片的头脑里对于自己被彻底操哭了这件事表示了微不足道的难以置信。当winter终于低吼着按紧他的胯往他身体深处射精时，rumlow发出了连自己都不敢相信的哀嚎，哭叫着乱七八糟的话语试图告诉恋人他到底有多满足多快乐。

释放后的winter坍塌下来笼罩住rumlow，他把仍旧虚软地抽搐哭泣的恋人从枕头里挖出来，牢牢固在怀里，像是怕被抢走般不肯松手，闲不住的舌头舔毛似的一下下舔着rumlow的后颈和肩膀。过了好一会儿rumlow才从激动得不能自已的情绪中缓和过来，呜呜的小声呜咽着，进一步埋进winter怀里。久别重逢的激烈性爱给了两个人巨大的满足感，一时间就这样互相搂抱着，不愿开口打破这久违的温情时刻。Winter温暖的躯体紧贴着rumlow的后背，灵活的机械臂帮rumlow按摩着被拉扯得有点抽筋的小腹，他们就像两只终于找到归属的小兽，互相倚靠着寻求彼此的体温与爱怜。

Rumlow为这难得的温情而偷偷地生出几分感动，知道恋人也跟自己一样被无时无刻被思念所牵绊的心情实在太过幸福，他模模糊糊地叹息了一声，想要翻过身搂住winter就这样陷入深眠，谁知一动就感觉到后穴里再度坚挺起来的欲望硬邦邦地抵在他的前列腺上，宣布着自己不可一世的存在感。

在温柔的情愫如被晨光照耀到的露水一般迅速蒸发不见的时候，rumlow听到背后的小混蛋用简直勾引人去掐死他的语气慢悠悠地说着——

“着什么急呢？我可要把四个月的份都讨回来才行啊。”

Fin.

在2014年12月5日 12:21:50出现冲突的修改：把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细翻了一遍后宣告失败告终。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出声来，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在高效麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起来就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体里，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感。只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着winter的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨的rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴已久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵。察觉到身体这样的情况使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句，全赖某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下悬在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎样的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。Rumlow被烧昏的脑袋里甚至想着，哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留他一个人趴跪在床上翘着屁股用手指操自己。Rumlow蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少刺激与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸着的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温的手柄在后穴里欢快地进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个。"

“你……什、什么时候……”Rumlow从惊吓中缓过劲来就迅速红透了脸，一边支支吾吾地问着一边扯过枕头想挡住自己一片湿黏的下腹。没想到winter手更快的一把捞过枕头丢到地下，豹子一般灵敏的身躯就窜上来压着rumlow的双臂把他按在床垫上。

“现在想起来遮掩可没什么用了，baby~”Winter的舌头随着欠揍的话语从rumlow的下巴舔到眼角，留下一路湿淋淋的水痕，“发现布在门口的小机关被人动过，我就直接从消防通道那边翻出来爬到窗户这里，正赶上你脱了裤子好戏开场。”

“你知道的吧，我的夜视能力有多好，所以你的表演我可是一点没漏认真观看了啊。”

Rumlow因为这调笑的言语烧红了脸颊，他羞得都不敢去看winter的脸。虽说平日被这个小混蛋折腾着也有过让自己事后回忆起来都觉得自己比婊子还婊子的情景，但这一次可全是他自己完完全全一手操办，就这么恬不知耻地双腿大张用恋人的睡衣和匕首把自己操到高潮，这实在超过了rumlow的接受范围。他目光逃避地游移着，瞟到被自己的精液和鞋底弄脏的床单，就赶紧跟小混蛋转移话题：“先、先等等！我刚结束任务还一身脏，等我洗个澡再……”

可惜winter立刻识破了他的逃跑计划，一个翻身就拉着rumlow跪坐在躺平的自己身上，用已经带上硬度的胯下磨蹭着rumlow仍旧敏感的下体：“这无所谓，我不在乎。”

“你特么的洁癖呢？！现在就忘记这茬了？！”Rumlow被winter顶的有些起火，又被对方双手卡着腰坐不起来，语气里也满是羞恼。

“我是有洁癖没错。”Winter像扑到猎物的猛兽般悠闲地看着rumlow发笑，“但把你弄脏这件事，我可一直乐此不疲呢。”

“来吧rum，让我看看你肮脏又淫荡的样子吧，作为久别重逢的奖励，我可是很想念你又紧又湿的屁股呢。”

Rumlow被winter这番话说得更为羞愤难当，却又拗不过恋人一向的熊孩子脾性，终究放弃般嘟囔着“反正你就是只想我的屁股”，一边向下探出手拉开winter的休闲裤，把那半硬的沉甸甸的性器掏出来在手里揉搓着。

“做得不错，宝贝儿。”Winter的声音带上了舒服的气音，更显得低沉而满溢淫靡的蛊惑，“把他吞进去，rum，你早就迫不及待了对不对？”

虽然打死rumlow也不会承认他在这四个月的日日夜夜里有多杀次因为想念winter——和winter棒极了的老二——而饥渴得自己都觉得脸红，但真把那坚硬得如同电棍的凶器抵上自己的穴口，他就控制不住想要被彻底操翻好好疼爱一番的欲望。已经被好好开拓过的后穴毫不费力地吞进了硕大的龟头，rumlow缓了口气调整了一下跪姿，又抬头瞟了一眼winter在一片昏暗中灼灼发亮的双眼，就猛地坐了下去。

又粗又硬的棍子就这样推挤开柔软的肠肉嵌入rumlow体内，过于强烈的快感让两个人都呻吟出声。Rumlow身子有些发软地颤了一下，winter就立刻接过主动权动起了腰，在弹性很好的床垫上节奏狂乱地重重顶着rumlow的屁股，让他整个人在自己胯间哀叫着颠簸。

“Oh，god！Oh……”Winter着迷地看着rumlow被顶得摇晃却还配合地摇着屁股的身姿，发出断断续续地慨然叹息，“你绝对猜不到，我有多想你……”

“God……要不是steve拉着我，我简直恨不得马上飞过去找你……”

“Rum……mine……”

Rumlow在这真切的告白中激动万分地再次攀上了高潮，他甚至匀不出一口气回应winter，告诉他自己也同样每时每刻被思念折磨，就这样只靠被凶狠地撞击前列腺的刺激而一泻千里。但持久力异于常人的超级士兵显然不会就这样放过他，在rumlow还因为持续的高潮而被钉在winter的老二上动弹不得的时候，他凶猛的恋人就卡着他的腰动作了起来。

烧红的烙铁般硬热的性器在犹自抽搐紧嘬的肠道里凶蛮地转了半圈，rumlow被卡着后颈按进枕头里，那件他刚刚拿来自慰的睡衣就闷在他脸上，而身后的winter像野兽交合般快速又猛烈地在他身体里冲撞。还未缓过劲来的后穴被迫又攀上一次高潮，身体深处酸软得抽搐不已，火烧火燎的欲望在身体里电流般乱窜着炸裂。Rumlow开始觉得蒙在脸上的布料变得湿漉漉的，他混乱一片的头脑里对于自己被彻底操哭了这件事表示了微不足道的难以置信。当winter终于低吼着按紧他的胯往他身体深处射精时，rumlow发出了连自己都不敢相信的哀嚎，哭叫着乱七八糟的话语试图告诉恋人他到底有多满足多快乐。

释放后的winter坍塌下来笼罩住rumlow，他把仍旧虚软地抽搐哭泣的恋人从枕头里挖出来，牢牢固在怀里，像是怕被抢走般不肯松手，闲不住的舌头舔毛似的一下下舔着rumlow的后颈和肩膀。过了好一会儿rumlow才从激动得不能自已的情绪中缓和过来，呜呜的小声呜咽着，进一步埋进winter怀里。久别重逢的激烈性爱给了两个人巨大的满足感，一时间就这样互相搂抱着，不愿开口打破这久违的温情时刻。Winter温暖的躯体紧贴着rumlow的后背，灵活的机械臂帮rumlow按摩着被拉扯得有点抽筋的小腹，他们就像两只终于找到归属的小兽，互相倚靠着寻求彼此的体温与爱怜。

Rumlow为这难得的温情而偷偷地生出几分感动，知道恋人也跟自己一样被无时无刻被思念所牵绊的心情实在太过幸福，他模模糊糊地叹息了一声，想要翻过身搂住winter就这样陷入深眠，谁知一动就感觉到后穴里再度坚挺起来的老二硬邦邦地抵在他的前列腺上，宣布着自己不可一世的存在感。

在温柔的情愫如被晨光照耀到的露水一般迅速蒸发不见的时候，rumlow听到背后的小混蛋用简直勾引人去掐死他的语气慢悠悠地说着——

“着什么急呢？我可要把四个月的份都讨回来才行啊。”

Fin.

在2014年12月5日 12:30:20出现冲突的修改：把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，rumlow才真正有了任务结束回到家的实感。历时四个月的潜伏任务，纽约已经从秋色四溢正式进入凛冽的寒冬，而rumlow也等不及拥抱他的冬日了。

只是他按耐着兴奋进了门，鞋都来不及换就满屋子喊着“winter”跑了一圈，却只收到在房间里寂寞回荡的自己的声音。

失落感开始逐渐漫上心头，rumlow不由得懊悔着自己为了制造惊喜而特意不联系winter告诉他回来时间的幼稚行为，才让自己在此刻陷入更为幼稚的情绪低落之中。Rumlow又不甘心地在屋里找了一圈，想着可能是这个小混蛋听到自己上来故意犯熊躲起来，却在把冰箱都仔细翻了一遍后宣告失败告终。

原本高昂的兴致被当头泼了冷水，rumlow连给winter打个电话问他去哪了的心情都没有，直接晃到卧室趴上king size的大床，也不管穿着鞋上床的事情会惹那个有洁癖的混蛋生多大的气。虽然心里还满是不甘与自我厌恶，但久违了的带着熟悉味道的柔软床铺还是让rumlow完全放松了下来，四仰八叉地陷在被褥里，脑袋埋在winter惯常睡的那边的枕头上。

只是刚蹭了两下，有个硬邦邦的东西就硌到了rumlow的脸颊，他疑惑不解地把手伸进枕头下面，随即看着自己摸出来的带鞘匕首黑了脸。他从来不知道winter还有枕着匕首睡觉的习惯，难道是怕rumlow不忿于平日照顾伤残人士一般的辛劳而半夜爬起来掐死他吗？

Rumlow为自己想象的情景笑出声来，眼角也皱起细小的纹路，他的手指拂过匕首磨砂质地的刀柄，仿佛还能感受得到winter曾经握着它捅进无数鲜活的身躯再被血液浸润的湿热触感。他把匕首握在手心，又在床上蹭了蹭，把脸埋进winter整齐叠放在枕头边的睡衣里。睡衣上有着家里柠檬洗衣皂的味道，rumlow知道winter骨子里就是爱干净的人，以前在hydra没条件把他弄弄干净，现在自由了，就变本加厉一般把自己和同居的公寓收拾得干干净净，连一向懒散的rumlow也被他抓着认命地收拾房间。

混在肥皂味儿里的还有winter独特的味道，说不上来的辛辣与冷冽混合，像雪原上苍白的阳光，也像酒吧里高度数的伏特加，还有机械臂保养油清冷的香气。Rumlow想得起任何一次被这味道包围的时刻，那么近又那么远，近得融进身体，远得隔着记忆。

在他为自己的文艺失笑地弯起嘴角时，才想起他真的很久没有靠进winter的怀抱了。一百多个日日夜夜，生为战士的rumlow在高效麻利地完成任务，而生为winter的恋人的rumlow无时无刻不在思念着他。

记忆的闸口一旦打开，那些日常间点点滴滴的回忆就一下子淹没了rumlow。他想起来就是在这张大床上，winter在他的身体里一次次起伏，两个人的喘息已经分不出彼此，他能听见自己模模糊糊喊着winter名字的下流声音，而他淘气的恋人会因为这声音更加用力地撞进他的身体里，带着捅穿内脏直达灵魂的狂妄气势。

Rumlow觉得脸颊有点发热，束缚在牛仔裤下的部位蠢蠢欲动地宣布着存在感。只因为回忆就开始往胯下汇集的热流让rumlow有几分挫败和不甘，却终究自暴自弃地伸下去一只手，拉开裤链探进去按抚，而另一只手抓过winter的睡衣掩在口鼻上，深深呼吸着爱人独特的味道，让那熟悉的香气充盈在因为久未发泄的欲望而迅速发热的身体里。

窗外已经逐渐暗了下去，rumlow就在没开灯的房间里自渎着，一片黑暗之中只有他破碎的喘息，断断续续叫着winter的声音被睡衣布料阻隔得模糊起来。Rumlow心有不甘，手下的动作也失了平日的悠闲，粗暴的撸动甚至引发了细微的疼痛感。但这还远远不够，被充分开发过的身体并不满足于自己的手活儿，得不到抚慰的后穴开始抽搐般酸软，折磨的rumlow在床上翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，得不到纾解的欲望却还是让他直挺挺得硬着却又射不出来。

又翻滚着折腾了几分钟后，rumlow终于发出一阵挫败的呻吟，他仰躺着，也不去管盖在脸上的睡衣，只是自暴自弃地伸手把裤子褪下去，踢了一只靴子脱出裤腿，任由长裤乱糟糟地堆在另一只靴子上，就这样大张着双腿摊在床上。彻底失去束缚的性器在空气中颤抖着吐露几滴前液，rumlow把两根手指随意放在嘴里舔舔湿，然后探下去揉弄着自己的穴口。

饥渴已久的后穴毫不费力地吞进了两根指头，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动着吞咽插入的异物，完全罔顾rumlow羞耻又不忿的心情，热情地迎接久违的入侵。察觉到身体这样的情况使得rumlow在心里暗骂了几句，全赖某些混蛋让他变成这幅不知廉耻不得满足的荡妇模样，然后就自暴自弃地动作起来。只有一点唾液润滑的甬道干涩紧致，rumlow抖着手在肠道里抠挖了一会儿，却找不准前列腺位置，也没法缓解过于紧张而被吊起不得释放的欲望。

这种不上不下悬在半空的感觉简直要让rumlow急哭出来，他拼命回忆winter以前给他做开拓工作时都是怎样的，却只记得起自己每次都被弄得又痛又爽还会先射一回的窘态。又不得要领地抽插了几下，rumlow终于挫败地呻吟出声，他把脸上的睡衣抓下来摔到一旁，支撑着被欲望弄得绵软的手脚爬去床头柜里翻找，希望能找到一点小玩具来纾缓自己的欲望。Rumlow被烧昏的脑袋里甚至想着，哪怕是winter曾经买来逗他玩的手腕那么粗的假阳具，他估计也会毫不犹豫地往自己屁股里捅。

可惜床头柜里空空如也，rumlow都来不及感慨他不在家时winter居然吃斋念佛一般戒了色欲，火烧火燎的欲望就顺着脊柱一路烧到他的大脑，带着燎原般的气势把理智统统蒸发掉。Rumlow从柜子的角落里摸到一截剩个底的软管润滑剂，他迫不及待地全挤在手指上捅进了后穴，这样一来抽插得倒是更为顺畅，可不得要领的动作和姿势的限制还是让rumlow干喘着气得不到满足，像离水的鱼一般在床上扭动呻吟着。

Rumlow已经感觉得到烧红的眼眶泛着酸意，大概过不了几秒委屈的眼泪就会夺眶而出。他气自家那个混蛋恋人，明明百日不见，却不乖乖在家等着自己回来搞一场小别胜新婚的激烈性交，徒留他一个人趴跪在床上翘着屁股用手指操自己。Rumlow蒙上水汽模糊的眼睛无意识地乱瞟着，忽然看到被自己从枕头底下摸出来丢在一旁的匕首，金属质感的手柄在窗外霓虹的映照下泛着斑斓的星光。

Rumlow咽了咽口水，几乎没有犹豫地伸手够过匕首，把打磨圆润的手柄端头抵上自己的后穴，只是比划着试了试角度，就猛地一推到底。

坚硬冰冷的匕首柄破开层层裹缠的肠肉在体内长驱直入，大概十多厘米的长度比手指能够到的深得多，而这无机质的触感让rumlow不可抑制地想起winter同样冷硬的金属手指，那些冰凉而灵活的小东西在rumlow体内交叉开合时曾带给他多少刺激与欢愉。Rumlow握着刀鞘一下下把匕首塞进体内，直到突出的护手卡在穴口才停住，再拖出来让端头完全滑出那痴恋地吮吸着的小嘴。这样来回捅了几次他就完全失去了把控的耐心，已经染上体温的手柄在后穴里欢快地进出着，频率极快地摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，而不知rumlow如何翻转了一下手腕，那能带给他无尽欢愉的地带就被坚硬的柄端狠狠擦了过去。

Rumlow几乎哭叫出声，他的额头抵着枕头趴跪在床上，拼命翘高的腰臀兀自摇摆着配合自己抽插的动作，他努力伸出手握住自己挺翘已久的欲望，随着身后高频的摩擦快速撸动着。就这样前后夹击着没过几十秒，rumlow张开嘴发出一阵愈渐拔高的呻吟，声音拔到最高点就变成了winter的名字，而在一连串上气不接下气的呼喊后，rumlow尖叫着射在了自己手里。

被高潮袭击的身体软倒在床上犹自抽搐着，可还没等rumlow喘匀气，旁边突然传来一阵清脆的掌声就吓得他一个激灵猛地从床上弹起来。

他看到winter就坐在床边的窗台上，背靠着缀满繁星的夜空，眼含玩味地看着他鼓掌。见rumlow发现了自己，winter就从窗台上跳下来，坐到床沿笑着看向rumlow。

"不错的表演，啊哈？"Winter难得一见地勾着嘴角，拿过从rumlow后穴滑出来掉在床上的匕首，在手指间翻飞出一个复杂的花样，"作为重逢sex的开端，我喜欢这个。"

“你……什、什么时候……”Rumlow从惊吓中缓过劲来就迅速红透了脸，一边支支吾吾地问着一边扯过枕头想挡住自己一片湿黏的下腹。没想到winter手更快的一把捞过枕头丢到地下，豹子一般灵敏的身躯就窜上来压着rumlow的双臂把他按在床垫上。

“现在想起来遮掩可没什么用了，baby~”Winter的舌头随着欠揍的话语从rumlow的下巴舔到眼角，留下一路湿淋淋的水痕，“发现布在门口的小机关被人动过，我就直接从消防通道那边翻出来爬到窗户这里，正赶上你脱了裤子好戏开场。”

“你知道的吧，我的夜视能力有多好，所以你的表演我可是一点没漏认真观看了啊。”

Rumlow因为这调笑的言语烧红了脸颊，他羞得都不敢去看winter的脸。虽说平日被这个小混蛋折腾着也有过让自己事后回忆起来都觉得自己比婊子还婊子的情景，但这一次可全是他自己完完全全一手操办，就这么恬不知耻地双腿大张用恋人的睡衣和匕首把自己操到高潮，这实在超过了rumlow的接受范围。他目光逃避地游移着，瞟到被自己的精液和鞋底弄脏的床单，就赶紧跟小混蛋转移话题：“先、先等等！我刚结束任务还一身脏，等我洗个澡再……”

可惜winter立刻识破了他的逃跑计划，一个翻身就拉着rumlow跪坐在躺平的自己身上，用已经带上硬度的胯下磨蹭着rumlow仍旧敏感的下体：“这无所谓，我不在乎。”

“你特么的洁癖呢？！现在就忘记这茬了？！”Rumlow被winter顶的有些起火，又被对方双手卡着腰坐不起来，语气里也满是羞恼。

“我是有洁癖没错。”Winter像扑到猎物的猛兽般悠闲地看着rumlow发笑，“但把你弄脏这件事，我可一直乐此不疲呢。”

“来吧rum，让我看看你肮脏又淫荡的样子吧，作为久别重逢的奖励，我可是很想念你又紧又湿的屁股呢。”

Rumlow被winter这番话说得更为羞愤难当，却又拗不过恋人一向的熊孩子脾性，终究放弃般嘟囔着“反正你就是只想我的屁股”，一边向下探出手拉开winter的休闲裤，把那半硬的沉甸甸的性器掏出来在手里揉搓着。

“做得不错，宝贝儿。”Winter的声音带上了舒服的气音，更显得低沉而满溢淫靡的蛊惑，“把他吞进去，rum，你早就迫不及待了对不对？”

虽然打死rumlow也不会承认他在这四个月的日日夜夜里有多杀次因为想念winter——和winter棒极了的老二——而饥渴得自己都觉得脸红，但真把那坚硬得如同电棍的凶器抵上自己的穴口，他就控制不住想要被彻底操翻好好疼爱一番的欲望。已经被好好开拓过的后穴毫不费力地吞进了硕大的龟头，rumlow缓了口气调整了一下跪姿，又抬头瞟了一眼winter在一片昏暗中灼灼发亮的双眼，就猛地坐了下去。

又粗又硬的棍子就这样推挤开柔软的肠肉嵌入rumlow体内，过于强烈的快感让两个人都呻吟出声。Rumlow身子有些发软地颤了一下，winter就立刻接过主动权动起了腰，在弹性很好的床垫上节奏狂乱地重重顶着rumlow的屁股，让他整个人在自己胯间哀叫着颠簸。

“Oh，god！Oh……”Winter着迷地看着rumlow被顶得摇晃却还配合地摇着屁股的身姿，发出断断续续地慨然叹息，“你绝对猜不到，我有多想你……”

“God……要不是steve拉着我，我简直恨不得马上飞过去找你……”

“Rum……mine……”

Rumlow在这真切的告白中激动万分地再次攀上了高潮，他甚至匀不出一口气回应winter，告诉他自己也同样每时每刻被思念折磨，就这样只靠被凶狠地撞击前列腺的刺激而一泻千里。但持久力异于常人的超级士兵显然不会就这样放过他，在rumlow还因为持续的高潮而被钉在winter的老二上动弹不得的时候，他凶猛的恋人就卡着他的腰动作了起来。

烧红的烙铁般硬热的性器在犹自抽搐紧嘬的肠道里凶蛮地转了半圈，rumlow被卡着后颈按进枕头里，那件他刚刚拿来自慰的睡衣就闷在他脸上，而身后的winter像野兽交合般快速又猛烈地在他身体里冲撞。还未缓过劲来的后穴被迫又攀上一次高潮，身体深处酸软得抽搐不已，火烧火燎的欲望在身体里电流般乱窜着炸裂。Rumlow开始觉得蒙在脸上的布料变得湿漉漉的，他混乱一片的头脑里对于自己被彻底操哭了这件事表示了微不足道的难以置信。当winter终于低吼着按紧他的胯往他身体深处射精时，rumlow发出了连自己都不敢相信的哀嚎，哭叫着乱七八糟的话语试图告诉恋人他到底有多满足多快乐。

释放后的winter坍塌下来笼罩住rumlow，他把仍旧虚软地抽搐哭泣的恋人从枕头里挖出来，牢牢固在怀里，像是怕被抢走般不肯松手，闲不住的舌头舔毛似的一下下舔着rumlow的后颈和肩膀。过了好一会儿rumlow才从激动得不能自已的情绪中缓和过来，呜呜的小声呜咽着，进一步埋进winter怀里。久别重逢的激烈性爱给了两个人巨大的满足感，一时间就这样互相搂抱着，不愿开口打破这久违的温情时刻。Winter温暖的躯体紧贴着rumlow的后背，灵活的机械臂帮rumlow按摩着被拉扯得有点抽筋的小腹，他们就像两只终于找到归属的小兽，互相倚靠着寻求彼此的体温与爱怜。

Rumlow为这难得的温情而偷偷地生出几分感动，知道恋人也跟自己一样被无时无刻被思念所牵绊的心情实在太过幸福，他模模糊糊地叹息了一声，想要翻过身搂住winter就这样陷入深眠，谁知一动就感觉到后穴里再度坚挺起来的老二硬邦邦地抵在他的前列腺上，宣布着自己不可一世的存在感。

在温柔的情愫如被晨光照耀到的露水一般迅速蒸发不见的时候，rumlow听到背后的小混蛋用简直勾引人去掐死他的语气慢悠悠地说着——

“着什么急呢？我可要把四个月的份都讨回来才行啊。”

Fin.


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当众play，Dirty Talk，这篇真的耻我都没脸收进短篇集里（围笑

“所以计划就是这样了，之后赌金我们按比例分成。”

站在rumlow和winter面前的人阴笑着说，压低的鸭舌帽看不清表情。Rumlow耸耸肩表示无所谓，他在这台子上站了三场，未尝败绩的原因只是为了今晚。Winter更不会有过多的表情，他点点头，再一次确认了自己的任务：“只要打倒rum并说些下流话就可以是吗？”

“没错！”鸭舌帽男看起来异常兴奋，嘴角弯成猥琐的弧度，“下流的、侮辱的，让外面那些害虫兴奋起来，让他们扔下更多赌金，再简单不过的计划了不是吗？”

Winter沉默不语，从垂在额前的发丝间瞟了rumlow一眼，对方立刻厌恶地皱起眉头：“装出一副害怕的样子是吧？好了我已经完全明白了，不要一遍遍跟我强调了！”

谈话就此截住了，鸭舌帽男拍了拍手，伴着外间忽然高昂起的欢呼与尖叫，作了个“有请”的手势。

“欢迎！！Crossbones和～Winter soldier！”

这是一间地下格斗场，暴力、鲜血、尖叫与过剩的肾上腺素是这里恒久不变的主题。Crossbones是最近忽然在格斗场内异军突起的黑马，他用了三个周六的时间，将曾在这座格斗台上称霸的王者们一个一个打到满地找牙，他那狠辣的格斗风格与灵活移动的身姿，像一道劈开空气的血色闪电，降下属于死神的惩罚，用最短的时间从对手那战栗的身体中榨出鲜血与最深的恐惧。

再看看今天新来的挑战者——Winter soldier，台下已经开始激奋的观众们爆出一阵长长的嘘声，瞧那湿漉漉的绿眼睛和还没退去婴儿肥的脸颊，配上那件鼓鼓囊囊的外套，简直像个大号的芭比娃娃，而大屏幕上他照片下显示的赔率正飞速增长着几乎破表。

“Hello，baby doll。怎么没穿着你的迷你裙来？”Rumlow先开了口，带着一脸挑衅的邪笑，说完这句他还冲台下挥了挥手，他的新崇拜者们再次发出一声高过一声的嚎叫与欢呼。他们爱这个，rumlow在这些天里已经看得够多了，越是下流的肮脏的，就越能让这帮渣滓兴奋起来。

Winter却没有答话，不知道他是不是还难以适应这喧闹嘈杂的环境。人们像丢进沸水里的青蛙一样叫喊着脏话，对他摇晃手臂比着中指，winter却没有理会任何人的挑衅，只是沉默着脱下外套，露出穿着黑色紧身背心的精壮身体。

还有一条银光闪烁的金属手臂。

场下开始爆发出厉声的尖叫惊呼，连rumlow都配合地吹了一声口哨，斜靠在格斗台的支柱上冲winter做着下流的手势，台下观众叫喊的声音连成一片嘈杂的背景音乐。Winter没有打招呼也没有做出任何回应，他只是甩动了几下机械臂，然后就摆出了准备格斗的姿势。

在崇拜者们震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，rumlow也甩掉了自己的上衣，他赤裸的胸腹上附着着结实的蜜色肌肉块，显示出这具身体的主人曾在短短几天内废掉了敢站上这座格斗台的任何一个人。

而这次，也不会例外。

确认过双方选手都准备好了，裁判就敲响了开场铃并迅速钻出了围住格斗台的粗绳。这是绝对正确的做法，因为接下来在这台子上会发生的事情，并不是什么亲切友好的体育赛事，而是一场性命相搏的厮杀。

Winter很沉稳，他的目光锁定在rumlow带着邪笑的脸上，看着对方在格斗台上轻盈地交错脚步跳动着，寻找可以奇袭的机会。他在心底暗暗地称赞了一声，看来和那些地下拳手的对打也不是毫无意义，rumlow丢掉了被winter诟病已久的那些花哨的小动作，他的移动与等待攻击状态显得更为干脆利落。

看来以性命为赌注的战斗，比起rumlow平日与自己的对打训练似乎更为有效。察觉到这一点使得winter产生了几分独占欲作祟的妒忌，但更多的，是纯粹的期待与兴奋。

他舔舔嘴唇，看来今夜不会无聊了。

第一波攻击由rumlow主动发起，他在一个小错步后忽然发力跳起踩上一侧的围栏，以几乎直角的方向弹起，旋身抬脚冲着winter面门踹去。Winter反应迅速地低下头躬身钻到rumlow身下，向上翻起手臂想扣住rumlow的腰身掀翻他，却被突然回身旋转的rumlow将双腿缠上了他的脖子。Rumlow卡住winter的脖子后立刻贴着对方的后背向下翻倒，以重力带动winter向后挺身，在对方沉重的身体砸在地板上之前躬身用双腿绞紧他的脖子。这几乎能让普通人瞬间震昏的攻击对winter没起多大作用，他用左手握住rumlow的膝盖，还未用力就感觉到对方像游鱼一般迅速从自己手下滑走了。

Winter无视了裁判的数秒，躺在地上看着迅速脱身的rumlow在台子上呲牙咧嘴地蹦跳着向场下挥着手，回应着场外热情激烈的呐喊助威。

有趣。Winter舔舔嘴唇，在裁判几乎数到十时忽地一跃而起。

看到winter站起来了，rumlow假意吃惊地挑起眉，满脸邪笑地冲winter缓慢地做着口型——

“I will make you my bitch.”

Winter几乎露出一个小小的笑容，他摇了摇头一字一顿地说：“No，I will.”

格斗台下又一次沸腾了，人们大声呼喊着“干他！”之类的脏话，一边砸下大笔的赌金。大屏幕上的赔率开始出现了一些波动，因为没有，几乎没有人能在crossbones的第一波攻击过后还能毫发无伤地冷静回嘴。

Rumlow无所谓地耸耸肩，他们的目的本来就不是什么赌金之类的无聊的东西，他想要的比那有趣的多，而他觉得winter绝对也一样。

但他不知道的是，在他第二次把自己的腿缠在winter身上努力扭动想制服对方的时候，winter的目标就悄悄发生了改变。

第一回合是rumlow获胜，是的，毫无疑问，观众们给予了他热烈的欢呼，然后第二回合开始。

当第二回合的时间过去一半的时候，rumlow开始发觉事情有些不对劲了，只是一种微妙的不和谐感，与平日的格斗训练并不相同的感觉。

有太多近身纠缠，并不是说rumlow的实力不够纠缠winter，只是比起这种滚作一团手脚绞缠的角力，winter向来是更倾向于一击毙命的。而现在时间过半，rumlow除了颧骨擦伤和手腕有轻微的扭伤外，竟然几乎毫发无损，而winter，那个从不在无聊的事情上浪费时间的武器，正在无限拉长和rumlow紧贴着在格斗台上滚来滚去的时间。

台下的人群开始发出嘘声了，他们想要看到的是拳拳见血的猛烈殴斗，而不是什么小狗打架一样的软绵绵的镜头。Rumlow忽然反应过来什么，他迅速放开了缠住winter的腿，就在他想要窜出winter身下拉开距离的时候，那金属铸就的手臂忽地伸过来毫不犹豫地卸了rumlow的肩膀。

Rumlow猝不及防地发出一声惨叫，他太大意了，被winter绵软纠缠的态度套了进去，只是一瞬间就被夺去了战斗力。场外的叫骂声在rumlow耳边炸响，他捂着一边肩膀跪倒在台上，无力回应近在咫尺的骂声，只能咬紧牙根在齿缝间嘶嘶地吸着气。

而在裁判开始读秒时，winter忽然来到rumlow身后，扯着他的头发把他拽起来，让他跪立在台上，对着台下的观众露出那张因为疼痛而扭曲的脸。

“I will make you my bitch.”Winter凑过来在rumlow耳边说着，把rumlow刚刚的挑衅原封不动地还回来。这嚣张的做法立刻刺激了格斗台外激愤的人渣们，他们开始大声叫骂着脏话，不知是催促rumlow快点站起来反击，还是鼓励winter进一步羞辱这个轻易就被打倒在地的前擂台霸主。而这份肆意吵闹，在winter伸出舌头从rumlow的下颚侧面一路舔到耳廓尖端时终于变成排山倒海的喧嚣。

Rumlow在疼得满头冷汗的间隙里恍惚想起他们赛前的约定，这才是第二回合，太早了，这个混蛋。他模模糊糊地想着，被winter扯着他头发迫使他后仰的动作弄得呲牙咧嘴的。

好吧好吧，我配合就是了吧。

于是rumlow努力挤出一脸无辜的惊恐，半真半假地扭动着想从winter的桎梏中挣脱，却被狠狠地打了一下屁股，清脆的拍击声在地下格斗场里被放大了无数倍，混合着观众们群情激昂的呐喊声。

“Fuck you，I will fuck you.”Winter掐着rumlow的下颚把金属指头塞进他嘴里，“Just here，just now.”

这么说着，他反手勾着rumlow的下颚把他挤进自己怀里，同时极其下流地耸动下身不断撞击着rumlow的屁股。

格斗台下的人们愈加激动了，他们似乎都忘记了自己半小时前还曾把身上所有的钱都押在crossbones的头像下，期盼他再一次创造格斗台上不败的神话。换句话说，输赢或许并不是真正让他们兴奋到癫狂的全部，而一个强大的男人被压制被羞辱被按在另一个强大的男人胯下无力挣脱，才绝对是让人热血沸腾地骂出脏话的理由之一。

“干他！干死那个婊子！”

人群的激愤到达了顶点，赌池里又有新的一批赌金涌进来，从这方面来讲rumlow和winter的作秀非常成功，但rumlow的挣扎却由最初的装装样子变得越来越激烈和惊恐。

因为只有他知道，撞击在自己屁股上的东西，带着令人无法忽视的硬度。

他忽然明白了winter那一直意味深长的目光与令人不解的战斗方式是为了什么，他并没有说谎，他要干rumlow，就在这里，就在现在。

Rumlow真心实意的挣扎很快被winter察觉了，他抬起腿，如钢筋铁块一般的膝盖压住了rumlow岔开跪在他两侧的其中一条腿，向下压，直到听到小腿的两根骨头相继发出不堪重负的杂音，混杂在rumlow被金属手指堵塞得凄厉的哀鸣之中。

Rumlow疼出了一头冷汗，他挣扎着用还能动的那边胳膊反手过去想推开winter，却被擒住手腕扭在背后，压着他的胸膛往前挺起，因为疼痛而剧烈起伏的胸口上密布汗珠，蜜色的胸肌在格斗场明亮的射灯下如同被涂上一层光晕。Winter把手从rumlow嘴里抽出来，划着一路水光由下巴直到胸口，他用金属手指捏住rumlow的乳头，狠狠地扭了一下，令rumlow发出猝不及防的惊叫声。

裁判似乎是想过来阻止的，但只是收到了winter一个警告的眼神就立刻缩了回去。这是应该的，这里是地下格斗场，就算有人在这格斗台上失去生命都不会有任何人需要负责，何况winter soldier只是要操被他打败的crossbones而已。

这没有任何问题对不对？

趁着rumlow因为疼痛晃神的功夫，winter干脆地解开了他的皮带扣，把软质的皮带抽出来甩到台边，再拉扯着rumlow的裤子向下，直到露出他腹部蜷曲的阴毛，裤口卡在rumlow的阴茎边缘。

人群完全沸腾了，人们没有想到在这格斗台上除了鲜血与性命还能夺取一个人更多的部分，让一个强大的男人臣服进而崩溃在自己身下，这足够让人热血沸腾。滑下的裤子露出rumlow上半部分的臀部，两坨浑圆的臀肉被裤腰勒住微微鼓起，winter伸手拍了两巴掌，那肉块就犹自颤抖着泛起了红晕。

“我要在这里操他。”Winter放大了嗓音对着下面的人群说到，“没有人有意见吧？”

这些社会底层的渣滓，这些崇尚暴力与色情的废物们，完完全全地振奋了。Rumlow在喘息间透过被冷汗糊住的双眼向下望去，底下是一张张极度兴奋而扭曲的面孔，“Fuck him！”“Bitch！”各种叫好与脏话在场内乱飙着，激荡的荷尔蒙酝酿出令人作呕的热切与期待。

而很快runlow就无暇顾及外界的一切了，因为winter将冰冷的金属手指贴着他的臀缝塞进去，在几个可有可无的按压动作后径直捅进了他的后穴。只有一点口水润滑的指头带着不可阻挡的气势进入了rumlow的身体，迫使他将突然爆发的痛呼压抑在紧咬的齿列之间。

“你真紧，crossbones。”Winter用场下观众也听得到的音量在rumlow耳边调笑着，“没人操过你吗？我是第一个？”

场内爆发出一阵欢呼与大笑，口哨声混在脏话之中，也同时淹没了rumlow带着喘息的怒骂。他不知道背后这个混蛋又在发什么疯，但rumlow可没有当众演GV的兴趣。他又开始拼命挣扎了，脱臼的关节使不上力，被拧在背后的手臂绞得死紧，奋力扭动的腰身反倒把自己的屁股进一步送到winter手上。

当winter的手指轻车熟路地拂过rumlow体内的敏感带时，他终于抑制不住地发出了第一声呻吟。

这颤抖而细微的声音简直像是泼进油锅里的水，场内完完全全地炸开了锅，所有人的声音混杂成一曲超分贝的死亡摇滚在runlow耳边炸裂，使得他几乎听不见自己正在断断续续地发出的低哑的呻吟。Winter冰冷的金属手指已经被捂得温热，正如狡猾的游蛇一般在rumlow后穴里来回耸动抽插，每一次都准确地击中rumlow最脆弱的地方。他放开了rumlow的手臂，转而顺着他的腰一路抚摸上去，不断揉捏着rumlow胸前的凸起，用指甲抠挠，再揪起来拧动，让台下所有人都看得到那个小肉粒是如何被玩弄得又红又肿，颤颤巍巍地挺立在rumlow泛红的胸口。

Rumlow用手捂住嘴巴试图阻止那些难堪的呻吟，却使得他含泪的眼睛和高耸的颧骨上不自然的红晕更加明显。所有人都知道他已经动情了，被自己无法战胜的对手按在格斗台上，当着数百观众的面羞辱玩弄，他却依旧从中得到了快感。

因为所有观众都看到了，rumlow被灰色运动裤包裹住的胯下，正在隆起一个大小可观的鼓包。

“看看这个荡妇！他喜欢被人操！只要两根指头就能让他高潮！”

Rumlow似乎听到有人这样喊着，他判断不出，因为winter的手指像他灼热的老二一样在他体内疯狂抽动着，碾压他脆弱的肠黏膜。这并不能怪他，rumlow太熟悉这个了，他的身体早已习惯了winter的操弄，他会自动地迎合那人，拉扯着rumlow让他淹没进欲望的海洋，夺去他所有氧气以及生还的希望。

“你今天特别敏感。”Winter咬住rumlow的耳垂，用牙齿细细碾压着，同时享受着rumlow压在手掌下陡然拔高的呻吟，用含糊不清的语调低声说着，“你爱这个对不对？你喜欢全世界看着你被我操，我会把你的屁股扒开让所有人看到你被我干得合不拢，下面的嘴巴拼命吸着我的老二的样子。我这么想要你rum，我要把你彻底操开。”

“就在这里，所有人都看着你，被我干得尿出来，我会把你身上所有的洞都灌满，你爱这个对不对？”

这直白下流的情话像是直接打进了rumlow的大脑之中，他再也控制不住地尖叫着“no”，身体差点软倒在地。Winter伸手揽住了rumlow的腰，于是他只能放开捂住嘴巴的手转而扶住地板支撑自己，于是正面的观众们爆发出了一阵叫好与咒骂，因为rumlow被欲望浸润的脸庞完全显现在他们面前。他眼中的泪水终于漫了出来，大张的嘴巴除了发出婊子一般的呻吟喘息，还控制不住地溢出口涎，扯着丝滴落在地板上，使得那张脸满布被干到失神的表情，美味而又肮脏。Winter已经停下了手上的动作，人们都看得到是rumlow自己摇摆着半露在外的屁股，又快又狠地在winter的手指上操着自己。

理智已经离他而去了，场下那些渣滓们的叫喊像隔着水雾般听不真切，只剩下埋在后穴里winter的手指，分毫不错地按在他的腺体上，如同死死按住欲望的开关，让一切都膨胀充盈直至彻底炸裂的那一刻。

前排的人们在栏杆前伸长手臂，想要够到面前这个淫荡的男人，他们说着下流的话语引诱他凑近，在rumlow失焦的双眼转动过来时猛烈拍打着格斗台的围栏大声叫骂着。

所有人都想操他，想毁了他，而只有一个人正在这样做着。

Winter再度扯着rumlow的头发把他拉起来，同时撤出他体内的手指。Rumlow像被抢走了玩具似的发出欲求不满的低嚎，抵靠在winter怀里扭动磨蹭着。而winter在他的肩胛骨上留下一溜连咬带吻的痕迹，两只手顺着rumlow的腰腹滑下去，插进他两腿之间贴着腿根揉搓着，迫使rumlow分开双腿将高高隆起的胯部向前挺起。

“让他们看看。”Winter咬住rumlow的颈侧，把早已硬挺的器官压在rumlow绵软的臀丘上研磨着，“让他们知道，你只会为我高潮。”

“射出来，rum。”

几乎毫无抗拒的，rumlow哭喊着抽搐起来，他大腿打着颤，在winter怀里一下下耸动着，由快到慢直到变成轻微的颤抖。而那拔高的呻吟混在高分贝的噪音之中渐渐变得低哑细弱，他像耗尽电量一般坍塌下去，软倒在身后人的胸膛上。

于是所有人都看到了，rumlow灰色的运动裤上逐渐扩大的一片湿痕。

而这也是他们看到的最后一件事物。

***

Winter按照暗号敲了敲隔间的门，然后从打开的缝隙里把裤子递进去，随后就抱臂站在洗脸台旁等着。没一会儿rumlow就一边扣裤子一边从里面走出来，他的嘴巴因为刚刚吞吐过某个体积庞大的柱体还显得有些红肿，开口抱怨时声音也嘶哑异常：“这上面还粘着血呢，太恶心了。”

“知足吧！”Winter从鼻子里哼出一声，因为刚刚享受过某些服务而显得有几分慵懒，“我可是从尸体堆里刨了半天才找到个腿跟你一样短的。”

Rumlow翻了个白眼没搭话，把手中粘着精液还被直接撕开的运动裤扔进垃圾桶。两人一前一后地从公共厕所走出来，不远处正在燃烧的某栋建筑把暗夜都照得通红，rumlow看了一会儿，又忍不住吸了吸鼻子埋怨起来：“就跟你说没必要做得这么彻底，这次又要被上头按住写报告检讨了。”

“本来任务就是一锅端掉所有相关人员，况且看到了多余的东西，被挖出眼睛也怪不了别人吧？”Winter冷哼着反问了一句，看到rumlow皱起眉头一脸“这特么赖谁？”的兴师问罪脸，又讨好般凑过来吻了吻他的脸颊，“别摆出这种脸，搞得我又要硬了。”

Rumlow一掌推开凑在眼前的脸，裹紧了身上的外套，想了想又伸出一只手拉住了旁边那人冷硬的金属手掌，叹息般小声说着。

“任务完成，回家吧。”

Fin.


	7. 我有一只小小小小鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作，年下play，道具play

“现在，先生们！”Fury敲了敲会议桌，把大家的注意力从某个特殊的地方吸引过来，“给我做完战损报告，然后你们就可以带着那玩意儿去迪士尼乐园还是随便什么见鬼的地方了，ok？！”

被称为“那玩意儿”的人气愤地鼓起脸颊撅着嘴，却没想到这表情配上他现在的样子，让在场的人们心中都划过一片“soooooooo cute！！！！”的弹幕。

还是身为人民表率的steve最先压下满面笑容恢复正色，清了清嗓子跟fury汇报着：“我们这次战斗大获全胜，长官。”

“哦，除了带回来一个winter baby，大获全胜。”Tony立刻坏笑着跟了一句，导致会议室内又漫起一阵低低的窃笑，所有人的目光都投向一个方向，那里坐着一个和这幅场景极不相融的少年。

好吧，winter气鼓鼓地抱起手臂瞪着他能看得到的所有人，这又不是他的错。

刚刚在市郊发生了一场使用某些高科技武器的械斗，复仇者们应召出战，把敌人打得落花流水。这场几乎没什么悬念的对战让复仇者们提不起干劲打扫战场，所以当有个半死的杂兵把某样奇怪的武器瞄准美国队长的时候，只有正好站在steve旁边的winter看到了那道一闪而过的绿色光线——

“Steve！”

一阵烟尘崩塌过后，急匆匆凑过来的复仇者们已经按住了放黑枪的小杂兵，所有人都惊恐地看向冬日战士扑倒了美国队长的那个方向，而等扬起的尘土散去，大家只看到呆坐在地的steve和骑在他腰上的明显不是冬日战士尺寸的少年。

“Oh…shit！”少年看了看自己缩水的身体和奇迹般跟着变细变小的机械臂，难以置信地感慨着。

“Language，bucky。”尽管脑子还没理解发生了什么事，正直的美国队长还是立刻教育了面前和记忆中长得一模一样的少年。

事后由美国队长亲自主持审讯了背后放黑枪的杂兵，对方承认那是他们最近研制的新型武器，能让人的身体回到十三、四岁的少年时期，但因为在研发中还不太稳定，一段时间就会失效了。得知这种转化不损伤智力且不是永久性的之后，大家都松了口气，转而开始逗弄一向高冷毒舌现在却像只真正的小鹿一样，瞪着一双湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛，可怜巴巴地拽着自己屡次踩在脚下的裤子的冬日战士。

而这种情况在一行人回到神盾总部后终于有所收敛，winter提着裤子一头扎进作为他的军需官留在总部的rumlow怀里，而所有人都看见rumlow明显忍耐着身体本能对未成年熊孩子的排斥，伸出手拍了拍少年的肩膀。

所以这也是为什么fury局长紧急召开了战后会议，这射线要是打中了steve，谁知道他会不会当场缩水成不到一米六的充气前状态，然后立刻被漫天尘埃引发哮喘就此英年早逝。

“但bucky总会来帮我的，每一次都是，从以前到现在都未曾改变。”大概是重见少年期的老友的激动，steve笑眯眯地说着，看着迅速适应了带孩子的rumlow和坐在他怀里虎视眈眈的少年。一旁的clint拿着一条巧克力能量棒逗狗一样在缩小的winter面前晃着引诱，再被一把抢过去砸在clint自己的脑门上，而听到steve的话，正值中二叛逆期的winter撅着嘴说了句“是你自己太不小心了”，又转过去拿着rumlow提供的能量棒武器继续砸clint。

“所以这玩意儿什么时候才能回到原本那个尺寸？”大家都没正形地逗孩子的样子惹恼了fury，他胡乱冲那个正在无差别攻击所有人的熊孩子挥了挥手。离得远而没有被能量棒砸到的bruce温和地推了推眼镜回答到：“大概很快就能恢复了，我们刚给他做了检查，身体机能没有任何影响，本来射线就是未完成品，放着不管等他自行恢复就可以了。”

既然博士下了判决，大家也都闹着要散会回去洗澡了，winter残忍地拒绝了steve兴致勃勃地要和他一起去布鲁克林故地重游的提议，一把拉住rumlow的手，回家。

回家路上rumlow开车，他时不时转头打量一下乖乖扣着安全带坐在副驾驶座上的少年，看到对方还是气鼓鼓的表情时又笑着转回脸来。到家时天已经黑透了，rumlow推着winter去洗澡，他自然地要跟进浴室时却被顶着一张冷脸的少年堵在门口不让进去。

“为什么？”Rumlow不解地笑着，“你连放洗浴用品的架子都够不着吧？我进去帮你洗啊，别害羞宝贝，这是daddy该做的。”

完全没理会平白无故被rumlow占了便宜，winter就那么倔强地一手按住门框一手握着门把手，以比rumlow矮半个头的身体卡着门不让进。

Rumlow歪着头盯着他笑，看着winter身上的作战服被他穿成了蝙蝠袖，连手掌都露不出来，裤腰离了手，岌岌可危地挂在少年窄瘦的胯部。忽然，rumlow脑中灵光一现，以迅雷不及掩耳之速蹲下去扯掉了winter的裤子。

在几秒种尴尬的沉默之后，狂放的大笑声就响彻了整间公寓。

Winter屈辱地扯着上衣挡住自己的胯下，满面怒容地瞪着笑得直不起腰的rumlow。

“我只是……发育得比较晚……”等了半天rumlow也没有停止笑，winter咬牙切齿地辩解了一句，却引出了rumlow更加放肆的大笑，气得他甩上门进了浴室，不理会在门口笑得快要满地滚的rumlow。

等rumlow弄了点吃的再回到卧室，winter才终于洗好出来了，他穿了一件正常尺寸的自己的短袖T恤，领口大得快露出半边肩膀，下摆垂在大腿上。Rumlow的眼睛暧昧地在衣服下摆转了一圈，家里没有尺寸这么小的内裤，那T恤下面肯定是真空状态。

要是平时winter做出这么明确的暗示，rumlow必然毫不犹豫地自己骑上去了，但现在，他想起刚才看到的那只小小鸟就忍不住地想笑。

看rumlow憋笑的表情就知道他在想什么的winter又撇下了嘴角，他一把夺过rumlow手里的三明治坐在床边大口咬着，塞得两颊鼓鼓的，就这个年纪的孩子来说格外可爱。Rumlow知道他生气，也故意不安慰他，就拿了吹风机来帮他吹干那头柔软的卷发，一边强忍着笑意跟满面怒容的少年搭话：“我真的怀疑你是不是和cap一样也是充气的哈哈哈。”

“才不是。”Winter咽下三明治硬邦邦地回答，“我是要上高中的那个暑假忽然就长高发育起来了，等我们毕业的时候我就和现在差不多高了，steve可还是那个小身板。”

“哦～～～那你的小winter也是那时候长大的咯？真的不是充了气？”Rumlow带着笑意拉长了声音，换来winter气愤的一记肘击。见winter不答话了，rumlow就笑着把吹风机丢到一边，揉着少年柔软的头发把他抱进怀里：“好了，不闹你了。到了未成年人该睡觉的时间了，乖乖上床盖好被子，daddy要去做点大人的事情咯。”

见rumlow真的把他当小孩子对待，少年气恼地在rumlow怀里翻过身，骑在他腰上捧着rumlow的脸狠狠吻住了他的嘴唇。

尽管身体变小了，本能的记忆却不会造假，winter细软的舌头在rumlow口中拼命搅动着妄图夺过控制权，引得年长者不时泄出几声带着鼻音的轻笑，那双常年握枪的粗糙手掌也探进衣服下摆，在少年光滑的后背和屁股上来回游移揉搓。

一吻终结，两人都有些气喘吁吁的，rumlow假意调笑地举起手做出投降的手势跟winter告饶：“好了！接下来的部分就要少儿不宜了，虽然我是很想夺走小winter的第一次，但保不准我刚插进去cap就破门而入以猥亵未成年人的罪名逮捕我了啊哈哈。”

听了rumlow的话，winter却凶狠地皱起了眉头，以就他现在的年纪来看完全称不上凶恶的脸狠狠盯着rumlow：“说什么蠢话？！当然是我上你！”

Rumlow又一次被winter的话逗笑了，他撩起少年的衣摆，把那个瑟缩的瘦小器官捧在手里，动作下流地揉搓着取笑winter：“你就用这根棉签上我吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈！我可能根本感觉不到他插进来了哈哈哈！”

被狠狠嘲笑了男人尊严的winter简直气到极点，他扑过去用虽然缩水可力量没多削减的机械臂把rumlow按倒在床上，跪在他的脑袋边用自己的胯下挤压着rumlow的脸：“张嘴，吸我的老二。”

Rumlow一下子笑喷出来，他伸手拨弄着还软绵绵地耷拉着的器官，满脸掩不住的调笑意味：“你管这根小牙签叫老二？相信我，boy，他就算站起来了也不会比现在大多少的哈哈哈哈！”

被rumlow的嘲笑气得快发疯的winter用金属臂狠狠捏住rumlow的下颚，用力掰开就要往他嘴里塞，rumlow被他捏疼了，笑得上气不接下气地告饶，带着完全逗弄的心情趴伏在床上把小winter含进了嘴里。

平时rumlow帮winter口交时完全没法把那根远超常人尺寸的性器全部塞进嘴里，而winter会按着他的脑袋把龟头挤进他的喉咙里，靠喉口反射性的收缩获得最大快感，这近乎虐待的行为每次都弄得rumlow眼泪汪汪的。而现在，rumlow轻易就能把整个小winter含进嘴里，撅起的下唇还挑逗般摩擦着垂在下面的两颗小球，而极有技巧的吮吸舔弄很快让他口中的小鸟带上了硬度。

被rumlow灵活的嘴巴伺候得舒服的少年漏出几声软糯的舒服鼻音，金属手指插进rumlow的发间来回抚摸着。而等那个可爱的小器官彻底勃起后，rumlow就把他吐出来，用指甲抠着顶端幼嫩的马眼，同时唇舌不停地舔过柱身再把下面的小球含进嘴里嘬吮着，这么弄了没一会儿，少年就猛地扯紧rumlow的头发，轻声喘息着射了出来。Rumlow的脸上被溅上了珍珠白的浊液，他一脸暧昧地笑着用手指把精液刮下来，放进嘴里啧啧有声地吮吸着，把五个指头都来来回回舔干净后才咧着嘴冲winter嘿嘿笑：“甜的。”

Winter被rumlow这幅老流氓的样子气得要发疯，他知道对方是想笑话他，平时winter的持久力没少让rumlow受苦，经常被弄得眼泪汪汪求着他射给自己，而这少年的身体却受不住如此的刺激，这才几分钟就缴械投降了。看rumlow撩骚地舔来舔去，仗着winter现在治不了他就愈加放肆，一段红舌调戏般在水润的嘴唇间时隐时现，winter就更觉得怒火和欲火一起呼呼地烧起来。他压着rumlow的脖子把他的脑袋按进床垫，一只手打开床头柜的抽屉抓了一把东西出来，就翻起身绕到rumlow身后，金属手撕了他的裤子，抓着rumlow的腰强迫他跪好撅起屁股，粘着润滑剂的无机质手指随即捅进了他体内。

屁股里突然而至的冰冷激得rumlow抖了一下，但他很快就镇定下来了，配合地摇着屁股方便winter的开拓，嘴里还在不依不饶地占对方便宜：“你不会真打算用那根小可怜捅我吧？哈哈哈，我们还是换换好了，daddy帮你开个荤，乖乖把你的小屁股献出来，保证让你爽上天！”

“是谁爽上天还不一定呢。”少年的声音冷哼着回了话，为配合他的身体机械臂也变小了，细短的手指够不到rumlow体内的敏感点，搞得winter换了好几个角度捅得rumlow假意地哀哀叫，可他胯下的器官还是半软不硬地没什么精神的样子。看少年这么努力地欺负他却不成功，rumlow也有几分忍俊不禁，悠闲地趴在床垫上调笑着：“得了吧宝贝儿，你14岁的时候还是个处男吧，就别折腾了，我还不如自己撸……”

Rumlow猛地消了音，后穴传来的压迫感让他惊讶地屏住了呼吸，某个冰冷的物体正挤开他的括约肌，被winter顶弄着一路带着饱胀感送进肠道深处，而等那东西开始震动起来，rumlow才发现winter往他屁股里塞了一颗跳蛋。

“拿、拿出去……我不喜欢这玩意儿！”Rumlow皱着眉头抱怨着，他很不习惯身体深处一波波漫开的震荡感，让他觉得自己像从内里就带着欲求不满的气息一般，饥渴感逐渐加重。Winter却不理会他，只是伸手拍了拍他的屁股示意他乖乖含着，同时语带讽刺地反击：“我也不喜欢用这玩意儿操你，但谁让你嫌弃我的老二满足不了你呢？”

这么说着，winter又用指尖把玩具往里推了推，让它正好抵着rumlow的敏感带疯狂震颤，这成功地逼出了rumlow拉长的呻吟，而winter揉捏着rumlow的臀肉悠然地补刀：“不想被跳蛋弄到高潮的话，你也可以自己把它排出来，从你下面这张淫荡的嘴里吐出来吧。”

听的winter的讥讽，rumlow也有点动气，他咬着牙忍住喘息和吟叫，努力收缩肠道把跳蛋往体外挤着。缩紧的肠道使得跳蛋的震动感变得更加强烈，rumlow几度忍不住发出一声惊喘，再深呼吸着继续用力排出体内的异物。Winter则好整以暇地坐在rumlow身后，看着在面前不断收缩的媚红穴口，像无助的小嘴一般努力想要吐出被强塞进去的玩具。Rumlow整个臀部和腰间的肌肉都因为用力而绷得紧紧地打着颤，winter欣然伸出手去揉捏着鼓起的臀丘，拇指不时滑过粘上了润滑剂变得红艳艳的穴口。摸了一会他觉得不满足，又换上自己的唇舌将那些羞涩的褶皱一条条润湿舔平，舌尖强行挤进敏感的括约肌里搅弄着。

里里外外的刺激逼得rumlow快要发疯，他早就忍耐不住地短促淫叫着，屁股抖动不停，胯下硬得滴出扯着丝的前液。而最终他大口喘气着气胡乱叫喊着把跳蛋逼到穴口，圆润的金属球从害羞般慢慢张开的后穴间探出头来时，winter却扶着自己再度硬挺起来的性器，抵着跳蛋狠狠地一插到底。

Rumlow一下子就射出来了，他尖叫着，眼前炸开一片白光，肠道里像着了火一样窜过一阵热麻。尽管rumlow刚刚嘲笑了半天winter的小儿子，但那长度终究是手指比不了的，跳蛋被送进比刚才还深的地方，而rumlow因为高潮不断抽搐紧缩的肠道也带给winter无与伦比的畅快体验。紧贴着龟头震动的跳蛋和rumlow不断绞紧的肠道都让少年爽到几乎失神，他就着接合的姿势猛地拽着rumlow翻了个身，抓着他的大腿根狠按下去，让对方被自己干得双腿大张无法合拢。

Rumlow完全跟不上这一重盖过一重的激烈欲浪，他泪眼模糊地呻吟叫喊着，透过眼中的水色看着伏在他身上动情耸腰的少年。他的记忆中关于性爱只有winter soldier每次进入时冷硬强大的模样，而还是一个少年的james barnes也会在rumlow身上迷失自我，向他无休止地索求与给予，这个认知让rumlow更为心念涌动，他难以自抑地将双腿缠上少年细窄的腰身，同时扯着对方冰冷的手掌附上自己的胸口，让自己快要冲破胸膛的心跳鼓动分毫不差地传达过去。

而出乎意料的，体内的饱胀感却并没有就此终止，反而有逐渐增大的巨大压迫感。Rumlow困惑而惊恐地瞪大眼睛尖叫着，感觉那颗还在不停震动的金属球被捅向身体里越来越深的地方，而肠内壁传来的挤压撑裂感也愈加强烈，像是整个人要被从中间劈开一般恐怖。

看着rumlow忍受不了地哭喊起来，winter也吓了一跳，随即他就注意到自己按在rumlow胸口的手掌正在以肉眼可见的速度变宽变大，他一下子反应过来——他要恢复正常的身材了。

随着winter的恢复而成倍变大的性器将跳蛋顶进了前所未有的深处，那疯狂跳动的小玩意儿像是将rumlow的肠子都搅成了一团。Rumlow下身一点力气都使不上，只能随着winter的顶弄无助地前后摇摆着，唇间泄出的拒绝的话语中已经带上了哭腔。

“嘿！Rum，别怕，看着我，看着我。”Winter一边放缓了抽插的步调一边捧住rumlow的脸，强迫对方失焦的双眼看向自己，“我爱你，rum。我不会把你弄坏的好吗？相信我，我会给你快乐，让你爽上天。”

Rumlow艰难地点了点头，他或许根本都不知道自己答应了什么，而只要winter开口了，只要winter用这种认真的眼神看着他跟他说“相信我”，他就什么都不会再管了。Winter拉着rumlow两边的脚腕架在肩膀上，让他的屁股悬空离开床面，rumlow因为激烈的抽插很快就再度硬起的欲望顺着他弯折的腰身搭在腹部，winter猛吸了一口气，看着rumlow水光弥漫的双眼再度开始了剧烈的挺动。

这快感太过强烈，rumlow几乎被折成两段，winter像打桩一样迅猛快速的动作让欲念的烈火瞬间在他体内爆炸。Rumlow的性器随着猛烈摇晃的动作在肚子上弹跳着，乳白的前液在空气中滑过扯着丝的弧线，rumlow都不知道自己在叫喊些什么，伴着整张床铺吱嘎吱嘎的摇晃声，和面前winter用力的粗喘。Winter每一下插入都深深地捅到底，顶着跳动的金属球在rumlow脆弱的肠道里来回摩擦，感受那张饥渴的小嘴要榨出自己全部精液般用力嘬吮着。最终在rumlow控制不住地尖叫着射得自己胸膛脸上都是时，winter也同时释放在他快要摩擦起火的肠道里。

释放过后rumlow好一会儿才回过神来，喉咙因为用力嘶喊早已哑得可怜。Winter缓缓从他体内抽出软掉的性器，又拽着跳蛋的拉线把那个金属球拉出来。跳蛋脱出穴口时带出了一大波浓稠的精液，winter戏谑地用指头揩起来一些，凑过来抹在rumlow嘴唇上非要他尝尝，被对方嫌弃地一把甩开后，又换成自己的唇舌贴上去黏糊糊地亲吻着。

两个人都因为这畅快的性爱浑身舒爽，懒得不想动，就互相搂抱着交换亲吻，像黏在一起的鱼一样舍不得分开唇舌。Winter亲了一会儿又去捏rumlow的脸，想让那不安分的舌头老实地待在自己嘴里不要滑来滑去捉不住。他抬手拂上rumlow光滑的脸颊，来回摩挲了半天，才忽然发现有什么地方不太对劲，他猛地推开rumlow爬起身，瞪着双眼一脸不敢相信地看着面前的人。

眼前的rumlow脸上并没有胡须，他的脸颊磨去了锋利的棱角，眼睛睁得圆圆的像两颗酒心巧克力球，乱炸的短发如同被丢弃的小野狗一样。而他瘦弱纤细的胸膛上全是winter刚才留下的指痕和吻痕，两条细瘦的腿间稀疏的阴毛下蜷缩着一只乖巧可爱的小鸟。

“Noooooooooooooooo！！”无端变成少年模样的rumlow难以置信地抱头尖叫着，而终于缓过劲儿来的winter露出一个微小的笑容，一把抓住少年细瘦的脚腕将人拉到自己身下，几乎是少年两倍壮的身躯像压顶的黑云一样覆盖上去。

“乖，rum，daddy会好好照顾你的小棉签的。”

Fin.


	8. Rum,rum & chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收录于和布董合志小料《Chocolate》，食物play（？

其实对winter来说，这一切大约是偶然，却又像某种必然会应验的希冀一般，小心翼翼，而又顺畅得理所当然。

在洞察计划后他被steve在美国队长博物馆逮到了，说实话他对那个泪眼汪汪还挺着一对大胸扑过来的金毛犬并没有想起多少，不论是七十年前的记忆还是之后的黑暗时光，都像放在一盆浑浊的水里，抽丝剥茧也未曾探明。但迫于那些紧拥的肱二三头肌实在勒得人喘不过气来，winter还是乖乖跟着他到了那个丑得要死的大厦，进而认识了一众配色诡异的彩虹战队，不，复仇者。

据那个带着眼镜好像很有学问的温和男人说，winter脑袋里的记忆只是被暂时遗忘了，可以通过一些与回忆有关的事物刺激逐渐想起来。他安慰bucky别着急慢慢来，带着温柔又儒雅的微笑，使得winter对这人一度非常依赖——直到看到复仇者战斗录像里那个四处smash的绿大个儿之前。

总之按照bruce的说法，刺激五感都有可能帮助记忆的恢复，于是steve在脱下美国队长战斗服后的时间里都拉着winter往布鲁克林跑，跟他指着某个巷口说：“bucky你记得吗，我在这里快被打死时你来救我了。”

Winter皱着眉看着这人一身的腱子肉，对什么人能打死他这件事深表怀疑。

从布鲁克林回来，从没一次性接收过这么多信息的winter濒临死机，虽然面无表情但心累异常地走进起居室，正看到steve介绍过的弓箭手坐在沙发上咔嚓咔嚓地啃某种黑褐色板状物。

好的，主角登场了，不，不是在说鹰眼。

Clint抬起眼看到winter生无可恋般坐在自己旁边的沙发上，就好心地掰了一块手里的食物给winter，看着他机械地放进嘴里，下颌规律地错动，然后那本来放空的双目biu得一下就被点亮了，像圣诞节绽放在船坞的焰火。

“再给我一块那玩意儿。”这是winter第一次主动跟clint讲话，还冲他伸出自己酷炫得要命的金属手。被野生熊类信任的鹰眼很开心，把手里剩下的半块全给了winter：“这叫巧克力，你喜欢吃这个？”

面对一脸新鲜的clint，winter摇摇头，又点点头。

会喜欢巧克力这件事大概并不是barnes中士的爱好，steve可以作证，在那个物资匮乏的年代他们偶尔也会得到糖果店老板的馈赠，但尝过一次后bucky就对这种甜腻的深色圆球皱了眉头。于是他选择把它们留下来去送给那些对他抛媚眼的女孩子们，这很有效地进一步提高了布鲁克林小王子在女孩圈内的受欢迎程度，真是可喜可贺。

而现如今，当那混着牛奶味道的微苦食物在口中融化，浓稠的酱汁顺着喉咙滑下时，winter那被折磨得千疮百孔的记忆中忽然浮现出某种模模糊糊的画面，像靠近水面的鱼群，波光粼粼中鱼鳍的反光一闪而过。

双手的热度，蹭过脸颊的胡茬，有人在他耳边颤抖着叫他“winter”。

那是不该被忘却的记忆。

所以第二天，当大厦的主人走进起居室时，看到的就是两个超级士兵正坐在沙发上，对着摆满了整张茶几的巧克力。

“Wow！这是什么？”Tony一脸惊讶。

“如你所见，巧克力。”Steve有几分无奈地笑着答道，同时手上动作没停地剥开一块巧克力的锡纸，掰下一小块递过来。Winter面无表情地把巧克力塞进嘴里，然后摇了摇头，示意steve下一块。

“虽然知道你们有血清能保持身材，但也行行好考虑下辛苦减肥的人的心情怎么样？！”Tony半真半假地抱怨着走过来，从steve手上拿过那板打开的巧克力，咬了一块下来，刚嚼了两下就一脸吃了翔的表情捂着嘴大叫起来，“这是什么鬼？！这么甜？！”

“哦，好吧，我看看。”Steve捡起一旁的包装纸看了一眼，又无奈地把纸递到tony面前，“焦糖蜂蜜牛奶巧克力，抱歉。”

当tony伸着舌头尖叫着跑走去找他的真命天子黑咖啡时，steve转过头来，看着winter的眼神中有难以掩饰的一点担心：“Bucky……能想起什么吗？”

Winter看看桌上剩下不多的还未拆开的巧克力，沉默着摇了摇头。他们几乎把市面上找得到的巧克力都买来了，一块一块地尝试着，winter偶尔能从那些突然冒出脑海的零碎片段中抓到一星半点的可能性，却都像映在手心的光斑，握紧拳头就消失不见了。

只有模糊的记忆中，某个人的面容恍恍惚惚，交握的手指颤抖而滚烫。

这之后复仇者们就养成了一个奇怪的习惯，不管去哪里出任务，结束后的第一件事都是去买当地特产的巧克力，带回来投喂给还在观察期间不能参与任务的小浣熊。

有次tony参加完某个party回来，把一盒巧克力球塞进winter手里，winter吃了一颗忽然皱起眉头，一旁的steve还以为有什么起色也紧张起来，而winter嘴唇蠕动了几下，伸手从牙缝间扯出一张纸条来。

“电话号码。”Winter迷惑地抖了抖手里沾满口水和巧克力的纸条，向tony递过去。Tony反射性地倒退了两步，才有点纠结地开了口：“啊……可能是送巧克力给我的那位lady的电话……所以……”

“你拿什么奇怪女人送的巧克力给bucky吃？！”因为同样对甜食的喜爱而在短时间内和winter建立起革命友谊的clint失声惊叫，“万一里面有迷情剂呢？！”

“那是什么？！”Steve声音都颤抖了。

“别吓唬cap。”Tony强装镇定来掩饰尴尬，“他才补到《火焰杯》。”

后来winter被steve按在马桶上吐了半天，并一再跟他表示自己并没有突然爱上某个面都没见过的16岁嫩模steve才罢休。因为这事被美国队长按在会议室说教了三小时的钢铁侠身心俱疲，转头去卤蛋局长办公室威逼利诱，满地打滚给所有人要来了三天休假。

他们坐着土豪的私人飞机去了瑞士，当所有复仇者在卢塞恩湖畔喝着啤酒望着雪山，享用芝士火锅以及“芝士火锅”时，winter孤身一人携带一张visa卡拼杀在巧克力专卖店。而等假期结束，在保护世界的间隙好好放松了一下的超级英雄们踏上归途，唯有winter坐在宽敞机舱的角落里沉默不语。

“还是不行吗？”伴着温柔的轻声问话，steve出现在winter面前，他递过来一听可乐，给看起来不太开心的winter。这些日子他想起了很多事情，不得不说bruce的刺激疗法确实有效，对于七十年前和steve在布鲁克林的年少时光他都能回忆起大半了，却唯有伴着巧克力的甜与苦出现在意识中的那个人，和在hydra的黑暗记忆一起，裹缠着不肯现身。

Winter吃了太多太多的巧克力，嘴巴里甜得开始发苦。

日子就这样一天天过去了，winter已经完全融入了复仇者之中，他和所有人相处愉快，像是当年布鲁克林那受欢迎的青年又回来了，男男女女都逃不过他的魅力魔法。而当他独处时，一切却又变得沉寂而忧伤，如同融化在舌尖的黑巧克力，浓稠得咽不下去。

Winter不知道steve是不是对此有所察觉，他把自己那些破碎的记忆都断断续续告诉了steve，在他面前也没有试图掩饰对那些模糊画面无法查明而产生的悲伤。他不知道steve对他在hydra的黑暗岁月了解多少，却也隐隐明白在这件事上无所不能的美国队长或许也帮不了他什么。

而有一天，和平时没什么区别的一天，steve去训练场找到了winter，他的评估报告出来了，很快就能和复仇者们一起行动了。Winter接过报告一页页翻着，并没有说什么，而看着他沉默不语的样子，steve像是忽然下定了某种决心般，开口问他——

“你想吃巧克力吗，bucky？”

他们去了公共厨房，winter不会做饭所以很少使用这里，steve也不用他打下手，自顾自围了条配色可笑的红白蓝围裙切着巧克力块。Winter坐着高脚椅趴在吧台上看他忙活，steve脸上有处细小的伤口，胳膊上也有些淤青，像是不久前刚经过一场恶斗，而切巧克力的这会工夫伤口已经越来越淡几乎消失不见了。

淡奶油在锅子里沸腾着发出甜蜜的香气，steve用大碗盛了热水温着巧克力，一点点把淡奶油加进去，浓稠的白色融进黑褐色的巧克力中，随着搅拌划开一圈圈柔软的漩涡，直至完全融合分不出彼此。Steve又丢了几块黄油进去，再次搅拌均匀后他顿了顿，抬头看了winter一眼，然后从冰箱里拿出一瓶酒倒了一点进巧克力碗里。

金黄的酒液给巧克力镀上温柔的光晕，像是一个小小的魔法。

Winter看得想笑，吐槽steve一本正经的样子像是刚从某厨师学校毕业一般。Steve却没跟他打诨，只是笑了笑，把顺滑的巧克力酱汁倒进模具里，再放进冰箱，示意winter稍等片刻。

两人看了部电影，steve待补名单上的一部，winter看得津津有味，反倒是steve像是被什么事情困扰着似的心不在焉。电影看完巧克力也好了，steve用烫过的刀将巧克力切成小方块，滚了一层可可粉然后装在盘子里递到winter面前。

说实话winter已经不抱什么希望了，吃再多巧克力也无法帮助他想起那个人更多一分一毫，或许steve会做巧克力这事带给他的惊讶还更多一些。他用血肉作的手指捏着巧克力放进口中，舔去粘在指尖的可可粉，然后轻轻咬下去。

那是不可思议的魔法，伴着巧克力的香甜，在口中绽放。

记忆像海啸一般瞬间冲垮了hydra在winter脑中设下的所有屏障，那个人的面貌从未如此清晰地出现在winter面前。他眼窝深邃目光温柔，丰盈的下唇有最滚烫的温度，胡茬擦过下腹的皮肤像过电般带起一层鸡皮疙瘩，有力的指尖深深陷入winter后背的肌肉里，困于臂间的身体痉挛着迎合。

他对着winter笑，在winter的阴影下哭出声来，他神采飞扬他眉头紧锁，他嘴唇颤抖着印在winter冰冷的机械手背上，像是最虔诚的许愿，然后他抬起头来说——

“别忘了我。”

等steve略显不安地出声叫他，winter才猛地回过神来，他的脸颊一片冰凉，眼睛模糊不清，液体汇在下巴上滴滴答答地掉进巧克力盘子里。Steve什么也没说，把一杯插着柠檬片加了薄荷叶的酒放在winter面前，金色的酒液折射着吧台上暖色的灯光，显得更加晶莹剔透。

就像那人金色的眼睛。

“你加了什么，巧克力里？”Winter使劲吸了吸鼻子，掩饰地低下头去握住酒杯，一边哑着嗓子低声问steve。

Steve把一旁的酒瓶转过来，将标签那面朝向winter，他轻声回答：“Rum，我加了朗姆酒。”

是的，rum，rum，winter想起来了，那个男人，他叫rum，他叫他rum。

看到winter闪烁而恍惚的眼神，steve或许就都知道了。他离开了一小会儿好让winter能偷偷擦掉眼泪，再回来时，他拿着几张照片递到winter手里。

“这个人，代号crossbones，今天我们去偷袭一个hydra基地时遇到了他。他折了我们不少特工，而看到我就没什么抵抗地束手就擒了。”

听着steve的叙述，winter翻着手里的照片，那都是一个带着头盔、胸口护着一块印了大叉的钢板的男人。Winter在意的并不是他装了加速器的拳头或是绑在腰间的一大排子弹，那人的战斗姿态，就像曾经看过千百遍那般深深地刻在脑海里。

他翻到最后一张，那是男人摘了头盔的正面照，他琥珀金的双眼透过薄薄的相纸直直望向winter。

最后steve在旁边深呼吸了一下，问：“你想见他吗？”

你想见他吗？

Winter跟着steve去了Shield总部，听着他打了几个电话后带winter到了一个房间前，房门上挂着“审讯室”的牌子。Steve敲了敲门，等有人应门时跟里面的人解释了几句，两个面带疑惑的特工从里面走出来，steve转头冲winter点点头，在还有点反应不过来的winter后腰上轻轻推了一把，将他推进了那间屋子。

听着门扉闭合的声音在背后轻轻响起，winter抬头环顾着整间屋子。这只是一间再普通不过的审讯室，四面墙壁，靠近门的方向有一套桌椅，上面还留着几张空白的纪录纸和圆珠笔。而正对着桌子摆了一张椅子，上面坐着一个男人，双手被手铐禁锢在身前，垂着眼安安静静地坐着。

Winter的目光扫过他露在短袖T恤外的手臂，那里遍布着深深浅浅烧伤的疤痕，脖颈处也有不少，攀爬着蔓延上那人棱角分明的面庞。

Winter觉得呼吸发紧，那是他记忆中没有的东西。

他走近了几步站到桌子边，故意没有放轻脚步，他看到那人几乎被烧烂的耳廓动了动，一脸不敢相信地抬起头来。

“Rum。”Winter说，“Rumlow，rum。”

那一瞬间winter在他眼中读到了许多东西，震惊、欣慰、懊悔与如释重负的解脱。他看了winter一会儿，没说话，眼神却不受控制地飘向屋顶一角，虽然很快转回winter脸上，可他的不安与焦躁全都暴露在winter面前。

Winter随手拿起桌上的圆珠笔向墙角甩去，监视器应声碎裂。Winter没考虑要怎么跟steve解释或是steve要怎么跟别人解释，当那些在脑中兜兜转转许久的画面全都如此真实而残酷地具现化在他眼前时，他什么都不想管，也什么都管不了了。

“Rum，rum……”他叫着男人的名字走到他面前，跪在他身前，握住那双遍布烧伤痕迹的手，一如记忆中所见般凑近自己唇边，把嘴唇按在上面落下虔诚的亲吻。

“我记得你。”

是的，他全都想起来了，那一切清晰得就像他从未忘记过。

他记得在hydra的那些时光，他是一个没有感情的杀戮机器，而这个男人就是致力于在他层层焊死的钢铁硬壳上撬开一丝缝隙，强把那些hydra的理念所摒弃的感情偷偷灌注进来的人。

他记得每一次洗脑后空茫地清醒时，都有这个男人陪在身边，他带他去洗热水澡，用温暖的水流冲刷冻僵的身体，细致的按摩舒缓肌肉的僵硬。在这个过程中winter嘴里都含着一块巧克力，那是对方趁二人独处时偷偷塞进来的，微苦的酒香和千百倍的甜充盈在口腔里，winter就顺着这味觉的脉络链接慢慢地想起他的名字。

由此，对面的男人会笑出声来，凑过来和他接吻，舌头伸过来搅拌着winter口中残留的巧克力。这一举动使得winter一度以为那种甜是来自这个人，他的唇舌他的乳尖，他身体每一寸都带着这样沁人心脾的甜。

然后时至此刻，winter由下而上仰视着这个男人，他眼中曾拥有的戏谑与不羁都已褪去大半，只有疲惫与解脱，望着winter像是在看他生命中的最后一秒，下一瞬间他们就将天人永隔再不相见。

如果说winter曾在他身上学到什么有用的东西，那大概就是巧克力了。这种苦涩而甜蜜的食物，会给人幸福感，或许虚妄或许过分，可幸福就是幸福。

于是winter站起身，从腰间的小包里掏出一个密封袋，放在里面的朗姆巧克力已经有些融化了，winter用右手捻起一块，不顾男人的反应不过来塞进对方嘴里，还仔细地把手上的可可粉蹭在对方下唇上。他看着对方有点困惑又有点惊讶的表情，然后俯下身凑过去吻住了那双不安地颤抖着的嘴唇，像是在从前男人曾千百次对他做过的那样。

世间最不可思议的事情，就是时光倒转昨日重现。

一切仿佛都回到记忆中那滴水成冰的地下堡垒，只有环绕在怀中的身体是唯一热源。Winter抓着rumlow的手臂把他从凳子上扯起来，因为脚下踉跄他们的嘴唇短暂地分开了一下，rumlow顾不上喘气就想对他喊什么，被winter迅速凑过去统统堵回口中。他从来不知道自己是如此渴望对方的嘴唇和身体，他抓着rumlow转了身，把还被绑着双手的男人顶在桌子沿上，完全困在自己手臂之间，然后歪着头专心致志地吻着仍旧慌乱的男人。

Winter拼命伸长舌头在对方口腔里胡乱翻搅着，完全融化的巧克力在舌尖传递熟悉的甜蜜滋味，这是这个男人的味道，winter再也不会忘记了。他一手扣着rumlow的后颈不让他逃开，右手顺着对方的后背缓慢地滑下，感受那些坚韧的肌肉块在手下无助地颤抖，带着渴望却又妄想逃跑。

等rumlow的身体在臂间泄了力气几乎软倒下去，winter才放开他的嘴唇，在剧烈喘息的男人脸颊和额头上密密亲吻着。他吻过那些藤蔓一般细细的伤痕，rumlow的睫毛被舔得湿漉漉的，颤抖着扇动着张开来，露出眼睑后两汪深邃的琥珀色眼珠。

“Winter……”他开口，伴着喘息，嗓子被火烧得嘶哑，语调几乎带着哽咽，“Winter……”

Winter对他做了个“嘘”的口型，凑过去在他耳边安慰地轻声说着：“我知道，我知道你是来见我的。”

“我记得你，我抓住你了，你再也别想从我身边逃走了。”

Rumlow眼中的金色流转着，winter猜他大概快哭了，可他并不想对方在这种情况下哭出来，就好像他为了再度站在他的身边遭受的那些烈火与疼痛都统统重复了一遍似的，回忆中全是痛苦与酸楚。为什么要一遍遍去回想不好的事情，明明有那么多甜蜜的事情，明明可以再去创造更多更多甜蜜的事情。

“等会再哭。”Winter咬着rumlow勉强还完好的一边耳垂，把火热的吐息全吹进他耳窝里，“等会，我会让你完全哭出来。”

Winter的手从rumlow的T恤下摆滑进去，近乎贪婪地揉搓着对方的侧腰，指尖危险地在外裤边缘滑动。Rumlow像是一下子慌了神，他弓着带着手铐的手臂顶在winter胸前，阻止对方啃咬自己脖颈的动作。

“等、等一下……winter、winter！不是现在！外面……”Rumlow慌乱的声音传进winter耳中，他停下吮吻的动作抬眼看着对方，那张满布疤痕却荷尔蒙更增的脸上是他如此熟悉的表情，琥珀金的双眼中全是自己的倒影，如同winter就是他整个世界一般。

“那真可惜。”Winter露出一抹坏笑，成功地看到rumlow因为这个绝对不属于winter soldier的表情而吓得不敢动弹，“你只能努力忍住别叫得太大声了，要是steve听到冲进来，估计得吓出脑溢血来。”

说完戏谑的话，winter探手下去捞起rumlow的大腿，把他抱坐在桌子边分开双腿，自己硬是挤进对方双腿间揽着他的腰又吻起来。他感觉到那双被手铐贴着腕心并在一起的手抵在自己腹肌上，颤抖着犹豫着，然后慢慢地滑下去，动作不稳地勾着他的裤子拉链。

Winter贴着rumlow的唇角发出几不可闻的轻笑。

之后的事情就格外顺理成章起来，winter跳出裤子外的性器在rumlow双手间顶弄，流出的前液发出细微的黏腻声响。Winter揽住rumlow的屁股拉近自己，强迫他弓起双腿环在自己腰间，期间类似于啃咬的亲吻一直没有中断过。Rumlow的口中还有巧克力甜腻的味道，winter不知道是不是自己的错觉，他只想把这个男人完全吞进肚子里，像巧克力一般让他融化在自己身下，再也不要分开。

Rumlow的裤子在winter手下没撑过几秒，很快结实的臀肉就像面团一样贴在winter手中被任意揉搓。Winter把不住喘息的对方放倒在桌子上，双臂交叠将T恤从头上脱开丢到一旁，又急急地俯下身去咬rumlow的嘴唇。Rumlow被他咬疼了又不敢叫，只能使劲用脚跟压在winter屁股上，把自己的下身进一步贴靠在winter胯下，同时刻意地扭腰摩擦着，像是饥渴难耐的催促。

Winter在腰间的口袋里翻腾了一下，摸出一小瓶机械臂的润滑油，掏出来的时候带出了装巧克力的袋子，几小块巧克力翻滚着掉在rumlow的肚子上，很快就黏在沾满汗水的腹肌上，颤抖地起伏着开始融化。Winter矮下身子托着rumlow的大腿架在自己肩膀上，低下头舔过半化的巧克力，舌尖在肌肉的凸凹间来回滑动，将那些混着汗水的甜腻统统卷进口中。同时那只金属铸成的手弹开润滑油的盖子，手指翻转将透明的液体倒在手心，然后径直拍上rumlow的会阴。

Rumlow发出一声噎住的呻吟，躺在桌子上反向拱起腰背，像是耐不住这份刺激。而winter也同样急切难耐，他叼着rumlow的老二胡乱吮吸了几口，手指一根又一根地加入，将这个男人的身体完全打开。

一开始rumlow的脚还能踩着winter的肩膀半推半就地阻拦，而随着winter轻车熟路地抵上他的敏感点摩擦的动作，很快双腿就只能无力地敞开在桌子上，自顾自地咬着手腕害怕发出淫靡的叫声。察觉到这一点的winter直起身，趴过来压着他的大腿敞得更开，咬住他的嘴唇阻挡呻吟的同时，毫不犹豫地捅进了rumlow的身体里。

Rumlow很紧，紧到箍得winter隐隐作痛。而他只是恶劣地将这归结于在分开的这段时间里并没有人替代行使他的权力，rumlow的身体始终为他等待着。想到这里winter更加兴奋起来，他扣着rumlow的手腕将他的手按在脑袋上方，一边低头叼着他一侧的乳头吸吮，同时下身开始节奏狂乱地顶弄。

Rumlow受不了这个，winter完完全全地想起来了，他所有的敏感点都被控制在winter手下。那捂不热的金属手指捏住rumlow的性器撸动着，冰火两重天的极致感受几乎逼疯身下的男人。Winter花了一点时间欣赏rumlow混杂着兴奋与羞耻的表情，看着他在自己怀中一点点被揉碎，直到哭着痉挛起来，眼泪不受控制地划过脸颊，身体泛起羞耻的红晕。

“射出来，rum，让我看看，我会记住的。”

Winter停下下身顶弄的动作，认真地帮rumlow手淫着，同时盯紧他濒临高潮那逐渐失神的表情，像是要烙印进视网膜那么专心致志。Rumlow大口喘息着，眼珠艰涩地转向winter的方向，拼命咬着嘴唇防止叫出声来，齿缝间泄出嘶嘶的抽气声。Winter放开他的手同时俯下身去，那仍旧被铐在一起的手臂犹豫了一下套在了他的脖子上。

“Winter……mine……”Rumlow在winter耳边小声喘息着说，因为哭泣而带上了几分哽咽。接收到这份恳求的winter埋在rumlow颈窝里点了点头，轻轻吻着那和自己一样满布伤痕的肩膀。

“是的，我是你的，你也一样。”

Rumlow就因为这句话射了出来，winter没给他喘息的机会，捞着他的腿根把人抱起来，转身抵上一旁的墙壁，就着高潮时犹自收缩吮吸的穴口狠命抽插起来。Rumlow一时借不到力，又被身下的铁棍顶得发慌，正控制不住要大叫起来时winter滚烫的唇舌再度贴了过来，把所有惊叫全部堵在他嘴里。

胶合的唇瓣像是要将对方吞入那般用力，仿佛这就是他们生命中最后一次的亲吻，不抓紧时间一切就溜出指缝再也抓不住了。Winter用力顶进rumlow后穴的灼热性器也是这般急切，狠狠地一插到底，再托着rumlow的屁股把性器抽出来，滑脱到只剩龟头浅浅插在拼命吸吮的穴口里，周围被打成沫的润滑油弄得rumlow股间湿滑一片。

Rumlow快受不了这一切了，winter不知道他是不是刚经过一场战斗，只是搂着这具新伤旧伤层层累叠的身体他就控制不住自己想将他彻底弄坏的欲望。最终他腾出一只手捂住rumlow的嘴，将他死死压在墙壁上开始了最后一轮冲刺。Rumlow滚烫的鼻息喷洒在winter的手背上，屁股上绷紧的肌肉在winter铁铸的掌心颤抖不止，并在winter终于低吼着射入他体内时，转化为风中枯叶般绝望的震颤。

完全释放后的winter抱着彻底软倒的rumlow坐回椅子上，rumlow像个孩子似地跨坐在他腿上，脸埋在winter的颈窝里，呼吸搅得他脖子发痒。Winter探了只手下去，撑开rumlow已经被摩擦得红肿的后穴，引导里面的浊液流出来随意地滴落在地板上。Rumlow似乎是被他这动作弄得有些难堪，在他怀里扭动着想要挣开。

“别动。”Winter拍了拍rumlow的屁股，“你再蹭几下弄起了火，我就得再操你一遍了。”

这话吓住了rumlow，他一下子就在winter怀中僵直不动了。被他的反应逗得得意起来的winter侧过脸，寻找着rumlow的嘴唇，凑上去又吻住了他。

这亲吻终于丢掉了那些急躁与建立在相互试探之上的强行压制，像是许久之前毫无感情的武器与他跃跃欲试的管理员之间的第一个吻，所有无法言明的感情都掩藏在温柔的亲吻之中。Winter探手进包里摸了摸，那里还剩最后一块巧克力，他拿出来趁着接吻的间隙塞进rumlow嘴里，然后再度吻了上去。

朗姆酒的香气裹挟着巧克力的甜腻席卷了口腔，在舌尖上谱写出沉默而饱满的爱意。Winter偷偷睁开眼，看着rumlow微颤的眼睫，感受着窝进怀中身体的热度，他知道那些忘却的与失去的都再一次回到了他的身边，像美妙的梦，却是最真实的此时此刻。

“我……”Winter张了张嘴，那个词就在他舌尖几乎脱口而出，但rumlow凑过来把他所有的话吞进口中，只剩下巧克力的甜腻在交缠的舌间脉脉传递。

下次吧，winter想。

反正他们有的是时间。

Fin.


	9. 说谎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和灵子写的cp文，大概稍微有点虐注意

“你的名字？”

“Brock Rumlow。”

“身份？”

“原hydra特战队队长，长期在shield卧底，洞察计划后归顺shield，现为shield俘虏及特别战斗行动小组成员。”

“认识这个男人吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗，博士？”Rumlow烦躁地看着和他面对面坐着正指着rumlow身后那人的bruce的手臂，“这世界上还有人不认识美国队长吗？何况他早上还差点用盾牌削开我的脖子！”

“那只是个意外！而且我已经道过谦了，rumlow……”Steve在后面小声地说，同时有点局促不安地揉着自己的手套。还在接受bruce“审问”的rumlow摆摆手示意他别在意，又皱着眉头瞪着面前的博士：“我只是被那个什么奇怪的射线照了一下，或者那根本就是个探照灯而已。我没有长出八条腿也没有变成痴呆，就行行好放我回去洗个澡怎么样？”

面对rumlow显而易见的不耐烦，bruce最终将手指指向了站在steve身边的男人：“那这个人呢？你认识吗？”

Rumlow半转身仰起头，看着同时低下头来眨着眼睛看着他的男人，犹豫了几秒，然后转过头不确定地跟bruce说：“James barnes？那个二战士兵？他不是死了吗？”

站在steve背后的bucky一时气结，rumlow说的倒也没错，只是这明显不是正常情况下他会做出的回答。Bruce也看着一脸疑惑的rumlow，像是终于证实了自己的猜测般长出了一口气。

其实这件事发生得很偶然，rumlow所在的特别战斗行动小组和steve及bucky一起去出一个任务，追踪某个邪恶的科学家。就在战斗快要结束时，科学家随身携带的某个装置撞到了地上，一边嗡鸣一边高速旋转着，当时离得最近的rumlow想也没想就扑上去用身体压住了那东西以防止可能会发生的爆炸，而那玩意儿只是发出一阵强光，在rumlow肚子底下转悠了几圈，就耗尽电量般再也不动了。

危机是解除了，可rumlow算是倒了大霉，他被美国队长押送到神盾附属医院做了各项检查，尽管一切立等可取的检查结果都证明rumlow活蹦乱跳没有任何问题，steve还是坚持带他去见了bruce，请博士帮他检查一下有没有受到辐射出现尚未暴露的问题。原本rumlow就被steve这过于谨慎的行为弄得有些不耐烦，而当bucky去shield替他们交了任务又赶过来看rumlow时，rumlow却突然对凑过来问他怎么样的bucky发了火。

“我说了我没什么问题！你他妈又是谁？！还他妈要查什么？！”

Bucky一下子就怔住了，一旁的steve也倒抽一口冷气，目光求助地望向bruce。

随后bruce换了各种问题启发rumlow，但他对bucky的全部印象基本只有“咆哮突击队副队长”“二战英雄”“美国队长的好基友”以及“死人”，这些明显来自历史及博物馆里的讯息。Rumlow似乎也在反复的问话中明白了些什么，他想了想，抬起头看向bucky，一脸认真地问他：“我……忘了你吗？”

Bucky看着rumlow认真的目光，里面没有任何他曾经用来望向他的狂热或是冷漠，只是单纯的好奇与迷惑，这让bucky有点大脑充血，他点点头跟rumlow说：“嗯，你忘记了，我其实是你的丈夫。”

Steve重心不稳地扶了一把旁边的桌子才没滑到地下去，而bruce已经开始深呼吸缓和飙升的血压了。

“我在二战中掉下火车，被hydra捡走改造，成为了hydra的人形兵器winter soldier，而在之后的十几年里你都是我的资产管理员。”Bucky一口气说了出来，在讲完真实情况后他顿了顿，然后开始了瞎编，“那时我们就相爱了，然后洞察计划后……我们就结婚了。”

Rumlow惊恐地瞪大眼睛看着bucky说不出话来，这其实不怪他，就他的角度来看，应该是面前突然出现了一个疑似已故的陌生男人，然后跟他说我们已经结婚了你个负心汉你居然忘了我，任谁也不能一下子消化掉，没有当场尖叫暴走已经算rumlow心理素质过硬了。

而实际情况，其实和rumlow认为的也相去不远。

洞察计划后重获自由的bucky响应美国队长的召唤加入了复仇者，通过一段时间的治疗后他的记忆和性格都恢复了不少，好歹摆脱了那副冷冰冰的行走的人形武器模样。但他和rumlow在那之后并没有太多交集，他们隶属于不同的队伍，只是一起出过几次任务，以及在之后的庆功会上走形式地碰了杯。那些共同经历过的黑暗岁月在现如今并不需要被提起，而每次眼神相触时rumlow迅速移开的目光也很好地表达了他的拒绝，bucky从一开始就知道这个。

于是他反倒不能理解自己为什么说这种谎了，对一个明显在拒绝和他接触的人，为什么要谎称是他的丈夫呢？

但当rumlow终于找回了自己的声音，开口问他：“你在开玩笑吧，barnes中士？先不说你为啥还活着并且哪来的社保卡跟我领的证，我们真的……真的结婚了？”

“Winter，你叫我winter。”Bucky立刻接话，并恍惚地想起他有多久没从rumlow嘴里听到这个称呼了，于是他不顾steve在一旁拼命给他眨眼睛打手势，一脸真诚地捧住rumlow的脸用无比悲伤的语气跟他说：“是的，亲爱的，我们结婚了，而你忘了我，我真伤心。”

Steve迅速捂住了自己的脸，bruce在一旁默默推算辐射量影响公式以转移注意力。

之后rumlow又进行了一些脑部的检查，没有明显损伤，看来问题还是出在那个神秘装置上，bruce答应会和tony一起研究那个装置找出rumlow忽然失忆的原因，而终于被释放的rumlow只能一脸莫名及戒备地坐上了bucky的车，跟他的"丈夫"走了。

当shield总部的大楼在后视镜里再也看不见时，bucky转头看看乖乖坐在副驾驶座上闭目养神的rumlow，一瞬间就出了一身冷汗。

他觉得自己的脑子一定是被电击了才会扯这种不顾后果的弥天大谎。

等等！他好像真的被电过脑子？！

先不管barnes中士的自我怀疑，总之谎已经撒出去了，不圆回来也没办法。对于rumlow完全相信了自己这谎话bucky不知是该高兴还是绝望，而想想自打洞察计划后就再也没和他说过任务以外的话的rumlow，现在能安安静静地坐在自己身边，bucky还是难得地产生了几分安慰的感觉。

Rumlow或许不知道bucky恢复了多少记忆，而他想起的越多，就对那段黑暗时光中唯一给过他温柔的rumlow心生感激。尽管在现在看来，那些温柔是那么的微不足道并且掺杂着过多的欺瞒与伤害。

但bucky毕竟是一个感性的人，而温柔不论怎么残缺，也还是温柔。

Rumlow住在shield的集体宿舍，就一个"已婚"男人来说还住在宿舍显然是不正常的事情，所以bucky带他回自己的公寓，谎称那是他们婚后的共同居所。撒谎这种事就是说一句谎话就得用一百句去圆谎，bucky硬着头皮求steve，在一通严肃而语重心长的说教后，steve答应帮忙去把rumlow宿舍的衣物用品啥的先赶紧搬去bucky家。而bucky带着rumlow直接去了家旁边的超市，一方面是为了拖延时间让steve搬东西，另一方面，是因为他家里根本连做顿晚饭的食材都没有。

就算没结过婚，bucky也知道一个单身男人的冰箱和已婚家庭的冰箱总该有些不同的。

两个人到了沃尔玛，bucky停好车，跟rumlow推着手推车到了食材区，然后bucky才发现挑战才刚刚开始——他完全不知道rumlow喜欢吃什么。这一认知又让bucky有点冒冷汗，作为rumlow的"丈夫"，他对他的喜好一无所知。为了不在撒完谎半小时后就仓促地露出马脚，bucky佯装镇定地冲食品区挥了挥手："你……随便拿吧！今晚我们吃顿好的！"

被bucky毫无缘由的大方震住了的rumlow愣了一下，看着对方的目光有些不明所以。不过他也没说什么，转身去放主食的架子上拿了一袋通心粉，还没等他前往下一处食材区，bucky已经殷勤地拿了两袋冷冻速食意面酱放进了手推车里。

Rumlow看着简直要谄媚地笑起来的bucky和那两袋意面酱，挑了挑眉头，转身往蔬菜区走去了。

买完东西结完帐，bucky拎着两个大袋子和rumlow走出了超市，rumlow自然地接过bucky右手的袋子，然后握住了他空出来的手。Bucky呆了一下就下意识地看向rumlow，而后者立刻松开了他的手："抱歉，我不知道，我该牵着你的手吗？我忘记这些了，真的很抱歉。"

Rumlow语气中的客气像是一只蝴蝶在bucky胃里扑腾，他把袋子腾到另一只手上，然后换了一边用钢铁铸成的左手握住了rumlow："这只手，你以前喜欢握着我这只手。"

"Ok。"Rumlow低头看看牵着自己的那只特殊的手，露出一个浅浅的笑容，"这很棒，我喜欢这只手，酷毙了！"

就因为这句话，bucky觉得他那只其实并无知觉的手臂，感受到了握在掌中的柔软与温暖。

两人到了公寓，bucky打开了门，有点局促地请rumlow进去，然后才猛地反应过来rumlow现在也是这屋子的主人，就赶紧补了一句："这就是我们的家，我们、我们婚后都住在这里。"

Rumlow应了一声，走进屋里，有点好奇地打量着屋里的陈设，眼神划过整齐摆放的布艺沙发和茶几，干净得空无一物的电视柜，以及空荡荡的厨房和阳台。Bucky第一次发现自己的家竟然如此没有生活气息，他手忙脚乱地把食材塞进冰箱，然后给rumlow指了浴室的位置：“毛巾在架子上，睡衣我等下帮你拿过去，你先去洗澡吧！”

“你呢？不一起洗？”Rumlow狡黠地笑着，露出不知是不是对待一夜情对象的专用表情，而他的“丈夫”打了个冷颤赶紧摆了摆手：“你、你先洗！我去做饭，时间这么晚了你饿坏了吧！”

听到bucky的话rumlow又好奇地笑了起来：“我们在家都是你做饭的吗？抱歉，你知道，我真的不记得这些了。”

“不要一直道歉，这并不是你的错。”Bucky一脸真诚地说，咽下心底“你当然不记得因为我们特么的根本没一起吃过饭”的吐槽，脸不红心不跳地又撒了个谎，“在家都是我做饭的，你就乖乖被我照顾就好了！”

闻言，rumlow脸上笑意更深，他也没说什么就往浴室去了，bucky转头对着摆满流理台的食材，只恨不得打瞎逞能的自己两拳头——他特么的哪里做过饭啊？！

好吧这真的不能怪bucky，70年前的布鲁克林小王子可从没有下厨的机会，而之后他成了winter soldier，组织只允许他靠营养剂及流食补充体力，只有rumlow，会投喂宠物一般偷偷塞给他一些乱七八糟的垃圾食品和甜食，那是bucky在黑暗的岁月中唯一记得的甜蜜。

这么想想，和rumlow的交集也许比bucky想到的更多。

Bucky在steve的电话指导下热了速食肉酱还简单地炖了蔬菜羹，趁着水没开的时间去衣柜里给rumlow找衣服。为了不露出马脚他叮嘱steve把rumlow的衣服都搬了过来，而现在看看并没有多少，几件T恤和薄厚不同的两件外套，折叠整齐的一套睡衣，两条长裤，就放在bucky衣服杂乱堆着的衣柜里。

他并不了解rumlow在洞察计划后的生活，而看看这简单得只能说是仅供生存的必需品，bucky还是莫名的有点喘不过气来。

在帮rumlow拿衣服进去时bucky看到了他的身体，他站在花洒下，全身挂着水珠，看bucky进来就关了水冲他道谢并接过衣服。他的身上留着大片烧伤的痕迹，比脸上露出来的部分严重得多，bucky赶在自己想得起那幅身躯上曾覆盖着多么漂亮的小麦色肌肉前，借口锅开了冲出了浴室。

Bucky把晚饭端上桌时rumlow也洗好出来了，他坐在餐桌边对不嫌弃他失忆了还不离不弃悉心照顾的“丈夫”表示了衷心感谢，然后拿起叉子卷了肉酱面吃了起来。Bucky盯着rumlow吃饭简直有种喂食野生动物般的紧张感，好在对方并没有说什么，只是津津有味地把盘子里的面吃干净，然后喝了一碗蔬菜羹，认真地跟bucky说很好吃谢谢款待。

Bucky一直悬着的心此刻才放下来，甚至产生了一点沾沾自喜，这种好心情在他卷了一叉子面塞进自己嘴里时就消失殆尽了——肉酱热糊了，通心粉根本没煮熟，再尝蔬菜羹，很好他没放盐。

看着rumlow已经端了吃干净的碗碟去厨房洗，bucky心中的挫败更甚，他逃去了浴室把自己埋在浴缸里，好像用这缸热水就能溺死barnes中士似的。他在水里反思了一下，对于这个谎言及突如其来的夫夫关系，结论是他大概只是想重温一下在hydra的时光中唯一值得记忆的部分，要知道人总是念旧的，如果那个“旧”全是杀人放火手刃妇孺，只会衬得其中那微小的甜蜜更加珍贵而让人割舍不去。

Bucky觉得自己可以软弱一下，在关于rumlow的事情上，就当作幼稚的报复好了，鉴于rumlow的刻意疏离。他可以在他恢复记忆后把这个谎言当作一个无伤大雅的小笑话，跟rumlow说你看，我也在你失忆的时候照顾你了，我们扯平了，你可以不用再躲着我了。

这些自我心理建设花了bucky不少时间，直到浴缸里的泡泡都破掉而水温变得冷起来才算结束。他把自己擦干净，胡乱套了条睡裤，走出了浴室。

Rumlow半躺在床上聚精会神地看手机，bucky庆幸他的公寓是张双人床，尽管rumlow正躺在他惯常睡的那边。他取了吹风机坐在床角吹头发，rumlow就放下手机像只灵活的黑豹般不声不响地移动过来接过他的吹风机：“我会帮你吹头发吗？我是说，以前的我。”

“是的，rum。”Bucky轻轻喟叹着，闭上眼睛感受rumlow的手指摩擦着他的头皮一点点梳开打结的乱发，“我们互相吹头发，仔细想想这很恩爱，不是吗？”

Rumlow笑了，呼吸的温热气息打在bucky一边的耳廓上：“是的，忘记这么甜蜜的事情我觉得很遗憾，但别担心，我很快会想起来的，亲爱的。”

最后的称呼让bucky有点打颤，他发现自己已经完全进入了角色，好像真的曾和rumlow有过这样美好而舒缓的婚后生活一般自然而然地说着谎话。别开玩笑了，他在心底狠狠告诫自己，等rumlow发现真相一定会先痛扁你一顿的！他根本就不想再和你有什么关系。

这种想法让bucky的胃开始抽搐起来，他揉了揉已经吹干的头发，收起吹风机同时关了卧室的灯，只有床头灯昏黄的光晕笼罩着床上他骗来的“丈夫”，光影让rumlow的轮廓变得柔和而温暖。

至少在这一刻，他是属于bucky的。

“早点睡吧。”Bucky说着，大着胆子从被子底下捏了捏rumlow的手，然后闭上了眼睛准备进入睡眠。但他很快又睁开了，因为rumlow在发出低低的笑声：“怎么了，rum？”

“Aww，看来我们的婚后生活并不太和谐。”Rumlow狡黠地眨眨眼睛，情绪全藏在他深深的眼窝里，“现在才晚上十点，而我们要盖着被子睡觉了。Winter，我的丈夫，我们不做爱吗？甚至都没个晚安吻？”

Bucky感觉他后背的冷汗迅速冒出来浸湿了床单，他强自镇定地开始瞎扯：“不不，我们简直就像发情的兔子一样做爱。但是你现在失忆了，我不能强迫你，steve会说这是婚内强奸的。”

“哦，好吧。”Rumlow的语调里掺着十足的笑意，他俯下身子趴在bucky胸口，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“伟大的美国队长并不在这，你也没有强迫我，如果要我说，这顶多算和奸。”

“但是rum……”

“没有但是。”Rumlow把手指按在bucky的嘴唇上阻止他说话，“我不想我的丈夫因为我失忆就受到冷落，就按往常来做好了，winter。”

想了想，rumlow又补了一句：“说不定跟你做一下我就想起来了呢？啊，我先确认一下，我不是下面那个吧？”

Bucky一边想着你要是想起来才不会跟我做呢，一边斩钉截铁地回答rumlow：“不，你说你更喜欢躺平被我操的。”

“Ok，ok，这也没什么问题。”Rumlow不在乎地挥挥手，又显出一点兴致勃勃来，“我们一般怎么开始，我会给你口交吗？还是先来个手活儿？”

“我们……”Bucky支起身看看面前有些兴奋起来的rumlow，慢慢地说，“我们一般会先接吻。”

然后他就得到了rumlow的亲吻，非常火辣的，包括很多舌头和下流动作的。Bucky发现自己对于rumlow高超的吻技有点恼火，尽管找回记忆后他也旗鼓相当能捉住rumlow狡猾的舌头，但想想这柔软的唇瓣经过多少次和多少人的练习才能学到这么直白又蛊惑的技巧，bucky就莫名有些气短。亲吻过后rumlow滑下床，他跪在床边，手指灵活地解开了bucky的睡裤。

“Wow！”Rumlow像市场的肉贩子一样用手掂了掂bucky还软着的老二，“我猜我一定是见到这个后才答应跟你结婚的。”

“我更倾向于你是爱我本身才嫁给我的。”Bucky干巴巴地说着他突如其来的愿望。

Rumlow没太在意，他低下头含住bucky的老二，舌尖转着圈吞吐起来。Bucky的手指用力攥紧身下的床单，发不出任何声音。这不是他第一次感受这些了，但说起来除此之外的感受也是rumlow给他的，barnes中士是个地地道道的直男，而被洗脑的winter soldier大概根本不明白他的管理员当时在对他做什么。

是的，bucky想，这不是第一次了。在hydra时rumlow就帮他解决过生理问题，尽管最终结束于他按着rumlow强行插进他的屁股里这不算什么好的体验，但至少这次不会比上次更糟了。

Rumlow把他舔硬后就抬起头，他有点气喘吁吁，嘴角挂着一缕液体，探询的眼神看向bucky：“亲爱的，套子和润滑剂在哪里？”

Bucky因为这个问句，喘不过来气的情况越发严重了，他尴尬地继续撒着谎：“昨天刚好用完了，你应该忘了，我们像两只发情的兔子一样搞过了。”

“哦，好吧。”Rumlow呆呆地说，“鉴于你是我的丈夫，我想不带套也不犯法吧。”

然后他又低下头去，用手指刮了些bucky的小兄弟高兴地吐出的水，带着塞进自己的屁股里，艰涩地开拓着。Bucky终于从半身不遂的躺姿坐起身来，看着rumlow用手指操开自己以方便bucky接下来的使用，而他的嘴唇追着bucky的移动又吸起了他的老二，直到突然喷出的热液灌满他的口腔。

Bucky近乎毛骨悚然地看到rumlow喉结滑动，把他的万千子孙吞进肚子里，心里想着他要是恢复记忆一定会阉了自己。

然后rumlow起身脱了衣服爬上床，他背对着bucky跨过他的双腿，蹲下身子扶住bucky的老二对准身下柔软的位置，然后开始慢慢往下坐。

从bucky的角度看过去画面非常香艳，rumlow拱起的腰背收窄成张力十足的弧度，饱满的臀肉颤动着努力放松想吞下bucky硬热的器官。尽管这个姿势是最轻松的，但前期开拓工作没有做好的弊端还是慢慢显现了出来，bucky被夹得发疼，rumlow肯定也不好受，他的后背起了一层薄汗，大腿在不易察觉地打颤。

Bucky被疼痛和欲望撕扯的大脑开始想起来，不出意外的话这大概是他最后一次跟rumlow做爱了，鉴于以前也只有一次类似强暴的，以及以后保不准rumlow会不会杀了他。他有些想给rumlow留下点不那么糟糕的回忆，说不定他将来手刃自己时还能念及于此给bucky留个全尸。

“停一下，rum。”Bucky叫了停，把掌心合在rumlow的屁股上托着他起来，“转过来，我喜欢看着你的脸做。”

Rumlow像是被他的要求弄得讶异，他扭过头看了看bucky，然后什么也没说转过身任由bucky把他推倒，压住他，打开他，一边吻他一边进入他。

有太多亲吻了，早已超出让bucky不心虚的程度，他努力往rumlow身体里挤，感受对方的嘴唇疼得颤颤巍巍的却并没有喊停。Rumlow的屁股很好，尽管bucky没有什么对比选项，但那里很紧很热，rumlow闭着眼睛皱起眉头小口喘着气的样子也很性感，bucky把这些都好好记录下来了。最终他的耻毛蹭上了rumlow的会阴，在那敏感的小位置摩擦的粗糙毛发让rumlow的声线也变得哆嗦起来：“继续，winter，继续。”他说。

Bucky以这份要求作为放纵的筹码，在rumlow身下耸动着。他知道一开始时并不怎么好受，rumlow把嘴唇咬得发白的举动就是最好的证明，但他也慢慢地能发出一点声音了，压抑的喘息和嘶哑的喉音，这让bucky稍感安慰，并且加快了身下动作的频率。

然后热度越积越多，慌乱和愧疚渐渐被沸腾的快感取代。Bucky有些收不住力道，他觉得自己的机械手臂一定失控得快要捏碎rumlow的胯骨。但对方正勾着bucky的脖子疯狂地吻他，双腿交叠在bucky的后腰，屁股主动摇摆配合bucky的抽插，看得出他全心投入于和“丈夫”的做爱，应该感觉不到bucky正在他腰间留下指痕。

Rumlow在被顶得颠簸的动作中伸下去一只手，抚慰自己同样兴致高涨的欲望，bucky很快把他的手捞回来还环在自己肩膀上，取而代之的用自己的右手握住rumlow的性器上下撸动，直到黏稠的热液在掌心爆发开来。

Rumlow陷入了高潮后短暂的失神中，颤抖着在bucky的肩膀上留下抓痕，那些暗红的月牙形痕迹就刻在机械臂与肩膀的连接件旁，很快会被超级血清的代谢功能消除掉。Bucky低头好好看着rumlow，想在这孤注一掷并且仅此一次的机会中尽可能多地把他的样子存进记忆里，包括他紧蹙的眉头泛红的脸颊和微肿的双唇，这是bucky在今后的人生中都无缘再见的绝妙风景。

等rumlow睁开眼睛，再度揽住bucky给予他漫不经心的亲吻时，bucky就挺动腰身抽插了起来。那个包裹着他的地方更加湿润而火热了，软软地吸着他，温柔地引导他彻底进入rumlow的最深处。Bucky感觉到堆积在下腹的热度越来越多，他稳下动作想退出来，但rumlow缠住他的四肢都在阻止他这样做。

“就射在里面。”Rumlow叼着他的嘴唇含糊不清地说，“射在里面，你有这个权力。”

Bucky脑子一热，身下已经控制不住地痉挛起来，他逃避似地忘记了这一切都是他靠欺骗得来的，包括他的“丈夫”以及这次做爱，全是构建在欺骗之上虚妄的幸福。他射了出来，就着射精的力道软软地顶了rumlow几下，换来对方暗哑的惊喘，然后bucky说：“我爱你。”

Rumlow睁开眼睛一脸惊讶，而bucky的吃惊并不比他少，他不知道是不是男人都习惯在床上说谎话，但鉴于他今天已经说了太多的谎，再多一个其实也不痛不痒了。这么想着他又抱着rumlow的脑袋亲吻起来，在接吻的间隙中小声说着“我爱你”，直到听到rumlow的回应：“我也爱你。”

然后他们相拥而眠，bucky把rumlow搂得紧紧的，像要融入骨血中那么用力。

在凌晨不知道几点时bucky被怀里细微的动作弄醒了。他很久没有过这么安稳的睡眠了，没有噩梦没有心悸地惊醒，怀里的身体还在散发着安定的热度，弄得bucky舍不得睁开眼，而怀里的人就这么小心翼翼地溜出去了。

Bucky把被子拢了拢聚着热气，等rumlow回来可以立刻躺进他暖和的怀抱里。他躺在床上半梦半醒地等着，听到rumlow进了卫生间，然后过了很久，隐隐的连续抽水声才传了过来。

Bucky猛地惊醒，在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛。他想起来了，昨晚他射在了rumlow里面，然后忘记帮他清理，就这么搂着他心满意足地睡着了——他一定是拉肚子了。

难以言喻的揪心感袭击了bucky，让他在被子里缩起身体痛苦地绞缠手指。又等了一会儿卫生间的门开了，bucky也立刻坐起身，想看看rumlow有没有不舒服。

Rumlow走进卧室，他脸色发白步伐有点飘，看到bucky一脸急切地迎过来，他退了一步躲开对方紧张地扶住他的手，仰头冷冷地说：“你玩够了吗，这个结婚的游戏？”

像是一盆冰水，从脑袋顶上猛地倾倒下来，浇得bucky从头到脚一片冰冷，连动都动不了。

“你……你知道了？”Bucky慢慢地问，声音空洞得仿佛不是自己的声带在震动。似乎是身体上的不舒适让rumlow显得有点气急败坏，他靠坐在一旁的书柜上支撑自己的身体，眼神撇向一旁不看bucky：“差不多记起来一些了，那玩意儿应该还不是完成品，只是当时想不起来你是谁，和你在一起待着，逐渐就能想起七七八八了。”

顿了顿，他又抬头看着bucky嘲讽地弯起了嘴角：“但如果你是问知道我们没有结婚这件事，我从一开始就知道。”

看bucky还一脸懵懵懂懂不明所以，rumlow用看白痴一样的眼神看着他笑：“疑点太多了，你什么都不知道，barnes，关于我的任何事情。”

“我从来不吃超市的速冻肉酱，更喜欢自己熬的番茄肉酱。同样就算结婚我也不可能完全出让厨房，你并不知道吧，我是意大利人，厨房就是我的战场。还有很多很多，比方说我讨厌蔬菜羹，而短发也从不用吹风机，诸如此类，不甚枚举。”

最后，他慢慢地叹了口气，垂着脑袋缓缓地说：“原本我以为是自己太爱你了，为了和你结婚可以改变所有自己的生活习惯来迁就你。直到我看见这间房子，barnes，这里没有任何两个人一起生活过的气息，那时开始我就知道这是个彻头彻尾的骗局了。”

Bucky哑口无言地呆立了一会儿，看着面前低垂脑袋兀自玩着自己手指的男人，他嘴巴张张合合，最终憋出来一句：“Winter……叫我winter……”

“不。”Rumlow干脆利落地拒绝了他，“我想起来了，你骗不了我，barnes，你不是他，不再是他了。”

“我、我是！我是你的winter……”Bucky急切地说着，像许多年前被自己的管理员遗弃在洗脑机上的人形兵器那么慌乱而无助，但rumlow几乎反射性地打断了他：“不！不许伪装成他，barnes！你不是！”Rumlow急躁地吼了一句，开始有些气喘吁吁的，他缓了口气又开口，“我不知道你为什么要说这种谎，睡前我查了一下自己的任务纪录档案，洞察计划后我们几乎没有任何交集，所以我无从推断你的想法，也找不到你这样做的理由。当然，其实我也并不是那么在乎你的理由。”

最后，他说：“就这么算了吧，我可以把这当作一场还不错的一夜情，谢谢你作为‘丈夫’的照顾，我还记得起自己的宿舍在哪里，就先告辞了。”

说完，他走过来从床头柜上拿了自己的手机，在擦身而过往外走时bucky忽然拉住了他：“为什么？既然你一早就知道了，为什么还要跟我做爱？”

Rumlow似乎是被这问句问得愣了一下，他半张着嘴哑了几秒钟，才忽然开口：“我只是想试试你什么时候能露出马脚承认自己的谎言，barnes，在干些莫名其妙的龌龊事的是你，别来质问我。”

“不……这不对。”Bucky有一点慌张，他觉得那个答案就在眼前，却被环绕周身的迷雾包裹住无法探明，使他只能不依不饶地拽着rumlow的手臂不让他走，“你和我做爱，rum，你说你爱我！”

“别胡扯了！从一开始就谎话连篇的人可不是我！这只不过是顺着你演下来的一场戏！”Rumlow的声音开始变得冷厉，“放开我，barnes！别逼我动手！”

“不！！”Bucky惊叫着拒绝了，他感觉就快要抓住那个答案了，他扯着rumlow不肯让他就这样逃走，直到rumlow忍无可忍地对他的脸砸出了第一拳。

于此同时bucky放在床边的手机响了，可两人谁都没有理会那单调的铃声。他们在卧室门口打了起来，准确来说是rumlow在一边攻击一边寻找机会逃跑，bucky所做的一切只是抓住他、困住他，不让他离开自己身边，仿佛这一次放手就会永生难再见。

两人从卧室厮打到客厅，滚倒在客厅的地板上，rumlow对bucky的死缠烂打厌烦透顶，他毫无章法地踢打及出拳，拼尽全力想从对方怀里挣脱开。手机因为无人接听很快停止了嗡鸣，隔了几秒客厅的座机响了，在两人拳打脚踢的声音中嘀铃铃的铃声格外刺耳，直到再度因为无人接听而转到了答录机模式。

“Bucky？是我，bruce。关于那个装置我们检查了它的编写程序，它会让人短暂性失忆。Steve那边的审问结果也出来了，科学家招了，不会忘记全部，只会忘记内心最深的渴望。所以……如果rumlow还在你身边，我想你需要跟他好好谈谈，就这样，等你回电。”

电话挂断了，两声忙音之后一切归于寂静。房间里也就此安静下来，打斗停止了，bucky扭着rumlow的胳膊把他脸朝下按在沙发前的地毯上，而他们两都因为刚刚听到话语陷入无法言语的困局之中。

“你……我是你内心最深的渴望？！”Bucky难以置信地问，他看不到rumlow的脸，对方也执拗地不肯转过头，却因为他这一句话再度激烈挣扎起来：“别蠢了，你这个混蛋！我怎么可能！怎么可能……”

“我懂了！”渴望，这个词像是一道闪电劈过bucky的脑海，在一瞬间把所有的一切串联起来，bucky把那个终于握在手心里的答案喊了出来：“你在说谎！Rumlow，你爱我！”

那些碎裂一地的线索拼凑出了事情的真相，在这场彻头彻尾的骗局中说谎的并不只是bucky一个人。Rumlow在说谎，也许在更早以前就开始了，他骗了bucky，更可怕的是他骗了他自己。

当他还是winter soldier时rumlow就爱上他了，而当他成为了bucky，他不再是rumlow可以得到可以触碰的，于是就变成了一个自欺欺人的、埋藏至深的——渴望。

所以当rumlow识破了bucky的婚姻骗局时，他也开始了顺理成章的欺骗。他骗了bucky也骗了自己，让自己沉沦于今生唯一也是最后一次与自己的渴望如此接近的机会，将内心所希望的相处与相爱在他身上统统演练一遍。

并不是只有bucky一人，把这当作今生与所爱之人相处的最后机会。

只是rumlow更早清醒过来，他知道不能沉迷于这充满谎言的美梦，他想以伤害bucky戳破他所有谎言借机脱身，却在最后关头败于对方同样的执念。

“你爱我，rum，你爱winter，你爱我。”

Bucky喃喃地说着，rumlow已经停止了挣扎，他的脸埋在臂弯里使得bucky看不清他的表情。而因为bucky的话，rumlow的声音从手臂间含糊地传过来：“不……你不是他。”

“我是，rum，我是。”Bucky说着，小心翼翼地俯身亲吻着rumlow露在居家服外的后颈，感受着嘴唇落下时相触的身体那不易察觉的震颤。

“我不会因为想起了以前的记忆就忘记和你的一切，rum，我是winter，我是你的。”

“你不是你不是！”Rumlow怒吼着翻过身来冲bucky挥出拳头。他的拳头撞上了机械的手掌，然后被抓住压在地板上。Rumlow整个人也被压下去狠撞在地上，bucky的牙齿磕破了rumlow的嘴唇，舌头翻搅着血腥味，还有泪水的咸涩与苦楚。Bucky一直吻着他，不顾他的反抗与挣扎，亲吻他直到rumlow在自己怀里放松下来，像失去所有力气般瘫软在地板上。然后bucky支起身，看着runlow泛红的眼眶和颤抖的嘴唇。

“你是个混蛋，barnes。”Rumlow嘶哑着声音说着，带着骗局被戳穿的巨大尴尬与绝望，用被打成碎片的声音喃喃自语。Bucky被他弄得有点难过，他不敢去想在这之前所有的刻意疏离与躲避中含有多少自欺欺人的自我伤害，而当他剥开了rumlow的保护壳，让一切谎言大白于世时，他能做的只有完全抱紧面前伤痕累累的男人。

“你叫我winter。”他说。

Bucky很执着，和70年前暗巷中被殴打的豆芽菜般的男孩一样，他们有着臭味相投的倔强。他整个人压住rumlow，不停地吻他，在他嘴唇间不停歇地摩擦，反反复复蛊惑般向对方传达着一个信息——那个不懂爱恋的人形兵器的灵魂还存放在他的身体里，他会改变，但对rumlow的部分一如往昔不会有任何减少与敷衍。他不再是winter soldier，但他是他的winter。

这是bucky所认为的真实。

“好的，winter。”最后的最后，rumlow说。

那一刻一直在bucky心底隐隐作痛的位置终于停止了疼痛的叫嚣，他如释重负地闭上眼去吻rumlow颤抖的嘴唇，未来的一切终于不是恍惚的镜花水月，过去的伤口在此刻开始结痂愈合，一切只因为有了面前的他。

因为bucky闭上了眼睛，所以他错过了rumlow眼中所有的光辉在顷刻间熄灭的过程。

“Winter，我的winter。”Rumlow无意识地叨念着，搂紧了正在亲吻他的男人。

这是rumlow这一生，最后一句谎言。

Fin.


	10. Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收录于冬叉合志《restless embrace》，糖爹play

Rumlow回到家的时候，bucky早就回来了。他光着膀子窝在沙发里吹着空调看电视，像一麻袋土豆一样半身不遂地躺着，听到rumlow进来也没回头，只是向后伸出手臂，在握住递到手上的冰镇啤酒后，才拉住被他差遣去购物的爱人索了一个吻。

“你知道吗，barnes。”Rumlow直起身舔了舔嘴唇，室外的高温让他有些燥热，口气也不太好，而只有生气的时候才会叫bucky的姓的行为也充分表明了他此刻的状态，“我他妈简直就是你老妈！你又不是残废，下楼买个啤酒还要发条任务短信到我通讯器上？”

“亲爱的，你忘了吗，我确实是个残废。”Bucky坏笑着冲rumlow摇了摇自己的铁胳膊，换来对方没好气的一句脏话。看rumlow转身往冰箱里塞食材去了，bucky又笑嘻嘻地跟了过去：“别这么对我，宝贝儿。当初是你信誓旦旦地跟steve保证会照顾我生活起居供我吃穿，我才搬出大厦的，现在后悔可来不及了。”

闻言，rumlow发出一声冷笑，先不说当时抱着rumlow的大腿死活要搬进他的公寓跟他同居的到底是谁，明明自己的工资比rumlow高得多，还心安理得地吃他的用他的，全是在hydra时当惯了伸手少爷惯出的毛病。Rumlow靠在冰箱门上皮笑肉不笑地把bucky拉过来，对方以为他是要亲热，又歪着头吻过来，却被rumlow捧着脸颊不轻不重地拍打了几下：“你这个混蛋，barnes。你知道这他妈看起来像什么吗？我简直就像包养了个年轻姑娘的sugar daddy，你只用甜甜地笑一个，老子就得往你身上砸钱砸力气。”

“你该叫我‘Daddy’的，小混蛋。”Rumlow最后总结到。

“这有什么难的。”Bucky嘻嘻笑着抓住rumlow正蹂躏他脸颊的手，在掌心落下几个漫不经心的吻，“只要你愿意，在床上我都可以这么叫你。”

“Da~ddy~”Bucky甜笑着拖长声音补充到。

Rumlow愣了一下，或许是没想到bucky这么轻易就妥协了。这其中像是有什么说不清的违和感，可他一时半会儿却又想不到，只能粗鲁地推开bucky骂骂咧咧地去换被汗水浸湿的衣服，所以他并没有看到那狡黠的笑容在bucky脸上维持了好一会儿。

这就是事情脱轨的开始。

说实话找回barnes中士的记忆后，bucky和rumlow曾经历过的“冬日”相比还是变化很大的，他逐渐由那个冰冷的外壳中脱离出来，变得爱笑爱讲话，男男女女都逃不过他的魅力魔法。Rumlow也是同样，他爱着hydra冰冷的人形兵器，也同样喜欢这漂亮外表下保有和他共度黑暗时光记忆的不屈灵魂，外加甜蜜风流的嘴巴，还有器大活好的床上运动——当然rumlow是抵死不会承认最后这一条的。

对于rumlow来说这段关系中他总是付出更多的一方，而他骨子里仍旧是个骄傲的人，所以当bucky真的时不时以“Daddy”称呼他时，rumlow嘴上不说，心里还是有几分报复般的小快感。像是bucky在精品店里缠着rumlow帮他搭配外套时，拉着他的手臂撒娇般叫他“Daddy”，rumlow感觉得到一旁店员目呲欲裂的惊恐与妒忌，这多少抚慰了他买单时受伤的钱包和心灵。 

但就像所有事情都具有两面性一样，这个略带欺负的小玩笑开着开着也就变了味儿，而等rumlow察觉到时事情好像就变得不那么好玩了。

那次是任务刚刚结束，rumlow带着特战队回总部，而bucky要跟steve赶去参加一场宣传演说。Bucky和steve一样不喜欢这些跳梁小丑般的活儿，尽管他每次都做得很好并饱受欢迎。Rumlow有点坏心地嘲笑了bucky匆忙换上的正装，而从运输机上下来准备各奔东西时bucky拉过rumlow给了他一个告别吻，然后甜笑着跟他说“待会见，daddy”。

先不说身旁原本嘈杂的特战队员们忽然就被集体按下了消音键，那一刻美国队长看着rumlow的表情，简直就像有人宣布了华盛顿州从美国独立出去了一样，让rumlow在之后的几天里想起还后背冒汗。

而下一次是发生在复仇者大厦的酒会上，rumlow正跟几位复仇者们聊天，他讲了个笑话，连natasha都被逗笑了，一切简直不能更完美，而bucky，不，barnes就在此刻登场了。他踩着纨绔子弟一般的浪荡步伐径直插进聊天的圈子中央，无比自然地环住rumlow的腰并明目张胆地抓过rumlow握着香槟的手就着喝了一口，接着露出了乖巧的笑容。

“在聊什么这么开心，嗯？Daddy~？”

场面一瞬间陷入了死一般的寂静，几秒后才被钢铁侠下流的口哨声打破了僵局。

“你们还挺会玩的，啊？”Tony说。

Rumlow在接下来的几天里不时陷入深刻的反省之中，他实在猜测不到事情怎么会像脱缰的野狗一样驰聘千里拉不回来，现在美国队长每次看到他就像看到一部行走的GV似的瞬间脸红起来，而更不用说shield同事们面对他时那意味深长的暧昧笑容。

Rumlow终于下定决心，得把这事儿解决了。

就在那天傍晚，rumlow在厨房做饭，7月底的天气还是热得要命，他光着膀子围着一条围裙，海鲜茄汁酱在锅里咕嘟嘟地冒着热气，罗宋汤已经关了火盖着盖子保温，提拉米苏抹平了表面等着放进冰箱，所有的事情都井然有序地进行着。然后天生的熊孩子破坏王钻进了厨房，偷吃了手指饼干和两片火腿，最后把沾着酱料的手指塞进了rumlow的后裤腰里。

“真是美味啊，daddy。”

Rumlow眉头一跳，啪地一下关了火，把不安分的熊爪子从自己裤子里拽出来，转过身严肃地跟bucky说：“我们需要谈谈，winter。”

“Wow！今天是玩美国队长的角色扮演吗，daddy？”Bucky夸张地举起双手投降，“我演什么？他的宝贝铁锅吗？”

“别打岔。”Rumlow烦躁地打断bucky，他顿了顿，然后尽量让语气显得严肃认真起来，“我们得作个约定，以后不许再叫我‘Daddy’了。”

听他这样说，bucky就咧着嘴角坏笑了起来：“为什么？我以为你喜欢这样的，毕竟一开始是你要求我这么叫你的。”

Rumlow被这话噎了一下，但很快清了清嗓子糊弄了过去：“那就是句玩笑，你可以不用理会。”

“总之从现在开始，不许叫了。”Rumlow补充到。

Bucky嘴角的笑意更深，他凑近过来，把rumlow抵在流理台边上，故意放缓的语调低沉暧昧：“为什么，给我个理由，daddy。”

不知为何，这刻意调笑般的一句“daddy”反倒让rumlow像被什么东西挠了一下，焦躁不安同时蠢蠢欲动。他努力克制住吞咽口水的动作，作出怒气冲冲的表情来：“别这么叫我，winter！”

“你在害羞吗，daddy？”Bukcy变本加厉地压过来，像一颗巨大而避无可避的星球，在rumlow的地平线上升起并极具压迫感地逼近。他伸手扣住rumlow放在流理台上的手，借着身高优势歪过头舔吻着rumlow的耳朵，金属手指在对方沾着汗水的腰窝来回滑动，“你在想一些下流的事情吗，daddy？”

“不，放开……你还想不想吃饭了？！”Rumlow拼命歪过头躲开bucky的袭击，然而战场太分散顾此失彼很快阵地不守，那只夏日里也冰冷瘆人的手顺利地塞进rumlow的裤子里，没轻没重地揉着他的屁股，bucky说：“好的，daddy，我现在就吃。”

Rumlow试着推开bucky，但对方并不是他能随意摆布的对象，从很早前他就认识到这个无奈的事实了。Bucky在他脖子一侧吮出一个个鲜红的印记，抓了满手的臀肉轻易被揉捏到变形，然后在rumlow的抗议声中bucky托着他的屁股扒下了他的裤子。

“你这个混蛋，barnes！”Rumlow怒气冲冲地低声咆哮，屁股挨着冰冷的大理石台面令他打了个冷颤，“这是在厨房里！你他妈要干什么？！”

“是的是的，我是个混蛋。”Bucky轻易接受了这个指责，他把rumlow提起来按在流理台上，身体硬挤进对方两腿之间，碰翻的空器皿在台子上磕出清脆的声响，“我是个坏孩子，daddy，所以来惩罚我吧？”

说着，bucky就蹲下身钻进了rumlow的围裙底下。Rumlow反应过来bucky要干什么时已经来不及了，自己半软不硬的阴茎被吸进了一处湿热难当的狭窄空间里，让他猝不及防地闷哼了一声，错手扯住了bucky的头发。

现在rumlow身上只有一条皱巴巴的围裙，超市打折促销时买的，上面还有愚蠢的脸蛋透红的黑熊图案。Bucky的脸整个盖在围裙下面，只露出脑袋后嫌热扎起的小揪，rumlow看不到他的动作，全部感官都集中在被热情舔吮的小rum上。

Rumlow不懂事情是怎么发展到像十年前岛国AV的裸体围裙人妻play一样的情况，而bucky灵活的舌头和滚烫的嘴唇很快就让他无法再度思考了。他反向弓起身子把阴茎送进bucky嘴里，他的脑袋撞在了橱柜上，突然而至的疼痛与晕眩让他立刻射了出来。

Bucky站起身搂住有几分虚软的rumlow，他把口中的精液咽了下去，凑过来和rumlow接了个精液味儿的吻：“Daddy全射在我嘴里了呢。”

“闭嘴。”缓过劲儿的rumlow有点不耐烦地咬住了bucky的嘴唇，跟他懒洋洋地接了会吻才半是无奈半是愤慨地开了口，“这一点都不好玩。”

“不，这很好玩。我喜欢这个，daddy。”Bucky很欠揍地回了话，他把rumlow的腿捞起来让他踩在流理台边缘，随后伸长手在橱柜里的瓶瓶罐罐间摸索了一会儿，拿出一管润滑剂来。

Rumlow看到bucky把润滑剂挤在手心里，不出意料地挑起了眉头：“你不想解释一下为什么厨房里有润滑剂吗？”

“当然是为了帮daddy解决随时发情的问题。”Bucky大言不惭地说着，丝毫不理会rumlow的骂骂咧咧，抓着对方的手臂环过来让他自己抱着大腿分开，“抱好腿，daddy，我要操你了。”

“Fuck……”Rumlow低低骂了一声，强忍住尴尬抱起自己的大腿，围裙的下摆被这动作撑起，在胯间堆落下来，露出下方仍紧闭着的深红色穴口。

Bucky把粘着润滑剂的手指插了进去，尽管还在开拓，可早已习惯异物入侵的狭窄甬道还是讨好地缠了上来，热情地吮吸着bucky的手指。“Daddy的屁股里又湿又热，等不及让我插进去。”Bucky在rumlow耳边暧昧地低语，正忙于放松身体的rumlow没空回嘴，只是咬着牙狠狠瞪了bucky一眼。接收到这份愤怒的bucky更加愉悦地弯起嘴角，多塞了一根指头在rumlow屁股里开合翻搅。

等下方传来的黏腻水声逐渐大到让人无法听而不闻时，rumlow终于忍不住低骂了几声，放开抱着腿的手把bucky拉过来接吻。Bucky也抽出手指，把黏腻的浊液抹在rumlow的围裙上，再隔着粗糙的围裙布料摩擦着rumlow的乳头，感受着怀中身体骤然的紧绷。

“告诉我，daddy，你想要什么？”Bucky贴着rumlow的嘴唇摩擦着发问，“你得告诉我，我是个坏孩子，daddy，你不告诉我怎么做我才不会乖乖听话。”

“Barnes……”Rumlow咬牙切齿地念着这个名字，恶狠狠地瞪着bucky。对方却放开rumlow，好整以暇地退了两步等着他的答复。

“就，操我，你这个混蛋！”Rumlow从齿缝间泻出嘶嘶的气音。

“怎么操，daddy？我不懂，你能说详细点吗？”Bucky顶着一张天真无辜的包子脸问。

Rumlow闭了闭眼睛强压下火气，他开始被这个混球挑起了争斗欲，无数种将对方千刀万剐的方式在脑海中回旋，最终归于嘴角邪佞的冷笑。

要玩是吧？好的，陪你玩。

Rumlow从流理台上滑下来踩在地上，他转过身翘起屁股，一只手撑着台面稳住身体，另一只手伸向后方，用食指和无名指撑开自己的穴口，骨节分明的中指在那急促张合的小嘴里浅浅地搅动。

“把你的阴茎插进这里来。”Rumlow半扭过头，侧脸拉出棱角分明的轮廓，视线由下而上热辣地戳在bucky脸上，“狠狠地操进来，boy。Daddy教你一些大人的游戏。”

“操！Rum……”Bucky控制不住地骂了一句，材质不同的双手凑上去抓住rumlow的臀肉用力向两边分开，露出中间早已准备好的欢愉的入口。

“Yes，good boy……”Rumlow踮起脚跟将屁股高高翘起，让已经抵住穴口的硬热器官更加方便进入。Bucky很好地领会了他的意图，他猛地挺腰，粗长的阴茎伴着“噗嗤”一声整根没入了rumlow的臀间。

“我做得对吗，daddy？”Bucky没有停歇地摇摆着腰，性器在rumlow后穴里凶狠地捣弄，“你被我操开了吗，daddy？喜欢这样吗？”

“Yes、yes……”Rumlow上气不接下气地答应着，被bucky猛撞的动作弄得几乎站立不稳。他手指无助地在光滑台面上乱抓着，却找不到任何着力点，整个下本身像被bucky捏着胯骨提起来一般，毫无抵抗地撞在对方的胯下。

Rumlow低哑的咆哮与呻吟声越来越重，性器抽插带出的润滑剂令他股间一片湿黏，连bucky坏心地在他耳边叨念“Daddy被我干出水了”也无暇反驳。他全部的注意力都集中在那即将到达的顶峰，再度翘起的阴茎拍打着已经被体温捂热的大理石台面。

就在rumlow离最终的解脱一步之遥时，bucky反倒慢了下来。他的阴茎在rumlow的穴道里圆滑地画着圈，每一次都堪堪擦过敏感带却吝于给他最后一击。Rumlow勉强拉回被干得几乎从老二里流出去的大脑，晃着屁股撞了撞bucky的下腹，并发出一个疑问的单音。

“我想射在daddy的身体里，让daddy怀上我的baby。”背后的熊孩子压过来把rumlow钉在身下，饱含情欲的嘶哑声音在rumlow耳边响起，“Daddy可以给我生个妹妹，或者弟弟也行，我都不介意。”

Rumlow开始克制不住地脸红起来，他还以为自己在跟winter soldier搞在一起时就失去了这个功能。他像是真的被自己的儿子操了的婊子，后穴被干得酸软流着淫水，还在不知廉耻地拼命吮吸插在里面的阴茎，而自己的胯下硬得快要爆炸。

巨大到夸张的背德感攥住了rumlow，让他一瞬间开始晕眩而难以自制地颤抖。

“别……winter……”Rumlow艰难地开口想停止这个糟糕透顶的玩笑，bucky却用一个猛插打断了他的话。他伸出钢铁铸成的手指和rumlow十指紧扣，柔软的嘴唇在rumlow光裸的肩胛骨上落下安抚的亲吻。

“嘘——”Bucky的声音轻柔地响起，“别怕，daddy，你在我怀里，这很安全。”

顿了顿，他又补充到：“我会给你快乐的，daddy。”

说着，bucky开始了最后的冲刺。他紧紧扣住rumlow的身体，在围裙交叉的后背绑带间留下无数亲吻。他腾出一只手捏着rumlow的阴茎，一边凶狠地顶撞他的敏感带一边强迫他忍住射精的欲望，直到两人一起，越过欲望的巅峰。

强烈的快感在rumlow的视网膜上炸出一片绚烂的烟火，他依在bucky怀里无助地抽动，还在痉挛的后穴榨出了bucky阴茎里所有的精液。那些黏腻浓稠的液体随着bucky拔出性器的动作从已经无法闭合的后穴里涌出来，缓慢地顺着rumlow的大腿内侧滑落在厨房的地板上。

“感觉怎么样？”Bucky凑过来扳过rumlow的脸舔着他湿润的眼角，声音还因为高潮而显得有几分慵懒，“有让你爽到飞起来吗，daddy？”

“你真是个混球，barnes。”Rumlow懒洋洋地掐了一把winter环在腰间的右手，“这算是坐实了玩‘daddy play’的罪名了，cap如果找我谈话，我一定说都是你的馊主意。”

“Awww……我想steve才没那么不解风情地来管我们的“性”趣问题。”Bucky在rumlow耳朵后面发出一阵窃笑，呼吸的气流弄得rumlow痒痒的，“只要及时行乐，daddy，别想那么多。”

“好吧，乖儿子，daddy腰疼死了，你负责把已经冷掉的晚饭热好了，再煮好意面送到床上来怎么样？”Rumlow转过身邪笑着拍了拍bucky的脸颊，立刻遭到了熊孩子的严正抗议：“不！！养育儿子不是父亲的责任吗？！”

“可我喂你喝过牛奶了啊。”Rumlow动作下流地比了比自己被围裙遮住的胯下，暗示bucky刚咽下去的自己的DNA携带液。Bucky愣了两秒中，忽然又捞起rumlow的腿，把手指再度插入rumlow那湿软灼人的后穴里。

“你他妈要干嘛？！”被突然插进来的四根金属指头吓了一跳的rumlow几乎叫了起来。

“我还在长身体，daddy，得多吃点才会饱。”Bucky一脸正经严肃地说，一边用重新硬起来的阴茎换掉了四根手指。

“你……你他妈还长身……”

Rumlow的咒骂消声在再一次的抽插的水声之中，而他最终也没有吃上当天的晚饭。

当然，他儿子是吃得酒足饭饱了，看看他那圆得像包子一样的脸就知道了。

Fin.


	11. 佛罗伦萨鸢尾花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一点镜子play

“所以……你是说我们全部要去作产品代言？”

Steve有点诧异地拿起被fury散了一办公桌的广告页中的几张问到。被召来开紧急会议的复仇们可没想到这种阵势，纷纷和steve一样翻看着桌上的纸页。

“没错。”Fury清了清嗓子，双手支在办公桌上挨个瞪着坐在桌边的这些不省心的高龄儿童们，“不需要我提醒你们也知道最近复仇者的评价值已经低到什么程度了吧？‘危险人类聚集所’？‘变异怪物联盟’？嗯？”

“我有全美国最好的公关团队。”Tony举手打断了fury的话，“还有律师，当然还有pepper，你知道，这差不多就是最强战队了，一切负面评价在他们的攻势下都会荡然无存。”

“不要任何事情都用砸钱去摆平，stark先生。”Fury仅剩的一只眼睛恶狠狠地瞪过来，“我可不想再背上什么‘人傻钱多联盟’的臭名声了！”

Tony耸耸肩没再接话，转而去桌上翻腾广告页以逃避独眼巨人的杀人光线。还是steve发扬了表率的精神，点点头接着fury的说了下去：“所以你希望我们通过接一些广告代言，打造亲民的形象，提升评价这样？”

“是的。”Fury点点头，冲满桌的广告页胡乱挥了挥手，“我给你们权利，自己挑，然后给我安安静静地完成。把这当成一次高级别任务，干得漂亮点，先生们！”他顿了顿，冲着在座的两位女性点点头，“还有女士们。”

“好吧，我可以做这个。”Steve从手上的纸页里挑了一张举起来给大家看，“运动服饰品牌，大概只需要穿着它们拍些照片和短片吧，我想应该没问题。”

“呵，老冰棍你倒是适应得很快嘛！我还以为你会是第一个反对的，来自四十年代的保守派？”旁边的钢铁侠一边折着纸飞机一边打趣道。

“哦，我其实已经很习惯这些东西了，你知道，70年前满大街都贴着我自己的海报，多看几遍就习惯了。”Steve微微有点脸红地笑着回答。

“别找茬，stark，你选哪个？”Fury再一次把矛头指向最不听话的家伙，“别指望给哪家公司捐一笔钱就能逃过这事儿……”

一架直冲面门飞来的纸飞机打断了fury的话，他反应很快地抓住飞机，展开折叠的广告页。“真抱歉这次你可抓不到我的把柄了，长官！”Tony笑嘻嘻地指指fury手上的模型玩具公司广告单，“我老早就想买下hottoys好让他们别再用那些树脂和破塑料试图还原我的战衣了，但是pepper，你知道，用她的高跟鞋阻止了我。”Tony耸耸肩露出呲牙咧嘴的坏笑：“这是个好机会，让真正的版权所有者给他们展示点好东西吧！”

Fury从鼻子里哼出一个气音算是答应了，又把目光转向其他人。Natasha像灵活的猫一样忽然出现在steve身旁，翘着小指从他手上的一叠纸里抽了一张：“我想这个应该没有人跟我抢，当然不排除某些男士有特殊癖好的可能。”她晃了晃手里的女士内衣广告，翠绿的眼球转动着一一掠过拼命摇头表示“不要不要”的男人们，最终归于安静地坐在桌子后端的女孩，“哦，抱歉，我差点忘了现在我可不是团队中唯一的女性了，maximoff小姐？”

“恩？哦，不，不，那个不太适合我。”被点到名的wanda腼腆地笑着，举了举手里的指甲油广告单，“我喜欢这个牌子，希望他们能提供一些限定款的试用装。”

“会的会的，对代言人嘛，一定会有很多优惠的！”一旁的clint一边答着一边把食品公司的广告单塞进自己的口袋里。

伴着一阵吵吵闹闹和互相打趣，大家很快都选好了自己要代言的产品，当最终安静下来时，所有人都把目光集中到站在落地窗边一直没说话的bucky那里。他手上拿着一张广告纸，没人看到他靠近过办公桌，更不知道他何时拿到了的，bucky只是把那页纸凑在鼻子底下细细地嗅了嗅，就冲fury点了点头：“我选这个。”

“哦！你确定，老冰棍二号？！”Tony大笑起来，“我可没法把这东西和你联系在一起！抱歉，我还以为你会挑些中老年流行服饰穿搭或者减肥广告啥的！”

“Tony！”Steve略略提高声音制止了钢铁侠毫无顾忌的嘲笑，有点担心地把目光投向刚找回记忆不久的童年老友，“你确定吗，bucky？你知道，这可能需要你拍些照片什么的……”

“没问题。”Bucky安抚地拍拍steve的肩膀，70年前布鲁克林小王子的灵魂透过这副尚且冰冷的躯壳向steve投递着温暖，“我想要这个，我可以做得好。”

尽管bucky信誓旦旦地跟steve保证了，但到了真正去拍广告照片的当天，这一切还是几乎演化成一场小型灾难。

“Barnes先生！”摄影师无可奈何地放下相机，尽量客气地跟bucky说着，“您之前看过我们的产品介绍吧？我们打造的，是意大利顶级的奢侈品，是与私人订制相媲美的高端产品。我真心希望您能稍微表现出一点这种感觉？”

Bucky应声撅起了嘴，收起下巴双眼瞪着摄影师。熟识他的人大概知道这是他没做好工作而表达愧疚的一号表情，但鉴于他今天拒绝了包括美国队长在内所有人的陪同邀请只身前来，所以在场的工作人员没能读懂他的表情信息，只觉得一阵来自西伯利亚的寒冷空气迅速漫过全场。

“没、没关系！我们再试试！再拍一组找找感觉！一定没问题的！”摄影师打了个哆嗦迅速举起相机挡住脸，几个工作人员尽职尽责地举着反光板，可打在bucky脸上的柔光让他双眼下的阴影更显深浓，表情也越来越委屈了。

“我们真的不是在拍受虐儿童公益广告吗？”摄影师偷偷问旁边的助理，得到了一个颤抖着的摇头作为答复。

“嗯……要不我们先休息5分钟您再找找感觉？”又拍了一组公益广告照片后摄影师终于扛不住了，近乎讨好地跟bucky打商量，见对方撅着嘴点了点头，才长出了一口气招呼着旁边打杂的小助理帮bucky整理一下衣服休息休息。

事实上bucky心里也并不好受，他看了看自己身上手工缝制的高订西装三件套，还有擦得锃亮的皮鞋，这些东西不论在70年前还是70年后都是bucky很少接触的奢侈品，包裹在这些华丽的外壳中让他恍若失去了自我般再度彷徨不安起来。

但他没有忘记，他手里握着的香水——这次产品展示的主角，才是他接受了这个代言的根本原因。

Bucky最初拿到的那页广告纸上就带着这个香味，来自佛罗伦萨盛放的鸢尾花，混着一点清甜的佛手柑和香柠檬的气息，前调空灵浪漫，像吹皱阿诺河金色水面的微风，后调清新自然，带着泥土与揉碎的花瓣那暖和的气息，温柔而令人陶醉。说实话bucky并不太懂这些香调和寓意，他之所以对这香气心生好感，只因为他曾许多次被这浪漫的香气所包围。

但是还不够，还缺些什么，想失了最重要的那味药引，记忆里这个香味中最独特的那部分似乎没有出现。

就在bucky愣愣地站在那里拼命翻找着自己残破不堪的记忆时，那股熟悉的香味突如其来地袭击了他的嗅觉。和手上的佛罗伦萨鸢尾同样的香气，即使bucky已经在这香味中浸淫了大半天也不会认错，还有他几乎忘记了的部分，那是烟草，是鲜血，是摩擦的火药，是爱欲纠缠的气味。

Bucky半低下头，看着走到他身前帮他整理衣服的助理，那人带着一顶卡车帽看不到脸，而他伸过来轻抚bucky衣襟的手指上还有未褪的烧伤痕迹。

Bucky握住了他的手，用金属的手指，用力握在掌心里。

被握住手的男人并不惊慌，反倒发出低低的浅笑声，像是对bucky会认出他来毫不意外一般。他从帽子下打量了一下四周对这个大龄受虐儿童避之不及早就四散开各干各活的工作人员们，才抬手将帽檐转到脑后，露出一张满布伤痕却荷尔蒙更增的性感脸庞。  
“Hi，winter，西装不错。”Brock Rumlow抬起脸笑着说。   
Bucky惊讶地张了张嘴却没有叫出声来，自从洞察计划后他就没有再见过他的管理员了，他和bucky记忆中相比改变了许多，那些从领口蔓延生长出来的伤疤攀爬在他棱角分明的脸上，拂过他深邃的眉眼和高耸的鼻梁。他眼中的神情却未曾改变，还是一如既往的戏谑与漫不经心。  
“嘘——”Rumlow用一个轻轻的气音阻止了bucky想要说的话，他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“我来帮你，把这个拍摄解决掉，然后我们再叙叙旧。   
Bucky放开他的手臂算是同意，他近乎渴望地用眼神上下扫描着他曾经的管理员，想要将他的一颦一笑都印在自己重新修复过的记忆之中。Rumlow抬手拂过他的鬓角，将几根俏皮的发丝挽到bucky耳后，手指没有暂停地从耳后敏感的皮肤滑下，顺着动脉游走直到掠过丝质细腻的衬衫衣领，然后他踮起脚尖，用嘴唇描摹了一遍刚刚手指行走过的路线。  
远处的工作人员或许会在随意一瞥时看到这幅场景，但他们大概会以为rumlow只是在检查bucky的发尾有没有整齐地扎进脑后的小辫子里。只有bucky知道依次触碰过耳垂与脖颈的嘴唇有着怎样热辣的温度，那几乎像一颗颗小型炸弹，在他的皮肤上轰然引爆。  
同时rumlow的双手附上了bucky的双肩，带着若有似无的力度从衣襟一路缓缓滑下，拂过胸口拂过腰腹，那些锻炼良好的肌肉在他的手掌下一寸寸紧绷到颤抖。这在外人看着不过就是抚平西装的动作被rumlow做出了十二分的暧昧，他的双手像是带着魔力，所经之处山火燎原，寸草不生。  
Bucky的呼吸有了一点点急促的变化，他的视线随着rumlow越蹲越低的身子逐渐下移。Rumlow没有逃开他的注视，始终与他四目相接，目光互相纠缠着释放灼人的热度。他最终半跪在bucky身前，看着像是在帮他整理鞋带，却在任何人都注意不到的时候前倾身体，用自己挺翘的鼻尖蹭了蹭bucky的胯下，然后抬起脸冲他露出一如既往的邪笑，探出嘴唇的舌尖几乎舔上bucky包裹在高级西裤中尚在沉睡的阴茎。  
有什么东西在bucky脑子里猛然炸裂，他伸出手去却抓了空，rumlow在最后一击之后迅速起身拉正帽檐，没有再看他一眼就快步离开了摄影区。Bucky的视线像狼一般死死黏在他身上，周身难以抑制地释放出某种可怕的征服力与极致的渴望。Rumlow没有逃出去，他狡猾地躲到了摄影师身后，而觉得时间差不多了准备再拍一组的摄影师一抬头，就看到正死盯着自己的bucky，环绕在他身体上的性感与急切的索求几乎令人窒息。  
“好的！就这个状态保持不要动！很好很好再来一张！”摄影师激动地狂按着快门，丝毫没有察觉站在自己身后正从帽檐的掩盖下与bucky视线绞缠的人。  
由于bucky突然而至的绝佳状态，拍摄很快就结束了。他以劳累为由推脱了接下来的感谢宴会，向拍摄方暂借了化妆间临时休息。拍到了合适照片的工作人员们并没有在意能连续战斗几十个小时的超级士兵仅仅拍了几张照片就劳累过度这件事，只是各自收拾了摄影棚和器具，将化妆间留给了bucky。

与外面愉快的工作氛围不同，锁上门的化妆间内是全然淫乱的景象。Rumlow所谓的叙旧如bucky所想一般，包含过多以及过于深入的接触。他的帽子不知道丢到哪里去了，之前偷来的工作服抵挡不住超级士兵精密左手的撕扯早已碎成布片，此刻他只能光裸着撑着化妆台，被体内不断进出的巨大阳具顶撞得来回摇摆。

Rumlow抬眼看了一眼镜中的自己，在疤痕的缝隙间尚且完好的皮肉浮现出病态的酡红，标志着这具身体正逐渐移交出管理权。他在一次猛烈的撞击后呻吟着垂下了眼帘。

没有准备，没有充分的润滑，咬得死紧的后穴带来的除了快感还有绝妙的疼痛。Bucky近乎着迷地抚摸着rumlow身上伴着疤痕长出的粉红色新肉，那不知轻重的触碰带来的刺激化为一波波痉挛绞紧了插在rumlow屁股里的阴茎。不曾被烧伤破坏的唯有rumlow宽厚的背脊与收紧的修长腰线，bucky用死死握住拖动着他撞上自己胯下的力道留下暗红的指痕。

这是我的，bucky想着，怎么能让烧伤代替了我的标记。

佛罗伦萨鸢尾的香气变得淡了，属于bucky的管理员的独有气息反而越发浓郁，像裹缠着血脉般引人堕入名为rumlow的陷阱。Bucky曾无数次沉迷于这柔暖的香气之中，伴随香味席卷而来的情欲与渴望浓烈到钻心剜骨。

“Rum……我……”Bucky伏在rumlow颈间想说些温柔的情话，可那与身下粗暴地捅干相比似乎显得过于绵软无力，他张了张口却最终作罢。Rumlow也不说话，只是用一串愉悦的闷哼回应bucky的辛苦劳作，然后反手勾着他的脖子互相撕咬着嘴唇接吻。

没有那么多含情脉脉的爱抚，没有什么追忆过去的温情浪漫，更没有相互表明心迹的欣喜与依赖。他们从来如此，只有肉体的碰撞是此刻的主基调，他们用疼痛证明自己在对方的生命中曾存在过的必要性。

最终bucky射在了rumlow的身体里，像以前无数次做爱一样毫无顾忌地用自己的一部分强行占领对方的身体。而rumlow在bucky握住他用力撸动时射在了他最爱的金属手指间，像有着恋物癖的病态人类，对那人造机械与他的主人给予同等重要的渴求。

等欲望的热度最终退去，rumlow从被弄得一团乱的化妆台前撑起身体，抽了几张纸巾胡乱擦了擦下身，然后从一旁的拍摄用服装里挑了一套随意穿上。Bucky身上漂亮的格纹西装被弄得皱巴巴的，他却不甚在意，只是近乎痴迷地看着rumlow旁若无人地打理干净自己。

Bucky心里有很多很多问题，他想问他之前都去哪儿了，想问他现在过得怎样，也想问他为什么会出现在这里。但仔细想想这些问题其实都并不重要，rumlow从不回头看，他也教winter soldier这样，而bucky记得这个。所以等rumlow差不多收拾完时bucky才终于开了口，问他：“我们还会再见面吗？”

“当然。”Rumlow应声望过来的目光满是戏谑的笑意：“你怎么能认为我会放过你？我们会见面，winter，在战场上，在阴谋和陷阱里，我们当然会再见。”

这就足够了，bucky想，足够了。

他最后从桌上拿过带进来的香水，递给把自己收拾干净的rumlow，看着对方喷在手腕上再擦在耳后。空气中鸢尾花空灵的幽香重新浓郁起来，掩盖了rumlow独有的味道，bucky却并不担心，因为他早已将这萦绕鼻尖的香味铭记于心。Rumlow凑过来给了bucky最后一个浅淡的亲吻，然后带着一身清甜的花香推门离开了。

鸢尾，意为暗中思念。

Bucky又嗅了嗅空气中残余的香味，想着，下次见面应该不会太远了。

Fin.


	12. 熊的报恩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉不多，我能写人兽play吗？（闭嘴

给夜太太的图片配文，图比文好吃一亿倍（跪）图片地址：http://weibo.com/1195676320/CFOPSpQBs

这片高纬度大陆的冬天冷得要命，不知何时又开始下雪了，越野车的车灯映照出一小片覆盖着冰雪的路面，更多大朵的雪片在车前的光柱中旋转飞舞。Rumlow在开车，刚刚结束的任务让他看起来满脸疲惫，副驾驶座上的rollins脸上扣着一顶帽子已经睡过去了，轻微的鼾声回荡在狭小的车内空间里。

而随着一声急刹车的声音，轮胎在湿滑的地面上横着拐了出去，虽然系着安全带也差点从车窗里撞出去的rollins被这一下惊醒了，心怦怦跳着看rumlow低骂了两声下车去了。“头儿，撞到什么了？！”他从车窗探出头，冲蹲在地下的rumlow喊着。对方摇摇手表示没事，背对着rollins折腾了一会儿，再返回车边时他爬进了后座，对rollins打了个手势让他去开车。Rollins疑惑不解地翻到驾驶座上，打了火挂上档，才听到rumlow那边传来呜呜的轻微声响。

“Shit！你捡了只……兔子？！”Rollins看着rumlow怀里的一大团毛球惊讶得合不拢嘴，rumlow白了他一眼，把那团毛球的脸露出来给rollins看：“你见过这么大只的兔子吗？！这是棕熊！”

那只小熊看起来跟中型犬差不多大，圆头圆脑的，也不怕生，就缩在rumlow怀里哼哼。Rumlow摸了摸小熊，它的左前掌受伤了，流出来的血在汽车坐垫上汇成小小的一滩。Rollins从后视镜里看着rumlow给熊包扎好又喂它吃牛肉罐头，有些疑惑不解地问：“这里离村子这么近，又是冬天，熊……不该冬眠吗？”

Rumlow点点头，揉着小熊毛茸茸的耳朵回了话：“它爪子上是枪伤，这么小又没有母熊跟着，估计是遇到偷猎的了。”像是听懂了rumlow的话，小熊呜呜着又往他怀里拱，一副委屈得不行的样子。Rumlow帮它顺着背后的毛，又揉了揉熊耳朵，忽然抬头跟rollins说：“决定了，我要养它。”

“啥？！你疯了吗！那是熊！”Rollins被这话吓得差点一转盘把车开进沟里，他惊恐万分地叫着，“他会长得有三个你那么大然后吃了你！就像嚼片小酥饼！”

“它才不会那么做，我会驯服它的。”Rumlow无端地自信满满，“对了，它叫winter，就叫他winter。”

Rollins苦笑着摇了摇头：“坏主意，你还不如养条狗。”

“你不知道那个东方的传说吗？狐狸的报恩还是什么的。”Rumlow兴致勃勃地说，“说不定他将来也会变成一个金发碧眼大胸的漂亮姑娘，每天给我做家务还非要嫁给我什么的。”

“你是弯的啊你要漂亮姑娘有毛用？！”Rollins心里想想，没敢说出口。

不管rollins的白眼要翻过整个光洁的脑门，反正rumlow决定的事情就没得商量。他把winter带回了基地，像抱着只毛绒玩具似地扛着熊冲进地下研究室里要求给他的winter装个假肢时，整个hydra就都知道了特战队长的公寓里养了只熊。而等春天到了熊性活跃了，rumlow就买了条骚红色的狗链，每天早晚牵着熊在基地的操场上遛弯，把飞盘扔出去让熊去接，训练熊坐下和握手，这像养金毛犬一般的养法让围观群众们都倍感无力。

虽然rumlow的养法比较糙，但winter也真是好养，它很快和饲主培养起了感情，每天扒着rumlow的裤脚不让他去工作，晚上蹲在门口伸着舌头欢迎rumlow回家，要不是尾巴太短一定摇得很欢。晚上rumlow做饭，削半只土豆切块丢进锅里煮汤，剩下的半只就丢给脚下眼巴巴望着的winter，一人一熊过得也是惬意。

春去秋来，时间过得飞快，winter也长得飞快。等到下一个开春时，他已经跟rumlow一样重了，晚上rumlow到家，winter会站起来把两只前爪搭在他肩膀上，欢脱得舔他一脸口水。原本操场上惬意悠闲的溜熊时间也变成了一只熊在前面狂奔，rumlow牵着绳子在后面百米冲刺，围观群众纷纷抱头闪避并表示城会玩。好在养只熊也并不是全无益处，天气变冷的时候熊的活动量也会减少，只是懒懒地窝在自己的窝里不动弹。Rumlow晚上看电影时就把脚塞进winter的肚子底下，舒服的皮毛捂得他暖烘烘的。

而随着winter渐渐长大接近成年，它有时会变得焦虑或是暴躁，在rumlow不在家的时候啃咬椅子腿。Rumlow给winter戴了口枷，选了尽量不会让他不舒服的型号，戴着面罩的winter没精打采地窝在铺得厚厚的熊窝里，无辜又可怜的小眼神巴巴地望着要去出任务的rumlow，心疼得rumlow往它的食盆里摞了一大堆鲑鱼片。

只是生活并不会永远这么平淡无波地幸福下去。Rumlow是个雇佣兵，是hydra的特战队长，他总要出任务总要面对生死瞬间，也就总会带着伤口及浑身的血腥味儿回到家。有几次rollins提醒太这样可能会引发winter嗜血的野兽本性，rumlow却全不在乎，他依旧和往常别无二致地回到家推开门，迎接他的是宝贝winter将他结结实实压趴在地的熊抱。

可到了晚上rumlow就发起烧来了，他自知这是伤口感染身体在自愈，心里明白没什么大事，却架不住全身发冷，在被子里打着寒颤。Winter不知道是不是察觉到了rumlow的不适，它从自己的窝里爬出来走到床边，用鼻子拱着rumlow团在被子里的身体，急得直“呜呜”。Rumlow探出一只手揉了揉熊的耳朵，哑着嗓子安慰winter说没事，大熊却像听懂了一般，声音更悲切地哀鸣，厚实的熊掌轻轻拍打着rumlow的身体。

看winter这担心得要命的样子，rumlow不禁失笑。他烧得糊里糊涂的，就随便地往床里面挪了挪，掀开被子示意winter钻进来。大熊笨拙地爬上床，上百斤的重量让床铺发出一阵不堪重负的悲鸣，好歹算是勉强团进了被子里。Rumlow把脸埋在winter毛绒绒的胸口，动物过高的体温很快催促他进入了梦乡。

Rumlow再醒来时天还没亮，他困得迷迷糊糊的，花了一点时间才反应过来弄醒自己的是肩颈上温热呼吸的触感，和蹭在自己屁股后面的滚烫硬物。他又花了几秒钟思考着还没到熊类发情的季节，随即反应过来如果是winter趴在自己背上那他的腰肯定已经断成两截没有挽救的可能了。

趴在他身上的是个光着身子的男人。

Rumlow立刻警觉起来，但身体不适还是让他的反抗慢了半拍，原本虚跨在他背后的身体整个压了下来，并不比一头熊轻多少的重量压出了rumlow肺里全部都空气。而背后的男人伸过来左手，无机质的手掌轻轻握住rumlow的手腕，带着面罩的脸摩擦着rumlow的后颈。

有个想法在rumlow脑中灵光一现，他难以置信地在男人身下艰难地错动身体，勉强转过头一把扯下了对方的面罩。

那双湿漉漉的、无辜的眼睛，像rumlow曾经看过千百次的那样，眼巴巴地望着他。直到rumlow无法相信般试探地叫了一声“winter”，对方才呜呜地叹息着俯下身来，不确定地把嘴唇压在rumlow脸上，四处舔咬着。

“天啊，我……这太不可思议了，winter……”Rumlow发出一阵细微的惊叹，他确实想不到自己随口一说的玩笑竟然会成真。他很快冷静了下来，勾着对方蓄着棕色长发的脑袋吻上了那双颤抖的嘴唇，那头发和winter的皮毛一样柔软舒服，rumlow摸上盖在头发下的耳朵，一如过去一般，轻轻地揉搓安慰。

“你要做什么，winter？”在接吻的间隙里rumlow艰难地喘着气问，winter放开了他，舔着自己被吻得嫣红得嘴唇，重又俯身轻轻咬住了rumlow的肩胛。“你……要运动，出汗。”Winter操着有些生涩的英语说着简单的单词，“然后，病好了。”

Rumlow为这话露出浅浅的微笑，其实从抵在自己屁股上的硬热器官他就知道winter想要做什么了，毕竟他是那么了解他，他的一切都是rumlow教导的。于是rumlow心甘情愿地反身趴好，拿过床头柜上的乳液主动为自己润滑，然后在那灼热器官试探着捅进自己身体里时努力放松接纳，并发出愉快的轻声呜咽。

这可能是一场梦，rumlow迷迷糊糊地想，等他醒来，就会发现自己正抱着大熊睡得横七竖八，口水沾湿了winter胸前的皮毛。没有难以置信的奇迹发生，也没有不可告人的甜蜜交合。但这一切又是这么真实，包括在体内反复进出的灼热阴茎，和落在耳后安慰的吮吻。

以及最终到达高潮时，那伴着喘息的一句轻吟，winter叫了他的名字：“Rumlow……”

Rumlow知足了，这一切真的发生了，他本以为是全无回应的付出，给予他所驯服的winter，却在这因为病重而格外孤寂难熬的夜晚得到了回报。无数烙印在身体及灵魂上的痕迹，是对他所经历与付出的所有切切实实的应答。

Winter像每一次一样将rumlow紧紧抱在怀里，吻着他的嘴唇跟他说：“睡吧，等你醒来我还在。”

Rumlow点了点头，微笑着闭上了眼睛。

—尾声—

“我还以为没机会再见到你了，还跟rollins打赌你要能记得我那就再给你操一次。”Rumlow带着漫不经心的笑容趴在winter胸口说着，他烧已经退了，外面天光大亮，还躺在他床上的winter证明了昨晚的一切都不是梦。

“我们有五年多没见了……”Rumlow轻轻叹息着，拍了拍winter的脸颊，“不过对你来说也就是睡了一觉吧，嗯？睡美人？”

Winter也不答话，像他上一次被冷冻储藏前和rumlow在一起的时光一样，绝大多数时间都是rumlow在喋喋不休，winter只是偶尔冒出几个单词。他把rumlow的手拉过来在唇边轻吻着，解冻后再度想起他的管理员并没有花费太多时间，而夜袭rumlow的房间看到正烧得说胡话的rumlow时那一刻难得的心灵触动，winter并不打算告诉面前这明显已经得意过度的家伙。

两人腻腻歪歪地躺了一会儿，rumlow伸手去够床头柜上的烟时碰翻了小熊形状的闹钟，才猛地想起这屋里并不是只有他们两个活物，他蹭地爬起来瞪着winter问：“我的winter呢？！”

闻言，身下的男人委屈地扁了嘴：“我就是你的winter。”

“不是不是！我是说我养的熊！昨晚我搂着它睡来着！你把他弄哪去了？！”Rumlow着急地比手画脚，winter露出微妙的恍然大悟的表情，愣了几秒才说话：“我以为是毛绒玩具……丢到卫生间去了……”

你见过三百多斤的毛绒玩具吗？！你就把三百多斤的熊随手丢进卫生间了？！Rumlow不知该从哪里先开始吐槽。他冲下床扑到卫生间，一打开门就看到大熊可怜巴巴地坐在地砖上，一双湿漉漉的圆眼睛委屈地看着自己，让rumlow简直又心疼又好笑。而当他回过头想教训一下罪魁祸首时，就看到一双同样湿漉漉满溢委屈的眼睛盯着自己，同样又大又重的身体压过来熊抱住rumlow，一副唯恐失宠大撒娇模样。

“别委屈了。”Rumlow拍了拍winter的手臂，忽然想到什么，指着面前的大熊跟winter说，“快来见见你儿子，者些年我一个人抚养儿子长大可真辛苦啊。”

那一刻winter脸上冻结的冰霜完全碎裂的震惊表情，够rumlow就着吃下三大碗白饭。

Fin.

作者语：熊怎么会变成人呢？！又不是阿尼玛格斯！现在读者脑子里都在想什么污污的东西呀！（邓摇.jpg）（一个大写的欠揍）


	13. 狩猎之日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没脸说是血源AU的血源AU，血腥有，强迫有

“头儿，你得来看看，他……好像不太好……”

Rumlow又听了一遍rollins给他的留言，从里面依旧听不出什么有用的信息。他抬头看了看天，远处天际线上的云层已经开始染上暖红的色彩，狩猎之日就要结束了，而无尽的黑夜即将来临。

Rumlow从高墙上跳下来，花了一点功夫砍死了一个异变的男人，那寸长的獠牙几乎划破他的手臂，还好有惊无险地死于他的霰弹枪下。快要接近城区中心了，不再有那么多野兽和狼狗，而穿着破衣烂衫的异变人类变得多了起来，还有令人难以忽视的，同样穿着猎人服饰的异变者。

和rumlow一样的——猎人。

无法判定这是瘟疫感染还是基因变异，似乎就在一个瞬间，无数的飞禽走兽连同人类一起，迷失了心智与本身，化为了鬼面獠牙的怪物。它们不分昼夜地袭击遇见的所有生物，遇袭者大多数情况下会死无全尸，但也有一定可能会和它们一样产生变异，变成新的掠食的鬼魅。许多和rumlow同样的人成为了猎人，他们在这片大陆上猎杀异变的怪物，在漫长的血腥白日过去，黑夜即将到来之前，将一切冤孽洗刷殆尽。

终结这狩猎之日。

Rumlow继续往城区中心突入，rollins的小队最后传出信号的位置就快要到了。他开始有些紧张，在奔跑的途中检查了一下自己的水银子弹和匕首，不知道剩余的子弹够不够他撑到这似乎永无止尽的白天结束。

但也无所谓了，rumlow的目标只有一个人。

只要找到他，守着他，终结那似乎已经开始的变异。

风中的血腥味愈加浓重，吹动斗篷猎猎作响，有什么东西在敲打的声音清晰地传来。Rumlow谨慎地放慢动作，缓缓走过街道转角，面前是一处破败的喷泉广场，而在那中心，有什么人正在一次次举起手臂向下劈砍。

即使是在黄昏晦暗的光线中，rumlow也不会认错那个身影，以及泛着冷光的金属手臂。

Rumlow暗暗咬了咬牙，看来变异比他一开始想象的程度还要深，不然那家伙不会对着一具明显已经被打成肉酱几乎看不出原本是什么生物的尸体反复捶打，像是一次又一次地试图杀死那东西。他从不这样，他是最好的猎人，一向崇尚简洁高效的狩猎方式，从不给一击毙命的怪物多补一枪。

他或许已被彻底侵蚀，彻底地迷失心智。

Rumlow不敢想被派去辅助他的rollins小队去了哪里，他更愿意相信他们分开了而rollins还带着他的小队在某处苦苦支撑，总好过在那人脚下铺陈开的一滩滩肉泥。深呼吸也无法减缓心脏狂跳的巨响，尖头的皮靴踩着地面却迟迟无法迈出该迈出的那一步，rumlow看着眼前那个着魔般杀戮的暗影，空白一片的头脑里什么也无法思考。

但现实总不会一直等着你。正如rumlow所知的，他是最好的猎人，没理由一个会呼吸的生物就在他身后的街角他却无所察觉。几乎就在一瞬间那人已经借着断壁颓垣的掩护向rumlow直扑而来，而rumlow也反射性地冲他开了枪。

枪声很快被喧嚣的风声吞没了，rumlow只开了这一枪，随即就反应过来面前的并不是某个该被杀死的猎物。而在他犹豫的瞬间，那只一如死神附身的金属手掌已经猛地攥住了他的枪管狠狠夺过，甩出去的枪撞上了一旁的灯柱不知道滚到哪里去了。

Rumlow后跳了几步迅速拉开距离，后腰间的匕首已经滑进掌心，他跟毫不留情地攻过来的金属手臂格挡了几下，就在这分分秒秒间心已经逐渐沉入冰冷的水中一般冻结起来。

他不认识rumlow了。

大概侵蚀已经彻底完成了。

Rumlow没有后退，尽管他清楚自己并不是那人的对手，在往昔无数次切磋交手中rumlow都很难取胜。他应该退缩逃跑的，这一切已经无可挽救，在他面前的是一个被彻底侵蚀了心智的家伙，他的身份已由猎人变为了变异的怪物，变为了猎物，任何猎人都该将他猎杀毁灭，如果杀不了，就该逃跑保命。

还有比死亡更可怕的，心智侵蚀。

猎人们随着每一次的杀戮与受伤累积着变异的因子，杀得越多，受伤越多，神智也随着不断积累的血腥渐渐受到侵蚀。Rumlow早该想到的，他是那么强大的猎人，他所能造成的伤亡该比他们所有人都多，同样他所受到的侵蚀也远远超过任何人。

Rumlow原本笃定他强大的精神可以抵御得住这种侵蚀，而现在看来多么坚强的心灵也会留有缝隙，间隙而生的妖魔终会开出迷失心智的恶之花朵。

Rumlow的苦苦支撑终有尽头，对方钢铁化作的手掌折断了他的匕首，另一只手猛地掐住了他的脖子，已经开始异化的长指甲抵在他的脸颊边。Rumlow没有过多挣扎，他知道当他决定来找这家伙时，被他杀死就是最可能出现的一种情况。他该感激他曾经是个如此强大的猎人，只要在分秒间就可以以一击结束rumlow的生命，没有任何回寰的余地，也就不存在被侵蚀的可怕后续。

”Winter……“

Rumlow最后一次轻轻呢喃着他的名字，然后安心地闭上了眼睛，迎接早该到来的死亡。但是没有，掐住喉咙的手指没有增加一分力气，身体也没有再感到一丝一毫的疼痛，时间好像就这么静止下来，再不前进。

”Rum……Rumlow？“

Rumlow猛地睁开眼睛，正对上一双可怕的眼睛。这家伙，winter，就维持着掐着rumlow的脖子把他按在地上的姿势，瞬也不瞬地看向他。那双眼睛不再是原本冷静的灰蓝色，红到发黑的暗色在眼仁中流转，像被滴入清泉中无可避免地污染一切的墨汁。

就在rumlow迟疑着刚刚那声是不是自己听错了时，winter又开口了。他的声音从遮得严严实实的面罩下传出来，带着呼吸穿过空隙的杂音，却清晰地在rumlow耳边叫了他的名字。那一刻rumlow简直想要跪下来感激那些并不存在的神明，感谢他们在这被污染的躯壳中还保留了最后一分神智。

”是的，winter，是我。“Rumlow试探着抚上掐住脖子的手指，嘶哑着嗓子轻声说着，“放开我好吗，亲爱的？你弄疼我了。”

面罩下传来一阵粗喘，随即手指就松开了，却取而代之地按上了rumlow的肩膀，将他牢牢扣在地下不容起身。Rumlow看着winter明暗不定的双眼，猜测着在这具身体中相互违背的意念是否正在激烈搏斗着，他只能稳住呼吸，诱劝一般努力镇定地跟winter说着话：”别伤害我，winter，你知道，我不能受伤，对我温柔点，宝贝儿。“

按住肩膀的手指稍稍松了松，又停顿了几秒然后彻底离开了rumlow的身体，winter以一种警戒的姿态安静下来，蹲在rumlow身前看着他，急促的呼吸在面罩间拉出一阵阵瑟瑟的轻响。Rumlow慢慢地直起身来，始终保持与winter目光相接以表明自己的无害，余光扫过的winter身体上数十个大大小小的撕裂伤口。

他已经失去痛觉与保护自己的意识了吗……

Rumlow不确定winter现在还保有几分人类的神智，他想试着帮winter的伤口止血，却被抓着手揽进了怀里，紧紧压在对方起伏不定的胸膛上。“Rum……”Winter在rumlow耳边呼唤着，声音中早已失去了往日的亲密与依恋，身体却像是还保留着自己的记忆般缓缓蹭着rumlow寻求安慰。

在感觉到顶着自己大腿的硬热器官时rumlow简直有些哭笑不得，他舔了舔嘴唇镇定下来，轻抚winter后背的手指缓慢下移到伸进对方破破烂烂的衣裤里。Winter的身体有一瞬僵硬，在rumlow抚慰地说着“我会让你舒服”时，才慢慢地放松下来，搂着rumlow的手臂也松开了一些以方便对方的动作。

Rumlow有些庆幸winter身体上的异变还不算完全，那根滚烫的器官和以前相比没什么变化，难得rumlow刚刚还有一瞬思考着如果那玩意儿变成两倍长还覆着鳞甲他该怎么来个手活儿。在手指的抚慰下器官很快坚硬挺立起来，winter的呼吸也更为粗重地回荡在rumlow耳边。Rumlow抬手摘下了winter的面罩，那张和记忆中相同的脸上却全无旧时的柔情与爱恋，只剩下迷茫与凶狠交错的恐怖表情。Rumlow不忍再看，只是俯下身，用柔软的嘴唇包裹住粗硬的柱身，卖力地舔弄取悦着对方。

他的脸颊因为用力吸吮而深深凹进去，winter的那玩意儿尺寸不小，rumlow从未完全吞下去过，而此时此刻，他在被抵着喉口阻断呼吸的同时，还能感觉得到那只冰冷的金属手掌在自己的发间穿行，如同爱抚，却将他的头更深地压了下去。Rumlow闭上眼睛努力放松肌肉，winter开始挺跨操着他的喉咙，摩擦的热度很快带起一阵酥麻而滚烫的电流，逼得他双眼朦胧，手指曲张着按上winter的大腿。

但预想中的口爆并没有发生，在rumlow快要窒息时winter放开了他，rumlow本能地抬起头想呼吸新鲜空气，却只感到一阵天旋地转。疼痛慢了几秒才跟上动作，他被winter扯着头发狠狠掼在地上，rumlow昔日的爱人挤进他两腿间，健壮的身体压下来，已经变异的獠牙凶猛地嵌进rumlow的肩胛骨之间。

“不！！！”Rumlow咆哮着试图反抗，缺氧的眩晕与体位上的劣势使得他被迅速镇压，布料撕裂的声音传来，入夜微寒的风吻上他的大腿，紧接着一个灼热而巨大的物体就顶上了他双臀之间，开始无可避免地向内挤去。

撕裂的巨痛一瞬袭来，还有深可见骨的啃咬与划伤，rumlow反抗得越是激烈，伤口就随着他不顾一切的动作被撕扯开迸发出滚烫的血液。但比疼痛更可怕的是侵蚀，在一次次伤痛带来的眩晕之后，意识中如同刮起风暴般癫狂混乱着。

“停下！停下，winter！”Rumlow拼命用手推着winter，却在对方一个猛力的抽插后疼得几乎窒息地软倒下来。那根巨物避无可避地插进他的身体，每一寸插入与拔出都带起巨痛与迸裂的血珠。与此同时winter撕开了rumlow的斗篷，伴着灼热呼吸的獠牙刺破他的皮肤，撕扯他的血肉，直至打碎他的灵魂。

所谓狩猎，是使猎物放松警惕，然后将其捕获，折磨致死。

侵袭开始不可避免地发生了，周围的环境渐渐离rumlow远去，空气中血液的味道变得甜美而诱惑。Winter俯在逐渐停止挣扎的rumlow身上一下下耸动着，每一次深深的插入带起的痛感都像退潮的海水般渐行渐远，只剩下甘甜与欢愉，在杀戮与被杀之间，在伤害与被害之间，体会到无与伦比的至上快感。

Rumlow开始回应winter的动作，配合地挺起腰身，将柔软的脖颈送到对方口中，那冰冷坚硬的金属手掌与开始异化为爪的另一只手交替滑过他的背脊，撕裂的皮肤像细密的鳞片，迸发的激动与喜悦却是最纯粹的奖赏，让他颤抖，让他尖叫，让他翻过欲望的顶峰。

Winter最后在骤然收紧的甬道中狠狠捅了好几下，就开始释放出灼热的体液。Rumlow脆弱的生命在他的犬齿间瑟瑟发抖，一些全新的东西取而代之地充盈进这具身体之中，一如那双原本泛着巧克力光泽的金色的眼睛，逐渐被晦暗的鲜血所覆盖。

Rumlow抬手搂紧winter，他空茫的眼中一切开始变成全新的鲜红色彩，等待收割的果实无处不在地散发着诱人的香味，头顶已然升起的半轮弯月释放出妖冶的血光。

狩猎之日，正式开始。

Fin.


	14. 暗巷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半公开场合play，源于一张二脸懵逼的kiki和384合照

“嘿！我认识你！”

面前传来的声音让rumlow下意识地抬起头来，他的餐桌前站着一个年轻男人，正目光灼灼地看着他。Rumlow左右扫视了一下周围坐满人的餐桌，又压着鸭舌帽的帽檐重新低下头去，而那个男人就拉开椅子毫不客气地坐在rumlow面前，依旧是那样难掩兴奋的语气：“我在跟你说话呢，rumlow先生，你是Brock Rumlow！”

“不，你认错人了。”Rumlow冷淡地回话，同时撇开下巴不让对方看到自己的脸，可对方显然已经认定了，从桌面上探过身体紧紧盯着rumlow：“不！你确实是，我们见过！你在SHIELD的时候我给特战队做过匿名的访谈！那时就见过你！”

说着，男人顿了顿，坐回椅子上小声而快速地说着：“洞察计划后公布的秘密名单里也有你的资料，rumlow先生，他们都说你死在那场事故中了。”他看了看rumlow脖子上爬出衣领的伤疤，以及眼周围突出的烧伤痕迹，又神秘兮兮地开口，“看来虽然伤得很重，但你逃出来了！”

Rumlow很想不去理会这个多事的人，但周围没有空的桌子了，而他还不能离开这里。对方显然把rumlow的不动声色当成了默认，开始兴奋地在随身背包里翻找起纸笔来：“能在这里遇到你真是上天的安排！哦，你在这儿做什么呢？你现在是为HYDRA服务还是在逃亡时期？ 下一步有什么计划？”

男人连珠炮一样的提问让rumlow头疼了起来，他在对方兴奋地举着笔准备记录时终于烦躁地开了口：“这不关你的事。”

“哦，嘿！别这么冷淡，rumlow先生！”男人傻兮兮地笑了起来，故作神秘地说着讨好rumlow的话，“我不会公布你的行踪的，你知道，我只想搞点独家新闻！绝对不会给你造成困扰的！”

说着，他压低了嗓音，装出一副可笑的嘶哑声音说着：“还是你需要对什么暗号？Hail Hy……”

男人的话没说完，整个人就像断电了一样脑袋砰地砸在了桌子上，露出他身后单手端着食物托盘正收回金属手臂的家伙。

“Ooops，我好像触发了什么暗号。”Barnes耸了耸肩作出一个无辜的笑容。

之后barnes向过来询问的店员解释他的朋友喝醉了，店员一脸震惊地看了看店外还未完全暗下去的天色，却最终败于barnes灿烂而真诚的笑脸之下，没有多问就让他架着不省人事的男人出去了。Rumlow跟在后面，帽子压得低低的，手里抱着打包的汉堡。他们七拐八弯地避开摄像头，最终把那个多事的男人丢进了一条小巷深处。

“你真的没把他弄死吗？”Rumlow蹲在地上拨弄着男人的脑袋靠在一旁的垃圾桶上，又半回头疑惑地看向barnes。对方正致力于把大半个汉堡一次性塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子嚼了半天才腾出嘴来回答rumlow的话：“当然没，steve找人帮我调过手臂了，现在控制力比以前好多了。”

像是他话里的什么信息触动了rumlow，他迅速站起身来，拉平了衣摆然后随意挥了挥手：“那么就这样吧，我也不想再被什么奇怪的人看到了，就先走了。”

“嘿！”Barnes用沾着番茄酱的手拽住了rumlow的胳膊，一脸的疑惑不解，“我们才刚刚见面，还什么话都没说。”

“本来就是你单方面给我的备用邮箱发了信息要求见面的，也是你挑了汉堡王还一句话都不说就去点餐了。”Rumlow挣了一下没挣开，却也不肯回过头来看对方，“我只是想来看看你是不是要做点什么坏事，看来你跟复仇者们相处得不错，那么我们不是一路人了，其实也没什么好说的，不是吗？”

“你变了，rum……”在一阵短暂的沉默后barnes开口说，还该死的用了rumlow最熟悉的带着点委屈的口吻，成功地引出了rumlow冷笑的声音：“这话该我对你说，barnes。”

“别这么叫我，”Barnes有点烦躁地接了口，放开rumlow的手臂转而堵在他面前挡住他的去路，“我以为我们的关系不只是这样，至少……”

顿了顿，他又接话：“至少对我来说，今天这算是个约会。”

闻言，rumlow惊讶地瞪大了眼，然后很快换上了怒极反笑的表情，退后一步拉开和对方的距离，才带着讥讽地开了口：“我还从来不知道你是这么天真到愚蠢的人，barnes！和一个超级罪犯在汉堡王约会？！你觉得被发现的话那些报纸上会怎么写你？‘超级英雄与超级罪犯街边碰头，是英雄堕落还是犯罪重生’？！”

“就行行好，爱惜一下rogers努力为你争取来的好名声，别再跟一个混蛋渣滓混在一起了怎么样？”Rumlow讽刺地勾起嘴角补充到。

“我可以当做没听到你这番话，”Barnes干巴巴地说道，“如果你保证以后不再这么说的话。”

Rumlow有些被他逼急了，哑着嗓子呵呵笑了几声，没得到对方进一步的回应就慢慢停了下来。他终于抬起脸从帽檐下正眼看了barnes第一眼，他比以前在HYDRA时胖了一点，脸色也不再是那么没有生气的苍白，最重要的是他的眼睛，那里面有了一些rumlow从未在那双冰冷的眼睛里看到过的东西，而这样的一双眼睛正在认认真真地看向他。所以rumlow的嘴巴张合了几下，却最终也没有说出什么话来，只是低下头侧过身体，想要从对方身边挤出去，却被握着两条胳膊压住按在了墙面上。

“别急着走，”Barnes抬手摘掉了rumlow的帽子，眨眨眼睛狡黠地看着他，“我说了这是个约会，看起来共进晚餐是没机会了，那我们可以直接跳到最后一步。”

Rumlow愣了一下才反应过来他在说什么，张嘴想要反驳，barnes的舌头就在这个时候滑进了他的嘴里。

可惜这个吻没有持续太久，分开的时候两个人都有点气喘吁吁的，rumlow是气得，barnes是被咬破了舌尖，眼泪汪汪地嘶嘶呼着气。Rumlow难掩气愤地扯住他的衣襟把人拉到面前，许多脏话混杂着乱七八糟的情感呼之欲出，却在看到对方那撇着嘴角的熟悉表情后哽在喉咙口一句也吐不出来。他憋了半天，最终只是压低了声音嘶嘶地说着：“你疯了吗？！这是在外面！有任何人看到你就毁了！”

“我不觉得我有什么会因为你毁了的，”Barnes因为舌尖还在疼而说话有些嘟嘟囔囔的，他金属的手指覆上rumlow扯着他衣领的手，占有欲十足地包裹住，尽管他的语调还是那么可怜兮兮的，“而如果你就这么走了，我才会被你毁了。”

Rumlow有些被他噎住了，哑着嗓子发出几声不成调的语气词却也没有说出什么来。似乎是因为没有听到他再次反驳，barnes看起来有些放松下来了，他冲周围挥了挥手：“至于会被什么人看到，不，没这种可能，这样又脏又破的巷子连流浪汉都不会来。我以前有多少次就是在这样的巷子里找到steve的，他被人打得惨兮兮，却也没人路过来救他。”

当他这样说完后，rumlow的呼吸就慢慢缓下来了，天色开始进入晨昏交接时最为晦暗的傍晚，barnes看不清他的表情，只能通过他再次变得冷硬的语调判断出他似乎并不怎么高兴听到自己这样说。“看来你想起来了不少，以前的事情。”Rumlow低低地说，“恭喜你找回了从前的自己，那些可恶的HYDRA一直想从你脑子里洗掉的东西，很高兴他们都重新回到了你身体里。”

“你不是真的在为我高兴对吧？”Barnes困惑地皱起眉头，“你知道，rum，和你在一起的记忆我从来都没有……”

“不，我不在乎那些。”Rumlow的话显得硬邦邦的，“那对我来说不重要。”

“你说谎，我听得出来。”Barnes摇了摇头，低头看着rumlow在越发昏暗的光线下显得暗沉的双眼，“我都想起来了，rum，别再试图骗我了，像以前的每一次一样。我不会再上你的当了。”

沉默重新笼罩了这暗巷深处的小小空间，没有月光，没有路灯，相邻的两边墙面上甚至没有一扇亮着灯的窗户。在一切的晦暗不清中人们试图去触碰对方的心，带着强忍的渴望与害怕背叛的惊恐，妄图在危机出现之前全身而退，尽力打造的壁垒在洞悉的对方面前只会溃不成军。

“你比以前能说会道了，”Rumlow的眼中开始透出疯狂的黯哑光芒，“Rogers知道你有张这么厉害的嘴巴吗？”

“他当然不知道，rum，rum……”Barnes再度摇了摇头，“别为了这个吃醋，这事儿只有你知道。”

“或许你能让我知道得更清楚。”Rumlow放松身体靠向背后的墙，目光灼灼地盯着面前的男人。Barnes自然领会了他的意图，令人意外的是他并没有表现出任何不高兴，甚至带着几分欣然地跪在了rumlow面前。

当barnes解开rumlow的外裤，把他软绵绵的阴茎掏出来往嘴里塞的时候，rumlow就深切地开始为刚才的挑衅后悔了。因为挡在他面前高了半个头的家伙矮下去了，他身后巷子的情景就露了出来。先前那个被打昏的男人就坐在rumlow正对面的墙角里，昏暗的环境让rumlow看不清他的样子，而他甚至不敢稍微去思考如果这个人在此刻醒来，那么会发生什么。

而barnes和他厉害的嘴巴很快就让他不能去思考了。

原先在HYDRA的时候winter很少为rumlow做这个，一是他真的不懂该怎么做，二是rumlow也怕他突然发疯弄断自己的命根子。所以此刻rumlow带着一点紧张与不安把阴茎塞进barnes的嘴里，这对他来说也算是种陌生的体验。好在那人的嘴巴不像他的机械臂一样冷硬，而是柔软又火热地包裹着rumlow的老二，还有灵活的舌头讨好地缠上来，在柱身的青筋上缓慢地磨蹭，直到他的阴茎开始充血变硬。

Rumlow的呼吸也逐渐变得急促起来，喉口颤抖着吞进空气，他控制不住地瞟向靠在墙边昏迷的家伙，这种半开放空间和外人在场的情况让他显得紧张而敏感，那些从下方传来的“啧啧”的吮吸声更让他难以忽视地慌乱。而barnes显然没有察觉到rumlow的不安，他收紧两腮用力吸着rumlow的阴茎，在几个深喉之后退后一些，用嘴唇退下半裹着龟头的包皮，舌尖在敏感的马眼上快速搔动着。Rumlow被这动作逼出了一声压抑的惊喘，陷在barnes头发里的手指痉挛着扯住了那些柔软的卷发，换来对方坏心眼地在龟头上轻轻咬了一下的动作，使得rumlow差点就这样泄在barnes的嘴里。

“Win……Winter……”Rumlow难堪地低低叫着对方的名字，不知是要阻止他还是为了索求更多，barnes倒是听话地把那根变得硬邦邦的老二从自己嘴里褪出来，一边讨好地轻吻着顶端，一边半仰起头盯着rumlow在黑暗中模糊不清的脸说：“你可以射在我嘴里，脸上也行，你自己挑，不用觉得不好意思。”

“呵……”Rumlow喘息着笑了一声，他看不清barnes的脸，也想象不出那些在winter的脸上从未出现过的带着得意的笑容，他把手伸下去探进barnes的嘴里，带着疤痕的手指按压着对方柔软的舌头和齿列背面小小的凹陷。这带着侵略性质的动作并没有引起barnes的反抗，相反他放松了下颚让rumlow在自己口中随意探索，同时换上冰冷的机械臂继续撸动着靠在他脸旁的阴茎。

Rumlow坚硬的指缘在barnes口中摸索着，这或许是这个人身上最柔软的地方了，却也最为致命，即使是身为普通人的rumlow，只要把指头用力插进他的喉咙里，这个超级士兵也会受到不小的伤害。但他没有躲避，而是完全任由rumlow的指尖划过舌面继续向里深入，触碰到悬挂着的小舌头，接着是柔软地收缩着的喉咙口。

这是比甘愿为他口交更深的信任。

与此同时winter手淫的动作更快了，累积的热度开始发挥出效用，以及那将重要的生命掌握在指尖的危险感带来的晕眩与兴奋一起包裹住rumlow，令他大腿痉挛着，挺动腰部操着winter合拢的钢铁拳头，扬起脖颈冲着漆黑的夜空用力喘息，然后紧贴着winter的脸颊满满地射在他脸上。

Rumlow站立不稳地靠住背后的墙壁，努力压制着急促的喘息不发出过多声音，他的眼前分不清是闪烁的星河还是炸开的快乐的花火，而没等他缓过劲来，barnes就在下方握着他的胯骨推他转过身去。Rumlow头晕目眩地翻了个身，手臂交叠着贴着滚烫的额头垫在粗粝的墙面上，闭着眼睛在臂弯间大口呼吸。身后的winter拽下了他半挂在胯上的裤子，在两边饱满的臀丘上各吮出几个印子，然后温度不同的双手用力扒开臀肉，滚烫的舌尖试探着舔上rumlow的后穴。

像是一阵电流从下身猛地窜了上来，rumlow花了不少力气才咽下一些令人羞耻的声音，他用手指死死抠着墙壁，咬着胳膊忍耐barnes灵活的舌头在自己屁股里攒动的怪异触感，像被舔进了身体深处，那些自己都没有触碰过的隐秘的地方被对方的唇舌毫不客气地剖开品尝着。Barnes把脸上的精液刮下来塞进rumlow的后穴，混合着唾液一起让那个紧缩的小小入口尽快打开，绽放着，张合着，等待迎接最深的侵略。

“别、别搞了……”Rumlow颤抖着发出拒绝的声音，勉强探出一只手到身后推着barnes完全埋进自己屁股里的脸，那家伙的呼吸全喷在他敏感的会阴，连同戳入后穴搅动不停的舌头一起逼得他快要发疯。Barnes抓着伸过来的手放进嘴里，舔湿以后不容反抗地把rumlow的几根手指塞进他自己的屁股里。

手指间触到的湿润滑腻让rumlow更加难堪起来，他出声想要阻止，却被barnes站起身叼住他的后颈啃咬的动作噎成了一声惊喘。钢铁与血肉筑成的四根指头在rumlow屁股里进出张合，带出的泥泞声响在这安静的巷子里显得格外刺耳。

“要么做，要、要么……”Rumlow努力缓和呼吸稳住话语，“滚开……”

“你不能自己爽了就不管我，”Barnes的气息带着笑意喷进rumlow领子里，“我记得你以前不是这样的混蛋。”

Rumlow不知道为什么他们的对话中有这么多关于“从前”和“记得”之类的话题，他执拗地觉得他们之间并没有什么值得追忆的过去，即便有，也是跟那个作为武器的冰冷男人，而不是现在这个会甜蜜微笑也会毫不客气地打晕无辜路人的家伙。但身后的人明显没有觉察到他的不爽，只是致力于在他遍布烧伤痕迹的脖颈上留下更多消不去的痕迹，直到rumlow忍受不了地开始挣扎，他才把指头从rumlow屁股里拽出来，转而把自己滚烫的阴茎塞到他手中。

尽管barnes没有做出任何要求，rumlow也还是懂了他的意图。他深呼吸了几下努力压下体内再度沸腾起来的热度，调整了姿势，抓着barnes那尺寸不俗的老二开始往自己屁股里送。

拜彻底的开拓工作所赐，进入的过程没有给rumlow带来太多疼痛，那个粗硬的柱体在他的推送下极具压迫感地深入rumlow的身体，撑开括约肌，展平肠道的褶皱，满满当当地嵌入他的后穴。Rumlow试着摇摆腰部动了两下，那玩意儿就像活了一样碾过他的前列腺点，逼得他屏住呼吸以防叫出声来。

“很好，很好。”Barnes吮着rumlow脖子上的青筋，语带笑意地说着，“剩下的就交给我吧。”

他开始动了起来，阴茎又快又狠地撞进rumlow体内，两只材质不一样的手握住rumlow的胯骨，拇指下压而张开的四指反向上提，迫使rumlow的腰背压成一道漂亮的弧线。被凶狠地捅穿了的男人勉强撑住墙壁，脸埋在手臂间逃避似地闭着眼睛。因为身高的差异，rumlow只能以脚尖着地，几乎被提起下半身拖着一次次撞在barnes的小腹上，绷直的小腿颤抖着痉挛，弯折的腰腹软得像滩水。

没有过多的声音，他们在这晦暗的小巷中安静地做爱，没有甜蜜的情话也没人放浪地呻吟，只有间或发出的惊喘夹杂在细密的黏腻水声里，像是这里什么都没有在发生。Rumlow克制不住地想回头去看那个倒在巷子拐角的倒霉鬼有没有醒来，却被barnes肌肉结实的身躯挡住了视线，只能更深地弯下腰，几乎被反折着钉在barnes和墙壁之间，挤压着，贯穿着。害怕被发现的心慌让他小腹紧绷后穴绞缩，他听到barnes小声地骂了一句脏话，然后握着腰侧的手滑了下去，一只握住他再度抬头的性器，一只滑进他的大腿间狠狠捏了一把那里的肌肉。

“操……哈啊……”Rumlow疼得想骂人，呻吟就混着脏话漏出来了一点，barnes进一步抬起他一条腿，彻底把他拉离了地面，重心不稳的身体倚在背后那人钢铁的臂弯里，“你他妈……放、哈……放下……”

“不。”Barnes干脆利落地拒绝了，托着rumlow的膝弯把他顶在墙上，一边用下身顶撞着他往下坠的身体，一边撸动着rumlow的老二逼他勃起。Rumlow被整个抱了起来，只能用手胡乱抠着墙壁稳住身体，无法藏在臂弯里的脸露了出来，断断续续的呻吟也再无处躲藏。

“Rum……Rum……”Barnes着迷地叫着怀中人的名字，歪着脑袋在能够得到的侧脸与下巴上留下一溜儿吮吻，他或许并没有在期待一个回吻，毕竟他们之间发生了许多事情，或者说从来没有发生一些应该发生的事。一切从一开始就不对了，只能在错的路上越走越远，直到无法回头。

但rumlow转过脸来，在被撞击的颠簸与喘不过气的呻吟中回头吻了barnes，他们的嘴唇黏在一起，急切地从对方口中攫取一切情绪。Barnes身下的动作越发凶猛了，像是要把rumlow整个人撞碎，一直深入他身体最内部，剖开他的内脏，看看那里有没有一个地方，存有对他的一点点感情。

Rumlow的眼前越来越模糊，barnes棕色的头发在夜色中看起来就是一团含糊的暗色，也找不到他的眼睛嵌在哪里，唯有身下急切的抽插那么触感鲜明，深而重地摩擦着他的肠道，火烧火燎地带起一片酥麻的欲望。他的小腹在抽搐着，顶在墙壁上的膝盖摩擦得生疼，但这些都比不上barens给予他的感觉，他的阴茎他的手指和他的嘴唇，是推搡着rumlow飞向极乐的翅膀。

“Winter……哈……我、我……”

Rumlow的话还没说完，他就在barnes的手指间泄了出来。像是对于再次听到这个称呼感到开心一般，barnes发狠地撞击着rumlow的屁股，重重地摩擦着因为高潮而痉挛的肠道，迫使rumlow打开身体，打开喉咙，交出自己，同时哭喊出声。

“我…………”

Rumlow终究没有说出口，当高潮过去，那些快乐的花火统统熄灭，放纵的时间也就结束了。他在barnes的怀里失神了一会儿，再回过神来就又变成了那个恶毒得油盐不进的九头蛇的渣滓，像是刚刚发生的一切都是一场被过度美化的春梦，当梦醒了还是要面对肮脏而残酷的世界与他自己。

但那些是真的，都是真的。

Rumlow没有再去看barnes的脸，但从扶着他的腰帮他穿回衣裤的手指有多温柔就能看得出来，他还是得到了自己想要的答案。在这条黑暗的巷子里发生的一切都不会有人知道，当白日的阳光重新照进晦暗之中，他们依旧是走在不同的道路上的两个人。

但一切都已不同了。

等rumlow能站起来自己走时，barnes就跟着他走出了巷子。夜色已深，街道上行人不太多，昏黄的街灯向道路两端延伸着。Rumlow抬头看了看复仇者大厦的方向，然后转身走向了另一端，barnes没让他顺利地走远，那些钢铁铸成的指头在他的手腕上收紧，恋恋不舍地摩挲着。

“至少……说句‘再见’？”身后高大的男人发出可怜兮兮的问话。

在一段不短的沉默之后，在barnes叹了口气放开手之后，在他失落地低下头之后，rumlow转过身来，凑近过来，仰起头吻了吻他的嘴角。

“约会，总要以吻别结束吧。”他低声嘟囔着。

Fin.

彩蛋一：

你知道有种东西叫录音笔吧？朱迪警官说。

彩蛋二：

不要总想着搞个大新闻，“前暗黑杀手被爆出柜！秘会恋人竟是惊天反派！”这种程度的就刚刚好。


	15. 记一次不算成功的交配经历

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复仇者学院游戏的胖冬和不良叉，私设一大堆，未成年车注意

“Ba、barnes……你这个混蛋……”

听到身下的人从牙齿缝里咬出来的声音，bucky犹豫了一下暂停了拖着对方的腰把他们的下身贴在一起的动作，他看了看用手臂挡着眼睛的crossbones，有点无辜地开了口：“讲讲道理，是你说想试一下交配的。”

“你他妈就不能不用那个词？！”躺在床上被弄得两腿大张的crossbones猛地放开手臂，一边捶打着床板一边怒视着挤在他双腿间的bucky。

“那说‘做爱’，”Bucky无所谓地耸耸肩，进一步挤进去并让crossbones的两腿分开搭在他的大腿上，“你提出我们来做爱的，是你要跟我做爱，嗯，做爱。”

“操！”Crossbones恨恨地咒骂了一句，把头偏向一侧不看bucky了，但从他死死攥着床单的手指还是看得出他的紧张。其实bucky也好不到哪里去，他没做过这个，不确定手该放在哪里，也不确定他们是不是必须从接吻开始。

“你真的决定我们就这么穿着衣服来吗？”Bucky再一次向crossbones确认到。

“废话！”Crossbones低声斥责着，“两个大男人光溜溜地抱在一起多恶心啊？！”

说得就像穿着衣服做爱有好到哪里去一样。Bucky想着，但碍于现在气氛还没有闹得更僵，他决定稍微收敛一下吐槽之心。他把手贴上crossbones结实的上臂——还很贴心地用了右手——然后再度开口跟crossbones说明：“那现在，我要摸你的胸了。”

Bucky明显感觉到手掌下的身体猛地震了一下，但没有收到拒绝的信号，于是他也就把这当作对方的默认了。他的手从crossbones的袖口慢慢滑进去，贴着对方结实的胸肌，然后用不轻不重的力道缓缓揉了起来。

Crossbones的身体开始颤抖，这细微的反应通过他们搭接在一起的下半身传给bucky，让他觉得自己似乎还做得不错，于是试探着更进一步地收拢手指，用食指和中指的骨节夹住crossbones的乳头，轻轻捻动起来。

对方给予的反应立刻变大了，crossbones的身体像过电一般剧烈颤抖了一下，接着那原本攥着床单的手就快速伸过来隔着衣服抓住了bucky的手腕：“别、别这么弄！”

听到crossbones的制止，bucky却没有停下动作，他用金属的左手抓住对方的手腕压到他头顶，同时俯下身去寻找着crossbones逃避般移开的视线：“可你反应不错，我想你是喜欢这个的。”

Crossbones骂了一句什么然后就没再说话，只是咬着嘴唇默默忍耐bucky玩弄他乳头的手指，努力控制呼吸不发出什么奇怪的声音。Bucky盯着他泛红的耳朵尖瞧了一会儿，就偏着头捉住crossbones的嘴唇，略带兴奋地贴着他的唇瓣说：“那我们来试试接吻吧。”

Crossbones的抗议全被bucky吞了进去，接吻的感觉很奇妙，柔软的嘴唇微凉而又轻轻颤抖，明确地指示出含在你唇瓣间的不是什么吃的东西而是另一个活物的一部分，这认知有点奇怪而又意外地令人着迷，bucky必须说他一点儿也不讨厌这种感觉。他和crossbones抵着嘴唇磨蹭了一会儿，仰起头舔舔嘴，对方嘴上油彩的味道有些发苦，但有什么更甜的东西在舌尖绽放开来。

于是bucky又低下头吻住了有点气喘吁吁的crossbones。这次他试着用了一点舌头，追着那发甜的隐约味道撬开了crossbones的牙关，他能感觉到对方笨拙地张着嘴不知该做何反应，他也就乐得用舌头开玩笑般在对方嘴里弹动着，找到藏在齿列后面柔软的肉块，打招呼似地绕着它画圈。

与此同时他揉弄crossbones的胸部的力量越发大了，推挤着他结实的胸肌，用力捏住然后揉压着，那个小小的乳头在他的指头间瑟瑟发抖，每次重重地捻一下，都能感觉到crossbones哼出一声微弱的鼻音。这感觉如此新奇而又超乎想象的美妙，bucky感觉到他的下半身起了反应，鼓胀的紧绷感传了过来，他随性地把胯下贴上crossbones同样鼓起来的下身，晃动腰部用力撵了一下。

这一下让两个人同时在对方嘴里惊叫了出来，bucky下意识地支起身看着crossbones，从对方怔怔的眼神中他读到了同样的不知所措，还有浅浅的水光，附在那双漂亮的金色的眼睛里，这是bucky第一次注意到他的眼睛含着水色的样子意外的好看。

于是bucky决定遵从本能，他开始连续摇摆着腰，将两人火热的下身贴在一起用力磨蹭着。Crossbones看起来完全慌了神，他甚至都没能骂出一句脏话，就被bucky的动作逼出了一阵断断续续的惊吓过度的低哑叫声。Bucky开始彻底抛弃他的脑子了，他又一次俯身和crossbones接吻，把那些美妙的小声音统统含进嘴里，他的手从对方的衣服里抽出来，摸索着和crossbones十指相扣，感受那些不知所措的颤抖与触电般的痉挛在两人之间相互传递。

直到crossbones开始发出喘不过气的哼哼声，bucky才放开了他的嘴唇。他再一次半支起身看着身下一团混乱的家伙。Crossbones好像真的哭出来了，他眼睛周围的黑色被泪水冲淡了一点，隐隐透出下面浅白的皮肤。他嘴唇颤抖着大口喘着气，呼吸的气息滑过喉咙变成颤颤巍巍的喉音，而从张开的唇瓣间还能看到被bucky啃咬得艳红的舌尖。随着crossbones的急促呼吸，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，包裹在黑色T恤下健硕的身体正随着bucky每一下不经意的抚摸与触碰而抖个不停。

Bucky几乎是想都没想的，弓着腰伏在crossbones胸口，一口咬住了已经将T恤布料微微顶起的乳头。

在他的头顶crossbones发出了几乎像是哭叫的一声呻吟，bucky没有松口，转而用胯下一连串猛烈的撞击回应了对方。被死死扣在机械手掌下的指头挣脱不掉，crossbones的另一只手在bucky的肩膀上痉挛着攥紧，越来越用力，直到某一刻随着他忽然断线般静止的呻吟而猛地卸了力气。

Bucky努力让自己的脑子清醒了一点，他头晕目眩地抬起身，吃惊而又困惑地看着crossbones。往日威风凛凛还会不时耍着小脾气鼓脸的不良少年在他身下瘫软着，耳朵红得像要烧起来，失神的目光无法在bucky脸上对焦，面颊上黑白相间的油彩因为涌出眼眶的泪而变得花成一团。

更糟糕的，是空气中浅浅弥漫的气味和bucky身下一点不寻常的感受。

“你……”Bucky难以置信地开口，尽量忽略自己嘶哑得要命的声音，“你射在裤子里了……？！”

“操……”Crossbones终于回过神来地用两只手掌捂住脸，从手指缝里泄出一声带着哭腔的咒骂，“我恨你……我恨你混蛋barnes……”

天啊……

Bucky看着在身下捂着脸一团乱的少年，愣愣地想着，自己可能就会这样彻底完蛋了。

彻底栽在这个家伙手里了。

Fin.


	16. 阳光沙滩（Son Of Bitch）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆私家车，说好不发在公开场合的，只给预售买了我的短篇集的宝贝儿们，想想存档用还是放进来  
> 半公开场所H，泳裤play（？

夏天，热死人的夏天。

Winter Soldier不喜欢夏天，理所当然的，谁让他不叫Summer Soldier呢。这有些强词夺理，就像隔壁家的镭射眼也没有拒绝在大冬天出门去捕捉野生动物一样。但提到夏天不外乎是热得要命的天气，永远擦不干汗水的黏腻皮肤，还有烦躁的心情，怎么会有人喜欢这些东西。不过夏天也不是全无优点，换个角度看看，阳光，沙滩，大海，还有美人，总是夏天最美好的一部分。

Winter现在就处于这种烦躁和美好交杂的感情之中。他躺在阳伞底下，海风吹着他的花衬衫和沙滩裤，铁胳膊上搭着降温用的湿毛巾，大墨镜挡着半张撅着嘴表达不满的脸。但与此同时，Stark的私人海岛，不限量供应的冰镇果汁，以及无数的比基尼辣妹很好地缓解了一些他的不满情绪。 

这是一次并不小型的私下集会，就像你没办法把跟Stark相关的一切和“小型”扯上关系一样（不是荤段子），所有的SHIELD职员都被邀请了，包括那个一年四季都捂着黑大衣从来不见太阳的局长。这给了平日里总对复仇者们敬仰有加而苦于找不到亲近渠道的特工们一个大好机会，看看被穿着各色花哨比基尼的姑娘们围着的美国队长就知道了，winter敢打赌她们再借着抛打沙滩排球的机会摔倒在steve身上一次，他就要原地自燃了。

看够了这些活色生香的美景，winter把眼神转向了另一边，相对于一群复仇者聚集的游乐区来说，稍远一些的地方显得安静得多。那边只有几个特工在玩冲浪板，他们迎着浪头努力在冲浪板上保持住平衡，然后再被下一个浪头打翻在水里。Winter是不明白这游戏到底有什么乐趣，但当其中一位特工浑身湿淋淋地从水里爬上冲浪板时，winter就不得不承认自己大错特错了——这真的非常，有乐趣。

拜血清所赐的优异视力让winter完全看得清那人在水面上的一举一动，他看着他撅着屁股爬上板，半跪着用手划着水向前漂移了一点，然后那人直起身，用手指勾了勾略微滑脱下去的紧身泳裤。

根本不用看清脸winter就知道那是谁，当然了，他认得那个屁股，那个无数次被他掌握在双手中的小屁股。

说实话那屁股一点儿也算不上小，它饱满又挺翘，总是能把作战服的长裤撑得满满的，让winter忍不住地想要帮它从裤子的布料束缚中挣脱出来，然后再用自己的机械手狠狠拍打几下，使它染上暧昧的暖红色。关于这个屁股winter简直不能更了解，他知道它捏起来是什么感觉，用双手用力向两边分开时会怎样紧张得肌肉绷起，以及它操起来到底有多么香软可口。它会在winter每一次猛烈而快速的撞击下无助地颤颤巍巍，像两坨急需被吞吃入腹的晃动的布丁。

我们讲了太多关于那个屁股的事，但一定要说的话winter其实更喜欢那个屁股的主人——Brock Rumlow，他曾经是winter的武器管理员，他们经过了各种各样不适合在开车时讲的事情，才终于走到了今天这一步——一个是复仇者新晋队员以及美国队长的副手，另一个是SHIELD的中级探员。

在这层正式身份之外，winter必须得说他更乐于接受他们不得不用那个小屁股和一些别的物件交流时所处的立场。而现在看着那个小屁股被泳裤包得紧紧的还在滑落着水珠，winter就开始觉得夏天其实也没有那么糟糕了。

他向rumlow所在的方向持续看着，大墨镜起了很好的掩护作用，没有人会注意到捧着一个喝光的空杯子还在不停发出令人烦躁的“吱吱”吮吸声的winter在干什么。或许是这视线太过刺眼，当又从冲浪板上落水了两次后，rumlow终于放弃了那个愚蠢的游戏，从水里回到了岸上，并理所当然地注意到了一个人孤零零地躺在阳伞下的winter。

“嘿，你干嘛自己一个人待在这儿？不去跟姑娘们玩玩？”Rumlow一边把湿淋淋的头发捋到脑后一边靠近过来，winter看着他迈着笔直的双腿以及摇晃着那个小屁股走到自己身边，直到那屁股陷进他旁边的躺椅里看不到了，他才把视线移向rumlow的脸，并懒洋洋地回答了他：“没兴趣，有更好玩的东西可以看。”

“什么好玩的东西？”Rumlow眨巴了一下眼睛好奇地看着他。既然他这样问了，winter自然乐意为他解释一下到底有什么好玩的。他终于屈尊纡贵地离开了他的宝贝躺椅和阳伞，丢下空杯子站起身，然后把晒得发烫的机械臂插进rumlow的身体和躺椅之间，将他整个人从那上面捞了起来。

把rumlow带离人群喧闹的海滩没费winter什么功夫，去除掉完全没有必要的挣扎和过量的脏话外一切还算顺利。Winter把rumlow带到了沙滩上的移动式单人淋浴间，并把自己和他一起塞进其中一间里。那地方在Stark的地盘上绝对称得上“简易”了，只是提供冷水简单冲洗身上的沙子，隔间四面轻薄的塑料板堪堪高过头顶，夏日灿烂的日光从上部的气窗里漏进来大喇喇地打在winter闪烁着银光的机械臂上，以及rumlow怒气冲冲的脸上。

“You son of bitch！”Rumlow咬着牙根恶狠狠地嘶声咒骂着，他的双手还被winter牢牢地锁在身后使不上力气，而两腿间已经被一条强有力的大腿插进来强硬地抵住，winter空着的机械臂从rumlow湿漉漉的脊背上滑下去盖上他的屁股，然后用力捏了一把。

“Hummm……”在rumlow吃痛的闷哼中winter凑近他的耳朵，用滚烫的舌尖绕着耳廓舔过一圈后才磨着他的耳垂开了口，“You're my bitch .”

他们在那狭小的空间里稍微交手了两下，但很快双方都发现这并不是一种适合当前状况的交流方式。浴室轻薄的塑料墙壁禁不住winter任何一下肘击，整个隔间在rumlow试图挣脱的蹦跳下危险地晃动起来，迫使他停下了动作——试着想象沙滩上忽然爆开的移动式单人淋浴间和里面露出的纠缠在一起的两具肉体，不管winter怎么想，rumlow是丢不起这个人的。

“你他妈什么时候能学会管好你的老二？！”Rumlow气愤地瞪着winter，“还是说你他妈根本就是用那玩意儿思考的？！”

闻言，winter低低地笑了起来，并拖着rumlow的胯骨拉过来好让自己的下体能在对方的下腹快活地摩擦：“别这么说他，你看他都要哭了。”

Rumlow对于winter这下流的发言只有白眼应对，而对方就像讨食的大型犬一样把rumlow整个揽在怀里啃着他的脖子，滚烫而汗水黏腻的肉体紧紧贴着，互相传递的热量指数级增长为灼烧的情欲。Rumlow难受地挣扎着偏过头：“热死了，你他妈真是个混球……”

“我还能让你变得更热，从里到外为我烧起来。”Winter叼着rumlow的喉结磨蹭着说着情话。似乎是担心他真的在这半公开的场合乱搞起来，rumlow沉默了几秒后还是做出了让步：“我可以用嘴，只要你他妈能忍到我们回去再搞全套。”

Winter眨了眨眼睛，随即不发一语地松开了rumlow，带着似笑非笑地表情解开了沙滩裤的松紧带，掏出阴茎套弄着。那玩意儿沉甸甸又滚烫地拢在winter手里，宣告着自己不容忽视的存在感，他的主人看着rumlow活动了一下被捏疼的手腕，低下头看着那根正欢快跳动的阴茎犹豫了几秒，最终跪在他面前张开了嘴。

Rumlow的下唇肉感而红润，大张的嘴里看得到不安地半探出头的舌头，winter从善如流地靠过去，握着早已硬到流水的老二满满地塞进rumlow嘴里。阴茎半插进去的时候rumlow就反射性地收紧两腮吮吸起来，灵巧的舌头在口腔里柔软地绕着阴茎打转。

从winter的视角看来景致非常美好，rumlow半眯着眼，头顶泄进的日光在他的眼窝打下浓重的阴影，他难得顺从地跪在winter脚下，锻炼良好的蜜色肌肉闪着晶莹的水光，像一杯完全为winter准备好的消暑果汁。他的嘴唇尽职地包裹着winter的阴茎吮吸，灼热的口腔和柔软的舌头几乎要将那根老二融化在自己口中，winter有点失控地伸手插进rumlow的发丝之中，攥住他的头发，然后用完全称不上温柔的动作操着rumlow的嘴。

Rumlow开始发出有些痛苦的呜咽，他无处安放的手指痉挛着抓住winter的裤脚，像是小小的示弱。Winter因为这小动作更加激动起来，他不断挺动腰撞进rumlow嘴里，感觉到对方在自己插入时顺从地打开喉咙以便他能插到最深处，直到winter的阴毛蹭上rumlow的鼻尖，而在他拔出时又会配合地收紧唇舌吸吮，发出啧啧的水声。Rumlow的唇角不受控制地溢出口水，那液体扯着丝滴落在他胸口，和淋漓的汗水混在一起，令他整个胸膛泛着牛奶巧克力般甜蜜的光泽。

在几次猛烈的抽插后winter忽然拔出了阴茎，rumlow被干得过猛的嘴巴一时无法闭起，又被伸过来的机械手捏着下颚强迫仰着头大张开。Winter用右手撸了几下被舔得水光淋漓的老二，就对着rumlow难受得闭起眼的脸爆出了浆液。大量的精液喷溅在rumlow的嘴里和脸上，黏稠的液体糊住了他的睫毛，射进嘴里的在被磨得艳红的舌尖上挂着，整张脸显得脏兮兮的，却又带着显而易见的淫靡意味。

被彻底操了嘴巴的rumlow从winter手中挣脱开，弯着腰咳嗽了好一阵才缓过劲儿来。从高潮中慢慢回过神来的winter看着在自己脚下瑟缩着咳嗽的rumlow，他的身体因为动作而打颤，那包裹在紧身泳裤里的小屁股也因此危险地摇晃着。

Winter舔了舔嘴唇，把rumlow从地上拉起来按进自己怀里，双手牢牢拢住了那两瓣饱满的屁股。

他们交换了几个黏糊糊的吻，winter尝到了精液的咸涩味道，而rumlow泄愤地咬了他的舌尖，换来更多喘不过气的纠缠舌吻。Winter的手没有停止揉弄rumlow屁股的动作，被泳裤裹得紧巴巴的两坨肉在他的手指间被捏到变形，柔韧的肌肉从指缝间鼓鼓囊囊地胀起。当winter隔着泳裤把拇指浅浅地按进rumlow的后穴时，他怀里的人似乎才察觉到不对劲。他压着winter的脸颊推开撒娇索吻的脸，试着想要挣脱却发现winter的双手像锁扣一般紧抓着他的屁股不放。

Rumlow危险地挑起眉梢，紧蹙的眉头代表他正在发火的边缘，他瞪着winter：“你今天就是他妈的要发情是不是？你的脑子被他妈精液糊住了吗？！”

“你可以选择过一会儿再问我这话，”Winter漫不经心地说着，同时手指向下滑进rumlow两腿间，在会阴和睾丸之间暧昧地摩擦着，“看看是谁的脑子会被精液灌得满满的，就快要从身上所有的小洞里流出来。”

Rumlow因为这话涨红了脸，他又开始毫无用处地挣扎了，伴随着措辞不那么干净的对winter全家的问候。Winter叼着那张刚刚被磨得红润的嘴唇又啃又吻，像是要把那些脏话都吞进肚子里去。他的右手还黏在rumlow屁股上不放，金属的左手换了角度，从rumlow泳裤的下边缘插进去，目标明确地直奔掩藏在双丘间的甜蜜入口。

似乎是穿着泳裤就被指奸的感觉太过羞耻，rumlow捏在winter上臂的手指猛地收紧了，连嘴里停不下的咒骂也打了磕绊。Winter把注意力集中到指尖，他的中指和无名指正埋在rumlow热得要命的后穴里，那些紧张地收缩起来的肠壁软软地裹住他，又被分开的双指强硬地打开，而rumlow的呼吸也随着这动作变得颤颤巍巍的。

“你里面真热，我的手臂都要响高温警报了。”Winter吮着rumlow耳后那一小块皮肤嬉笑着说，被调戏的家伙正鸵鸟般逃避地把头埋在他肩膀上，大概是终于放弃了那些毫无意义的反抗，放松着配合起了winter的动作。“等不及想插进你里面，插进你甜甜的小嘴里。”Winter往rumlow发红的耳朵尖吹着热气，一边说着甜蜜的情话，“把精液灌满你的小屁股，让你一整天就穿着这条紧巴巴的泳裤含着它们。”

“你他妈……要干就干……”Rumlow受不了地抗议起来，他的泳裤还完好无损地裹着他的屁股，但winter的手指正以极端下流的动作在他的后穴里抠挠着，并且始作俑者始终不放弃在嘴巴上占他便宜的机会。

“你为什么买了条这么紧的泳裤，嗯？”Winter狠狠挠了一下rumlow的肠壁，在对方吃痛的惊叫后不依不饶地追问，“是想让所有人都看着你的屁股被那玩意儿包得紧紧的，还扭个不停，让人巴不得赶快撕开好吸你屁股里流出来的淫水吗？这是明摆的勾引，对不对？”

Winter在rumlow耳边用甜蜜的嗓音说着：“你是个欠操的小婊子，宝贝儿。”

“你他妈……呃……”Rumlow的怒骂被winter多塞了一根手指进入他体内的动作堵成了一声惊喘，金属的手指无可阻拦地在他体内进进出出，很快将括约肌撑得酸软，只能任由那些作乱的指头在肠道里旋转开合。Winter又抽插了一会儿后就抽回了手，rumlow因为这动作腿软地在他肘弯扶了一下，却很快又倔强地推开他，犹自将发软的身体靠在身后的塑料板上，一双发红而湿润的眼睛毫无杀伤力地瞪着winter：“只有你这种变态才会他妈的对着一条泳裤发情！你这精虫上脑的混蛋！”

Winter不置可否地耸耸肩，并不打算回答。他从沙滩裤的口袋里掏出一小片塑料包装袋，撕开然后拿出里面的安全套，他能感觉到rumlow下意识地屏住了呼吸，看过来的眼神满含着复杂的意味，这样子逗笑了winter。

“放松，宝贝儿，我没打算戴上套操你。”Winter咧嘴笑起来，他并起手指把安全套里的润滑油挤出来，抹在身下再次昂头的器官上，然后随手将套子扔进了一旁的废物箱里，“我们说好的，我要用精液灌满你，灌满你的小屁股。”

Rumlow猛吸了一口气怒瞪着winter，他靠着塑料隔板的样子简直像是想要夺路狂奔。winter却不着急，他动作懒散地套弄着自己，同时冲rumlow的下身点了点下巴：“你可以选择自己脱掉，或者就穿着那玩意儿被我操。”

他们僵持了几十秒，期间winter的老二越挺越高直冲冲地指向rumlow，而那头待宰的羔羊眼神在winter的脸和老二之间游移不定。Winter耐心地等着，他看得到rumlow眼中的水汽越聚越深，以及他下意识地夹紧双腿的小动作，于是大概又过了那么几秒钟，rumlow垂下眼帘，双手握住了泳裤的边缘。

随着那片轻薄的黑色布料被褪下去，一根同样带着硬度的阴茎露了出来。Winter没有发出任何笑声，他知道在这种时候过分欺负rumlow可能会导致某种自暴自弃的玉石俱焚行为。他只是用露骨的眼神紧紧盯着rumlow慢慢褪下泳裤，抬高左腿从裤腿里抽出来，他双腿间那张甜蜜的小嘴隐藏在饱胀的睾丸的阴影之中，而后另一条腿也从泳裤里脱了出来。

然后rumlow把泳裤狠狠摔在了winter的脸上，winter对这微不足道的反抗有些失笑，他拿着那一小片布料裹住自己的老二，随意地撸动了几下令它粘上润滑剂，然后他扯过察觉到了什么而开始挣扎起来的rumlow，伸手过去硬是用指尖把泳裤从边缘顶进了rumlow的后穴里。

“操你妈！你……”Rumlow的咒骂没有说完就被打断了，winter握住他的一条腿高高拉起，用面对面的姿势进入他。Rumlow的呼吸一下子窒住了，迅速收紧的穴口死死箍住那条无辜的泳裤以及winter的老二。

“放松，放松……”Winter缓慢摇晃着腰浅浅地在rumlow的肠道入口搅弄着，布料被他的动作带着顶进去了一小半，那光滑的料子不会让rumlow受伤，但配上winter尺寸不俗的性器就变得格外危险，带着将整个后穴完全撑开的压力感。

“你……变态……”Rumlow被迫揽着winter的脖子稳住身体，他弓起身子低下头，脑袋顶着winter的下颚，嘴里发出难受的咒骂。Winter知道他正在努力放松身体，也就好心地没有直插进去，转而抓着他手感良好的屁股揉捏起来。“你紧得像我第一次操你一样，”Winter用脸颊蹭着rumlow的头发调笑地说，“那次我是不是把你干出血了？”

“操……”Rumlow骂了一句没有接话，他重心不稳地向winter靠过来，努力调整姿势以便减轻插入带来的压迫感。Winter索性将他整个人抱起来，手掌牢牢地托住他的屁股，而插进去的性器就借着重力缓缓向里挤了进去。

Rumlow难耐地仰起头大口喘着气，搂着winter的脖子在他怀里瑟瑟发抖。Winter安慰地吻了吻他的喉咙，然后由缓至重地抽插起来。

脚步声就是在这个时候响起来的。

Winter一开始也没有察觉到，毕竟rumlow的里面又热又软，紧紧咬着他舒服到不行，而等他注意到时那脚步声已经很近了。他警觉地停了动作，抬手揽着rumlow的后脑将他按进自己肩窝里，好堵住那些克制不住的颤抖的喘息声。

“Bucky？Bucky你在吗？”听到门外响起steve的声音时winter稍稍松了口气，他安慰地在rumlow密布冷汗的脖子上落了几个吻，才出声回答steve：“我在里面，怎么了，Pal？”

“啊，有一会儿没看到你，你还好吧？不舒服吗？”Steve担心的声音从外面传来。Winter换了个姿势把rumlow往怀里拢了拢，同时伸手打开了浴室的淋浴喷头。“我没事。”Winter向外面喊着，“太热了，稍微冲个水就出去。”

“好的。”Steve的声音听起来像是没有怀疑，但他也没有就此走开，停了几秒后他又开了口，“你看到rumlow了吗？好像也没看到他了。”

Winter对steve这鸡妈妈的性格稍稍有些失笑，他用手揉着rumlow的脑袋把埋在自己肩窝里的对方挖起来，看着那双因为疼痛和情欲被折磨得发红的眼睛小声问他：“要告诉他吗？告诉他我们正在打炮？”

“操你！”Rumlow嘶声咒骂着，狠狠瞪着winter，“你他妈要敢说！老子要你的命！”

哦，好吧。

Winter耸耸肩，露出了危险的笑容。

然后他冲门外喊到：“Rum和我在一起，啊，准确地说，是我在他里面。”

Rumlow震惊地瞪向winter，门外的steve也沉默了，像是没理解这话是什么意思。Winter可不会等他们都反应过来，他收回手握住rumlow的腰，然后猛地挺胯向他身体里撞了进去。

“啊——唔！”Rumlow猝不及防地叫了出来，随即就被winter一连串猛烈的撞击逼出了克制不住的呻吟。门外也终于有了动静，steve发出了几声小声的怪叫，然后一边胡乱道着歉一边迅速地远去了。

“操你！哈啊……操你！Win、winter……”Rumlow用掺着哭腔的声音断断续续地骂着，winter却觉得这样倔强又没法反抗的他性感得要命，身下更加大开大合地操干起来。那条泳裤可怜巴巴地垂在rumlow的屁股下面摇晃着，小半被挤进去的部分随着winter不断挺进的阴茎在肠壁上火辣辣地摩擦，几乎逼得rumlow哭起来。小隔间里的空气因为这狂热的交合变得更为灼热，交叠的身体滚烫异常，喷头里淋下的冷水像浇进热锅里的油，几乎要将人烫伤。

“你真棒，宝贝儿。”Winter在不断挺动中喃喃地称赞着rumlow，对方的身体已经在他怀里软作一团，胳膊无力地环着他的脖子，使不上劲儿的细腰被winter抓着一次次下压，以便能撞到最深处将他彻底干开。Rumlow的阴茎也被这情欲催促着硬挺起来，可怜地摩擦在winter的腹肌上，随着抽插的动作无助地吐露着前液。

“Win、winter……”Rumlow小声地哀叫着，颤抖的睫毛被冷水浇得湿淋淋地结在一起，半张的嘴里露出红润的舌尖。Winter完全领会了这呼唤中的恳请，他凑过去含住rumlow的舌头跟他接吻，同时金属的左手探过来握住rumlow的阴茎套弄着。

Rumlow的身体因为这套弄开始微微打颤，他张开的双腿痉挛着夹紧winter的腰，舌头也被对方翻搅着找不着北。他试着在换气的间隙让winter轻一点，却被纠缠不休的口唇统统堵了回去。Winter的阴茎还埋在他屁股里，磨着他的前列腺点深而重地来回划圈，塞在里面的泳裤也带起一片异样的酥麻，满满地堵在rumlow的下腹，让他从后腰眼开始变得沉重而灼热，揽在winter后颈的手指也下意识地收紧。

Winter停下嘴上的动作睁开了眼，他看着rumlow失神地半眯着眼睛，不肯闭上的嘴唇被啃得艳红，他的屁股里抽筋般一波波绞紧winter的老二，自顾自挺动着腰努力把自己的阴茎送进winter拳头里的动作也表明了他快要到达高潮。Winter就这么瞬也不瞬地看着rumlow，看着他金色的眼球向上翻起，嘴唇颤抖着发出嘶哑的“啊啊”声，整个身体抽搐着绷紧，然后在winter手中猛地泄了出来。

这景色真是美味异常。

过于猛烈而快速的高潮似乎终于让rumlow哭了出来，他的泪水混在脸上滑落的冷水里，只有发红的双眼可怜而无神地望着winter。Winter把他揉进怀里心疼地吻着他，身下却是毫不客气地再度开始野蛮抽插。刚刚经历过高潮的身体连个过于激烈的吻都承受不住，而winter这直接的捅入将rumlow彻底干开了，那柔软的穴口再也不能箍着他阻止进入，而内里的肠壁胡乱抽搐着，像饥渴的小嘴使劲嘬着插在里面的硬挺，强迫他将爱液灌入早就被操得烂熟的肠道里。

Winter把rumlow带着哭腔的喘息统统吞进嘴里，提着他的腰又狠狠捅了他好几下，埋在火热穴道里的阴茎几乎磨烂那处敏感的软肉，使得rumlow整个人崩溃地死死扒住他，钝圆的指甲在他肩头留下十个月牙般的红印。他最后一次将自己深深埋进那处紧致温柔之中，然后开始汩汩喷溅出精液。

Rumlow似乎是被这猛烈的出精刺激得抖了一下，在winter嘴里发出低低的咆哮，尚且疲软的老二没有射出任何东西，但屁股里高潮了一般又深又重地抽搐着，死死绞住winter的阴茎迫使它吐出最后一滴精液。Winter抱着彻底软下来的rumlow整个拢进水幕之中，跟他交换了无数个湿漉漉却情谊饱满的亲吻，紧紧搂着他像是要把他融进自己身体里一般用力而又深情。

Rumlow花了好一阵子才从这过于深重的高潮里回过神来，泛红的眼角使得他瞪视winter的目光威力大减。而事实上winter其实也从不畏惧他的威胁，他嬉笑着从rumlow身体里退出来，那条被不当使用的泳裤还执着地陷在被干得红肿的后穴里。Winter在接下来的五分钟里用尽了各种方法，最终半逼迫半利诱着rumlow自己把那条吸饱了超级士兵精液的泳裤从屁股里拽出来，胡乱冲了冲并重新包裹住rumlow被使用过度的小屁股。

他们终于从那个饱受折磨的简易浴室里出来时时间已经不早了，西斜的太阳同样热烈而灿烂地笼罩着这片海滩。Rumlow披着winter的花衬衫，但这对于掩盖他大腿根和腰间的指痕来说其实毫无用处。Winter则显得神采奕奕，整张脸上都写满了“我刚刚打了炮爽得要命”，这种炫耀感在看到所有人特别是steve都对他俩避之不及非礼勿视地转过脸去时终于衍生出来新的自豪感。

于是winter最终决定，他喜欢夏天。

Fin.


	17. 涂药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆残疾车，没搞起来胜似搞起来

“不论你想干什么，barnes，我不可能同意的，你最好现在就让开。”

看着rumlow满脸戒备地说着威胁的话，winter只有无奈地笑笑，软了语气跟他打商量：“讲讲道理，rum～”

“别‘rum’我！”Rumlow立刻打断了他，并警惕地向卧室门的方向移动了一点儿，“不讲道理的是你！我说了我他妈完全没事……”

“你骗不过我，宝贝儿。”Winter摇了摇头，又往旁边靠了靠好挡住rumlow逃跑的路线，“你根本连路都没法好好走吧？看看你，连内增高都没穿，你是想去哪呢？”

似乎是被winter说中了，rumlow噎了一下没有继续反驳。他眼神飘向门口又转回到winter身上，像是在评估自己逃跑成功的可能性，而几秒后他还是泄气地垮下了肩膀，恶狠狠地挑眼瞪着winter：“你想怎样？！”

看到rumlow终于松口了，winter也像是松了口气，他拿出一管软膏在rumlow眼前晃了晃：“我只是想帮你上药，rum，我真的很抱歉昨晚玩得过分了，你里面一定弄伤了吧？”

Rumlow张了张嘴像是想反驳，却最终败在winter认真的目光下，只是低下头恶狠狠地小声骂了一句：“你个混蛋……我明明说不要了……”

“是是是，我的错。”Winter赶忙道了歉，有些心疼地靠过来把rumlow搂进怀里吻着他的额头，“我是个混蛋，rum，真的，但我没办法……亲爱的，我一遇到你就快要失控，你那样子真的……”

“闭嘴！”在话题拐向一些限制级的内容前被rumlow及时喊了停，他一把夺过winter手上的药膏，又作势要将他推出卧室，“我自己涂就好！你赶紧滚！”

“等等rum！”Winter扒着门框不肯走，强扭过头劝rumlow，“可你自己怎么够到？是从前面把手伸过去还是从后面伸进去？我觉得很里面的地方你够不……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”似乎是winter的形容太有画面感了，rumlow咆哮着把药膏砸在winter脸上，“你他妈闭嘴！！然后来给老子上药！！！”

“好哒！”Winter满面笑意冒着小花一口答应到。

Rumlow在浴室里待了大概有平时两倍的时间，才磨磨蹭蹭地出来，已经无聊地满床打滚的winter见他出来赶紧坐直身体，并不着痕迹地咽了一下口水。为了涂药rumlow没穿裤子，只是用浴巾围着下身，身上的水珠顺着他肌肉结实的身体滑下来，最终汇入腹股沟令人遐想的阴影里。察觉到rumlow审视的目光凛冽地射过来，winter赶忙正色坐直身体，拍了拍床铺示意rumlow趴在上面，还狗腿地把空调调高了两度怕他着凉。

Rumlow走到床边，有点别扭地犹豫了几秒，尽管他们已经没羞没臊地在一起好几年了，对对方的裸体也早就见怪不怪了，可现在winter衣衫整齐，他自己却要光着屁股以如此羞耻的姿势趴在床上，他们也并不打算做爱，这多少让rumlow老脸一红有些难堪。但winter似乎是没想那么多，他主动扶着rumlow让他安稳地趴在床上，同时体贴地扯下他的浴巾盖住rumlow光裸的脊背以防他冻着。

这根本……更羞耻啊……鸵鸟般把脸埋在枕头里只撅着光屁股的rumlow痛苦地想。

可winter全然没有察觉到这份羞耻，他努力把手搓热，先轻轻分开rumlow的臀瓣观察了一下他的后穴。那儿因为昨晚的过度使用而颜色发红并微微肿起，瑟缩的环状肌肉在winter的注视下不自觉地轻微抽搐着。Winter把药膏挤在自己右手掌心里，稍微捂热了一点，才小心翼翼地把手掌整个贴在rumlow后穴上。

突然接触到药膏使得rumlow下身猛地一抖，winter用左手安抚地拍了拍他的屁股，同时小心翼翼地转动手腕，让中指和无名指贴近rumlow的穴口，缓缓旋转着将药膏送进去。

那圈可怜兮兮的红肿肌肉被winter的手指撑开着，rumlow的呼吸也因此变得急促起来，他努力咬着枕头不肯发出一点声音，使得winter担心地抬头看看他，进而更加小心地往里探去。看得出rumlow刚刚在浴室里把自己洗得很干净，winter尽量不去想他是怎么忍着疼把里面也洗得这样干净的，那对于他现在在做的事儿来说绝对没有任何益处。

括约肌被无可避免地撑开了，winter旋转着手指将药膏细密地抹在内壁上，尽管被提前捂热了些，那药膏还是凉得rumlow一激灵，在winter的手掌下禁不住地细细打颤。药膏很快被高热的肠壁捂化了，变得粘哒哒地被winter的指头送进肠道深处，而动作带起的黏腻水声也变得格外刺耳。

“操……”Rumlow埋在枕头里低低地咒骂着，他感觉得到winter因为过于专注而越来越靠近他的屁股，那与冰冷的机械臂完全不同的火热吐息就这样一下下拂过他的后穴和会阴，使得rumlow的脸也跟着烧红起来。似乎是察觉到rumlow的紧张，winter安抚地用金属手指轻轻揉着他的屁股——当然这对缓解紧张来说毫无用处。

当winter的手指进到一定深度，触到那处隐藏的甜蜜开关时，rumlow的声音就再也拦不住了。他咬着枕头低声呜咽着，随着winter每一下摩擦敏感点的动作而禁不住地颤抖。Winter也被这反应撩得不行，他抽出手指擦了擦额头的汗，都来不及感慨能跟steve对战两小时还清清爽爽的自己竟被涂药这种事整得大汗淋漓，就像是被那犹自空虚地张合的穴口吸进去一般，挖了一大块药膏塞了进去，换来一声愈加拔高的惊喘。

Rumlow被体内的动静折磨得够呛，却也只能勉强咬紧牙关努力不发出过多羞耻的声音，根本顾不上抱怨winter的动作过于粗鲁或是下流。他的手指痉挛着将床单扯得一团乱，控制不住的口水在咬住的枕头上洇开一小块水渍，更像是他难以阻挡的生理泪水滑落在布料上的痕迹。

Winter的指头似乎就是绕不开那一处软肉了，带着湿黏药膏的手指在rumlow的敏感带来回揉搓，像是要把药性都揉进去一般努力。Rumlow张口想要骂人，却只来得及发出一串参杂着痛苦与极致愉悦的呻吟。

“Rum……天呐……”

Winter难以控制地喃喃自语着，俯下身轻轻咬着rumlow后颈的皮肉安慰他。这动作却更像是被大型食肉动物捕获一般，令rumlow更加难耐地大声呻吟着，在他身下小幅度地挪动腰背，主动在他手指上操着自己。Winter勉强调动理智压住rumlow的脖颈不让他乱动以防弄伤已经使用过度的甬道，同时用指尖狠狠连续戳弄着那处颤抖不已的软肉。

“啊……啊——”

Rumlow的尖叫全被闷在了枕头里，只有紧紧缠住winter的手指胡乱吮吸的穴道证明着刚刚发生了什么。那被细致地涂满药膏的狭窄肉穴死死绞紧winter的手指，只有穴口像是不知餍足的小嘴一样拼命吮吸着想要吞得更深。在winter的手掌下rumlow整个人像拉满的弓箭一样绷得紧紧的，持续了好久才猛地失了力气瘫软在被褥上。

不用怀疑，空气中逐渐扩散开的腥膻味道就能说明发生了什么。

只是没等rumlow完全从高潮中回过神来，他就被不那么温柔地拉了起来。他整个人头晕目眩地摔在winter的膝盖上，紧接着一个又粗又硬的棍子就不由分说地顶在他脸上，甚至没等他能发出任何抗议，winter就一边低声咆哮着一边用手撸动着射了他一头一脸。

几秒钟后两个人都慢慢回过神来，rumlow的眼睫毛上都糊了精液，一脸呆傻地仰头望着面前的winter。对方只能尴尬地笑笑，指指他的屁股用很有说服力的语调告诉他：“你屁股还没好，我还插进去的话那根本就是禽兽呀！”

“你以为你他妈跟禽兽有差别吗？！”Rumlow怒吼着一个头槌撞上winter的肚子，“你给老子把脸洗干净啊啊啊啊！”

“我帮你洗脸，那床单谁洗？”Winter一脸狗腿地笑着就势用T恤帮rumlow擦了擦脸，并满意地看着rumlow的脸由红转白变了几番，最终连耳朵都透出了玫瑰般的嫣红。

“操你，winter……操你！”Rumlow推开他的手低着头咬着牙咆哮到。而winter却不让他逃跑，捧着他的脸把人拖起来，响亮的“吧唧”一声亲在他脸颊上，才坏笑着跟他说——

“好，等你屁股好了就操你。”

Fin.


	18. 无脑pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题，abo设定，名字都懒得取，A冬B叉

Alpha发情这件事在复仇者联盟的大厦里其实并不是什么大不了的事，鉴于这儿聚集了一批差不多是全世界最顶尖的alpha，而发情期对一个alpha来讲总是不可避免的。但科技，尤其是Stark科技，总能给世界带来福音，对alpha也是。特制的抑制剂能让发情期对alpha的影响有效降低，没有不受控制的暴力行为和无法满足的饥渴性欲，他们看起来就和正常的alpha没什么区别。

但战无不胜的Stark小药片儿在winter soldier这里碰了一鼻子灰。

这确实得怪该死的九头蛇，那些莫名其妙的人体试验、丧失人性的训练和洗脑弄乱了winter soldier的荷尔蒙，当他被steve找回来，当他恢复了大部分“bucky”和记忆之后，就像是彻底失去了“发情期”这件事。在长达一年的治疗期里他完全没有发过情，要不是因为他周身环绕的依旧强势而浓烈的alpha信息素，steve都要怀疑他最好的朋友被改造成了一个beta。但就在他们还在想方设法地调节bucky的体内激素和寻找造成现状的原因时，在毫无征兆的某一天，bucky的发情期像是一颗原子弹在复仇者大厦里轰然引爆。

开到最大的换气系统也阻挡不了浓稠得像是有实体的alpha信息素在整个复仇者活动层沉重而又快速地蔓延开来，这迫使tony不得不切断了活动层和下部楼层之间的通气联系，还像是火灾警报一样把所有的omega紧急疏散出去，以防造成什么滥交趴之类没法收拾的局面。

但不光是omega，bucky浓烈又富有攻击性的信息素让大厦里仅剩的几个alpha也不是很好受，看看烦躁地走来走去还吃个不停的clint——tony必须说“吃个不停”这点倒绝对是clint的常态——正在把伏特加当水喝的natasha，以及把自己关进带加厚墙壁的瑜伽室的bruce，这总能说明些什么。Steve倒是自告奋勇地要去照顾bucky，但就算他能控制住自己的alpha本能不跟bucky大打出手，却也阻止不了已经陷入深度发情对所有alpha充满斗争欲的bucky对他大打出手，而在steve被扯着领子按在地下还视死如归又含情脉脉地跟bucky说“Till the end of the line”时bucky就果断把他踢出了自己的房间。

总得有人照顾他，尽管现在的bucky像一头发疯的野兽，但脱水、自理能力低下、疼痛感缺失和近乎自虐的转移注意力方式总会在之后十倍百倍地将伤害还于他的身体，这是所有人都不愿意见到的事情。

于是rumlow被找来了。

如果一定要问为什么是rumlow，总能说得出无数理由。他是个beta不会受到信息素的影响，他曾数十年陪伴在身为winter soldier的bucky身边照顾他，他大概是bucky在世界上为数不多的信任的人之一，再不济，他现在是为神盾卖命的战俘，总没有什么选择任务的权利。

是的，这只是个任务，或许对所有人来说。

尽管无法敏锐地感受到信息素，rumlow在踏入大厦的复仇者活动层时还是为这不同寻常的气氛小小地惊讶了一下。Steve满脸歉疚地跟他解释说找他来是迫不得已，而rumlow努力让自己不去看对方乌青的左眼眶，只是严肃地点点头，说：“我需要准备一下，你们这有那些道具吗？”

闻言，steve微微有些怔忪，很快又变成带着点恼怒的严肃：“不，rumlow，听着，你可以不去做这事，但我绝对不允许你再对bucky用九头蛇的那一套，不行，绝对不行，不管你打算怎么对bucky……”

“嘿！冷静点，cap！我没打算对你的宝贝bucky做什么。”Rumlow有些无奈地挥了挥手打断steve，他犹豫了几秒，还是叹了口气说了实话，“就是行行好，我总得需要点润滑剂和能开拓的小道具，我不是omega不能自动分泌那些润滑液，我想那家伙现在也没什么耐心会给我扩张，所以……”

Rumlow耸了耸肩，带着点恶趣味地看着steve在听到“润滑剂”开始脸色就迅速转红直到整个人透出像是烧起来一样的颜色，语无伦次外加比手画脚地试图接话：“你是说、哦，不、不不我们找你过来不是为了……不，rumlow你不必……”

“好了，我总比你知道怎么照顾他的发情期。”Rumlow无所谓地摆摆手，“我就不指望你这种老古董了，stark那总会有这些小玩意儿吧，我直接去找他好了。”

顿了顿，他又歪着嘴角笑着补了一句：“放心吧，会把你的bucky完好无损地还回来的。”

在rumlow准备进电梯去顶楼的实验室找还在拼命修改抑制剂配方的tony时，steve忽然又喊住了他：“你总是这样、这样对付他的发情期是吗？我是说……他一直都和你……”

“是，”rumlow斩钉截铁地打断了steve，随即把手指比在嘴唇上做了个噤声的动作——

“不过，这可是个秘密。”

 

Rumlow进入房间时bucky正在床旁边的地垫上做仰卧起坐，也不知道他这样做多久了，衣服已经全部湿透，而胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一大包也说明着问题的严重性。看到rumlow进来，bucky停下来深吸了一口气，然后用rumlow意料之外的冷静语气开了口：“走开，rum，你不该在这儿。”

“是的，我知道，我看见cap的黑眼圈了。”Rumlow耸了耸肩，毫不在意地走到bucky身边并向他伸出一只手，“相信我，我不是第一次被扔进你的麻烦事儿里了，对这个也算有点经验。”

Bucky将信将疑地看着他犹豫了一会儿，最终还是握住rumlow的手借力站了起来。比起发情期体温异常的bucky，rumlow的手掌干燥而又冰凉，带着意外的让人安心的感觉。Bucky被他推坐在床上，塞了一瓶水在手里以缓解他的脱水症状。

“上一次热潮是多久以前？”Rumlow用公事公办的语调问。

“……一小时前，我……用枕头解决了。”Bucky犹豫着回答，并努力压下心中对接下来要帮他洗床单被套的服务人员的愧疚感。而rumlow点了点头，摸着下巴算了下时间：“那还有一会儿，还能准备一下。”

这么说着，他就从裤子口袋里掏出了一条黑色的布带。看清那是什么后bucky立刻怔忪了一下，而rumlow就戏谑地笑了起来：“记得这个？是的，是的，它会让你开心的。”

在bucky被折磨得千疮百孔的记忆里，关于发情期的部分显得有些凌乱而模糊，却总是带着那些濡湿、黑暗，却又不顾一切的感觉。他记得这个，一条眼罩，当他开始觉察到那些莫名的热潮和焦躁在体内逐渐累积到逼近临界值时，他们，那些穿着白大褂的面目不清的人，就会给他带上这样的眼罩。

然后，会有温暖的身体供他使用。

这很好解释，alpha在发情期总是失去理智的，他难免会强行标记与他结合的omega，建立链接进而被捆上自然法则的枷锁。但winter solider是独一无二的alpha，他不该也不能被任何omega束缚住，更不被允许对任何omega产生额外的一丁点儿感情。所以他们总不让他知道他在操的人是谁，长什么样，有什么反应，仿佛那就只是一个用来解决糟糕的发情问题的工具，一具温暖的身体，一个火热的穴道，仅此而已。

不问来处，也不管之后会被如何处理掉。

所以此刻，当rumlow拿出眼罩并不由分说地蒙住bucky的眼睛时，那些过往的旖旎记忆开始一股脑儿地涌进bucky的身体，让他呼吸变得粗重，金属手指不受控制地颤抖。

Rumlow轻轻的笑声在一片黑暗的感官中显得格外清晰，他带着笑意跟winter道歉：“抱歉，神盾可没那么多免费omega提供，你只能将就将就了。”

当bucky被发情期搞得一团乱的大脑缓慢而震惊地理解了这句话时，那只干燥又冰凉的手已经伸进了他的裤子，准确无误地握住了他肿胀已久的阴茎。

Bucky已经被这该死的热潮折磨了太久，得不到舒缓的身体在这突然而至的抚慰下爆发出让人神智恍惚的快感。他不受控制地呻吟出声，下意识地挺动腰肢操着rumlow的拳头，而掌握着他命门的那只手重重地上下捋动着，这几乎是带着疼痛的动作，却给予了bucky渴望已久的满足，并迅速咆哮着射在了rumlow手中。

太快了，这太快了，rumlow看着手中的浊液和气喘吁吁地倒在床铺上的bucky想着。不知道他已经在这灼烧的发情感受中暗自忍耐了多久，这让rumlow有些心疼却又觉得好笑起来。听到他低低的笑声，bucky的耳朵动了动，然后努力平缓了呼吸用带着点讥讽的语气问他：“就这样？你只提供这个程度的服务是吗？”

于是rumlow的嘴角又勾起了几分，为床上这人身不由己却还倔强地逞强而失笑。他三两下蹬了裤子，把长袖衫也脱下来搭在一旁的小沙发上，随即像捕食的豹子一样跪着爬上了床，支着手臂覆盖在bucky上方。Bucky看不到他的动作，只是衣物摩擦的窸窣声明显告诉了他正在发生什么，而感觉到身边的床铺震动着下陷也让他难耐地吞了吞口水。

“我得告诉你，你在九头蛇时每一次发情，注意，是每一次，我都在场。”Rumlow调笑着把手从bucky湿透的t恤下摆探进去，暧昧地轻抚过他的腹肌并一路向上，而感觉到bucky因为他的话明显地僵住了身体，这使得rumlow更多了几分得意，“我能有什么办法？作为你的管理员，作为唯一不受你信息素影响的beta，总得给你擦屁股善后。”

说完，没等bucky再答话，rumlow就拽下了他的裤子并含住了他仍旧半挺着的阴茎。

快感像是电流从被裹进温暖口腔里的器官迅速向四肢百骸蔓延，bucky瘫在床上的身体猛地震颤了一下，他发出了一声低吼，像是想要阻止rumlow，却还是败在了身体的渴求面前。Rumlow倒是对这服务毫不在意，他卖力地吞下那根火热的肉柱，尽管肿胀而滚烫的巨大性器摩擦得他喉咙发疼也浑不在意。他一只手仍旧流连在bucky的胸肌上，像是机会难得地充分享受着那锻炼良好而又肤质细腻的美妙肌肉，另一只手环绕着吞不下的阴茎根部，并在鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸间来回打转。

前一次的手活儿缓解了一点bucky的热潮，这使得他能在rumlow的嘴里坚持得稍微久一些。尽管如此，当bucky冰冷的金属手摸索着插进rumlow的头发里，近乎下意识地把他往下按的时候rumlow也没有过多抵抗。他只是打开喉咙，让bucky能深深地插进他的喉咙口，靠喉间肌肉的收缩给他无与伦比的快感，直到bucky剧烈喘息着，颤抖着完全射进了他的嘴里。

“你不用……不用这么做……”当从过于激烈的高潮中缓过劲儿来后，bucky喃喃地说。他仍旧瘫在床铺上，尽管带着眼罩根本看不到rumlow的样子，却像是在逃避什么般向一边偏过脸庞。而rumlow显得比他坦然得多，他放肆地盯着bucky蹭得凌乱的头发、撩起的t恤下被揉搓得发红的胸肌，以及沾着各种体液一片狼藉的下身，好像bucky才是那个要被使用被狠狠玩弄的人一般。

这不是他第一次这样做了，这样肆无忌惮地盯着他看，机会总是难得，而当事人毫无察觉。

Rumlow再一次俯下身凑过去，这回他大着胆子舔了舔bucky的脸，感受着那些新生的胡茬在自己舌面上摩擦的酥麻触感。好在他没有等待太久，那一边冰冷一边火热的手就抚上了他的后腰，犹豫着向下逡巡并在察觉到rumlow其实未着寸缕时明显地停顿了一下。随即，bucky的脸转了过来，触碰着找到了rumlow的嘴唇并深深地含吮着他。

这感觉开始对了，rumlow配合地伸出舌头回应着bucky的亲吻，同时塌下腰身，用同样带上硬度的老二摩擦着对方的下体。Bucky的手愈渐向下，划过深陷的腰窝和饱满的臀肉后，终于滑进了那火热的穴口，然后出乎意料地粘了一手粘稠而滚烫的液体。

“你……”Bucky咬着rumlow的舌头发出一声含糊不清的单音，rumlow就在他嘴里低笑出声，他舍不得停下亲吻去跟bucky解释，只是伸下去一只手握住bucky的手，引导着他把两根指头伸进自己的后穴，慢慢旋转着开合，以便充分感知到那处甜蜜的入口早已为他准备妥当。

“我可不会分泌那些甜腻腻的淫水，”亲吻够了rumlow才爬起来骑在bucky腰间说着，“用了点含合成omega信息素的润滑剂，不过看你现在这样子，也就别挑剔是不是原装货了吧？”

闻言，bucky好像愣了一下，眼罩遮挡了他大半的表情，只有嘴角似乎是不开心地撇了下去。他不发一语地抓住rumlow的臀肉，用四根金属手指确认了一下那张火热的小嘴可以容纳的体积，随即握住自己的阴茎，不由分说地向rumlow的身体里挤进去。

拜良好的润滑所赐，进入的过程没有太过痛苦，只是一个alpha在发情期明显超过常人尺寸的巨大阴茎还是给rumlow的身体带来了不可避免的压迫感。等他完全坐定在bucky的腿上，身下的人试探着挺了挺腰，就逼出了rumlow压抑不住的呻吟。

但这不应该，他不能发出任何声音，就像以前的每一次一样。

似乎是察觉到rumlow的忍耐，bucky搂着他翻起身，换了个位置把他安放在床铺上。在这整个过程中那根火热的阴茎像个木楔子一样钉在rumlow的身体里，并随着动作细微地碾动摩擦，带起一阵令他浑身发软的酥麻，直到后背安稳地陷进床垫里。

“这是你自己挑的，别搞得像我在强奸你一样。”Bucky撅着嘴喃喃地说，眼罩盖住了他可能会有的无辜或是愤怒，只是仍旧僵住不敢动作的下身表达着他的小心翼翼。Rumlow有些失笑，看来复仇者对他的治疗还是有一定效用的，毕竟在过去的那么多次里，winter solider可从来都没有……

不，他不该想这个。

像是逃避回忆一般，rumlow抬起腿盘上winter的腰，好让契合的位置能连接得更加深入而紧密。他仍旧饶有兴致地盯着bucky的脸，仗着对方目不能视，就放肆地将那张漂亮又甜蜜的脸蛋儿上所有细微的表情记录在脑中。Bucky也察觉到了他的迎合，他缓慢地沉下腰，继而挺动着抽插起来。

Rumlow太熟悉这个了，关于winter soldier会怎样干进那具温暖的身体和火热的穴道，他的腰强有力地冲撞着，一次次碰撞的下体与臀肉发出“啪啪”的拍打声，而交合的位置不断泛出黏腻胶着的水声。快感就在这淫糜的声响中流窜着，rumlow扬起头，努力把那些憋不住的叫喊与呻吟统统咽下去，只有按在bucky肩膀上越掐越紧的指尖表达着他同样激动难耐的情欲。

Bucky大概是因为他这沉默的反应而有些生气了，他找到了rumlow的敏感带，就像过去的每一次一样快速而准确，随后用深重的碾压和仿佛能带起火花的摩擦对付那个娇弱的位置。Rumlow得承受这个，就像bucky说的，这是他自己挑的，那些深入得快要捅穿内脏的抽插，和鼓胀得几乎撕开穴口的挺进都是他自己挑的。

从来都是。

这些控制不住的想法让rumlow从心底激荡出莫名的酸涩与悸动，他努力绷紧小腹，用讨好地主动收缩的穴道换来bucky不受控制的低吼，进而开启新一轮猛烈的打桩运动。Bucky的手伸了过来，那支金属的手臂已经被rumlow滚烫的身体捂得温热，他用力掐住rumlow的乳头拧动，感受到对方因为疼痛而颤抖着缩紧肌肉夹住自己，然后变本加厉地抓痛rumlow的臀肉，啃咬他的嘴唇，顶撞得他在床铺上颠簸摇晃，直到rumlow难耐地发出求饶的喘息声。

“求你……轻、轻一点……啊……”被撬开牙关的rumlow再也忍不住断断续续的呻吟，甚至带上了喘不过气的哽咽。Bucky仍旧不发一语地操着他，发情期让他没办法坚持太久，被合成omega激素刺激的阴茎开始准备成结，bucky就拖着逐渐鼓胀起来的头部在rumlow的穴道里艰涩地进进出出，逼得身下的人几乎哭叫出声，本就不是为了容纳这巨大器官的穴道岌岌可危地抽搐着再被完全干开。

蒙着眼睛的bucky看不到rumlow同样硬得淌水的老二，rumlow也没得挑，只能自己伸手下去胡乱撸动着，想要快点把那些淤积在体内的情热释放出来。Bucky的抽插速度慢了下来，越来越胀大的结阻止了他暴力的进出，而在他看不到的某一点rumlow释放了出来，对于他来说毫无征兆骤然锁紧的甬道再一次逼出了alpha的精液。

被成结和射精锁死的两人在床上像困兽般无法动弹，只能牢牢抓紧对方以确认这一切都不是虚妄的幻想。Bucky的嘴唇在rumlow的下巴到脖颈间逡巡，rumlow知道他试图标记自己，就像每一个正在成结的alpha会做的一样。

就像过去的每一次winter soldier会做的一样。

是的，没错，能阻止winter soldier被发情期冲昏头脑建立了毫无必要的与omega的链接的最好方法，就是给他一个他永远也无法链接得了的身体。

身为他的管理员而同时又是个beta的rumlow就是最好的选择。

九头蛇的那些人永远不知道最终促成的这个结果中有多少是出自rumlow自己的意愿，而在每一次，用合成的omega信息素蒙骗过被发情期折磨得神志不清的winter soldier后，rumlow都被迫好几天戴着会被特战队员们嘲笑的娘炮小围巾来掩盖脖子上winter soldier试图链接他的齿痕。那并不是给他的，而是给winter soldier假想中的那个为他献身为他服务的omega的。

在winter soldier难得清醒而又徒生感伤的时间里，他也曾问过rumlow“那些”被他使用过的omega都会被怎样处理。Rumlow的回答从来都只有“这与你无关”，并在winter soldier注意不到的地方神经质地裹紧脖子上的围巾。

这一次也不会例外，bucky开始舔着rumlow的喉结，像危险的肉食动物，rumlow脆弱的脖颈在他齿间瑟瑟发抖，而他滚烫的舌尖有着和winter soldier同样湿漉漉的热度。Rumlow在高潮后思绪纷飞的混乱时间里胡思乱想着，或许这就是他此刻在这里的目的，只是想在隐秘的没有任何人会知道的地方，偷偷的，再一次建立起与过去无望的情感相联系的纽带。

但bucky最终也没有咬他，取而代之的，他吻了rumlow。

说不失望是假的，但rumlow早就学会咽下“失望”这种情绪。这一次是不同的，bucky知道他在操的不是什么香软可口的omega，而是rumlow，是他想要抛弃的黑暗时光最后的证明，基于这个理由，rumlow真的不该奢求太多。

至少这亲吻是施舍给他的。

他们吻了很久，直到bucky的结在rumlow的身体里慢慢消退下去，成结能很好地缓解发情期给alpha带来的无法承受的情欲困扰，在接下来的好几个小时里会让他稍微好过一点。Bucky放开了rumlow被吮吻得红肿的嘴唇，软下来的性器被拔出来的同时带出一波粘稠浊液，而在rumlow来得及喘匀气之前，bucky一把扯下了自己的眼罩。

这出人意料的动作明显让rumlow怔住了，他不知道自己有没有管理好自己的表情，那些不该出现在他脸上的迷恋与失落是否被bucky看到了。但bucky只是随手将眼罩远远地扔开，然后把脑袋埋进rumlow的肩窝里，一边吻着他的锁骨一边用有点气恼的声音跟他说：“你还想骗我骗到什么时候，你这个混蛋！”

“就大大方方地承认你想要我，这事有那么难吗？”

“你至于花了几十年的时间还学不会吗？”

Rumlow因为这话惊讶得半天都没回过神来，只能任由bucky在他身上制造了无数充满占有欲的吻痕，而仍旧觉得不解气的家伙把rumlow整个翻过来，又从背后借着精液的润滑把还半软着的性器塞进rumlow的屁股里，下流地耸动着试图将他操进床垫里去。

“你以为我真的被洗脑洗傻了吗？连每次自己操的是同一个屁股都不知道？”Bucky最后说。

 

听到敲门声的时候rumlow正在腌肉，他一边喊着等一下一边洗了手，胡乱在围裙上擦了擦就赶去开门，心里想着是送快递的还是查电表的，但他开了门，就被几乎扑面而来的一大捧红玫瑰晃瞎了眼。令人尴尬的沉默在空气中蔓延了几秒钟，那一大捧瞎狗眼的花才降下去，露出后面西装革履的男人来。

“别，就别说任何话，我是被逼的。”Bucky一头黑线无奈地解释，“Steve说我不能白白操了你几十年还装作什么也不知道，他不能接受自己最好的朋友是这样，嗯……拔屌无情的混蛋，所以……”

Bucky耸了耸肩，犹豫了一下然后猛地把那捧像易燃易爆危险品一样的花强塞进rumlow怀里，有点心虚又紧张地跟他说——

“你愿不愿意跟我交往看看？”

Fin.


	19. 一切开始之前的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra时期的一块小肉

Hydra的基地里一如往常的人来人往，rumlow走在通往宿舍区的走廊里，他刚刚结束一场任务而显得有点疲惫，对经过的向他敬礼的士兵们也摆不出什么好看的脸色。当然那些打招呼的人在看到跟在rumlow身后几乎化成一道阴影的家伙后，只能露出更糟糕的脸色并唯恐避之不及地贴着墙壁给他们让路。

是的，跟着rumlow的就是整个hydra最厉害的士兵，以及最高级的武器——Winter Soldier。他安静地跟在他的管理员身后，没有任何生息仿佛他根本不存在一般，不得不说他确实做得很棒，因为rumlow直到进入宿舍要回身关门时，才发现刚刚那些迎面走来的人露出的见鬼般的神色是因为什么。

“你没去研究室？”Rumlow握着门把手困惑地看着winter soldier。刚刚下飞机时他是跟在后面的，rumlow以为他半路会自己拐去研究室，毕竟他的设定程序，或者说那些该死的白大褂们灌输在他脑子里的固有思想就是这样——出任务，然后回研究室检修，冷冻，接着是下一次出任务以及检修的无限循环，像是一台永远不知道疲倦的机器一般。

但现在这个循环被打破了，winter soldier站在rumlow的门口，带着有点空洞又无辜的表情看着rumlow，似乎他自己也不明白这么做是因为什么。Rumlow拿出为数不多的耐心等待了一会儿，直到winter soldier用太久没有说话而显得有些嘶哑的嗓音说“任务汇报”时，rumlow才下意识地松了口气并走回屋里，同时示意winter soldier跟进来。

Winter soldier直挺挺地立在狭小的单人宿舍中央，和这里平板又毫无情趣的一切都显得格格不入。Rumlow自顾自地踢掉靴子并把防弹背心丢在地板上，在这个过程中winter soldier语调平板的任务汇报像是絮絮叨叨的背景音，催得rumlow更加头痛起来，只能胡乱摆了摆手示意他自己知道了。但等rumlow脱了T恤检查完自己腰侧新增的伤口，一回头却看到winter soldier还像个电池耗尽的玩具一般呆呆地站在那里，看着他的管理员两只手臂还困在T恤里用同样迷惑的表情回望过来。

“你怎么……还没走……？”Rumlow不解地问。

“我想……”Winter soldier忽然开了口，却只说了这一句就戛然而止。Rumlow脸上困倦又迷糊的神色迅速褪去了，他警惕地望了望门的方向，在欣慰地发现自己还没有失掉最后的警戒心后，收回视线看向似乎是察觉到自己做错了事而显得有些不安地微微晃动身体的winter soldier。

是的，这是不对的。对于武器来说，不该存在“想”这种主观意识。他，或者更适合称为“它”只是一件武器，和你的配枪或者戈博匕首没有什么区别，你不能也不应该允许你的武器拥有什么“想”之类的行为。而依据一切和武器使用相关的说明书上会写的，当你的武器出现了问题，那么你要做的就是修理它。

Rumlow紧紧盯着winter solider，像在评估什么，而winter soldier用含糊不清却不愿逃避的眼神回望过来，一下也没有眨眼。一分钟后rumlow败下阵来，他说服自己这一切只是因为自己实在太累了，不想再去写几千字的报告以及接受轮番审问解释这个不听话的武器到底是哪个齿轮出现了问题卡住了，他更愿意把这些无辜的时间花在找点乐子上，用一些不那么正当的手段来解决棘手的问题。

“过来，Soldier。”Rumlow冲winter soldier勾勾手指，他的武器就乖顺地快步走到他面前，像一个根本没有在刚刚的战斗中徒手拧下好几个人头的邻家男孩。他看起来和rumlow一样因为在战场上摸爬滚打而变得脏兮兮的，他蓬乱的头发结了缕，半边脸颊上还粘着不知道是哪个倒霉鬼喷出的血。

“嘘，我知道，我都知道。”Rumlow熟练地安抚着他的武器，用手指抓着他肉身那边的手臂来回摩挲，“看看你这样子，像刚从泥潭里捞出来一样，那些白大褂可不愿意给这么脏的家伙做检查。”

“来吧，我帮你洗个澡，就让他们稍微等那么一会儿好了。”Rumlow像是特意说给什么人听一般高声说了一句，就拉着winter soldier进了浴室。

Hydra的基地里可没有什么按摩浴缸之类的高级玩意儿，rumlow的单人宿舍里也只有一个狭小的淋浴房，挤进两个大男人后几乎没有转身的空间。但至少这里没有监控视频，这对于rumlow接下来要做的事来说已经足够好了。他花了一点时间对付winter soldier复杂得要命的作战服，这是战前由rumlow亲手帮他穿上的，而能有机会亲手把它脱掉也让rumlow显得有点兴趣盎然。

随着那些碍事的布料一件件被扔出淋浴间门外，winter soldier美好的肉体也一点点在rumlow手中出现而伸展开来。他仍然带着有点无辜的表情，那双湿漉漉的眼睛让rumlow产生了一点猥亵未知世事的未成年人的背德感。  
他对于接下来会发生的事情或许一无所知。Rumlow有些失笑地想。

但这又有什么关系呢？

把自己身上仅剩的一点布料也扔出去后，rumlow拉着winter soldier靠近自己，揽着他的脖子咬住了他的嘴唇。那两片会用性感的俄语发布任务命令的艳红嘴唇就含在rumlow嘴里，顺从地微张着好方便rumlow的舌头肆意进出。Rumlow注意着winter soldier的表情，他的士兵好好地闭着眼睛，像是享受着被rumlow的舌头侵犯口腔的恶劣行为。

光是舌头可不够，远远不够。

“Good boy……”Rumlow在winte r soldier的唇瓣间轻轻叨念着，他的手掌在武器肌肉线条优美的后颈来回摩挲，微微使了一点力气，就换来winter soldier顺从地跪在他面前，扬起头用脸颊蹭着他的小臂，像是急切渴望被抚摸肚皮的猫咪。

但rumlow知道他可不是什么小猫小狗之类只剩下“可爱”的软弱生物，那是最强大的武器，像寒光凛冽的刀剑，像已经上膛的枪炮，也像一滴封喉的毒药。

“你会乖乖地收起牙齿对吗？”Rumlow顺着winter soldier的嘴角摸过去，把拇指伸进他的嘴里压着下颚打开，感受着对方湿润的舌头在指腹下微弱地颤动，“好好含着它，宝贝儿，直到吸出精液为止，别停下。”

在winter soldier听话地点头后，rumlow就把早已半硬的阴茎塞进了他嘴里。武器一如他所答应的那般收起牙齿，用红润的嘴唇和柔软的舌头抚慰rumlow的老二，努力收起腮帮吮吸着，想要他的管理员对这一切感到满意。

Rumlow怎么能不满意呢？这感觉很美妙，像从不曾低头的君王臣服于你的脚下，被满足的征服欲在胸膛间鼓涨着升起。同样鼓涨的还有rumlow的老二，那样坚挺又毫不客气地插进winter soldier被磨得红润的嘴唇间，甚至在他的喉管撑出隐隐约约的弧度，而武器却连眉头也没有皱的全然接受着rumlow给予的一切。

Rumlow没能坚持太久，说实话大概没人能在这样的情况下坚持更久了。Rumlow的精液满满地灌进winter soldier嘴里，他在短暂的失神后恢复过来，抚着武器的头顶说着称赞的话语，直到对方把他的精液统统咽了下去。  
征服欲像气球一般越升越高，连同高潮过也无法释放的性欲一起在rumlow胸口横冲直撞。

“过来，乖孩子，把你的手给我。”Rumlow靠在冰凉的毛玻璃墙壁上以缓解猛烈高潮带来的刺激，他一手揽着winter soldier的后颈把他的嘴唇压向自己，一手抓住武器的机械手掌，从自己两腿间探入，将那钢铁铸成的中指和无名指，缓慢而坚定地推送进自己的后穴里。

压迫感像震荡的水波般从身体后面缓缓激荡开，rumlow用一个小动作把winter soldier的手定在那个位置，他骑在武器的手腕上，就像骑在一把坚硬而冰冷的狙击枪上，随时会开火的枪管就塞在他的屁股里。Rumlow感觉兴奋，几乎要开始颤抖，他松开抓着winter soldier手腕的手，用双臂揽住对方，然后放松膝盖踮起脚尖，扭着腰在winter soldier的手指上操着自己。

“看着我，宝贝儿……”Rumlow在winter soldier的嘴唇间哼出声音，“托住我，看着我。”

Winter soldier是最听话的武器，他睁着无辜而纯净的湖绿色眼睛，瞬也不瞬地看着他的管理员在机械臂上起伏着把自己操开。他的手一点也没有颤抖，rumlow毫不怀疑只要武器想，那只机械手臂可以轻松地将他从中间撕开，但它停在那儿，承托着rumlow所有重量，稳定得就像是它的主人也不带有任何思考与生命，只是一件供人使用的，武器。

这危险的想法让rumlow兴奋，他感到屁股里小小地高潮了，那些不知廉耻的肠肉急切地绞紧坚硬的钢铁手指，如果可能简直想要喷出一股股淫水好把它们浸润。Rumlow的阴茎里也缓缓流出一些前列腺液，他用手指捋了一些，然后松松地握住了winter soldier的性器。

“干得好，乖孩子……”Rumlow用鼻腔哼出慵懒的气音，把火热的吐息吹进winter soldier的嘴里，“把我撑开，让我高潮。”

那些埋在rumlow屁股里的指头动了起来，弯曲着，张合着，rumlow简直能听到关节曲折传出的机械摩擦声在身体里激荡回响。Winter soldier自作主张地加了两根指头进去，一下子就撑开了rumlow酸软的括约肌，蠕动的环形肌肉无助地箍着winter粗大的金属指节，像脆弱而缠绵的最终防线。

但rumlow喜欢这个。

在他难耐地咬住winter soldier的嘴唇并开始活动他的手指为武器手淫时，那最后一道防线被突破了。Winter soldier的手指向内深入直到虎口卡在rumlow的会阴，坚定得不容拒绝，又强硬得像要破坏一切。Rumlow在winter soldier手腕上痛苦地扭动，整个身体打着颤，脚尖几乎点不到地面，像被一根木杵从下往上打穿一般无力反抗。

这很可怕，很疼，却令人欲罢不能。

Rumlow借由拼命活动手腕帮winter soldier手淫的动作来转移下体被撕裂般的恐惧感，他的阴茎还高高挺立着，反倒因为疼痛与危险感而激动地吐出前液。武器的阴茎也同样硬挺，在rumlow几乎死死握住的用力摩擦中越来越滚烫而粗壮。

在某个时刻，winter soldier伸展了他的手指，在rumlow屁股里旋转着，向里深深捅了两下。Rumlow受不了这个，他一手死死抠住winter soldier的肩膀，把尖叫全部堵在对方的嘴里，另一手握着武器的阴茎最后狠狠摩擦了几下，然后猛地喷出一股精液。

Rumlow在winter soldier怀里抽搐着，几乎软倒地坐在对方的手腕上。他的精液在武器的腹肌上缓缓流下，淫靡地汇入winter soldier下体浓密的毛发中。那些折磨他又给他快乐的手指撤出了他的身体，rumlow坐在winter soldier手上喘匀了气，用他软绵绵的双腿重新支撑住身体，然后腾出双手握着winter soldier的阴茎带有技巧性地揉弄着。

在这个过程中他们没有停止接吻，武器难得地显露出一点贪婪，纠缠着rumlow的嘴唇和舌头，急切地想得到他的亲吻。这像未成年小毛头一样的行为逗乐了rumlow，他沉醉于winter soldier像个真正的武器一样冷硬而安静的一面，也同样为那硬壳龟裂，内里柔软而满含依恋的人性微微探出头的变化而欣喜。

这全部都是源于他，这种掌控一切的感觉令人晕眩。

Rumlow花了点力气才让winter soldier射出来，手指和嘴巴都废了不少力。他感到满足，反手打开了花洒，在最初的冷水流过后水慢慢温热起来，像winter soldier不依不饶的吻，绵密地亲在rumlow身上所有裸露的位置。

“嘿，宝贝儿，冷静点，我得把你洗洗干净。”Rumlow安抚地揉着winter soldier的后颈，武器有些不舍地又吻了吻rumlow的鼻尖，然后才退开了小半步，让他的管理员有空间拿着花洒把他身上别人的血迹和灰土冲洗掉。Rumlow放下花洒，把双手打上满满的肥皂泡沫，然后贴上winter soldier的身体细细按摩搓洗着。

这动作说不暧昧是假的，winter soldier原本就没有软下去的阴茎在rumlow的双手顺着他的胸腹打转时变得更加硬挺起来。他又开始蠢蠢欲动，趁着rumlow靠过来给他后背打泡沫的机会用力在他耳边嗅着，像是想要闻到情欲的味道。这种忍耐在rumlow抚摸着将他全身冲洗干净后终于达到了临界值，武器凑过来抓着rumlow的上臂微微提起他的身体，然后将坚硬的性器抵进他的管理员湿漉漉的胯间，极具压迫感地蹭动摩擦着。

“放轻松，宝贝儿。”Rumlow在感觉到那杆“枪”正急切地顶着他想要进入时露出了有点无奈而又宠溺的笑容，他给了winter soldier许多个安抚的亲吻，让他放开自己，然后转过身趴在玻璃墙面上。玻璃的冰冷使他的头脑稍稍清醒了一点，他抬起脚跟让臀部高高翘起，然后跟他的武器说：“进来，宝贝儿，全部进来。”

Winter soldier只等着这个命令，管理员伸过来的手指扶正了他的阴茎，硕大而鼓涨的龟头不容抗拒地陷入rumlow早已被开拓柔软的后穴。那粗长的性器像被颤抖的臀肉吸进去了一般，快速地没入双丘间蠕动的入口，逼出rumlow缓慢得一如叹息的呻吟。

“好的……好的，乖孩子，用力……”Rumlow塌下腰身进一步顶起屁股，用行动和语言一起催促着他的武器，“用力，操我……”

Winter soldier是最忠于命令的武器，他得到管理员的授意，开始将性器一次又一次凶狠地撞进他的管理员身体里。那阴茎和winter soldier本人一样像是一件真正的武器，带着毁坏一切的原始力量。同时winter soldier也是一件聪明的武器，他很快找到了能让他的管理员颤抖着闷哼出声的位置，然后转换了角度，提起rumlow的腰用力摩擦着那处软肉。

就那么一瞬间rumlow感觉自己的脑浆从脑子里被锉了出去，他的脚尖几乎够不到地面，整个下半身被winter soldier提着往胯下撞。Rumlow似乎叫出声了，又似乎根本发不出任何声音，只能任由他听话又乖巧的武器把他彻底干开，肠壁上的软肉徒劳地胡乱收缩着想要阻止入侵，却只把入侵者裹得更紧，像恋恋不舍的小嘴拼命含吮着那粗长的武器。

不够，不够，这一切都还不够。

Winter soldier在rumlow身后发出几声低哑的沉吟，听起来像是想要说些什么，却又什么都说不出来，只能用猛烈的撞击宣泄胸中淤积到快要冲破胸膛的感受。Rumlow同样说不出任何话语，只是将上半身尽量贴近玻璃，让冰冷的表面给他一瞬间清醒，再迅速被拉回下一轮情欲的漩涡之中。

“Rum、rum……”Winter soldier模糊不清地说着，他很少会叫rumlow的名字，而当他用那像被大雨淋过的湿漉漉的声音这样叫他时，rumlow就恨不得让他整个嵌入自己的身体里，捅穿肠道直到胃直到喉管，把他从中间剖开，直接射进rumlow的脑子里。

Winter soldier的手伸过来了，他摸索着覆上rumlow按在玻璃上的手指，与他十指交握。他金属的手臂环在rumlow腰间，把他的管理员紧紧按在胯下。武器不再疯狂地撞击着进入rumlow了，他用像是带着温柔的动作固定住rumlow，完全勃起的性器在他身体深处微微律动着画圈。

Rumlow觉得武器一定掌握了自己心脏的振幅，那共振一般搅动的频率将他从内部打碎了。

Rumlow的眼前模糊不清，没有关上的花洒劈头盖脸地将水倒在他脸上身上，热水大概被他们浪费完了，那冰冷的水却像滚油一样烫得rumlow体无完肤。更烫的是winter soldier整个压过来的身体，像贴着后背爆发的火山，将rumlow彻底燃烧殆尽。

他发出一声微弱的惊喘，压在玻璃上未被触碰的阴茎猛地喷出一股精液。

射精让rumlow的身体紧绷而又瘫软，他的腿一点力气都没有的软软地坐了下去，内里却死死绞住武器粗长的阴茎，逼得身后的士兵发出低沉的吼声，掐着他的大腿把他分开，然后彻底贯穿了他，并开始汩汩射精。

Rumlow被涌入体内的精液刺激得抖了一下，他觉得天旋地转，只有背后强壮有力的身体是最坚实的依靠，承托着他、围固着他，让他不致于碎成一地粉齑。

Rumlow因为这过于猛烈的高潮失了一会神，等他慢慢找回神志，才逐渐感知到那被环绕的感觉不是错觉。Winter soldier还在他身后，他跪在地上而rumlow贴着玻璃分开双腿坐在他身上，那射精后稍微疲软的阴茎仍旧恋恋不舍地埋在rumlow的后穴里，就像winter soldier同样恋恋不舍的亲吻。Rumlow挣扎着伸手把水关掉，却也挣脱不出更多了，winter深深埋在他体内的器官像一枚种子，深而重地在他心口生根发芽，冒出嫩绿的叶片，舒展开簇新的枝桠，盛放倔强的花朵。

那时他还不知道该如何命名那朵花。

还不知道该如何对于他们的关系作出“武器与管理员”之外的定义，他只是给了自己和他心爱的武器再多一点的时间，沉醉于相连接的身体与灵魂。

他知道十分钟后他们会从浴室里出去，平静得像是什么也没有发生过，武器没有出现齿轮卡顿的故障，管理员也没有过被情绪左右的游移不定。

然后再过十分钟，武器会躺上那个他早就该躺在上面的洗脑椅，把关于他的管理员的一切都忘记，不论在他的音容笑貌还是他被进入时身体弯折的弧度与颤抖的频率，统统忘掉。

这是事实，但这不是结束。

就像盛开的花总有一天会结出令人意外的果实。

Fin.


	20. 基于私人恩怨的报复行动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO双A注意，有大量角色侮辱发言，无盾冬注意

总得来说，rumlow是个没什么大志向的人。

看看他现在的生活，作为著名特工组织SHIELD的特战队队长，尽管工作繁忙还经常要出外勤任务，但多少是个被人艳羡的职位。感情方面也是同样，一个成熟而有阅历的Alpha，带着南欧风情的深邃眉眼和性感烟嗓，有几个Omega有勇气拒绝这样魅力十足的支配者呢？所以总结一下，rumlow对目前的生活还是比较满意的。

但是这一切在见到Steve Rogers AKA Captain American后就变得没有那么美妙了。

说实话rumlow和steve没有什么大过节，他们甚至都没有几次合作任务，但是steve，哦，这个人的存在就让人非常不爽。

Rumlow从骨子里来说不是什么好人，包括在SHIELD的工作也是，这个以保护国家为主的庞大的特工组织可不会时时处处都遵守国家法律和社会道德，而rumlow就是负责干那些永远没法被搬上台面的脏活。这样比较起来steve几乎完全就是他的反面，他阳光又正义，那些与生俱来的积极向上和鼓舞人心像他的制服一样紧绷绷地穿在前凸后翘的身体上，整个人像时刻处在聚光灯下一般炫目地燃烧着。

这种毫无缘由的积极与正义多少让人心生厌烦，rumlow认为，这必须得算私人恩怨。

所以作为一个骨子里的坏胚的rumlow，在每一次看到那个金发碧眼的Alpha又在发表一些大话连篇的战前演讲，或是撅着他的翘屁股拿着傻得透顶的盾牌冲在队伍最前端的时候，都不禁想要给这个一看就没吃过什么苦的金发婊子一点颜色看看，让他知道世界总不如童话故事那么美妙。

当这个世界的阴暗面如同黑泥般一股脑倒在这家伙面前，他大约会抖着那对D Cup的胸吓得哭起来吧，rumlow恶毒地想。

Rumlow虽然是个坏胚，但他还没那么傻，跟SHIELD门面担当的吉祥物过不去？还是给一个改造过的四倍力Alpha使绊子？这种事情放在明面上来做可够他喝一壶的。所以rumlow动了动他装满坏水的小脑瓜，从那个alpha身边找到了突破点。

那就是代号Winter Soldier的James Barnes。

James是steve的搭档、好友或者别的什么，他很少会出现在SHIELD的总部，每次来时总不会离开steve三步远，两个人像一对恶心的连体婴一样同进同出，rumlow简直要怀疑他们是不是坐一张凳子、在一个碗里吃饭的。关于james的资料大多都是高度保密级别的，但身为特战队长，rumlow多少还是知道那么点内幕。Winter Soldier不算隶属于SHIELD的在职特工，确切来说他只接受steve的直接指挥，更多时候当steve在做那些伟光正得要被新闻媒体全程跟拍的任务时，Winter Soldier会像一道影子一样替他扫清所有潜在的障碍。

或许是因为身份保密的关系，james没有登记过自己的性别，但rumlow猜测他八成是个Omega，不太像是Beta。因为他曾偷偷看到过james摘下那个挡着大半张脸的面罩喝瓶装牛奶，然后嘴角还沾着白沫就冲steve眯起眼睛笑，那笑容，那肤白貌美的脸，啧啧，如果换做rumlow，可能当场就把他按在自动贩卖机上操了，而steve是个古板得要命的家伙，他只是笑着用胳膊揽住james的肩膀，宠溺地叫他“Jerk”。

多么可歌可泣的感情，rumlow打赌，如果他俩不是一对儿，那rumlow可以张开腿给任何人操他的屁股。

这样事情就变得简单多了。Steve是个什么人？他古板又守旧，连看到那些女特工们——哪怕是能一脚踢断人老二的女性Alpha natasha——短到膝盖以上的套裙，都会露出非常不赞成的谴责目光。他绝对是那种性欲冷淡而且技术又差的没用Alpha，rumlow言之凿凿地跟他的副队长八卦，半个月才会做一次爱还必须使用传教士体位的那种废物。而如果把他心爱的宝贝儿抢走，让他的Omega变成别人的婊子，那对steve这样未经世间险恶的小白痴来说绝对是致命打击。

他的副队长rollins表示对这个话题毫无兴趣，但要NTR美国队长，劝rumlow最好考虑清楚。

Rumlow才不在意那些有的没的，想想james红润得像玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇，如果能把老二插进那张嘴里，让他湿漉漉的绿眼睛往外涌出动情的泪水，那作为一个Alpha该多么享受于这种征服欲的满足。而steve肯定无法给予james他想要的，那些让一个Omega爽上天的小技巧steve肯定一点都不知道。

就让我来满足你压抑许久的性欲吧，宝贝儿。Rumlow远远地看着James抱着手臂在等steve任务交接完毕的背影舔了舔嘴唇。

机会很快就来了。特战队同时接到了两个任务，一时间人手有些安排不开，rumlow有意无意地将这个令人困扰的消息在午饭期间透露给了steve，一如他所料的，这个爱多管闲事的好好先生很快跟上面打了报告，然后将winter soldier借给了rumlow的小队。

既然借出来了，只是完成个任务就放回去岂不是太可惜了，rumlow愉快地想着。

于是在任务途中，rumlow使尽浑身解数给winter soldier打辅助，一路帮着递枪扛弹还连带挡刀——目睹了全过程的rollins表示那刀挡得完全没道理，他都看见刀在winter soldier的铁胳膊上撞卷刃了——这样做的直接后果就是在任务结束全员解散时，james特意跑到rumlow面前，摘了面罩笑着跟他说谢谢。

这是rumlow第一次这么近距离看到这个男人，他泪汪汪的眼睛像碧绿的湖水，睫毛纤长而嘴唇艳红，吻起来一定甜得要命。他比rumlow高一点，rumlow对此毫不介意，他幻想着把那双长腿扛上肩膀时将会看到怎样美妙的风景。James似乎因为刚刚的战斗漏出了一点儿信息素的味道，这更坚定了rumlow对于他不是个Beta的判断，那浅淡的味道闻不真切，却反而更勾人心魄。

早晚会扒掉这一切把你闻个够的，宝贝儿。Rumlow心中暗想着。

于是他充分运用与生俱来的语言技巧，在几分钟之内就成功骗到了james的笑容、电话号码以及朋友身份，他带着歪斜嘴角的笑容，用沙哑的性感嗓音说着：“明天晚上，你有空吗？我刚好有休假，想要做点吃的犒劳一下自己，如果你愿意加入……”他停顿了一下，刻意压低嗓音：“你大概不知道，我是意大利人，做各种甜品可是我的拿手好戏。”

不出rumlow所料，james的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他就知道这些傻乎乎的小妞们对会下厨的Alpha和美味的甜品毫无抵抗力，只会前仆后继地跳上他的床。James欣然答应了rumlow的约会提议，并表示对明天的晚餐充满期待。

Rumlow同样对明天的晚餐充满期待。

次日，rumlow从下午就开始做好各种准备，他省去了那些繁复的就餐礼节，在餐桌上堆满了美食，并把餐椅从面对面的状态摆成了更靠近的转角相邻，这样方便了他被蛊惑的猎物随时可以跳进他的怀抱并在扶手椅上来一场激烈的性爱。门铃在傍晚时分响起，james捧着一瓶酒出现在门后。

“朗姆酒，”他带着笑容把瓶子递给rumlow，“它尝起来像你，rum。”

哦，这个甜蜜的宝贝儿！他一定已经闻到了rumlow的信息素——那浓醇的朗姆酒的味道。Rumlow舔舔嘴唇，看着james被薄T恤覆盖的胸膛上微微凸起的小点，脑子里想着他得把这瓶酒浇在james的胸口然后一点点舔干净。

这个迫不及待的婊子一定会尖叫着射出来。

晚餐进行得很愉快，一如rumlow所料，james对他的手艺十分满意，不断地称赞着并大口吞下那些食物。Rumlow喜欢这样的Omega，不光是战斗时显现的线条优美的肌肉，他还有着肥沃的胸膛和肉感十足的屁股，操起来一定带劲得要命。

相比于沉浸在美食中的james，rumlow的目标可不在于这顿饭。他在席间和james热烈地聊着天，间或帮他擦去嘴角沾到的酱汁，收回的拇指放进自己的嘴唇间画个圈再发出响亮的“啵”的一声。James一定接收到了这些暗示，他看着rumlow的眼神越来越柔软而毫无防备，眨动的眼睫间全是迷醉的光点。

Rumlow猜想他塞在沙发缝里的润滑剂不一定能派得上用场了，这个激动的小荡妇屁股里流出的水可能会完全淹了他。至于安全套，哦，天知道rumlow有多想看到steve知道自己突然喜当爹时的震惊表情。

晚餐的最后rumlow去做了一道Cherry Sabayon，用了james带来的朗姆酒。James全程陪他待在厨房里，看起来像是一步也不想从他身边离开，他似乎不经意又无法克制地在移动间触碰着rumlow的身体，从光裸的手臂到系着围裙的后腰。Rumlow知道怎么把那条普通的黑布围裙穿得让所有Omega都为他发疯，而当他把沾了奶油的手指放进嘴里吮吸的时候，他确定听到了james清晰的吞咽声。

猎物唾手可得。

等到rumlow把烤好的甜品摆上餐桌，他就知道现在可以收网了。当james赞不绝口地品尝时，rumlow伸手从他盘子里拿走了装饰用的樱桃，整个放进嘴里，然后在james好奇的目光中吐出了樱桃核和一段打了结的樱桃梗。

“Wow，灵巧的舌头。”James有点惊讶地称赞道。

“是的，是的，我有一条灵巧的舌头。”Rumlow笑着微微张开嘴，半探出口的舌尖在下唇上暧昧地卷了一下，“你想试试吗？”

他说完就停在了那里，半眯着眼挂着坏笑看向james。好在对方没有让他等太久，他甚至能看到james眼中氤氲起欲望的风暴，然后他贴过来吻了rumlow。

Rumlow在心中比了个“Yes”，他仿佛已经看到了美国队长头顶的一片草原。

出乎意料地，james非常大胆而热情，他整个靠上来扣住rumlow的后脑，滚烫的舌头与rumlow的相互纠缠。Rumlow安抚地来回摸着他的后背，引导他从餐桌边走开，跌跌撞撞地摔进沙发里。

Rumlow被james按在沙发上吻了好一阵，在有限的几次他们嘴唇短暂分开的间隙里两个人的上衣都不翼而飞了，此刻james成功解下了rumlow的皮带，他抓着rumlow的两只手拉高，然后把它们捆在了一起。

哦，这个饥渴又放荡的小婊子，看看他在那个毫无情趣的金发混蛋那里受了多少委屈。Rumlow嗤笑地想着，或许可以允许他主动骑在rumlow的老二上把自己操开来作为补偿。

“嘿、嘿，宝贝儿，别着急，我们有一整晚的时间。”Rumlow在james的嘴唇间暧昧地低语，同时缓缓释放出自己的信息素来宣告Alpha的征服正式开始，“我想尝尝你，宝贝儿，我猜你尝起来比Sabayon更甜。”

James似乎已经完全被rumlow迷惑了，他舍不得把手从rumlow身体上挪开，撒娇般埋在rumlow的脖颈间，然后完全放出了自己的信息素。

侵略性十足的信息素一瞬间充盈在整个起居室里，像来自西伯利亚高原的寒风，顷刻间吹散了rumlow脑中所有旖旎的性幻想。

“你！你是个Alpha？！”Rumlow震惊地大叫出来。

“是的，当然……”James忙着在rumlow的锁骨间吮出一个个红印，“你以为我是Beta？抱歉，因为身份关系我不能泄露自己的信息素。”

“可是你跟steve是一对儿？！两个Alpha怎么能在一起？！”Rumlow瞪大了眼睛脑中一团混乱。

“Steve？”提到老友的名字终于让james暂停了一下在rumlow身上留下各种印记的工作，他看起来满脸迷惑，“我们怎么可能是一对儿？！他，哦……我们只是青梅竹马一起长大的好友，后来还一起参加了超级Alpha改造计划，不，我们不是情侣……”

顿了顿，james忽然又笑了起来，他俯下身舌头暧昧地划过rumlow的耳廓：“但是谁说两个Alpha不能在一起？我现在就要操一个Alpha了。”

好吧，rumlow猜错了，愿赌服输，他得张开双腿让任何人操他的屁股。

怎么可能！！！

Rumlow被james过量的亲吻搞得头晕目眩，看看他都干了些什么，他居然花了那么多心思去诱惑一个被强化改造过的Alpha，而现在，他从未经人事的小屁股正在这个Alpha手中瑟瑟发抖。

“不不不，我想这其中可能有什么误会！”Rumlow在他的裤子被那只机械手臂拽下来的前一秒及时喊了停，“我以为，天啊，我以为你是个Omega……很抱歉，james，我并不是想找个Alpha操自己，所以……”

“什么……”在rumlow耸着肩声音越来越低时，james才愣愣地接了话，他呆滞地看着rumlow想了一会儿，忽然问他，“你以为……我是steve的Omega？”

Rumlow犹豫了几秒决定还是乖乖说实话：“是……”

“所以你是想挖steve的墙角，撬走他的Omega。”James还坐在rumlow身上，抱起手臂，用根本不是问句的语气说。

Rumlow没法直面这个问题，他只能逃避地偏过头移开目光，算是默认了。

“哦，哦好吧，我不得不说……”James皱起眉头瞪着rumlow，“你他妈的真是个混球。”

随便他说什么吧，rumlow生无可恋地望着天花板，反正跟美国队长的梁子算是彻底结下了。

但出乎意料的，james并没有揍rumlow一顿替自己的好友出出气，取而代之的，他开始继续刚刚被打断的工作，伸手扒下了rumlow的裤子。

“Whaaaaaaaaat？！”Rumlow震惊地叫出声，一边扭动着身体想阻止james继续扒自己内裤的动作，“你他妈要干什么？！”

“就干我今晚来这儿准备干的事情——”James耸耸肩，一把撕了rumlow的内裤，“好好地操你一顿，给你一点教训。”

Rumlow的头皮瞬间就炸了，他开始在沙发上拼命挣扎。但奈何在前戏过程中他已经失去了所有优势，双手被绑，还有一个260磅重的家伙压在自己身上，纵使rumlow身为一个还算厉害的Alpha，却也抵不过这家伙经过改造的四倍力量，对方寒冷如风的信息素像有实体一般施加着威压，让他动弹不得。Rumlow使劲蹬踹的双腿被james轻松抓住扛在肩头，他低头看了看rumlow特意剃了毛光溜溜的胯间吹了声口哨：“景色不错。”

下一秒，粗大的金属指节就突入了rumlow那从未有人触碰过的小屁股。

他的牙齿狠狠磕在了下唇上，james毫不怜惜地一次就伸进去了两根手指，而rumlow从没经历过这个。向来在床上占据主导权的Alpha被压在沙发上，首次经受开拓的屁股在机械手指间疼得抽搐，耻辱却比疼痛更腐蚀人心。

“你、你他妈……”Rumlow强忍着疼痛嘶声咒骂着，他打定主意不能求饶也不会发出任何声音，可惜这个誓约在三秒钟之后就失效了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”Rumlow的惨叫划破天空。

“这里是内阴入口，”James一边活动手指触碰着rumlow肠内壁上浅浅的褶皱一边好心地跟他解释，“对，没错，Alpha也有，还有子宫什么的，只是分化为Alpha后就没有再继续发育了。”顿了顿，他俯下身坏笑着在疼得发抖的rumlow耳边说：“你猜猜我如果插进这里面射精，你会不会怀上我的孩子？”

这种“喜当爹”跟说好的不一样啊！！！Rumlow内心痛苦地呐喊着。

似乎是rumlow疼得满头大汗的样子让james动了恻隐之心，他没再直接刺激rumlow萎缩的内阴入口，转而从沙发缝里摸出rumlow早就藏好的润滑剂，把管口塞进他屁股里然后挤了大半条进去。“放松点，rum。”James一边活动手指把润滑剂送进甬道的深处，一边难得好心地安慰rumlow，“我也是第一次操Alpha，你知道，我们通常不会对Alpha下手，但是你，哦，你这个特意跑到我面前来搔首弄姿的小婊子……”

他愉快地笑了起来：“我要像操一个Omega一样把你操出水来。”

好吧这根本不是安慰。

Rumlow只能尽力深呼吸以缓解体内的压力，并不是用来做这个的后穴被金属手指撑开着，可怜巴巴地一次次瑟缩着想把异物排出去，却像是吮吸般让james的手指进得更里。Rumlow不知道该不该庆幸自己作为一个绝对体贴的Alpha特意准备了带有催情效果的润滑剂，这导致的直接结果就是随着james开拓的动作，疼痛感慢慢减轻而一丝又一丝陌生的快感正沿着rumlow的后腰向脊柱攀行。

“Wow，你开始流水了。”James欣喜地感慨到，从rumlow的穴口沾了黏答答的融化的润滑剂给他看，“你屁股里流出的淫水要把我淹死了。”

该死！Rumlow痛苦地用手肘挡住脸，这台词他曾跟不下十个Omega说过。

虽然满心的不情不愿，但rumlow的身体却诚实地对james的开拓工作——主要是那个该死的催情润滑剂，rumlow补充道——做出了反应，他能听得到自己屁股里传来的令人羞耻的水声，而他的阴茎正在小腹上颤颤巍巍地抬起头来。

“这就对了，rum，学着享受这个。”James笑着说道，他伸长手够到了rumlow特意从厨房里带出来放在茶几上的半瓶朗姆酒，那玩意儿会出现在那里的原本意图rumlow现在一点儿也不想解释，而当冰凉的酒液浇在胸膛上时rumlow只能痛苦地承认james有着和他完全一样的性癖。

“你甜得要命，”James俯下身一边舔着rumlow胸口的朗姆酒一边说着，“第一次和你合作任务闻到你的信息素时，我就差点醉倒在战场上，而现在终于可以尝个够了。”

说完，他开始专心致志地舔着rumlow的胸口。Rumlow从来不知道自己的乳头可以如此敏感，那两个小玩意儿在james的嘴唇和手指轮流玩弄它们时硬得像两颗小石头，还完全背叛它们主人的糙汉子本色透出了可爱的媚红颜色。而rumlow已经腾不出神志去关心自己的乳头了，james的舌头夺取了他全部的注意力，那舌头在敏感异常的胸膛上滑动时简直像是长了倒刺，他舔过的地方只留下了一片热辣到疼痛的触感。

当james的嘴唇再一次裹住他的乳头用牙齿叼住轻轻撕扯时，rumlow就像个婊子一样尖叫着射了出来。

尽管rumlow打死也不会承认，但这比起在Omega温暖的肉体里射精来说，是完全不一样的感官刺激。

“你真快，”James埋在他的胸口调笑到，“你跟Omega做的时候也这么快就完事？”

Rumlow很想说你放屁老子可以一整晚金枪不倒，但看看粘在james胸腹间的精液，这一切就显得不那么具有说服力了。他气喘吁吁地瞪着james爬起身，然后眼睁睁地看着他最喜欢的多肉身材压上来，重重地坐在他的胸口，挤出了肺里所有空气。

“来，把它舔舔湿，要不然一会儿疼得还是你。”James握着自己的老二把饱胀的龟头抵在rumlow的嘴唇上说着。Rumlow能有什么办法，事到如今还想刹住这个Alpha的车已经不可能了，这事情同样身为Alpha的rumlow再清楚不过。他只能顺从地张开嘴，在那滚烫的凶器捅进来时努力用舌头舔弄着。

Rumlow以前和一些男性Omega做过，也曾为他们来个口活儿，但Omega滑嫩的花茎跟嘴里这玩意儿完全不一样，粗黑的老二像一根木杵一样操着他的嘴，每一下深深的插入都摩擦到rumlow脆弱的咽喉。

“Wow，这灵活的舌头！”罪魁祸首还骑在rumlow脖子上满足地感慨着，“你的嘴就像是为了吸阴茎而生的。”

你他妈才会管这个啤酒瓶一样粗硬的玩意儿叫阴茎！Rumlow在心里狠狠翻了个白眼。

好在james还存有最后一点良知，他没有射在rumlow嘴里或脸上，在那根老二胀大到几乎要撑破rumlow的嘴角并捅穿他的喉咙时，james大发善心地抽了出来。Rumlow大口喘着气，被阴茎压得发麻的触感还残留在他的舌尖，而james已经自顾自地分开他的双腿，托起屁股并把充分润滑过的老二顶在rumlow的后穴口。

“我要操进去了。”James善意地提醒到。

“我说‘不行’你难道会停下吗？”好不容易缓过一口气的rumlow还不放过任何在嘴上占便宜的机会，“或者你躺下来换我操你，保证让你爽上……FUCK！！”

James没有等rumlow说完就径直捅进了他的身体里，过于猛烈的进入让rumlow差点咬了舌头，身下的钝痛慢了几秒才传到大脑，几乎是立刻就逼出了rumlow的眼泪，而始作俑者正试探着在rumlow屁股里抽插起来。

“放松，rum，放松……”James大概被夹得也不是很好受，他拍了拍rumlow的大腿安慰他，“你太紧了，快把我夹断了，宝贝儿。”

一个Alpha被夸太紧也根本不会高兴好嘛？！Rumlow不禁腹诽到，他努力深呼吸了几下才缓解了一点下身被撕裂般的痛感，回过一口气来谴责james：“你技术太烂了！还不如我上！”

“可以啊。”James倒是答应得干脆利落，在rumlow因为这个答案愣住的时间里，他就着连接在一起的状态，搂着rumlow换了体位，让rumlow能直起身骑在他的老二上。

“你上吧。”James笑眯眯地说。

Rumlow一时气结，大半是因为改变体位而进得更深的阴茎顶住了，他花了几秒想找到世界上最恶毒的语言问候james家上下三代以及美国队长，却最终败于对方捏在自己胯骨上毫不松懈的金属手指，只能不情不愿地尝试挺起腰慢吞吞地扭动屁股。

骑乘的姿势使得那根超级老二在体内的压迫感更强烈了，rumlow被绑住的双手撑在james的胸膛上，现在他可没空理会那胸口是不是皮肤细腻光滑了，他屁股里的阴茎像是蛰伏的巨蟒随时准备穿通他的肠子。Rumlow小心翼翼地摇摆着腰，用屁股一点点吞下james的老二，再抖着腿抬起来。James倒是也不着急，只是枕着手臂好整以暇地看着他努力操开自己。

Rumlow觉得这都是报应，来自于过往的岁月中被他半哄半骗地骑上来的Omega以及Beta们，当他骑在别人的老二上，才知道这姿势能操到多深，以及自己动到底有多困难。那根超级老二像是有思想一样顶着rumlow的内阴入口，尽管那里完全不可能进得去，却仍旧在rumlow每次艰难地移动屁股时执着地摩擦着他敏感的入口，让rumlow腿越来越软，只好坐定不动，仅靠拼命扭腰的动作让那根破玩意儿离自己的敏感带远一点。

“你这个骚出水的小婊子，”James还要好死不死地在下面感慨着，“你快把我吸射了。”

Rumlow气得要命，又因为不得要领而渐渐有点委屈，想他一个笔直的钢铁Alpha哪里知道怎么用屁股取悦别人的老二，而肠道里越来越深切的饥渴感快把他逼疯了。他感觉得到被融化的润滑剂从他们的连接处往外涌，像屁股里流出的淫水一般打湿了james的阴毛，从而使得毛发粗糙地摩擦着会阴的触感更为鲜明，这和愈渐强烈的性欲同样令人难以忍受。

终于，rumlow败于欲望的摧残之下，他抖着腰趴下身去，讨好地舔着james的嘴唇和下巴小声哀求：“帮帮我，james，快点给我……这快把我逼疯了……帮帮我，求你……”

“好的，好的，亲爱的……”James着迷地吻了吻rumlow湿润的眼角，然后就握住他的腰动作了起来。

这一刻开始rumlow才算体会到这个体位真正可怕的地方在哪里，james的腰如同装着马达向上猛力顶着他，让他像是在马背上一般骑着对方的阴茎上下颠簸。那根静止时都极具压迫感的器官在动起来后变成了真正的凶器，狠狠擦过rumlow的肠壁并又深又重地顶进他身体最里面。肠壁上萎缩的入口从未经历过这么猛烈的刺激，摩擦得发疼同时又尽职地传达着一波快过一波的欲望的电流。

Rumlow从没有靠屁股一次性接受过这么多爱欲的入侵，他无暇顾及自己是不是抱着james的脖子叫得像个婊子，他只想要更多更大的，纯粹的快乐。

“老天爷啊，rum……”在rumlow无意识地夹紧后穴挽留james快蹭出去的阴茎时，他身下的人喃喃地感慨着，“你比我操过的所有Omega加起来还带劲！”

说着，james就狠狠抽了几下rumlow的屁股，使得被操得快散架的Alpha几乎哭叫出来。Rumlow脑子里一团乱麻，屁股里外都在火辣辣得又疼又爽，他早已丢开什么廉耻心，讨好地在james小腹上摩擦着自己的老二同时恳求到：“用力，james……快、快点……我要到了……”

顺应这真切的恳求，james伸手握住了rumlow的阴茎，他用了钢铁铸成的那只手，冰凉的触感对rumlow此刻敏感的阴茎来说简直是场灾难。他下意识地挺直腰，扭动屁股操着james的拳头，同时对方的老二在他屁股里湿哒哒地搅拌着，硕大的龟头哪儿也不去，就顶着他的内阴入口妄图挤进那个颤颤巍巍的狭小缝隙里。

好在这可怕的事情最终也没有发生，rumlow先射在了james的拳头里，精液连带着脑浆一起喷出去了，致使他脑中一片空白地放起了漫天烟花。James也没有坚持更久，rumlow高潮时抽搐吮吸的后穴一定也给了他极大的快乐。只是有那么一瞬间他像是想起了自己没有戴套，下意识地想要退出去，但rumlow却鬼使神差地按着james的胸膛不让他起来并夹着屁股留住他的阴茎，而直到后穴里开始胀痛时，他才明白正在发生什么。

“Wow……你想要我的结？”James看起来有点惊讶以及迷惑，他捧起rumlow的脸看向他的眼睛，那表情带着说不出的感情。

“我不是……我没有……”Rumlow忙不迭地想要反驳，却也说不明白自己想要做什么，只好趴在james身上闭上眼睛不说话了。他们的下半身还被结锁死在一起，本来就不是为了容纳那个硕大结构的肠道被撑到极限，让rumlow完全不敢动弹，连james留恋地一路从他的嘴角吻到颈侧标记腺的动作都无力阻止。“我大概是疯了……”James埋在rumlow的颈窝里悄声说，“我简直想标记你。”

Rumlow很想回嘴说标记也是老子标记你！但随着james的结慢慢消退，从屁股里淅淅沥沥往外流出的精液就让他彻底消了音。而james却明显不打算放过他，还在蹭着他的标记腺絮絮叨叨：“虽然没有插进你的子宫里，但射在内阴口了，你觉得会怀上我的孩子吗？”

Rumlow一时气结，咬牙切齿地回着嘴：“老子是纯种的Alpha，没有那个功能！”

“不不不，它只是没有发育完全。”James言之凿凿地说着，“如果我多试几次，开拓一段时间，一定可以插进里面成结，到时候怀孕的几率就很大了。”

“你他妈还想上老子？！还多试几次？！？！”Rumlow不顾全身的疼痛撑起身震惊地看着james。

“当然，哦，当然，宝贝儿。”James狡黠地笑了起来，“你不是想要报复steve吗？用你的屁股把他最好的朋友每天锁在身边，这个报复还不够彻底吗？”

那一刻，rumlow深切地想跟美国队长好好道个歉。

Fin.

彩蛋一：

“嘿，伙计，”James放下哑铃问steve，“你对同性恋怎么看？”

Steve手里的哑铃咣的一声砸在了地上，他瞠目结舌地看向james：“你是说……你是……”

“对，没错。”James无所谓地耸耸肩膀，“我想我大概是。”

“哦不，不……buck，其实……说真的我……”Steve结结巴巴且手足无措地说，“我真的……我只是觉得我们是好哥们，我没有想过你会对我……”

“那你确实不该想。”James翻了一个巨大的白眼给steve，“现在我连拿你当哥们都要考虑一下了。别傻了，不是你。”

“哦，哦……那就好那就好……”Steve很快从震惊中冷静下来，带着有点惊喜的表情拍了拍james的肩膀，“不管怎么说，pal，你能遇到喜欢的人，虽然是个Alpha，我也希望你能够幸福。”

“是的，是的，你简直不知道他有多棒。”James露出甜蜜的笑容，引来steve好奇的追问：“能带我见见他吗？或者是她？”

“哦，你认识他的。就是rumlow，特战队队长，Brock Rumlow。”James笑眯眯地说。

他话音刚落，steve的脸色马上变了，他紧绷着下颚捏起了拳头，僵立在当场好几秒什么也没说，却忽然转身大踏步向外走去。

“嘿！你去哪儿，steve？！”James在他身后叫了一声。

“去找rumlow算账！”Steve转过身来涨红了脸喊道，“我拿他当兄弟，他居然上我最好的兄弟？！”

说完他就头也不回地冲了出去，而James看了看他远去的背影，又低下头捏了捏自己肚腩上的一点软肉，疑惑地想着自己到底是哪里看起来像个会被人上的？？

彩蛋二：

“Rumlow队长，你其实完全不用担心这件事……”Bruce刚刚开口就被rumlow高声打断了：“是我的朋友，医生，我说了是我一个朋友他最近非常烦恼这个。”

“好吧好吧，你的朋友。”Bruce摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，“他可以不用担心了，理论上来说，Alpha退化的内阴和子宫是不会在外界刺激下再次发育的，会怀孕的可能性极低。”

“可那是‘理论上’不是吗？”Rumlow急切地询问到，“可能性极低也不是完全没有可能啊！万一中了呢？比方说做得特别激烈或者一周好几次被开拓内阴？”

“不……这跟频率和程度没有什么关系……”Bruce艰难地说，而rumlow更快地接了话：“那跟精子有没有关系？比方说经过改造的超级Alpha高活性精子？！还有超级老二，特别粗特别长的那种，会不会怀孕啊？！”

“Rumlow队长，”Bruce深吸了一口气对rumlow说，“在我变绿之前，你最好立刻离开。”

真·Fin.


	21. 进Daddy的房间要记得敲门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War Wolf大爹爹相关冬叉车，大爹爹非常美味请大家都来爱♂他

Rumlow没想到一睁眼就能看到winter，事实上他根本都没想到自己能再次睁开眼睛，毕竟那一下下捅向要害的攻击可都没有作假，换做任何一个普通人，恐怕都会当场死亡。但rumlow并不是什么普通人，超级士兵血清，那个中国人恐怕听都没有听说过的这个东西，就是rumlow此刻还能躺在这里并睁开眼睛的原因。

但rumlow宁愿他没有睁眼，毕竟winter的表情，呃，好吧，他脸上好像并没有出现那种心爱之人死而复生的感动之情。

“看着我，你这个混蛋，rum。”在rumlow试图闭上眼睛假装自己只是翻了个白眼根本没醒的时候，winter开口跟他说话了，“你猜猜这是我第几次把你从血泊里捡回来？像捡一块破布，或者别的什么玩意儿似的。”

话已至此，rumlow知道再继续装睡winter可就不会那么好说话了。他稍微感知了一下身体情况，被打断的肋骨还有些隐隐作痛，但已经在好转了，全身上下依旧酸疼，可就一个被打得濒死的人来说算得上情况乐观了。

血清真是神奇的东西，可惜那也不能让winter此刻看起来没那么生气一点儿。

“Come on，baby～”Rumlow最终还是开口，沙哑的嗓音染着笑意，“我们有多久没见了？好不容易的重逢，你就要这么冷淡地对我？”

“在你非要去该死的非洲接那个该死的活儿之前，我还是想对你好一点的。”Winter干巴巴地答话，他还窝在离rumlow的床不远不近的小沙发里，双脚交叠着搭在床沿，抱着的手臂丝毫没有要松开的迹象，一幅完全不愿意领情的样子。

Rumlow不禁嗤笑：“我不去工作赚钱，怎么养你呢？我的baby soldier。”

闻言，winter放下脚前倾身子紧紧盯着rumlow，他现在看起来不光是生气了，还有些恨不得再把rumlow揍回重症监护室的忿忿：“我们谈过这个问题了！我已经不是以前那个脑子坏掉的武器了，steve也同意说你可以去基地和我住在一起，steve他……”

“哦，够了，baby……”在winter说完前rumlow就懒洋洋地打断了他，“我们的谈话就没有一次能离开你的steve三秒钟，你猜怎么着？我现在对这种自命不凡的精神领袖有点过敏，不管是美国队长还是那个中国人，这样的家伙实在令人心生厌恶，如果你还继续这样，baby，我可得把你和他们划到一起去了。”

Winter因为这话停顿了几秒钟，他仿佛是想起rumlow刚刚才被人打到快断气，他在那个废弃的工厂找到rumlow时有一个瞬间手脚冰凉，甚至都不敢去探他的鼻息。好在这家伙挺过来了，那些曾经为了把他从大楼坍塌的火灾和自爆的冲击下救回来而注入他体内的未完成版血清再一次起作用了。

他把他从死神手中抢回来，可不是为了和他坐在病房里吵架的。

“好吧，好吧……”最终还是winter软了语气，他抬眼确认了一下rumlow的点滴瓶用不用换，然后视线重又回到rumlow脸上，“我还是不太明白，rum，你已经不再是Hydra了，为什么不愿意和我一起去复仇者？获得一个好身份也没有那么困难，我实在不想看到你再那样……被那样……”

他顿了顿，低下头用温暖的右手握住rumlow因为输液而冰凉的手腕轻轻摩挲，声音轻柔地说：“我不想再把你捡回来了，你在我怀里，一点温度都没有，就像一具尸体，我不敢想象如果那是真的……”

Winter的话最终也没有说完，他只是垂着头尽力帮rumlow暖手，直到rumlow的冷笑声打断了他沉浸其中的情绪。

“好身份？像你一样西装革履地在镜头前哀悼那些死在你手里的家伙？还是像那个美国队长，一边踩着无数尸体往上爬一边说着这是为了国家为了正义？相信我，baby，好身份不是什么比作恶更轻松的事情，我倒宁愿当雇佣兵，为了钱，为了为非作歹，至少一身轻松，总比给那些冠冕堂皇的老骗子卖命强。”

说着，他忽然又笑了起来：“而且也不是全无乐趣，就像那个黄种人，他很有意思，像那时的你，像一把刀一把打开保险的枪，明明随时都会走火，一切都踩在危险的最边缘，表面却清醒又平和得像是什么都没有发生过。这样的人，很有意思。”

他抿着嘴唇回味了一下那些美好的瞬间，带着满足的语气重又开口：“这样的人，让人禁不住想把他逼疯，想看他彻底失去那些外界束缚、控制之后，会变成怎样的杀人机器。”

他这样说完，winter有一会儿没有讲话，然后他动了起来，从那个舍不得离开的小沙发上转移到rumlow的床边，金属的手臂越过rumlow的身体支在另一边床沿上，直视着rumlow眼睛，掺着几分认真又像是漫不经心地问rumlow：“比我有趣？”

Rumlow因为这话露出一点惊讶，很快又被笑意替代，他在枕头上歪着脑袋看向winter：“你在吃醋吗？”

“不一定。”Winter同样歪着脑袋望过去，“得看你的答案决定。”

Rumlow脸上笑意更深。他们确实很久没见了，上一次是在复仇者基地堆放清洁用品的杂物间里，rumlow都说不清他是怎么突破stark牌的层层防线突入进去，并一把拽住正好经过走廊的winter拖进去的，记忆里只剩下winter撞进他身体里时被他摇晃得快要散架的杂物柜发出的濒死声响，还有最终winter粗喘着灌满他屁股时喷在耳后的灼热气息。

这些回忆一定从rumlow的眼睛里泄了出去，因为他看到winter的眸色在逐渐转深而慢慢眯起的眼睛里流露出同样的光芒。Rumlow笑着抬起双手伸向winter——

“扶我起来。”他说。

Winter俯下身去，小心地把手臂插进rumlow的后腰和床铺之间，一边收紧手臂一边等待着，rumlow的嘴一如所料地凑过来含住了winter的嘴唇，他的手臂像蛇一样缠上了winter的脖子。

“Ah，Jusus……”Rumlow满足地在winter的嘴唇间叹息着，“你大概就是我的最爱了。”

“证明它。”Winter喃喃地说着啃咬着rumlow的嘴唇。

他们吻了好一会儿，直到rumlow的舌头舔过winter口腔里每一处角落。他被winter翻抱在身上，这个过程中输液管被扯掉了，winter咬着rumlow舌尖吮吸的动作有一瞬间停顿，但rumlow不让他抽身去管那该死的针头，他的手像变魔术一样翻着花样解开了winter的皮带，然后整个人软软地滑下去一口叼住了那根还包在内裤里的阴茎。

Winter本能反应地想去按他的头，在最后一秒克制地移开了金属的手臂，只是回手把病床的床栏捏到变形。Rumlow用嘴唇描摹着内裤下阴茎的形状，那上面每一根经络他都非常熟悉，他完全知道怎样舔能让这玩意儿迅速硬起来，而当他隔着内裤用力吮住龟头时，上方传来的winter倒吸冷气的声响就是最好的奖励。

没错，不管经历过多少次，rumlow的嘴唇吸着老二带来的刺激对winter来说都不会减少一分一毫。

Winter开始试着用右手抚摸rumlow，他能选择的位置不太多，鉴于rumlow的身体大半被绷带包裹。好消息是那些绷带下的伤口都在迅速痊愈，这多少减轻了winter对于接下来要对一个病人做些不太好的事情时产生的罪恶感。

他还是会内疚，哪怕rumlow没心没肺得恨不得死在他床上。

这也正是令winter感到苦恼的地方，rumlow，他太不拿自己的命当回事了。对以前的winter来说这或许没什么，他们都做着刀尖舔血的营生，winter大部分时间还神智一片空白，似乎怎样挥霍他们的生命都不为过。而时过境迁，当一切都在好转都在慢慢走上正轨时，只有rumlow还在那条为非作歹的路上坚定不移地大步前进。

如果不是他还愿意给winter深喉并让他射在嘴里，winter真的怀疑他心中到底还有没有一丝一毫在乎自己。

Winter飘忽的思绪被rumlow凑上来索吻的动作打断，他从他口中尝到了自己的精液味儿，浓得要命，就像他的思念一样。Rumlow倒是满不在乎地骑在他身上撸动着射过一次后稍显疲软的老二，手指轻车熟路地往winter的夹克外套里面伸去。

Winter下意识地侧了侧身，没让rumlow碰到他的夹克夹层，而是自己主动从内袋里掏出了机械臂的润滑剂，同时努力不去想被stark发现他拿他的特制专用润滑剂往rumlow屁股里塞时会有怎样的表情，而rumlow的反应也很快让他无暇去想别的男人了。

Rumlow骑在winter的手腕上扭着屁股，好方便那些金属的指头把他操开。他穿着蓝白条的病号服，下摆正被愈渐翘高的老二顶起。缠在他身上的绷带也带上了色情的意味，使得绷带的缝隙间露出的小片肌肤可口得要命。

“你还是很紧，”Winter一边开拓一边喃喃低语着，“平时没让你的男孩儿们帮你松松屁股吗，Big Daddy？”

“呵呵呵……”Rumlow口中发出粗哑的笑声，他前倾身体呼噜着winter的脑袋按在胸口，隔着病号服把坚硬的乳尖蹭在他的脸上，“你嫉妒的样子太可爱了，daddy忍不住想给你点甜头尝尝……”

“那就给我。”Winter仰起脸渴望地盯着rumlow的眼睛，“我会当个乖孩子的，daddy。”

在又一个绵长的深吻过后，rumlow从winter腿上爬起来，背转身坐在他的大腿上。Winter有一瞬间不知道该怎么呼吸，病号服的背后是敞开的，只有几条布带堪堪连接着，rumlow锻炼得当的后背肌肉包裹着绷带在病号服的布料下若隐若现。而他光裸的臀部粘着润滑剂的水光，正不知死活地把winter的老二挤压在臀瓣间磨蹭。Winter克制不住地伸出手去托着rumlow的屁股，而对方从前面探过来一只手扶住winter的阴茎，用指腹引导着顺着微微开启的入口往里塞了进去。

那儿又湿热又柔软，winter感觉快要融化在里面。

Rumlow没花多长时间就吞下了winter整根老二，他饱满又湿淋淋的两瓣屁股压在winter的腹股沟上，饱胀得像两坨发酵的面团，使得winter忍不住狠狠地拍打了两下，却又因为猛地吮紧的甬道差点儿把他夹射了而后悔不迭。Rumlow半回头瞪了他一眼，那眼神比起谴责更像是勾引。

“乖乖躺着，baby。”他嘶哑着嗓子说，“Daddy会给你最好的。”

说完，他开始动了起来，转换姿势以膝盖支撑，夹紧的屁股让winter不自觉地屏住呼吸，而他灵活地扭着腰起伏，让那根坚挺的老二在自己后穴里滑动着，磨蹭着。

从winter的角度来看景色实在太过美好，rumlow的臀肉因为用力夹紧而有些颤颤巍巍的，往下撞击在winter下腹时几乎要弹飞起来，随着他越来越快的动作晃出一片肉浪的残影。Winter有些呼吸困难，克制不住的粗喘堵在他的嗓子眼，而rumlow口中断断续续的呻吟又点燃了更猛烈的火焰。

“Yes……yes……”Rumlow无意识地呻吟着，一边把屁股更重地撞向winter的老二，“再、再深一点……让daddy爽……”

Winter受不了这个，他决定夺回属于自己的主导权。他腹部使力翻起身来，rumlow因此失去了平衡向前栽过去，而winter就着这股冲力猛地捅进了rumlow身体深处，把他牢牢地钉在床板上。

病床的钢架发出一声悲鸣，像rumlow克制不住的尖叫。

Winter又快又狠地向rumlow屁股里顶进去，他模模糊糊地感觉到那里面被他完全干开了，软得要命又湿热难当，而随着rumlow的喘息不时夹紧吮吸的力量快让他失去理智。Rumlow的呻吟被埋进病床上乱糟糟的被子里，他背过一只手揽住winter的侧腰，不知是让他轻点还是要他捅得更深。

“Rum……daddy……”Winter在喘息中顺着rumlow的力气贴上他的后背，金属的手指从病号服下摆探进去，爬上胸腹准确地捏住rumlow挺立的乳头，狠狠碾压又撕扯起来。Rumlow的呻吟变了调，几乎像是哭叫，他浑身发抖而屁股深处胡乱吮吸着winter的阴茎，像是里面陷入了高潮，恨不得彻底剖开被winter捅穿。Winter在混乱的被褥间找到了rumlow缠着绷带的脖子，他冲着颈侧狠狠咬了下去，那下面还未痊愈的伤口瞬间撕裂涌血，鲜红的颜色在雪白绷带上迅速扩散开来。

“我承认我嫉妒了……”咬完后winter在rumlow耳后喘息着轻声说，“除了我，没有人有资格在你身上留下印记，没人值得你流血，值得你为之而死。”

“是的……好的，baby……”Rumlow看起来已经神情恍惚了，他喃喃地答着同时在winter身下软了下去，winter猜测他大概是射在了被子上，整个人都显得柔软又乖顺，在winter怀里敞开着等着迎接他所给予的一切。

“Thank you，daddy。”Winter轻轻吻了吻对方酡红的耳廓，然后挺起身来，一下下深而重地捅进那无力闭合的穴口，在最后一次埋进他身体最深处后，闭上眼睛射了进去。

“他醒了吗，buck……呃！”

微弱而又清晰的声音忽然在winter耳边炸响，他猛地转过头去，只看到在迅速关上的门缝间一闪而过的耀眼金发，steve的声音随后才从门背后传来。

“对不起！！哦，对不起，bucky！还有rumlow！我真的不知道你们……你们就在病房里……Oh，god！！我……”

Steve在门外大声道着歉，他本来担心吵到rumlow休息没有敢敲门，谁曾想一开门就看到这么糟糕的场景，让他红透了一张脸在门外大喘气，一时不知该如何是好。房间里同样传来一片嘈杂的碰撞声，紧接着玻璃破碎的声音和bucky的叫骂声接踵而来。

“Fuck you！Rumlow！”

Steve握着门把手又等了几秒才慌忙打开门，在看清屋里的情况后也吃了一惊。他的好战友双手被手铐夹着扣在床脚，看起来气得发疯，而面前的窗玻璃碎了一地，rumlow已经不见了踪影。

“发生了什么，buck？”Steve赶忙上去帮winter，他认出那是早上winter要离开去看rumlow时问他要走的磁力手铐，而相信他原本的意图肯定不是为了把自己绑在病床上。Winter气红了眼，冲steve大叫着：“他又逃走了！那个混蛋！！”

“呃，你是说rumlow就那么……”Steve诧异地看了看窗户的方向，地上淅淅沥沥地洒了一路的半透明液体让他迅速移开了眼睛，而winter阴沉着脸答道：“对，他跳起来抢了我的夹克，手铐在里面，这个混蛋……一开始就计划好了……”

Steve又下意识地看了看窗外，外面阳光明媚而微风正穿过没有玻璃的窗户吹动着窗帘，像是一个名为“自由”的邀请。他回过头来担心地看了看winter：“要追吗？Tony带我过来的，他应该还在楼下……”

“不用了……”Winter沉默了一会儿才慢慢地回答，他或许知道有些人就像飞鸟就像不合群的独狼，只能欣赏，只能等他自己靠近过来，等他来亲近，来索取以及给予。而rumlow绝对就是这样的人。

他知道这件事，尽管心怀不甘尽管尝试去打破，但他其实一直都知道这件事。

所以他才是daddy最爱的男孩。

Fin.


	22. 如果你突然变成Omega要不要给你的室友爽一爽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO，双A前提的AO，非常咸湿肮脏好孩子不要来学♂坏

“上帝啊！就快点把他带走！”

Steve的吼声在James不远处炸响，连同耳机里同样的怒吼震得他脑仁发麻，他勉强能分辨出Natasha在一群男人此起彼伏的吼声里骂着脏话，同时提了唯一有用的提议：“三点钟方向有个还没塌的公共厕所！就快点James！这边要撑不住了！”

James胡乱答应着一把拎起摔在他脚下的Rumlow扛上肩膀，说实话他的腿也在发软，从那些瓦砾堆里疯狂地跑过去时几次险些跄倒。Rumlow被他肩膀上的钢铁链接件颠得够呛，更够呛的感觉来自他的身体内部，他毫无必要地死死扒住James的后背，指甲几乎要透过厚重的作战服布料剜掉他的肩胛骨。在又一次James从一人多高的墙上跳下来的冲击全数顺着胃打进他的身体里时，他嘶吼着开始叫骂：“我他妈要死了！你这个婊子养的！”

“没有人会他妈的死在这！就闭嘴！”James在奔跑的气喘吁吁中大声吼回去，“但你要在战场中央像条发情的母狗一样散发信息素，所有人都得射在裤子里！”

“这他妈！又不是！我想发情！”Rumlow的话被跑动颠得断断续续的，“如果你他妈不去搞那个魔法仙女棒！操操操！老子他妈是个Alpha！你他妈才是母狗！”

“你对着你的信息素再说一遍你是个Alpha？！”James一脚踹开本来就摇摇欲坠的公共厕所的大门，转身一个回旋踢想踹上门时就把那扇可怜的门彻底踢飞了出去。只是他此刻也管不了那么多，他用最后的自制力往前走了几步并把Rumlow扔进一个隔间里，摔上门：“给你五分钟时间解决这个然后跟我滚回战场上去！”

“解决个屁！”Rumlow张牙舞爪地从地上跳起来砸着门，“我就要死了你这个混蛋！都他妈是你的错！老子的内脏破了！”

门后顿了顿，发出一声倒抽冷气的声音，然后是Rumlow绝望的声音：“操！流出、血流出来了！”

James也被吓得不轻，赶紧放开卡着门的手又拉开，本来扑在门板上的Rumlow就一下子摔进他怀里，他整个人都崩溃地颤抖着：“血在往外流！操，我他妈被你害死了！”

James慌乱地提着Rumlow的领子在他身上胡乱摸着伤口，他黑色的作战服就算浸了血也看不出来，而摸到Rumlow身后时裤子上大片的湿痕让James一阵紧张。只是他收回手就看到掌心里并没有红色，那是些透明得像水一样的液体，散发着可疑的甜腻信息素香味。

“你他妈是流水了！屁股里往外冒淫水懂吗？！你再说你是Alpha试试？！”James气恼地把Rumlow摔回马桶上，一边把手上的液体用力擦在衣角，只是这明显没什么用，没有那些沾上来的信息素这儿已经足够让人无法忍受了，浓烈的Omega的味道像一场风暴在逼仄的公共厕所里酝酿着，而Rumlow原本呛人的烟草味儿Alpha信息素已经完全闻不出来了。

“操操操！我他妈是个纯种的Alpha！”Rumlow像是喊给自己听一般用尽全力吼出来，只是他自己也明白这没什么用，他的肚子里像伸进了一根铁棍在顺时针八圈逆时针一圈地搅动，把所有内脏都搅和得不在原位，而屁股里失禁一般往下淅淅沥沥地涌着水，说实话没有比这更像个欠操的Omega的了。

而且这个空间里的另一个Alpha还在思考要不要把他溺进马桶里好阻止事情继续恶化。

“就他妈的行行好！”Rumlow从地上翻起来扯住James的领口咬牙切齿地嘶嘶低吼，“动动您尊贵的铁胳膊给我撸一发行不行？！”

“操！”James低骂了一声，肉身的手掌一把扣住Rumlow的后颈拉过来把他撞进自己嘴里。Rumlow的嘴唇在刚才颠簸时撞破了，他嘴里全是血腥味儿，James偏过头往地上啐了一口血沫，才重又咬住Rumlow的下唇撕扯着。

没有比这更不像吻的吻了，但他们谁都顾不上这个，Rumlow的手发着抖撕着James作战服上的八百个搭扣中的一个，而James更直接地用铁手撕了他的裤子。

“操你！老子一会怎么出去！”Rumlow挣开一点用掌根狠砸向James的脸把他的头撞在墙上，“你他妈裤子给我穿啊？！”

“让Steve把盾牌借你好挡住你那个哗哗冒水的小屁股怎么样？”James在Rumlow的手掌下斜着眼睛瞪他，手上倒没停地拽掉Rumlow的内裤，并起两指往水流的来源处狠狠捅了进去。

隔间里回荡着Rumlow的痛呼，吸气，然后是无数的脏话咒骂，James烦躁地挣开他发着抖的手，揽住还在骂个不停的Rumlow并一口咬住了他颈侧的性腺。

“操！操你！！！”Rumlow像一尾在砧板上疯狂弹跳的鱼，拼着被咬断喉咙的危险在James牙齿间挣扎着，用手脚和一切能动用的部位攻击着James。

口中很快染上了浓重的血腥味，James放开Rumlow的脖子舔了舔嘴唇，从伤口处渗进去的信息素还算有点作用，Rumlow粗喘着慢慢在他怀里软下来，接着就毫不客气地继续撕扯James的作战服，像一个重度皮肤接触饥渴症患者。

而碰巧James是他的病友。

他们丧心病狂地折磨着对方的衣服，那些可怜的搭扣拉链和纽扣在士兵们的努力下很快分崩离析。在这个扒光对方的过程中他们一直没有终止在对方嘴里攻城掠地，血腥味混着信息素被大口吞下，很快就让身体们烫得连相互摩擦都能感到疼痛。

当终于把James的阴茎从他复杂的作战裤里解救出来，Rumlow马上把那两根硬得快爆炸的难兄难弟并在一起撸动，揉搓的手指急切地带起一片痛感。James像无法脱离口欲期一般啃咬他头上脸上所有能碰得到的地方，而他下口稍重就能听到Rumlow的脏话被喘息撞得支离破碎。他的手指还陷在Rumlow的屁股里，那里面像被打开了水龙头，而钢铁的手指就逆流而上在通道里四处作乱。

两分钟后Rumlow就射了，快得不可思议，致使James在他耳边笑得喘不过气，连阴茎都作势要软下去。他们的信息素混在一起，昭示着这场突发的性事还远远没有结束。

“把你的铁爪子从老子屁股里拔出来！”射出来一次以后Rumlow显得清醒了一点，对James的嘲笑表达了他的强烈不满，“老子是个Alpha，只用阴茎说话，别想把你的脏鸡巴插进老子屁股里！”

“你确定？”James把铁爪子抽出来，毫不客气地向Rumlow展示分开的指头间牵扯不断的银丝，那些粘液甚至顺着手指向手腕流淌，“不用我的脏鸡巴把那个洞堵住，我怕你会脱水而死。”

“操你！”Rumlow一拳打向James，被机械臂妥善地拦下并顺势下拉，失去平衡的Rumlow被甩到隔间的隔板上，还没有站稳，James就掰开他一条大腿堵住了那个不停漏水的小洞——用自己的老二。

Rumlow立刻尖叫了起来，实打实的婊子般的叫床声，让James都产生了几分恍惚的错觉。但他朝后揍过来的胳膊肘很好地表明了身份，使得James进一步拉高他那条肌肉紧实的大腿，绷紧的韧带惹人悲鸣，而从下往上的贯穿毫不留情。

“你里面又湿又紧，我从没操过这么爽的Omega。”James在Rumlow耳边讲着下流话，一半是真情实感另一半只为了逼他把屁股夹得更紧。在最初的疼痛过后就只剩下无穷无尽的欲望，Rumlow哑哑地叫着扭起了腰，主动把屁股往James胯下撞，嘴上还不依不饶地找补着：“你他妈一个残废操过什么带劲的Omega？老子的屁股算是便宜你了，还不卖力点伺候爽了？”

这话惹得James嗤嗤发笑，他啃咬Rumlow的性腺，把他的腿架在臂弯里好腾出手去掐他的乳头，塞在屁股里的老二堪堪拔出一点转而顶上另一处开口。

“这魔法有意思，你连生殖腔都长出来了。”感觉到内部饥渴的小嘴在嘬吮自己的龟头时James坏笑着提醒身下的人，“我会射在里面，如果你怀上了记得来问我要抚养费。”

“操！！”安分了没一会儿的Rumlow又因为这句话开始那毫无意义的挣扎与攻击，他向后勾住James脖子的手臂用力得仿佛要掐死对方，却在James彻底捅进内腔后只剩下尖叫喘气的力气。没有哪个Alpha试过被捅开生殖腔的感觉，那就像操进了脑子里，而James粗硬的鸡巴正试着把他肚子顶破一个洞。

“你他妈……操……啊、妈的……轻点！老子他妈第一次行吗！”Rumlow终于屈辱地求饶，附带用后脑勺咚咚地撞着James的脸颊，他的腿拉得快抽筋了，天知道那些甜蜜的小婊子们是怎么在床上把自己折叠成各种姿势的，Rumlow只是这样被干了五分钟就快要感觉不到他的腿了。

他们搞得太过起劲，差点忘了这个公共厕所的外面复仇者们还在战斗，带着爆炸声响从头顶的窗户撞进来的锤子提醒了他们这件事。James赶忙躬身用铁手护住自己的脑袋并把Rumlow藏在怀里，因为姿势突然改变使得Rumlow被捅得差点腿一软跪在地下，而从他们头顶飞过的锤子撞破了对面的墙壁重又飞了出去，紧接着爆炸隐隐传来的震动让他们颠簸着站不稳脚跟。

“抱歉，鹿仔！”钢铁盔甲飞过的声音伴着Tony的喊声从外面传来，“都是Thor的错，别介意！继续享受春宵一刻吧，外面有我们呢！”

“啧！”James狠狠咂了一下舌，他把Rumlow从怀里挖出来，被干得手脚发软的家伙靠他扶了一把才勉强站直，在刚刚的混乱中James的阴茎滑了出来，此刻他干脆把Rumlow翻过来，一抬手掐着他的腰把整个人提起来顶在墙上。“我实在不想回去被老独眼训话擅自长时间脱离战斗，你就行行好夹紧屁股赶紧结束这一切行不行？”James皱着眉头盯着Rumlow。

“你他妈倒是来试试怎么个夹紧法？！”Rumlow气恼地打了James一巴掌，一双腿却乖乖地缠上对方的腰，顺从地让James的阴茎重又埋进他新生成的生殖腔里，一边顺着重力使劲往下坐，好让那粗长的性器完全捣开他身体内部。James也不再多话，专心致志地卡着Rumlow的腰干他，只是他很快发现面对面的姿势非常不错，Rumlow被欲望侵蚀的脸没遮没拦地袒露在他面前。

他被干得合不拢嘴，上面下面都是，放肆的呻吟毫不掩饰，半张的嘴唇间舌头不安地弹动，眯缝的眼里汪着水，含不住的部分顺着高耸而酡红的颧骨往下滴答。Rumlow的呻吟像无耻的讨要食物的猫，又软又长，酥到骨头里。James也被撩拨得够呛，张嘴吸住对方的喉咙，用牙齿咬着喉结细细碾压，Rumlow就毫不意外地咕噜着发出哭声。

美味异常。

他下面的嘴也同样甜蜜，James觉得他天生就该当个欠操的Omega婊子，而不是假情假意虚张声势地跟Alpha们抢夺地盘。他的肠道像抹了蜜而生殖腔几乎把James的脑浆从老二里吸出去。James把自己埋在那个柔软滚烫的腔体内，用坚硬的龟头四处戳刺，不管哪儿都热情地绞缠着他，那些比Rumlow本人温顺且坦诚的软肉欣喜地包裹住插入的异物，喷着暖滑的淫液，载歌载舞地按摩着James的性器好让他施舍出那个硕大的结以及浓稠的精液。

“你是不是饥渴了很久想被我操翻？”James控制不住地嘴角上扬，腾出手抓着Rumlow坚硬如铁的老二粗暴碾压，“不用迫于面子开不了口，我不介意当个有温度的按摩棒，在你深更半夜空虚得只能用指头操自己的时候，勉为其难干一干你骚得冒水的小屁股也不是不行。”

“操你的Barnes！”Rumlow终于腾出一口气骂道，“操你！啊、操……下次换我捅你了，狗娘养的！趁火打劫的贱、啊、贱人！”

James被骂了也不生气，反正现在是Rumlow被操得话都说不利落，吃亏的总不是James。

他好整以暇地咬住Rumlow脏话不断的嘴，金属的指头掐着对方马眼细嫩的开口轻碾，Rumlow就在他嘴里发出崩溃的哭叫并喷射出精液，反射性夹紧的双腿和屁股都很好地取悦了James。

与此同时他的生殖腔里也陷入了高潮，抽搐着猛吸James埋在里面的阴茎，源源不断的热液浇灌在他的龟头上，让整个腔体泡在温泉里一般舒适且紧窒。James又把他往上顶了顶，敏感的身体禁不住这样的刺激，使得Rumlow又哭又抖缩成一团困在James怀里，而被伺候得同样舒适的家伙开始在他体内射精并且成结。

“要我标记你吗？给你空虚寂寞几十年的欠操人生画上一个完美句号？”James在抱着Rumlow等待结消退的时间里跟他开玩笑，同时用舌头有一搭没一搭地舔着对方颈侧的性腺，作势要在上面烙个永久的所有权标记。慢慢缓过劲来的Rumlow厌恶地推开他毛茸茸的脑袋，伸手从James作战服的口袋里摸出烟和火机，惬意地抽起了事后烟，就好像他才是那个在Omega温香软热的肉体上尽情发泄了一番的人似的。“别犯傻了，你这个蠢货。”他懒洋洋地反驳James，“这魔法不可能持续一辈子，老子就当这次被狗咬了，等我变回Alpha，一定把你绑在床上操得下不了地。”

James嗤笑着动了动腰，硕大的结在身体里拖动的痛感就惹得Rumlow差点把牙齿磕在嘴唇上。他皱着眉生气地瞪着James，从牙缝间冲他喷着烟以表达自己的不满。James才不会在意这小小的反抗，毕竟他的老二还被Rumlow紧紧吸在屁股里，想到这点就令他心情大好地在Rumlow喉咙到锁骨间吮咬出一个个红印。“我倒是有点舍不得了。”他的嘴唇合拢叼住Rumlow的性腺含糊不清地说着，“舍不得你这个欠操又可口的屁股，要不要考虑一下当我的婊子？不管你是Omega还是Alpha，我都会把你彻底干开，让你坐在我的老二上高潮到喷出水来，哪儿都去不了。”

“操操操！！”纵使不要脸如Rumlow，也被这话说得耳根一热，他一口吐了烟撕住James的头发把他的脸拉起来，不管不顾地连吻带咬着他脸上所有能碰得到的位置。而James像是得到了下一轮的信号，才堪堪缩回结的阴茎又在那紧窄的肉穴中蠢蠢欲动地戳刺起来。

就让复仇者们去扮演他们形象光辉的超级英雄吧，在这间小小的公共厕所里，只有疯狂地像是想要吞掉对方而热烈交合的两个混蛋而已。

尾声

James终于从Fury的咆哮咒骂中脱身出来时已经快到晚饭时间了，他身心俱疲地走进基地的复仇者休息室想找点抚慰身心的小零食，就在那儿遇见了闲聊的Steve和Natasha。

“Hi，Nat。”James跟Natasha打了个招呼，就坐到Steve旁边的沙发上毫不客气地接过他手上刚拆封的薯片袋往嘴里倒，Steve只是好脾气地看了看他，又往门的方向望了一眼：“你一个人？Rumlow呢？”

“还在被训，毕竟他还算是在观察期什么的。”James耸耸肩，搓了搓颧骨上的一小块淤血，刚才Fury把显示着他和Rumlow衣不蔽体地从厕所里出来的媒体照的pad摔在他脸上了。他还是有些不服气地骂骂咧咧：“我真是不懂这有什么必要教训我们那么久，就好像没了我两你们就干不过那几个螃蟹怪了似的。”

“确实，没有你们碍手碍脚我们结束得快多了。”Natasha锉着指甲悠闲地说，顿了顿，又像是漫不经心地问，“所以，你们打算什么时候去登记结婚？”

James因为这话猛地把刚倒进嘴里的可乐全数喷了出去：“Whaaaaaaat？！”

“啊，我也想问你这个。”Steve有点腼腆却佯装生气地对James说，“我还算你的好兄弟对吗？我可不想最后一个知道你要结婚的消息。”

“不不不，你们开什么玩笑？！”James震惊地来回看着他们两，“我们就只是、就只是睡了一次就得结婚了？！我以为就算是四十年代也只有Steve这种蠢家伙才会抱着这样的想法！”

在Steve红着脸努力反驳的时候，Natasha敏锐地抓住了关键字：“一次？你们就只有早上在厕所里搞的那一次？以前没做过？”

“当然！”James震惊而恼怒地回答，“我们都是Alpha！天杀的哪个Alpha会想去操另一个Alpha？！”说完，他马上对着Steve补充了一句：“当然，我不是说你有问题，pal，我知道一定是Stark主动的。”

Steve被这句话说得脸更红了，只是他倒没有反驳，而Natasha皱起眉看着James：“可你们都同居了好几周了。”

“同居？！那他妈叫‘合租’好吗！”James受不了地大叫起来。

“我倒是第一次听说两个成年人要睡在一张床上‘合租’的。”Natasha淡定地反驳。

“那是因为、因为……”James喘着粗气迅速地思考了一下才大声反驳，“是因为我会做噩梦他得负责抓住我不让我把整个卧室全砸了，还有、还有他还在观察期！我得24小时监视他！”

“OK，OK，真是非常有趣的‘合租’关系。”Natasha事不关己地放下锉刀拿起杯子喝了口苏打水，又冲门口点了点下巴，“喏，你的室友来了。”

正说着，Rumlow就带着同样疲惫的神情推门进来，环视了一圈屋里的人，冲James皱了皱眉：“你在大吼大叫什么呢？电梯里都听得到你的声音。”

James应声看向Rumlow，魔法在他第二次在Rumlow屁股里强行成结时就消失了，他又变回了那个脏兮兮臭烘烘又倔又硬的Alpha。只是Rumlow的裤子在厕所里就被James撕了，他们从那里面出来时他只能用James的作战服包着屁股，现在大概全世界都能在网上看到他光着胳膊腿还带着一身青紫吻痕的照片了。回到基地他们也只来得及找着条不算合身的裤子就被Fury拎去办公室训话了，所以此刻James还和出厕所时一样穿着他的打底T恤，而Rumlow过大的裤子危险地挂在他的胯骨上，裸着上身披着James的黑色作战服，敞开的衣襟里是一片满布吻痕的胸腹肌肉。

Steve有点尴尬地别开了眼，而Natasha饶有兴味地打量着那片大好春光，James突然产生了想上去捂住她的眼睛的冲动，尽管再借他一个胆子他也不敢这么做。

Rumlow像是没察觉到这里的诡异气氛，他把上衣脱下来扔还给James，然后就转身搭上门把手，James知道如果他不出声阻止，这个粗糙的Alpha大概会就这么光着上半身搭地铁回到他们‘合租’的公寓，所以他想也没想就开口了：“等下我开车带你回家吧？”

Rumlow愣了一下，点点头说“好”，只是转过身来时牵扯到了肌肉，让他一阵龇牙咧嘴地抱怨：“你他妈真是想弄死老子，腰快断了，操！”

“那下次我温柔点。”James马上狗腿地说。

“下次？”Rumlow疑惑地皱起眉，转过眼神看了看旁边无辜的另外两位Alpha，就好像是他们在说些脑子坏了的话似的，然后他又转回头瞪着James，“你凭什么以为我们还有‘下次’？”

“我觉得我们两在床上，啊，在厕所里挺合拍的。”James故作无所谓地耸了耸肩，“正好也住一起，比起出去各自找人解决生理问题，不如就近解决来得方便？”

Rumlow还是满脸怀疑地盯着James，但表情看起来确实是在思考，令人心焦的半分钟过去后他点了点头：“成，你记得戴套就行，我现在还他妈能感觉到你那玩意儿在往外流。”

“好好好，那我们现在就去买套！”James欢欣鼓舞地站起来，重又把手上的衣服披回Rumlow肩膀上，推着他往外走时特意回头冲Steve和Natasha使了个眼色，那眼神中的得意简直要具现化成漫天粉红小花砸在他们脸上。

然后他就关上门出去了，所以没有看到Steve痛苦地垂下头把脸埋在掌心里，而Natasha控制不住地骂了一句“妈的智障”。

距离他们登记结婚大概还要很久很久的时间吧。

Fin.


	23. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肮脏的妄想，没有车胜似有车（自说自话），含特战队垃圾趴妄想注意注意

Winter Soldier其实并不知道自己的管理员在做什么。

他们现在在酒吧，特战队每次任务后的例行狂欢，这从来也没有Winter Soldier的份，等着结束战斗的他的一向只有洗脑椅或是冷冻舱。但今天不同，他在任务的时候表现得很好，像被命运女神眷顾了一般，每一次出击都切到最为要害的地方，使得整个队伍以零伤亡的绝佳战绩圆满完成任务。而回到基地后，他的好运气仍旧没有用完，研究员们显然没有料到他们能这么早回来，冷冻舱还在填充冷冻液，于是特战队员们还得负起责任看着这个不稳定的武器再多那么一会儿。

而等不及进行战后狂欢的家伙们直接把Winter Soldier带来了酒吧。

只是酒吧还不至于让资产困扰。外面天寒地冻冷得要命，这里却弥漫着烟草、劣质酒水和浓烈的脂粉味，混在被体温蒸得昏昏欲睡的空气中，让人亢奋而精神松懈。迷幻的灯光中有许多躯体在舞池里扭动，而真正困扰Winter Soldier的，是在他身边的这具身体。

那身体属于他的管理员，健康、强壮，而又温暖异常。这种温暖的触感还来自他靠近Winter Soldier的姿势，他几乎整个挂在资产健全的那边胳膊上，膝盖跨过大腿不安分地蹭在资产的两腿间， 而那覆盖着紧实肌肉的躯体整个放松着，几乎埋进Winter Soldier怀里。

“嘿，头儿！”有人在喊，“别在那儿干坐着，跟我们去找点乐子吧！”

Winter Soldier不知道Rumlow是没听到还是故意不予理会，他仍旧像一株粗壮的藤蔓一样缠在资产身上，而变本加厉的，他的脸凑过来，用嘴唇描摹着Winter Soldier脸上和脖子上所有裸露在外的位置。

“上帝啊，别那么干吧……那可是资产……”那个声音继续说着，Winter Soldier还是没有听出来这是特战队中的谁，而他显然知道正在，以及将要发生什么。

Rumlow的嘴巴靠了过来，带着浓烈的酒味和火热的温度，含住了Winter Soldier的嘴唇。

洗脑只是毁了他的记忆，并不会让Winter Soldier变成一个彻底的白痴。他当然明白这动作是什么，他只是不知道，这对Rumlow来说是在进行什么行为。而挂在他身上的醉鬼并没有那么多忧思，他只是专心致志地含着Winter Soldier的嘴唇，舌头划着下流的圈，从他的齿列间一点点地舔过去，进而滑进为他开启的口腔，热情地勾着Winter Soldier的舌头吮吸。

那个声音最后发出一声懊恼的呻吟，随即骂骂咧咧地走开了。

因为接吻，Rumlow已经整个滑进了Winter Soldier的怀里，他像反坐一个带靠背的椅子一样骑着资产，胳膊像要缠断他的脖子，而大腿夹紧他的腰微微使力。Winter Soldier能感觉到Rumlow的屁股敦实地压在他的大腿上，并随着他的主人用力吸吮的发力而摇晃着在他腿面上碾压。

他感到舌尖发疼，因为Rumlow毫不客气地咬了那儿一下。

Winter Slodier似乎认为这意味他得到允许可以配合他的管理员的所作所为。他把钢铁义肢压在对方的后腰上，成功地帮助那具身体更靠近自己一点儿，整个贴合在他的胸前。他的大腿边上有块滚烫的硬物， 一开始他以为那是刚刚射出子弹的枪管，但随后发现那是Rumlow的阴茎。

口中的舌头不允许他分心这么久，Rumlow像是不用喘气一样地吻着他，嘴唇和嘴唇间被唾液粘连在一起，舌苔味蕾相互摩擦，Rumlow几乎把他的舌头吞进喉咙里去。他的手不再安分地环着Winter Soldier的脖子了，那双带着枪茧的厚实手掌用力擦过他的侧颈，随意地扯着他领口的暗扣，在几次努力发现不能轻易打开后，放弃地从衣服外面紧贴着向下滑动而去。Winter Soldier一直没有闭上眼睛，他在余光中看到不远处同样窝在小沙发里纠缠的其他人影，于是对管理员这不同寻常的行为更加心安理得起来。他试着礼尚往来地舔进Rumlow的口腔，并很快喜欢上了Rumlow从喉咙里滚出来的湿润声音。

他们就那么搂在一起相互亲吻了很久，直到Winter Slodier的身体也跟着热了起来。他大着胆子用双手拢住Rumlow的屁股，进一步把他们的下身贴合在一起，他的腿间也同样炽热，硬邦邦地跟Rumlow的阴茎顶在一起，而不安分的管理员在他身上放肆地耸动着，像是毫不怀疑自己心爱的武器会完美承托住自己。

酒吧里的音乐变了，迷幻的电音混着激昂的鼓点，像打在胸腔上的心跳搏动一般引人注目。脱衣舞娘们踩着妖娆的步伐登上舞池中央的小舞台，扭腰摆胯让身上的流苏比基尼晃出让人目眩的发亮线条。旁边沙发上的人纷纷起身加入气氛热烈的舞池中，而Rumlow也停下动作，他仍未远离的嘴唇还贴着Winter Soldier的嘴角暧昧吐息，随着他说出的每个字那对柔软又下流的唇瓣都摩擦着资产冰凉的嘴唇。

“想跳支舞吗，Baby？”

Winter Soldier很想说，不，我只想把阴茎捅进你嘴里，一直插进喉咙口然后射精。但Rumlow并没有等到他的回答就起身了。

温暖突然离去，Winter Soldier下意识地追着温度探出身体，就被Rumlow顺势拉了起来。他绝对醉得不轻，连路都走不直，踩着和脱衣舞娘没什么差别的妖娆步伐挤开人群，拉着Winter Soldier一路走到舞池中央。近旁的几个特战队员看到Rumlow拉着资产时都露出一时难以掩饰的惊讶神色，但他们很快移开了目光，专注于自己怀里的舞伴或是台上的脱衣舞娘。Winter Soldier任由Rumlow拉着他，深入人群，Rumlow脚步虚晃着向后倒去，Winter Soldier则顺势贴着他的后背扶稳他，进而将矮个子的男人整个纳入怀中。

得到支撑从而站稳脚跟的Rumlow开始肆无忌惮起来，他在Winter Soldier的怀里扭动着，那几乎不能被称为舞蹈，他只是随着音乐肆意扭摆身躯，不断增加着他与Winter Soldier的身体的接触面。他的手臂伸过头顶转而向后扣在Winter Soldier的后颈上，把他拉过来接吻。

他就是忘不掉“接吻”这事儿。Winter Soldier咬住Rumlow的舌尖时禁不住地想。

他们挤在人潮涌动的舞池中间，没有人会多看他们一眼。Winter Soldier于是放肆地摸着他的管理员的身体，从扎着交叉武装带的腰部开始，温热的手掌向上，紧贴着盖在黑T恤下的腹肌缓慢爬升，滑上鼓胀起的胸肌，随意地揉捏着。而钢铁的手掌向下，虎口隔着作战裤在Rumlow早就勃起而被内裤束缚住的阴茎根部转了半圈，四指转向扣住他的腿根，将管理员整个往上托着扣在自己身前。Rumlow饱满的臀部紧紧挤在Winter Solider的胯部，他像是使用一根用来跳舞的钢管一样使用着资产，以及资产的老二。Winter Soldier能感觉到Rumlow正尝试用臀瓣夹住他挺立的阴茎碾压，他从来都不知道阻隔他们的这些衣料能薄到这种程度，Rumlow的臀瓣肌肉每一下缩紧及放松的柔软他都能清楚地感受到。

就像是他已经插进那两瓣屁股间火热的入口里了一样，那里面一定又紧又软，烫得要命，湿滑得要命。

Winter Solider克制不住地咬着Rumlow的舌头，吮吸他口中的津液，啃咬那对沾染酒意的嘴唇。他的手臂像两条粗壮的锁链，几乎将Rumlow揉碎进自己胸膛里。而他的管理员显然对这一切甘之如饴，他更加放肆地在Winter Soldier怀里磨蹭，在极为有限的空间里充分运用他劲瘦的腰，抖动的肉感臀部像通了电一般在Winter Soldier的老二上震颤不停，带来的快感如同潜伏在表皮层下的电泳，脉动着击打向双方的心脏。

Winter Solider被这样的Rumlow吸引了，在他脑海中理智尚存的部分提醒他这是在舞厅里，他们在舞池中央，挤在大约30个特战队员以及他们的妞中间，他不能就在这里操他们的长官——他的管理员。他只能隔着几层布料用早就硬得发疼的老二撞击Rumlow的屁股，同时用金属的手指扣着Rumlow的耻骨让他逃无可逃。Rumlow比他更沉醉于这情欲之中，不如说他早就醉得一塌糊涂，如果不是Winter Solider紧紧箍着他的手臂限制了动作，他可能会立刻蹬掉长裤用自己往外滴水的肉穴吸住Winter Solider的阴茎。

忽然间，Winter Solider明白了过来。

这是他第一次参加特战队的战后庆功会。如果说，如果说在以前的每一次庆功会，Rumlow都是这样喝得烂醉神志不清，进而抓住他手边的任何一个人，从亲吻开始接下来的这一切。

Winter Solider觉得自己明白了一开始试图阻止Rumlow爬在他身上的特战队员语气中的懊恼是怎么回事了。他们一定经历过这个，这些亲吻这些触碰和肆无忌惮的引诱，他们一定不止一次地经历过这个。Winter Solider不认为那些家伙们能克制得住，就在几小时前还在战场上对他们发号施令的长官，当他醉眼朦胧，当他主动爬上来用他的嘴和屁股伺候你的屌，Winter Solider不认为那些血气方刚的特战队员们能忍耐着不去使用Rumlow。

他们一定对Rumlow做了Winter Solider此刻想做却不能做的事情。

他们可能使用了他的嘴，可能不止一根老二同时捅进他的嘴里，那早已被朗姆酒浸润得柔软的喉咙口会被坚硬的龟头争先恐后地挤开，积蓄许久的精液喷进Rumlow的食道，可能会呛住他，让他吞咽不及噎得连哭带吐。他的屁股大概也逃不了，如果那些家伙们还有一点儿廉耻心，他们可能会把他拉到酒吧后面肮脏的巷子里，让他跪在泥水横流的石砖上，一前一后堵住他身上能插得进去的所有入口。或许两个，或许四个，或许更多，他们一定跃跃欲试地想要触碰到Rumlow的极限在哪里，那饱满丰润的屁股间的小口究竟能吞下多少庞然巨物。

而更糟的更糟，如果他们都醉了，醉到不在乎这一切，他们一定等不及把Rumlow拉到舞池后面灯光昏暗的沙发座那里。在这儿，就在这儿，舞池的中央，他们就能开始一场愉快的游戏，管他什么人在看，又管他都有谁会像闻见荤腥的苍蝇一般团团聚拢过来。这将会变成一个肮脏下流但愉快万分的Party，谁会在乎旁人怎么想呢，他们只要能插进Rumlow的屁股，或者嘴里，看着他深深地吞咽用力吮吸，看着他浑身上下沾满精液还因为酒后的愉悦而露出迷迷糊糊的笑容，看着他被操弄得合不拢双腿也闭不上嘴，像一个仅供发泄欲望的充气玩具，被使用、被弄坏、被过分地虐待而不自知。他只会半眯着眼睛毫无自觉地舔去沾满嘴唇的精液，然后再一次张开嘴或双腿迎接能插进他身体里的一切东西。

Winter Solider禁不住这样想着。

他知道这只是臆想，他没有证据来证明正围在他们身边的家伙们这样做了，就像第二天乃至第三天走路都合不住腿的Rumlow也没有证据指控任何人一样。但同样没有人能阻止Winter Solider这样想，他从和Rumlow的亲吻中稍微脱开了一会儿，抬眼瞪视着周围的人们，他坚持认为有几个家伙立刻移开了目光不敢看向自己。

Winter Solider不想再过多忍耐了，他挪动着让Rumlow在自己怀里翻了个身，面对面地把矮个的男人揉进怀里，用撕扯的力道对付他的嘴唇和舌尖。这疼痛显然让Rumlow兴奋起来了，他拼命从Winter Solider的禁锢中抽出手臂，充分伸展开搂住面前的人的脖子，把自己整个挂在对方身上。Winer Solider把金属的手顺着Rumlow的后腰插进他的裤子里，他不在乎周围的人有没有注意到他的小动作，而如果他们都已经参加过Rumlow的酒醉Party，那么Winter Solider认为他也可以稍微品尝一下他的管理员。

Rumlow的作战裤下什么也没穿，这似乎也印证了Winter Solider的猜测，同时为他补充了或许对这肮脏的庆功会会Rumlow也乐见其成的细节。这让Winter Solider感到愤怒又委屈，他本不该有这些多余的情感，但在此刻这却不是坏事。他弯折中指和无名指捅进Rumlow的后穴，没有受到丝毫阻拦，Rumlow唯一的反应就是在他口中叹息着并努力坐向他的手指，好让Winter Solider能插得更深。

手指远不能让他的管理员满足，Winter Solider知道，但上天垂怜，他在洗脑之余多少还保留了那么一点儿廉耻心，或者换种说法他不再乐于跟在场的所有人分享他的管理员了。

他只用两根手指就能给他快乐。

在这个过程中他们始终没有停止接吻，像是那两对嘴唇已经被黏合在一起，Winter Soldier感到唇肉发麻，有血的味道在他们的嘴唇间过渡着，但他们都不想停止这一切。他的手指埋得更深了，现在Rumlow的肠道为他一人所有，他可以尽情地探索那湿滑的甬道，感受随着Rumlow的呼吸张合着缠住他的内壁，直到触碰到Rumlow体内隐秘的开关。

Rumlow在Winter Soldier怀里抖得像通了电，他越来越快地扭动屁股，带着自己的阴茎狠狠冲撞Winter Solider同样硬挺的老二。他们挤在一起，像被压在一个罐头里，恨不得突破衣服及血肉的阻隔彻底融为一体般发了疯地向彼此挤压。Winter Solider用人类的手掌卡住Rumlow的后颈，捏着覆盖在皮肉下的颈椎，进一步将对方摁进自己嘴里。他金属的手指始终没有离开Rumlow体内敏感的腺体，人造物能给予的比血肉的手指更多，他不停地碾压那个脆弱的小东西，让它忠实地将电击脑髓般的快感迅速传达到Rumlow的四肢百骸。

这当真行之有效，Rumlow没能支撑更久，他在Winter Solider的口中尖叫着，高亢的声音混进激烈的电音中。他抖得Winter Solider几乎抓不住他，漫长又短暂的十几秒过去，他粗喘着彻底没了力气，堪堪把自己挂在对方身上。

他一定是射在裤子里了，Winter Solider愉快地想。

他终于大发慈悲地将手指从Rumlow的后穴里抽出来，指尖脱离穴口时湿润的声响只有四倍强化过的听力才能清楚地分辨出来，这让Winter Solider更为愉快了。他搂着瘫软在怀中的Rumlow，几乎是意气风发地扫视了一圈周围的人们，然后目光再度转回他的管理员脸上。他看起来更醉了，带着几分慵懒惬意，有一搭没一搭地舔着嘴唇，像不知足的猫，诱惑又饥渴地表达着自己所有的祈求。

Winter Solider不介意为他一一满足。

但不是现在，不是在这儿，Winter Solider想。不是在这些对他的管理员虎视眈眈的家伙们之间，在未来的某一天，在某处，当他打破所有束缚，追回所有失去的东西之后，他不介意把他的管理员绑在身边，将自己的所有妄想在他身上一一实现。

他相信，Rumlow也一定期待着那一天的到来。

Fin.


	24. 冲上云霄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 航空AU，乘客冬x空少叉

“请拿好您的餐点。”

Rumlow露出职业性的微笑，微微跨坐在扶手上将餐盘递给坐在靠窗位置的乘客。这是早上第一班从华盛顿飞往纽约的航班，乘客们大多带着昏昏欲睡的表情，Rumlow也全靠刚才在机尾准备间里灌下去的两杯苦咖啡勉强保持着清醒，和Natasha一起推着餐车进行客舱服务。

只是他们还没分发完一半的餐点，突然一阵猛烈的震颤从四面八方传了过来。Rumlow反应快速地踩下餐车的刹车，一手稳住热饮壶一手抓住行李架上的扶手，堪堪站稳脚跟。机上广播开始响起，Wanda嗓音甜美地说着飞机遇到突发气流有些颠簸，请大家回到座位上系好安全带，客舱服务也将暂停。Rumlow想着把餐车推回机尾，刚松开扶手握住餐车把手，一阵比刚才更猛烈的震动感立即传来，带着他和餐车几乎从地板上腾起，失重感又猛地将他砸回地面。

Rumlow被这一下弄得彻底清醒了，整个飞机开始持续不断地剧烈摇晃，连带着忽上忽下的大幅颠簸。机上广播中Wanda的语气也有些急促，宣布飞机发生剧烈震颤，请所有人立即就坐，系好安全带保持防御姿势。Rumlow快手快脚地把热饮壶塞回餐车里，一边四下张望着哪里有空位可以坐，他们刚走到机舱中部，距离前后的准备间都有一定距离，一时间无法躲避，必须就近落座。

但这架早班机该死的满员，Rumlow快速环顾了一圈也没有找到座位，转过头就看到Natasha已经坦然地坐在了一位留着沙金色短发的圆脸男子怀里，丝毫不顾对方惊讶涨红的一张脸，还一边恨铁不成钢地冲Rumlow使着眼色催他快点落座。

好吧，按照乘务人员的规定遇到这种突发情况他们是必须坐下的，哪怕是坐在乘客腿上。Rumlow也顾不上难堪，快速扫了一眼左右两边，就低声说着抱歉坐在了靠近过道的男乘客腿上。

他低着头不敢看对方，Rumlow知道自己不轻，一个大男人就这么毫不客气地坐在别人腿上，这实在令人难为情。可规定就是规定，何况飞机颠簸越来越厉害了，心中的害怕与慌乱暂时压住了Rumlow的窘迫，他紧紧抱着前排座椅靠背勉强稳住身形，却在又一下伴着惊叫的猛烈下坠中几乎腾空离开那位乘客的腿面。

Rumlow被这一下搞得心脏砰砰跳，他隐约感到身下的乘客在他后腰的位置摸索着什么，还来不及细想，一声安全带弹开的“咔哒”声像是在他的神经中炸裂一般响了起来。

“先生您不能解开……”Rumlow叫喊出的话还没说完，就感到被人握着腰调整了姿势，一双有力的大手抓着原本侧坐的Rumlow分开双腿背对着整个坐进身下乘客的怀里，紧接着安全带从两旁拉出来，啪地扣在他的腰间，那只带着手套的左手用力抽紧了安全带，将rumlow紧紧勒在那人的怀里。

Rumlow被抽得过紧的安全带勒得差点没上来气，而那人像是担心Rumlow飞出去撞到头，又用双臂狠狠箍住Rumlow的腰，将他整个人禁锢在怀中，把他压在胸膛和前方的座椅靠背之间。

这姿势太过难受。尽管Rumlow知道这位好心的乘客是担心他的安危，但这对他来说无异于酷刑一般。在持续不断的颠簸中Rumlow勉强分心注意着身后的动静，那位乘客似乎比Rumlow高大一些，他将小个子的空少整个拢住，灼热又急促的呼吸就喷在Rumlow耳后，搞得他的耳朵像要烧起来般滚烫。后背紧贴的胸膛也热得要命，强有力的心跳敲击着Rumlow的肩胛骨，没有慌乱的锤击，全是令人安心的稳定频率，一下下敲进Rumlow身体里。

似乎是因为胸腔里的空气全被挤了出来，Rumlow感到一阵缺氧般的晕眩。飞机好像颠簸得没有刚才那么厉害了，可那位乘客仍旧不敢放松丝毫地紧紧抱着Rumlow，手臂像两条铁锁一般箍着Rumlow的腰。

Rumlow被搂得实在难受，身后那人火热的体温烧灼着他的后背，他小心翼翼地错动了一下身体以避开被压痛的肋骨，而身后的人立刻低声叫到：“别动……别，忍耐一下很快就好，别怕，别怕。”

Rumlow有些失笑，想他作为乘务人员，在突发状况时还被乘客安慰，他刚想回应一下对方，就感到敲打在自己后背上的心跳明显急促了起来，而另一处也隐约有些不太对劲的感觉——屁股，从屁股底下传来。一开始因为过于慌乱Rumlow没有注意到这异处，而现在飞机的颠簸慢慢缓和下来了，他才察觉出自己完全坐在那位乘客的胯部，而被自己紧紧压在两瓣臀肉之间的位置，正在愈加明显地变得坚硬而又滚烫。

Rumlow也是男人，他当然知道那个会逐渐充血变硬的器官是什么。窘迫与难堪袭击了Runlow，而该死的飞机还在摇晃着，使得他们两的身体之间不时发生轻微的错动摩擦，于是Rumlow坚实的臀肉就紧贴着对方的那话儿碾动磨蹭，致使它越来越硬，而Rumlow也像是坐在一根燃烧的铁棍上一样坐立不安。

这令人窒息的情况又持续了好几十秒，那在Rumlow看来像一个世纪一样漫长，他涨红了脸被按在一个男人的老二上，在众目睽睽之下非自愿地用屁股按摩着那根阴茎，这滋味实在算不上好受。好在飞机慢慢停止了颠簸，几秒后机上广播再度响起，宣布已经度过了乱流区，大家平安了。

Rumlow长出了一口气，在紧勒着他的手臂松开的瞬间就解了安全带跳起来，又迫于职业素养回身一边道谢一边帮对方重新扣好安全带。这一低头正好对上刚刚被自己压在屁股下的部位，那儿已经鼓起来明显的一大包，看得出裤子覆盖下的器官尺寸不俗。Rumlow赶忙错开眼，低声问着对方需要什么饮品，而刚刚在耳边安慰自己的声音结结巴巴地开了口：“牛奶、牛奶就好……”Rumlow从餐车里掏出纸杯，已经从那个快要自燃的男人身上站起来的Natasha从对面递给他牛奶壶，Rumlow倒好牛奶回身递给对方，一抬眼才第一次看到这位乘客的面容。

好漂亮的男人……

这个念头一瞬间划过Rumlow的脑海，那男人面容姣好，皮肤白皙，或许是因为现在胯下窘迫的情况，他面颊上微微泛着红晕，而玫瑰花般红润的嘴唇轻启对Rumlow说着谢谢。Rumlow一瞬间有点呆愣，对方右手正遮掩地虚盖在胯下，戴着手套的左手伸过来想接牛奶，却不知为什么没有拿稳，一整杯温牛奶扣在了他的裤子上。

“抱歉！哦，非常非常对不起，先生！”Rumlow吓了一跳急忙道歉，而被淋了一身牛奶的男人也慌慌张张地站起来，一边摆着手说没关系一边急匆匆地往机上的卫生间跑去了。Rumlow一瞬间有点左右为难，他抬头看向Natasha，红发的空姐瞪着他努了努下巴，Rumlow就感激地丢下餐车也向卫生间的方向去了。

Rumlow敲了敲卫生间的门，发现门并没有从里面被扣上，他就说着抱歉直接推门而入。机上的卫生间空间不大，因为开着门而灯光昏暗，Rumlow回身锁上门，头顶的灯才亮起来，里面的情况显露在Rumlow面前。

那个男人看到Rumlow进来惊讶地呆立在当场，他正用卫生纸擦裤子上的牛奶印迹，可沾湿的纸巾留下一片毛茸茸的纸屑，更显得胯下一团脏污。Rumlow二话没说抽下自己的制服领带，半跪在男人身前用领带帮他擦去纸屑。

“别、你别……”男人慌乱地闪躲了一下，可惜卫生间空间有限，他退了半步就抵住了马桶边缘，一个重心不稳跌坐在马桶盖上。Rumlow一边为刚才的事情道着歉，一边仔细帮对方擦去脏物，只是擦着擦着动作慢了下来，渐渐不敢相信地停了手。

因为他手掌下是已经勃起的滚烫阴茎。

“对、对不起！”男人慌张地道着歉，甚至小心地推着Rumlow的肩膀让他离开自己，“我不是、不是想冒犯你……就是你的屁股真的很软，不、我不是说这个！该死！刚才我也不是故意要抱着你……老天啊这实在太尴尬了……”

男人羞愤难当地蜷缩起来，把脸埋进手掌心里，看起来几乎要找个地洞钻进去。Rumlow惊讶地看着对方被半长的柔软棕发盖住的脸，犹豫了几秒钟，毅然矮下身去跪在对方面前，不由分说地拽着男人的腰带，一只手覆盖上包裹在衣物中的器官。

“我……我来帮您吧，先生。”Rumlow也有些脸热，却还是在对方惊讶地看过来时果断地拉下了他的裤链，将手伸了进去，“谢谢您刚才颠簸的时候一直护着我，这是我该为您提供的服务。”

说完，还不等男人出声阻拦，Rumlow就低下头凑过去，将从内裤里掏出的硬热器官含进了自己嘴里。

男人在Rumlow的头顶爆出一句脏话，随即就是一连串慌乱的推拒，按在Rumlow肩膀上的手掌想推开他又不敢施力。Rumlow心一横，进一步贴过去将完全勃起的阴茎整个塞进自己嘴里，成功地让对方被噎住一般讲不出更多拒绝的话语。

说实话那滋味并不好受，这男人的阴茎大得不像话，Rumlow光是含在嘴里就感到嘴角快要被撑裂，而当他把阴茎深深吞进喉咙时，被抵住的舌根让他喘不过气到几乎要吐出来。但这明显能取悦被含着的男人，他粗喘着小声咒骂着，颤抖的手指轻轻抚摸着Rumlow的后颈，像是感激地安慰。受到鼓舞的Rumlow把阴茎吐出来换了口气，然后再一次含进去直到鼻尖蹭到对方下腹的耻毛。

说实话他没怎么做过这个。作为一个工作繁忙的空少，他没有那么多空余时间去做爱享乐，尽管男女不拒，在床上也大多是被服务得舒舒坦坦的类型。而这个男人的阴茎像一把滚烫的火炬，从嘴唇一直烧到喉口，紫红色柱身上凸显的经络抵在舌面上脉脉搏动，比起性器更像凶器。

大约是Rumlow真的不擅长口活，他吸到脸颊发酸，那根巨柱却只是胀大着，完全没有射出来。当Rumlow实在喘不过气时，才把阴茎吐出来用手指上下捋动着，他困惑地抬头看向对方，却发现男人脸色通红，湖绿色的眼睛里似乎含着泪光。“对不起、对不起……我不能、不能让你帮我……这样，谢谢你，但不行……你出去吧，我自己来、自己来就好……”

Rumlow有些于心不忍，他这才注意到男人死死攥着裤子布料的手，原本戴在左手上的手套不知何时蹭掉了，露出一只金属材质的义肢。

不知道他曾经历过什么，是战争是意外还是……

Rumlow没有犹豫太久，他咬了咬牙站起来，却没有转身离开，而是当着男人的面脱掉了自己的制服长裤，以及内裤。他把它们挂在衣帽钩上，又从裤子口袋里掏出自己常带在身上的防裂乳液，这才赤裸着下身面对着目瞪口呆的男人。

“我可以，先生……您可以对我做任何事。”Rumlow小声说着，不敢看向对方。洗手间里实在太过狭小了，他只能抬起腿，还穿着西装吊带袜的脚踩在洗脸台上，下身门户大开。他一只手遮掩地拨开半勃起的阴茎和垂下的睾丸，露出身后瑟缩的入口，紧接着沾满乳液的两根手指就缓慢而坚定地破开括约肌的阻拦插了进去。

Rumlow一边努力扩张着自己，一边偷偷抬眼看向还呆坐在马桶上一柱擎天的男人，对方惊讶地微张着嘴，目光却直勾勾地盯着Rumlow身下被强行开拓的小嘴。这直白的注视让Rumlow也涨红了脸，他手下的阴茎又硬了几分，而屁股里被体温融化的乳液正从愈加柔软的穴口挤出来，沿着腿根搔痒地缓缓下坠，像是他屁股里不知廉耻分泌的淫水，迫不及待地想要被那根巨屌彻底操穿。

这感受让Rumlow难耐地哼出了一声鼻音，肺里滚烫的气息火辣辣地烧得喉咙干渴，他不管不顾地又加了两根手指塞进屁股，而被指尖按摩滚烫肠壁的触感使他双腿发软，只能倚着机舱壁勉强保持平衡。

当Rumlow身下的小嘴开始发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声时，他再也忍耐不住了，搭在洗手台上的脚落在地面时一阵酸软，使得Rumlow差点跪坐下去，而一直坐在马桶上观赏他开拓自己全过程的男人眼疾手快地捞住Rumlow的身体，分开他的双腿将他正面抱进怀中。

这像是刚才男人保护Rumlow时的姿势反过来，这一次Rumlow的阴茎与对方那早就勃起的老二紧紧相贴。Rumlow眼神不甚清明地看了看对方的脸，立刻又羞赧地移开目光，而男人安慰地抚摸着他的腰，小声说：“别怕，就交给我吧。”

说着，他把Rumlow的双腿架在臂弯里，脚沾不到地的情况让Rumlow一瞬间有些慌乱，他赶忙搂住对方的脖子，无处安放的双脚勉强踩在后面的舱壁上，整个人折叠着被对方掐着腰抱在怀里。还顾不上害羞，男人就微微提起Rumlow的身体，那根极具压迫感的肉刃毫不客气地抵在他身下的小嘴上。

“我、我没关系……”Rumlow把头埋进男人肩膀，顺着重力慢慢往下坐好将对方的阴茎吃进去，他勉强喘匀一口气，在男人的耳边带着气音轻声说：“请操我吧，先生。”

他感到男人明显颤抖了一下，紧接着就是一记凶猛的贯穿，几乎将他整个人从中间劈开。Rumlow死死咬着牙才没有尖叫出来，他残存的理智提醒他这是在飞机上，外面还有上百位乘客，他不能当众表演活春宫。同时这种半公开的密闭小空间又带给人别样的心理感受，他像被闷在罐头里的鱼般喘不上气，只有身下猛烈的撞击撕扯着他的感官。

男人力气不小，像是完全感受不到Rumlow作为一个成年男子的重量，抓着他的腰提着他整个人一下下往自己胯下撞击，这感觉简直像是在操一个毛绒玩具般轻松。那根远超平均水平的粗长性器每一下都狠狠钉进Rumlow身体最深处，将瑟缩的穴口与濡湿的肠壁彻底干开，使得两人结合处汁水四溅无法收拾。碾进肠道里的龟头毫不客气地顶上Rumlow的敏感带，那一小片敏感的软肉像被锉起火一般灼烧，深重的欲望淤积在Rumlow的下腹，沉重地捶打着他的心脏。

Rumlow忍耐不住地泄漏出几声小小的呻吟，他被干得太开了，身体里不受控制地抽搐着，拼命吸着直捣进来的硕大性器，嘬吮着不肯让它撤出去。Rumlow在男人怀里上下颠簸，分不清是被操得顶起还是飞机又开始晃动，他光怪陆离的感官世界里只有身下的男人正完全将他操开了这件事是唯一明晰的，他控制不住地收紧手脚搂着对方，肠道深处一阵混乱的绞紧，就在毫无触碰的情况下被操射了出来。

陷入高潮的Rumlow一时无法动弹，只能高高扬起脖颈发出无声的尖叫，脚尖绷起而浑身颤抖着僵在男人的阴茎上。好在对方没有趁他格外敏感的时期进一步掠夺，他慢慢缓下抽插的频率，安稳地将Rumlow揽在怀里，耐心等待他的高潮褪去。

终于缓过神来的Rumlow眯着含满生理泪水的眼睛看向男人，对方眼神闪烁着不敢看他，用几乎像耳语的声音小声说着：“我、我也快到了……你可以、你可以先起来，别弄在里面……”

没有等他说完，Rumlow就果断闭上眼睛狠狠吻了过去，将对方那如花瓣般甜蜜的嘴唇满满含住。被吻了的男人明显愣住了，幸好他没有让Rumlow等太久，小心翼翼探出来的舌尖与身下重新由慢到快的抽插同期而至，而在热烈的拥吻与几下猛烈的撞击后，男人闷哼着射在了Rumlow的身体里。

他们相拥着亲吻了好一会。直到漫长的高潮过去两人的身体慢慢地恢复正常体温，而理智像是也在此刻回炉，Rumlow睁开眼看着对方近在咫尺的脸，一瞬间惊讶、害羞和不知所措像巨浪一样将他撞飞。他顾不上腿软从男人身上跳起来，而猛地拔出的阴茎像弹开的瓶盖一样带着喷出一股浊白，这更让Rumlow羞得无地自容。他一边慌乱地道着歉一边抽了几张纸巾胡乱擦了擦自己的下身和男人被溅上精液的裤子，不等对方回答，就套上制服长裤逃一般冲出了卫生间。

然后在剩下的航行时间里Rumlow就再也没敢露面。他哭丧着脸把客舱服务都推给明显察觉到什么而一脸意味深长的Natasha，自己躲在机尾准备间的帘子后面完全不敢出来。

直到飞机落地乘客都已经下机，Rumlow才从准备间摸出来，他一走动就感到之前被射进去的精液危险地向穴口涌去，急忙夹紧屁股生怕流出来弄脏裤子。他悻悻地做着机舱内最后的检查清理，心里空落落地着不了地，说不上是失望、懊恼还是遗憾。他一排排检查着，直到在一个靠近过道的位置前袋里发现乘客落下的一只皮夹。

Rumlow捡起皮夹一边翻一边往机舱出口走，只是没走两步他就猛地停下又倒回来看了看座位顶端的标号，他清楚地记着这个座位，就是在这儿，他被那个男人紧紧地护在怀里，轻声安慰着“别怕”。

他打开皮夹，里面有一张驾照，上面是就在不久前还深深望着Rumlow的眼睛与他拥吻的男人的照片，以及他的名字——James Barnes。

Rumlow飞快地跑下飞机，没有将失物交给地勤人员，而是抓着钱包一路跑到行李提取区，还隔着好几步他就一眼认出了那个男人，对方身边立着一个大行李箱，正在身上的各个口袋翻找着什么。

“Mr、Mr Barnes！”Rumlow下意识地叫了一声，男人应声转过脸来，看到是Rumlow，一瞬间露出惊讶的表情。Rumlow跑到近前，喘匀了一口气，才把钱包塞给对方：“您的钱包，落在飞机上了，Barnes先生。”

不知为何，Barnes的脸上一下子显出了一点失望，他喃喃地说着谢谢，一边嘀咕着“是钱包，原来是为了钱包”之类的话，低着头把皮夹放进大衣内袋里，又跟Rumlow点了点头，就拉着行李箱往出口走去了。

Rumlow心中一阵怅然若失，他看着男人的背影，口中泛起一阵无法言明的苦味。他每天飞三趟航班，见无数的乘客，每一个人都是在他生命中匆匆打个照面就骤然消失，不会留下任何痕迹。这个男人也是，他只知道他叫James Barnes，当他走出Rumlow的视线，混进灯红酒绿的大千世界，Rumlow或许就永远永远见不到他了。

不甘心……

还来不及细想什么说辞，Rumlow已经张开嘴准备喊住慢慢远去的男人了。只是他还没出声，就看到视野里那人猛地站定不动了，几秒后忽然转过身来，当看到Rumlow还站在原地傻傻地看着他，他立刻抓着行李箱大步走回来，越走越快到最后几乎像头斗牛一样冲到Rumlow面前，一把抓住他的手。Rumlow被这一番举动惊了一下，却也没有闪躲，看着男人从上衣袋里掏出一支水笔，低头在他手心里写下一串数字，才抬起头郑重又急切地跟Rumlow说：“你有空的话打电话给我！我得请你喝咖啡谢谢你帮我找回钱包！还有、还有谢谢你……”

Barnes像是口拙一般说不下去了，他只是深深地看着Rumlow，两颊绯红而嘴唇几度张合，最终他掩饰地低下头，抓着Rumlow的手在他的腕上落下一个吻，小声说：“就打电话给我，我想……我想更了解你。”

Rumlow看着面前的男人好一会儿，他的心逐渐鼓胀，像乘着飞机越飞越高，直到冲上云霄，在万里晴空中暖洋洋地张开怀抱。

他笑着点了点头。

“好的，Barnes先生，乐意为您服务。”

Fin.


End file.
